Fragments de mémoires perdues
by Dark Cape
Summary: Suite de "Nos vies entremêlées." Comment réussir à vivre avec les maux que nous ont infligé la guerre ? Qui nous épaulera lorsque tout le monde a besoin de sortir du gouffre ? Fiction sombre post bataille.
1. Chapter 1

**Nous y voilà donc, la seconde partie de mon histoire, suite et fin de Nos vies entremêlées. Je n'ai pas chômé et suis tellement inspirée que je pourrais écrire tout cela très rapidement ( ça dépendra de mon temps libre huhu ) Abonnez-vous, faites péter les statistiques, reviewez, partagez la nouvelle !**

 **Pour les nouvelles qui arrivent du coup en cours de route, c'est carrément préférable d'avoir lu la première partie de l'histoire sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre à mon mode d'écriture, aux sauts temporels et à la trame en général. Ce n'est pas une histoire rose et pailletée d'ailleurs c'est classé M pour une raison simple ( en plus de ma passion pour les scènes érotiques :3 ) Cette partie de l'histoire traitera de la guerre et des traumatismes qu'elle engendre et comment ils sont vécus à différents stades et comment les personnages essaient de s'en protéger. Des réponses seront apportées au fur et à mesure à tout ce que j'ai laissé en suspens.**

 **Disclaimer habituel : Je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner à l'avance le contenu d'un chapitre donc si vous avez du mal avec le rating M, passez simplement votre chemin. Il y aura beaucoup de violence dans cette histoire mais la violence n'est pas toujours sous la forme qu'on l'attend le plus. Ici je traite de psychologie, d'émotions et j'exploite les capacités humaines des personnages.**

 **Copyright : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de l'ensemble de l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling dans l'univers Harry Potter, seule la trame et l'évolution de l'histoire m'appartiens bla bla bla...**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une excellente lecture.**

* * *

 **Fragments de mémoires perdues.**

 _Harry voyait la mâchoire déployée du serpent se rapprocher de la gorge de Rogue au ralenti qui l'attendait comme si ce fut son salut. Il sentait le souffle de Ron coupé par la violence du choc qu'ils observaient. Hermione avait disparu dans le château après avoir suggéré au survivant de se relier à Voldemort afin de le localiser précisément. Elle ne les avait pas suivi jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et s'était évaporée après que son regard se soit posé sur quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas, trop concentré à pénétrer l'esprit de Voldemort._

 _Tout se passa au ralenti et malgré l'ordre que Voldemort venait de donner à Nagini, Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait se permettre de se passer de son bras droit. A cet instant un immense sentiment de pitié envahit le jeune homme caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Lui et le roux ne respiraient plus, tétanisés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. S'écoulèrent quelques secondes avant que Harry, muet, poussé par un élan d'héroïsme secoua son meilleur ami et sortit de sous la cape._

 _Le rouquin ne bougea pas et garda la relique autour de ses épaules voyant son ami se mettre à genoux à même le sol poussiéreux de la cabane hurlante. Il pensa avec ironie que la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas fini de récolter des âmes en son sein._

 _Rogue agrippa la main de Harry alors que celui ci tremblant constata la profondeur de la blessure tout en tentant de faire barrage au sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge. Un bézoard aurait été le bienvenu mais il n'avait rien de tel sur lui. Il commença à paniquer alors que le directeur de Poudlard demeurait calme comme si tout était déjà écrit. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au sein de l'école, Harry sentit un regard humain empli de sentiments derrière les iris noirs froids habituels qu'arboraient cet homme._

 _-" Où... Où est Hermione ?" Murmura Rogue tentant de ne pas s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Harry ne fut cependant pas surpris par la question. Ils étaient assez loin de Ron qui n'entendait pas et qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux derniers mots d'un assassin._

 _-" Je ne sais pas monsieur." A ces mots, une vive douleur s'empara de l'homme déjà bien en état de souffrance et une plainte grave sortit d'entre ses dents serrées. Il demanda impérieusement au jeune homme de fouiller ses poches. Harry s'exécuta et trouva une fiole contenant un liquide grisâtre. Il resta un moment hébété._

 _-" Pour moi... Boire..." Soupira Rogue dans un murmure douloureux. Harry s'exécuta ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre ayant donné une fiole non étiquetée. Les gouttes tombaient sur la langue de Severus qui tenait un réel défi... Il fallait déglutir et absorber la potion désormais._

 _Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les cordes vocales à vif. Lorsque ce fut fait, sa douleur fut avalée en même temps que la potion. Sous les yeux de Harry, la plaie arrêta de saigner et se refermait à quelques endroits laissant la gorge à vif sur une longue partie du cou._

 _Le jeune homme resta figé un instant alors que le regard vide de Rogue le fixait. Dix secondes passèrent avant que le professeur ne reprenne sa respiration, s'étouffant comme un nouveau né, l'oxygène lui brûlant les poumons. Il reprit un souffle régulier et comprit que Harry n'était pas un gamin aussi stupide. Il avait besoin d'explications._

 _-" Larmes de Phénix. Les mêmes qui ont souvent guéries vos plaies. Tout cela couplé aux propriétés anti-poison d'un soupçon de poudre de bézoard." Murmura Rogue._

 _-" Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit à Voldemort que ce n'était pas vous qui avez désarmé Dumbledore ?"_

 _Rogue ne répondit pas et tira sa baguette de sa manche affaibli par le choc. Son sang ne s'était pas régénéré. Il signa l'air d'une façon déterminée :_

 _-" Expecto Patronum."_

 _La biche argentée sortit d'un mince filet de lumière. Harry fixait la projection de l'animal qui était semblable au patronus de sa mère. Ron laissa tomber la cape par terre._

 _-" C'est vous qui avez fait en sortes que je trouve l'épée."_

 _-" Harry..." Soupira-t-il. " Retrouvez Hermione, mettez la en sécurité. C'est crucial que tout le monde pense que je sois mort. Voldemort croit que la baguette me portait allégeance, en réalité elle est à vous depuis l'altercation au manoir. Maintenant partez."_

 _Au moment où il intima cet ordre, la biche sortit un son rocailleux et changea d'aspect pour prendre la forme d'un Phénix immense. Les garçons se regardaient incrédules sachant que ce patronus n'avait été formé que par Dumbledore depuis les dernières années. La masse lumineuse leur intima de la suivre dans le tunnel menant vers le château._

* * *

Les pas furieux de Severus descendaient dans les cachots machinalement vers sa salle de classe. Il fracassa la porte en entrant faisant sursauter l'assemblée entière de Serdaigle en quatrième années y comprit le professeur Slughorn qui avait gentiment accepté d'assurer son cours durant son absence, ayant un créneau horaire de disponibilité. Les élèves se levèrent en respect et signe de salut. Horace se leva du fauteuil bancal.

-" Mon garçon il va falloir que vous changiez de fauteuil, celui-ci est un peu usé." Murmura le vieil homme moustachu.

-" Restrictions budgétaires, je n'ai pas les moyen de me payer un tel luxe." Répondit sèchement Severus.

-" Vous devriez demander à la directrice une augmentation... Où un nouveau fauteuil."

-" Je crois mon ami que les économies que fait la directrice et le ministère en général s'insuffle directement dans la reconstruction du château qui a coûté je vous le rappelle plus que ce que l'intégralité l'équipe éducative toucherait jusqu'à sa propre retraite. Il y a aussi les familles des victimes à dédommager et tout un tas de taxes en général pour effacer les dégâts qu'on causé l'administration de Voldemort."

-" Ne prononcez pas son nom !" Fit Slughorn. Severus craqua. Il offrit son regard le plus noir à son respecté collègue et ancien directeur de maison. Horace frémissait devant la colère qu'il avait aggravé chez son ancien disciple.

-" Faites leur faire une potion d'aiguise méninges pour le temps qu'il reste. Faites-en une vous même pour leur donner un modèle et gardez la ensuite, le temps me presse et j'ai besoin d'une potion dans les délais les plus brefs Horace, s'il vous plait." Dit Rogue n'ayant pas changé de regard. " J'ai à faire avec la directrice." Il tourna les talons sans même attendre la moindre réponse de la part de Slughorn alors que les Serdaigle soufflaient soulagés de terminer sans avoir à subir les humeurs massacrantes du maitre des cachots.

* * *

-" Viens Mione, on va marcher un peu." Harry proposa son bras à la jeune femme allongée dans le lit toujours perplexe de la situation. Elle ne refusa pas, soucieuse de faire travailler ses muscles qui aurait pu être atrophiés. Elle prit la main de Harry et posa un pied après l'autre sur le parquet craquant sous son petit poids.

-" Prête ?" Elle opina du chef passa son bras autour des épaules du survivant avant de s'y appuyer alors qu'elle quittait l'endroit douillet qu'ils avaient aménagé spécialement pour elle.

-" Harry tu peux me dire où nous sommes ?" Fit-elle assurément.

-" Cokeworth, ville industrielle du nord de l'Angleterre. C'est ici que ma mère est née." Elle ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-" Tu veux dire que c'est une maison appartenant à la famille de ta mère ?"

-" Non, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça... Avances." Il la dirigea vers la porte et ils s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers. Hermione ne se sentait pas prête à dévaler les marches obtuses et irrégulière. " Attends, je vais te porter." Répondit Harry devant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Il la souleva par les jambes sans aucune difficulté. Elle avait tellement maigri que même la porter était inconfortable, sentir les os à travers la chair n'est jamais une expérience agréable. Ils descendirent les marches en colimaçon et Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs pièces à l'étage adjacentes à la chambre qu'elle avait occupé.

Une fois en bas, Hermione regarda les escaliers et perçu un lointain souvenir dans une situation similaire. Elle y avait associé un sentiment de gêne, une situation cocasse et une vague odeur de Whisky Pur Feu à ce mélange chaotique.

-" Tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta Harry voyant son amie bloquée en bas, admirant perplexe l'escalier.

-" Je... Oui, t'inquiètes." Elle continua d'avancer soutenue par le jeune homme et ils ouvrirent une petite trappe sur un mur recouvert de plaques boisées. Une porte dérobée pivota et les mena dans ce qui ressemblait à la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les yeux émerveillés de la jeune femme se mirent à briller devant le contenu astronomique de ce petit salon. Il y avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé pour se sentir à l'aise et la fragrance délicate de parchemin s'élevait, chauffée par le feu réconfortant qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Sur un des fauteuils vert émeraude, son chat Pattenrond dormait paisiblement du sommeil du juste, peu inquiété par les évènements. Face à eux, une cuisine ancienne datant de plus d'une trentaine d'années se délabrait doucement. De lentes gouttes d'eau tombaient en rythme régulier du robinet avant de s'écraser bruyamment dans l'évier.

-" Tiens, assieds toi, je t'ai préparé du thé." Harry désigna un fauteuil vide face à la cheminée sur lequel un plaid était soigneusement replié.

Un nouveau tambourinement à la porte vint troubler la tranquillité du sommeil du chat.

-" Qui est-ce ?" Redemanda Hermione. Harry haussa les épaules sincèrement et se dirigea vers une porte qui cachait un vestibule. Hermione perçut un nouvel éclat de voix masculine :

-" J'ai fais au plus vite quand j'ai eu ton hibou... Ma mère m'a donné ça pour toi."

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

-" Je sais que ça se mange." Les pas avancèrent. Harry rouvrit la porte et laissa passer derrière lui Drago Malefoy. Il avait les cheveux plus longs, coiffés sur le coté et arborait un somptueux costume noir corbeau faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. C'était donc avec lui que Harry discutait comme avec un vieil ami ?

Une sensation désagréable empoigna les tripes de la jeune femme comme si elle sentait le danger approcher. Elle ne sut expliquer pourquoi la vue du Serpentard lui procurait une telle impression. Harry capta la peur chez la jeune femme et tempéra :

-" Mione, tu n'as rien à craindre." Elle ne broncha pas et resta stoïque.

-" Granger." Salua le blond sans cracher sa véhémence habituelle. C'était un salut plutôt courtois.

-" Malefoy." Répondit-elle sur le ton de la méfiance. L'intéressé glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille du survivant qui opina du chef alors que la jeune femme ne su ce qu'ils venaient de convenir. Le jeune héritier de la famille au sang-pur s'avança vers Hermione qui avait recroquevillé ses jambes sur elle-même. Un tas de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Et si sous l'apparence de Harry se cachait un mangemort ayant usé de polynectar après l'avoir capturée et fait croire à toute cette mise en scène ? Hermione était pétrifiée de peur à l'idée qu'elle venait de faire germer et sans broncher ni même inspirer une larme dévala sa joue alors que Drago s'accroupissait devant elle.

Il mit un genoux à terre sous le regard de Harry peu gêné par la situation. De sa poche il sortit un long instrument en bois que la jeune femme reconnut sur le champ.

-" C'est ta baguette. Je la garde depuis plusieurs mois en sécurité." Il lui tendit l'objet magique et elle s'en empara doucement comme un animal apeuré. Elle se sentait complète à nouveau et sa magie se reconnectait petit à petit aux fibres de son corps comme un courant électrique. Drago vint passer son pouce sur la joue de la jeune femme pour effacer cette larme persistante. Elle se laissa faire étonnée de voir que la brute était capable de douceur.

-" Pourquoi tu gardais ma baguette ?" Un lien se fit à cet instant et Hermione vit le visage dément de Bellatrix obscurcir ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2, déjà eh oui. Merci pour vos abos, encouragements, reviews et tutti cuentas. Much Love 3**

* * *

-" Elle doit savoir !" Drago claqua la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Harry et Ginny avaient prit leur quartier depuis le début de l'été. Le jeune Malefoy avait demandé audience au gardien de Hermione après que ce dernier avait cueillit au hasard un livre dans la bibliothèque afin de lui occuper l'esprit le temps qu'ils discutent à l'étage du dessus.

-" Personne ne pense que c'est une bonne idée." Répondit Harry.

-" Elle est brillante, c'est une héroïne, il y a eu des sacrifices... Elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre." Soupira le blond.

-" Le médicomage a dit que cela prendrait du temps et c'est parfaitement normal. On ne peut pas risquer de lui faire rattraper deux années de mémoire alors qu'on ne sait rien d'autre que ce qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous cacher !" Harry essaya de murmurer alors que sa voix montait afin d'imposer sa décision. Drago soupira de nouveau.

-" Mon parrain l'a vue ?"

-" Je ne l'ai jamais vu se déplacer aussi vite. Même dans l'enceinte du château... Et si ta question en cachait une autre, non elle ne l'a pas resitué en dehors... En dehors de celui qu'on appelait l'abominable chauve-souris." Drago pouffa superficiellement et passa sa main sur son visage pincé. " Comment tu crois qu'elle réagirait si on descendait et qu'on lui disait ' tiens au fait tu te souviens pas avoir passé presque une année complète vautrée dans le plumard de ton professeur de défense contre les forces de mal avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature après un complot farfelu de Dumbledore ?' Sérieusement Malefoy ?"

-" Elle s'en souviendra tôt où tard, tu as vu quelle réaction elle a adopté quand elle m'a vu ?" S'égosilla presque Drago. Harry demeura silencieux. " Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là !"

-" Tu n'es pas responsable, les preuves accumulées contre ta tante elle sera en mesure de les comprendre quand le choc sera résorbé." Le visage des garçons se ferma sombrement. " Si certaines questions lui viennent en tête il faudra y répondre en choisissant soigneusement nos mots."

-" Et si Severus passait un peu de temps avec elle ? Après tout peut-être que ça fera repartir la machine." suggéra Drago.

-" Il a un métier, c'est uniquement pour elle qu'il est retourné travailler à Poudlard. Tu as la moindre idée de combien ont coûté tous les soins qu'elle a reçu ?" S'énerva Harry.

-" C'est dommage que ma famille soit ruinée et que l'ancien ministère t'ait pompé jusqu'à la dernière de tes noises."

-" De toutes manières il aurait eu trop de fierté pour accepter notre aide. On est là parce qu'il nous l'a demandé gentiment et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'on était les seuls en qui il pouvait placer sa confiance." Malefoy baissa les yeux conscient que Harry tenait une justesse accablante dans ses décisions. Ils devaient se conformer à cette règle.

-" Des nouvelles de Wealsey ?" Même si une infinité de choix impliquait cette question, Harry savait de qui le Serpentard parlait. Le survivant baissa la tête et marmonna doucement de sa voix rocailleuse :

-" Non. Madame Weasley n'en a plus eu depuis juin."

-" Sale histoire... Pauvre femme."

* * *

Dans son bureau fraîchement re-décoré, Minerva McGonagall accomplissait quelques tâches administratives qui suivaient la rentrée scolaire.

Elle sentit derrière les murs que la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée était perturbée par la venue d'un visiteur incongru, n'ayant pas signalé son arrivée. Elle soupira et posa la plume avec laquelle elle noircissait les dossiers scolaires des nouveaux arrivants en première année. A sa gauche, une petite tasse de thé refroidissant évaporait le effluves d'un thé irlandais ponctué d'un nuage de lait. Elle regarda rapidement l'horloge sur le bureau, les aiguilles indiquaient la fin de la journée de cours.

Les pas furieux de l'inconnu se rapprochaient, aussi elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson favorite et se donna du courage. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas extraordinaire et laissa apparaitre son directeur de Serpentard dont le regard noir semblait éteint. La vieille sorcière laissa reposer la tasse sur sa soucoupe et se racla la gorge.

-" Severus, le ministère me subventionne pour les dégâts qu'ils ont constaté après la bataille, j'apprécierais que tu évites de créer davantage de pagaille dans mon établissement."

L'homme la toisa un instant de son œil mauvais et exaspéré il finit par se laisser tomber, las de fatigue sur la chaise faisant face au bureau directorial. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez constatant que son comportement était loin d'être exemplaire. Il soupira et lutta pour ne pas lâcher toute sa frustration sur la directrice. Minerva remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi elle commença à le questionner.

-" Tout va bien ? J'ai eu un rapport de Horace disant que tu lui avait laissé ta dernière classe aujourd'hui..." Il la coupa.

-" Elle s'est réveillé... Hermione s'est réveillé." Glissa-t-il entre ses dents. L'écossaise se redressa sur sa chaise et la surprise sur son visage témoignait d'une joie sincère mais la brusque réalité se profila soudainement.

-" Tu l'as vue ?"

-" Potter m'a envoyé une note par parchemin interposé. De toutes manières, la pierre que Poppy m'a aidé à me procurer pour maintenir ses soins dans le coma m'a prévenu dès qu'elle a eut repris une activité cérébrale normale." Prouvant ce qu'il disait, il sortit de sa poche l'exacte réplique que ce que Hermione avait gardé dans sa main pendant si longtemps.

-" Quelle est l'étendue du dommage ?" Fit-elle d'une petite voix presque chevrotante.

-" Son dernier souvenir est l'agression qui l'a menée à l'infirmerie il y a deux ans, lorsque vous organisiez les révision estivales... Avant que Dumbledore me demande de la conduire chez... Chez moi." Minerva plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

-" Tu es en train de me dire que..." Il la coupa de nouveau tout en se levant.

-" Non, elle ne sait pas que ses parents se sont évaporés dans la nature, elle ne sait pas qu'elle a apprit à transplanner, qu'elle est majeure, que Lestrange s'est acharné sur elle..."

-" Elle ne sait pas non plus que tu étais présent à chacune des ces étapes. Ne négliges pas ce point, je sais que c'est ce qui te rend le plus malheureux mais tu es trop digne pour montrer tes faiblesses." Minerva se leva de son fauteuil et vint faire face au sorcier vêtu de noir qui la surplombait par sa taille. " J'ai gardé le secret."

* * *

 _-" PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL !"_

 _La voix lointaine rocailleuse du plus célèbre Gryffondor retentit comme un écho entre les murs du château. Les bombardements avaient cessé, un dernier ultimatum avait été lancé. Sur place les cadavres affluaient et Poppy ne savait où donner de la tête pour soigner les blessures, de la plus superficielle à la fracture ouverte._

 _Minerva se retourna alors poussiéreuse, au milieu des décombres de la grande salle et vit au loin de son œil perçant Potter et Wealsey courir dans leur direction, portant sur eux, à l'aide de magie une troisième personne qui semblait inconsciente._

 _-" Poppy..." Murmura la vieille sorcière à l'attention de sa collègue posant un bandage sur le bras de Susan Bones._

 _Les garçons arrivaient à la vitesse d'un cognard révélant une troisième personne ensanglantée vêtue de noir, une main pendant dans le vide._

 _L'animagus s'avança dans leur direction et madame Pomfresh la suivit. A mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient, les deux sorcières constatèrent avec horreur que le survivant et Ron trainaient avec eux le corps inanimé d'Hermione Granger._  
 _Minerva plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine essayant de calmer son cœur qui venait de s'emballer d'adrénaline. A cet instant elle s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir osé affronter son mangemort de collègue et directeur. Hermione était méconnaissable :_

 _Sa chevelure brune emprisonnée en queue de cheval se dispersait dans tous les coins de son visage, une quantité abondante de sang avait collé la plupart de ses mèches sur son crâne rougis. Le liquide avait ruisselé le long de ses tempes et de son front._

 _-" Je sens un pouls très faible." Déclara Poppy en lui tenant le poignet droit. " Aidez moi à la transporter sur une banquette." Les deux garçons essoufflés s'exécutèrent dans une rapidité déconcertante._

 _-" Où l'avez vous trouvé ? " Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor sous le choc de revoir son ancienne élève dans un si mauvais état._

 _-" En revenant vers le château, dans l'aile menant au bureau du directeur... On a surprit Bellatrix Lestrange au dessus de son corps..." Fit Harry._

 _-" Où est-elle maintenant ?"_

 _-" Elle s'est enfuie lorsqu'elle nous a vu." Répondit Ron avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix._

 _-" Minerva..." Fit la voix tremblante et implorante de Poppy de nouveau. La sorcière se retourna et vit que sa collègue avait oté le gilet noir long que la jeune femme portait. Dessous, elle portait un débardeur moldu dont seules les bretelles étaient restées blanches. Le reste était maculé de sang._

 _-" On a lancé un charme de guérison. J'ai vu Rogue le faire une fois." Fit Harry se remémorant l'altercation dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec son adversaire, Drago Malefoy. Poppy le regarda incrédule.  
_

 _-" Ne me dites pas que c'est le Vulnera Sanentur que vous avez opéré ?"_

 _-" Si ?"_

 _-" L'incantation aurait été plus efficace si vous l'aviez répété trois fois." Un poids tomba sur les épaules du jeune homme qui pensait avoir limité au maximum les dégâts qu'avaient causé cette folle de Bellatrix sur leur amie._

 _-" Je n'en savais rien."_

 _-" C'est pas grave, Potter à quand même réussit à arrêter les hémorragie." Fit Minerva essayant de faire descendre la panique chez tout le monde._

 _-" Je crois que ce ne sera pas suffisant, Minerva..." L'infirmière de Poudlard dégagea le corps de la jeune femme pour que sa collègue puisse affirmer le doute affreux qu'elle tenait. L'animagus et les jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent et virent quelque chose d'étrange et inattendu._

 _-" Pourquoi son ventre est aussi gonflé ?" Interrogea Ron. Harry, avec une infinie précaution souleva le vêtement qui la couvrait avec une énorme difficulté. Tout était collé à cause du sang et le moindre petit choc pouvait faire repartir l'hémorragie._

 _-" Aguamenti." Harry plaça sa baguette transformée en fontaine provisoire sur le ventre bombé de son amie. L'eau dilua l'énorme quantité de sang et au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme pu reprendre sa tache avec succès._

 _Ce qu'ils virent n'enchanta personne. Hermione arborait une série de coups de poignards furieusement profonds, la première évidence était très grave. Ensuite après quelques secondes restées figées dans le temps, tous comprirent que si les entailles avaient l'air aussi profonde, ce n'était en rien normal._

 _-" Mais... Mais... Cette fille est enceinte de plusieurs mois !" Murmura madame Pomfresh à leur attention seulement. Les bras de Minerva semblaient tomber à terre. Elle se figea sur place, comme pétrifiée. " Je dirais de cinq mois." Entendit-elle sortir de la bouche de Poppy comme si c'était un son lointain._

 _Un ange passa et Ron releva la tête vers Harry l'air à moitié furieux, les yeux emplis d'une déception immense._

 _-" Alors c'est comme ça... L'horcruxe avait raison finalement." Souffla le plus jeune des frères Weasley après avoir effectué un calcul rapide dans sa tête._

 _-" Non Ron, ce n'est pas..." Harry fut coupé à l'instant où son meilleur ami pointa sa baguette sur lui. Le rouquin tremblait de rage persuadé que le survivant l'avait poignardé dans le dos durant son absence. " Tu connaissais les sentiments que j'ai pour elle." Murmura-t-il sanglotant._

 _La directrice de maison saisit sa baguette dans un parfait réflexe et se plaça aux côtés de celui-qui-devait-gagner-la-guerre. Ronald, impuissant recula d'un pas, la baguette toujours en l'air et le visage déchiré montrant une succession d'émotions lui déchirant le cœur._

 _Harry voulut hurler qu'il n'était pas responsable et au fond il savait à qui le rôle de la paternité revenait mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose de hurler ça tout haut au milieu de la grande salle. Écorché à vif, il ne dit mot et pensa peut-être plus sage d'endosser faussement la paternité afin d'éviter un massacre dans la cabane hurlante._

 _Ron se mit à courir à travers les couloirs du château ignorant les supplications de McGonagall qui voulait tenter de le raisonner._

 _-" Il faut la transporter à Sainte Mangouste." Percuta Poppy jugeant qu'elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à cet instant sans les outils et philtres adéquats._

 _-" Potter allez-y." Demanda Minerva._

 _-" Non professeur, je dois rester ici. Il faut que je mette un terme à tout celà." Il balaya la pièce du regard et essaya de désigner rapidement quelqu'un d'assez responsable pour veiller sur sa meilleure amie. "Madame Pince, elle la connait bien, si elle sort de son inconscience elle pourra la maintenir."_

* * *

A Cokeworth, Ginny venait à peine de rentrer de courses avec un sac en papier plein de provisions lorsque le jour tombait doucement. La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais le temps restait maussade et la température n'avait rien à envier à un début d'automne alors qu'il ne devait pas s'installer avant les deux prochaines semaines. Durant les derniers mois, Harry avait apprit à Ginny à savoir se contenter des produits moldus.

La concentration de sorciers dans cette ville était quasiment rassemblée dans cette maison lugubre qu'ils avaient passé un long moment à dépoussiérer lors de leur arrivée.

Les premières semaines d'apprentissage dans l'Angleterre moldue était un réel défi pour la sorcière à sang-pur. Harry l'avait accompagnée un nombre incalculable de fois dans des grandes enseignes alimentaires où la jeune femme avait été émerveillée de voir que le moldu type ne prenait pas le temps de faire à manger, qu'il ingurgitait n'importe quoi et était un maillon de l'immense chaine qui imposait la consommation le tout figé dans un monde de plastique et de télévision.

La cadette de la famille Weasley avait provisoirement emménagé avec l'aide de ses parents qui étaient venus aider Rogue à placer Hermione après qu'il eut compris que les soins de Sainte Mangouste allaient l'endetter sur plusieurs générations. Peu de gens savaient ce qui était réellement advenu de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois que Arthur et Molly mettaient les pieds dans cette vieille bâtisse moldue.

Naturellement, le patriarche avait fouillé adroitement la maison et c'était attardé principalement dans le garage où sous une immense bâche de tissus poussiéreux, il avait découvert une très vieille Ford Cortina des années soixante-dix.

Molly ne lui avait trouvé aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il démonte à nouveau ce genre de voiture. Depuis la mort de Fred et l'évasion de Ronald, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui était capable de le faire s'évader le temps de s'expertiser dans la mécanique de l'automobile laissée à l'abandon.

La famille Weasley, fragilisée arrivait tout de même à tenter d'aider ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Ils continuaient de donner sans compter et avec une joie immense. Peut-être était-ce la clé du bonheur simple finalement ?

Harry passait ses nuits à culpabiliser. C'était sa faute si le clan Weasley avait été profondément entaillé, sa faute si des familles avaient été déchiquetées avant et pendant la guerre, sa faute si son meilleur ami était parti en exil, sa faute si Hermione était presque morte dans ses bras et qu'il avait fallut faire un choix cette nuit là. Il dormait seul, quand il dormait et ne passait pas ses nuits à veiller la jeune brune dans le coma. Bien qu'étant dans la même chambre, Ginny dormait sur le petit lit une personne alors que Harry ne trouvait pas de problème à se reposer sur un vieux canapé en velours marron dans cette chambre qui faisait office de débarras de meubles anciens.

Les semaines étaient passées et un soir alors qu'ils avaient convenus de dîner en famille à l'impasse du tisseur, Arthur avait discrètement remis les clefs de la voiture à Harry. Il lui avait dit que Rogue ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que le jeune homme prenne la vieille voiture de son père Tobias et George avait glissé à l'oreille du garçon un espiègle " Je t'apprendrais à conduire." accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

La vie continuait malgré tout.

Ginny trouva son amie assise près du feu la tête déjà plongée dans un livre. Elle tourna la tête et vit ce tableau plutôt inhabituel. La rouquine sourit gentiment et posa les provisions dans un coin de la cuisine avant de venir près de son amie.

-" Comment vas-tu ? " Hermione fit un demi-sourire et attendit que la jeune femme s'asseye à ses côtés.

-" J'ai connu pire... Au fait je voulais savoir... Qui est-ce qui m'a apporté le bouquet de fleurs là haut sur le chevet ?" Ginny s'étouffa presque de la teneur de la question que Hermione venait de lui poser. Elle se souvint que Rogue était venu avec ces fleurs durant la fin de la dernière semaine venant de s'écouler alors qu'elle était toujours dans un sommeil profond. Au même moment les garçons sortirent de la porte dérobée en silence et Ginny mentit.

-" C'est Drago, sa mère a une super plantation de tulipes au manoir."

-" Quoi ?" Fit l'intéressé en laissant la place pour que Harry ferme la porte derrière lui.

-" Hermione voulait savoir qui lui avait offert les fleurs."

-" Il se trouve que ces fleurs ont signification particulière dans le langage floral. Il y a un lourd sous entendu amoureux..." Hermione baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle parcourait. Un silence gênant rafraichit la pièce et Harry se colla à Ginny pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-" Tu aurais pu dire qu'elles venaient de Tesco." Elle recula et imita son compagnon :

-" Tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité."

Le visage du blond s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.


	3. Chapter 3

_-" Cessez de me dévisager de la sorte Potter."_

 _-" Admettez que ce n'est pas commun d'avoir la chance de vous voir en tenue moldue."_

 _Harry était attablé à la petite terrasse d'un banal café lorsque son correspondant arriva méconnaissable. Seuls ses cheveux tombant sur le visage permirent au jeune sorcier de le reconnaitre._

 _Severus Rogue était affublé d'une chemise blanche froissée et d'un pantalon à pinces presque trop grand pour lui. Sans aucune gêne devant les moldus, il affichait son terrible et large bandage à la gorge et la moitié des manches remontées montraient un autre bandage autour de l'avant bras gauche. Ses yeux portaient le fardeau de cernes violacées témoignant d'un manque évident de sommeil._

 _Les deux hommes avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous dans un lieu neutre et vide de toute créature magique. Severus n'avait eu qu'à indiquer le lieu où il souhaitait que cela se fasse et avait expressément envoyé un hibou au jeune sorcier pour lui donner un horaire et une date précise._

 _-" Vous avez apporté ce que je vous ai demandé ?" Fit Severus prenant place face à son interlocuteur. Harry opina du chef et sortit un petit dossier de sa besace de cours. L'ex directeur de Poudlard parcourut l'objet de sa convoitise le plus rapidement qu'il put et repoussa les signets sur la table, les rangeant fébrilement. Durant de longues secondes rien ne se produisit. Il ne daigna même pas regarder le survivant, les yeux perdus dans le vague._

 _-" Alors ?" S'impatienta Harry._

 _Le regard abyssal noir s'abattit sur lui sans aucune pitié. Rogue prit une longue inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage. Il était perdu._

 _-" Que vous a dit le médicomage ?"_

 _-" Elle a parlé d'un traumatisme crânien qui pourrait engendrer une perte de la mémoire de moyen à long terme si elle se réveille. Les chances pour qu'elle ne garde aucunes séquelles sont très minimes même si il ne faut pas les négliger. Elle a aussi parlé d'autre chose mais qui semble être antérieur à cette agression, elle a dit qu'il y avait eu des perturbations dans son système nerveux qui ont causé des dommages irréversibles dans la partie de l'encéphale qui traite des émotions et du comportement."_

 _-" Que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ? Ne me ménagez pas." Il avait lu le dossier et attendait le coup de massue final. Au lieu de cela, Harry tenta de diverger._

 _-" Vous l'aimez... Severus ?"_

 _La prononciation de son prénom dans la bouche de l'héritier de la famille Potter sonnait comme un rappel à l'ordre. Harry ne cilla et ne céda pas au regard glacial. Il ôta ses propres lunettes un instant, causant un trouble incroyable chez le plus âgé des sorciers. Rogue était incapable de mentir aux yeux de Lily et même si cette page se tournait douloureusement il savait qu'il pouvait compter en le soutient de son fils qui avait désormais comprit qui il était en réalité._

 _Le potioniste ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez palpa la douleur que procurait la montée de larmes de colère. Il se calma du mieux qu'il put ne voulant pas se dévoiler davantage au jeune homme et pourtant l'exercice était difficile après la lecture du dossier médical d'Hermione._

 _-" D'après ce que j'ai lu, je peux l'hospitaliser moi-même chez moi." Fit-il la voix basse. " Je peux m'en occuper un temps mais... Je ne sais même pas comment va se terminer mon procès."_

 _Harry percuta et sortit de sa besace une enveloppe portant le sceau ministériel._

 _-" Vous faites bien d'en parler." Il la tendit à Severus qui demeurait assez perplexe face au jeune garçon. Il hésita un instant, craintif de recevoir encore d'autres mauvaises nouvelles mais le survivant lui intima de l'ouvrir._

 _A mesure qu'il lisait, Harry fut amusé de constater qu'aucun changement facial n'opérait chez son interlocuteur. Il se permit de commenter à voix haute._

 _-" J'ai obtenu ça pour vous. C'est... C'est mon témoignage. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mettre un document de Dumbledore vous concernant mais il n'a rien laissé derrière lui pour vous disculper. Je pense qu'il avait prévu que beaucoup de gens importants meurent la nuit de la bataille. Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit ça dit que vous êtes libre."_

 _-" Sur quoi se basent-ils pour déclarer que je ne suis pas dangereux ?" Fit Severus ironiquement._

 _-" J'ai... J'ai consulté les souvenirs de Dumbledore vous concernant, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui les avait gardé scellés dans son coffre à Gringotts." Harry fouilla de nouveau dans sa sacoche et tendit une autre enveloppe, celle-ci ornée cette fois du sceau de Poudlard. " Et ça c'est votre lettre de réintégration au sein de l'école."_

 _Severus serra les dents tellement fort qu'il les fit grincer. Il connaissait avec exactitude le contenu de ce qu'il avait confié à l'ancien directeur et il n'y avait à cet instant aucun mot pour décrire la gêne qu'il éprouvait devant le fils de celle qu'il avait aimé, maintenant qu'il savait tout ce qu'il avait tenté de protéger toutes ces années._

 _-" Je vous aiderai pour Hermione. Vous pouvez compter sur mon entière collaboration." Tempéra la jeune homme pour dissiper l'extrême malaise de Severus._

 _-" Vous pensez que vous allez être capable de vous occuper d'elle à temps plein ne sachant pas quand elle peut potentiellement se réveiller ? Je me sens déjà très mal d'accepter votre aide mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, les soins de la clinique sont trop onéreux, je ne peux pas continuer à les payer à moins de vendre ma propre maison." Le jeune sorcier percevait une fragilité et une sensibilité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître chez cet homme._

 _-" Ne vous justifiez pas. Montrez-moi simplement ce que je dois faire."_

 _-" Vous allez faire ça seul ?" Le potioniste haussa un sourcil et prit un ton sceptique._

 _-" Si vous m'y autorisez, je pense que Ginny pourra être capable de m'assister. C'est sa meilleure amie."_

 _-" De l'eau dans le gaz avec Wealsey mâle ?" Ironisa Severus, persuadé qu'il allait plutôt demander l'accès pour ce dernier._

 _-" Quand votre patronus nous a aidé à trouver Hermione, quand Poppy l'a examinée et qu'on a vu qu'elle était enceinte, il a pensé que c'était moi qui... Qui..." Severus prit une longue inspiration afin d'essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Décidément cette discussion n'était guère salutaire pour sa santé mentale. " Il s'est enfuit avant la fin de la bataille. Je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité..."_

 _-" Au cas où il revienne pour moi ?" Coupa et ironisa Severus. " C'est noble de votre part Potter mais vous avez prit en considération que les gens vont penser que c'est réellement vous qui avez... Qui..." Rogue n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Dans sa tête les mots résonnaient comme une douleur avec un écho sans fin._

 _-" Je pense que c'est mieux pour vous. Si j'avais dit la vérité, le conseil d'administration ne vous aurait certainement pas réaffecté à votre ancien poste." Severus fit la moue et daigna accepter le fait que Harry marquait un point essentiel._

* * *

-" Mione, Harry va ranger les courses et Drago va l'aider à préparer de quoi manger pour ce soir, tu veux que je t'aide à faire ta toilette ?" Demanda gentiment Ginny pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, se sentant coupable du malaise qu'elle avait crée. Hermione acquiesça et se leva avec l'aide d'une main généreuse de Harry. " Suis moi." Les filles passèrent la porte dérobée et sur la gauche après celle-ci, Hermione remarqua le portrait animé d'une femme au visage émacié et cireux, un nez crochu, des petits yeux noirs dans lesquels se cachait une malice enfantine et une longue tresse emprisonnant des cheveux noirs très fins. La sorcière peinte ne disait mot devant la curiosité de la jeune femme brune qui essayait de lire la plaque gravée en dessous malgré l'obscurité.

Eileen Prince.

 _Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

La phrase bouscula les pensées d'Hermione qui récupéra une violente céphalée. Les mots résonnaient dans son crâne sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle ne broncha pas et garda l'information pour elle tout en suivant son amie. La salle de bains se cachait derrière une petite porte en bois.  
La pièce n'était pas grande et comportait une baignoire rectangulaire dont la peinture craquait par endroits. Une vasque très classique surmontée d'un miroir sale et taché de calcaire était placée à la gauche de l'entrée. Là il y avait des affaires de toilettes que Hermione devina appartenir à ses camarades.

-" Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir seule ?" Demanda la rouquine après avoir fait une brève visite des lieux. Hermione opina en silence. " Si il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles." Ginny tourna les talons et Hermione verrouilla la porte après son passage. Elle souffla un grand coup et se tourna vers le miroir.

Le reflet qui lui était renvoyé n'avait rien de flatteur. Elle se sentait et se voyait maigre mais tellement changée aussi. Son visage avait prit une certaine maturité comparé au dernier souvenir d'auto exploration anatomique. Elle se déshabilla tout en veillant à ne pas rompre le contact visuel avec elle-même. La robe médicale se trouva froissée à ses pieds et quelque chose dans sa propre nudité la dérangeait.

A qui était ce corps ?

Ses hanches étaient presque creuses elle n'en portaient pas moins de larges vergetures blanchies presque invisibles, se mêlant à d'autres cicatrices remontant jusque le long de son estomac.

Elle ôta un bracelet épais en cuir et perle dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'acquisition et qui révéla cacher une autre cicatrice bien plus vilaine et semblant antérieures à celles qu'elle venait de découvrir.

 **Mudblood**.

Des mots à jamais gravé au fer rouge dans sa peau. Une montée de rage et de larmes étouffèrent Hermione au demeurant calme et alors que ses pleurs dévalaient ses joues à toute vitesse, elle remit le bracelet, honteuse.

Elle se glissa dans la baignoire, n'acceptant pas d'en déchiffrer davantage et fit couler l'eau sur sa peau.

* * *

Assis au coin du feu des ses appartements, Severus tenait un vieux livre sur ses genoux mais trop anxieux, il ne bougeait et ne respirait presque plus comme étant entré dans un état de presque catatonie. Le bruit pourtant apaisant de la cheminée n'éveillait aucun bien être dans sa personne. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un état de stupeur semblable et il se maudissait de n'avoir finalement rien appris d'utile et continua de se morfondre alors que presque toute luminosité agressait ses yeux fatigués.

Sur la table basse face à lui était posée la fiole de potion d'aiguise méninge que son collègue avait vaillamment produit le reste de sa soirée alors que lui-même était occupé à d'autres tâches. A côté et non rangée trainait la lettre ministérielle annonçant que les charges contre lui n'étaient pas poursuivies.

Il gardait cette lettre tout le temps à portée de vue lorsqu'il était chez lui. Peut-être essayait-il de déculpabiliser et pourtant il se sentait responsable d'avoir détruit la vie d'Hermione. Si elle l'oubliait, ce serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à la jeune femme pensait-il alors incapable de trouver une excellente raison de lui rafraîchir deux années durant lesquelles elle avait aimé le bâtard graisseux des cachots.

Le cœur de Rogue se glaçait d'effroi revenant à la raison et ne supportait d'être séparé d'elle aussi longtemps. Il se mordit la langue et prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'une vive douleur empoignait ses tripes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vous comprenez que les sorciers au sang pur ont passé un peu de temps à apprendre un mode de vie moldu grâce à toutes les références pop que je mets ici. En attendant merci pour votre fidélité. Des bisous !**

* * *

-" Mione, il faut que tu te reposes." Insista Harry alors à peine sortis de table. Lui et Drago avait préparé un repas frugal basé sur la simple absorption d'un bouillon de légumes accompagné d'une salade verte à peine assaisonnée. Le personnel de Sainte Mangouste avait dicté une ligne de conduite à suivre dans le régime alimentaire de la jeune femme au moment où elle se réveillerait, afin de de ne pas brusquer son organisme qui recevrait trop d'énergie d'un coup. La tasse de thé sucré dans l'après midi était déjà un extra que Harry aurait du éviter.

La jeune femme acquiesça, consciente de son état et sérieuse comme à son habitude. Elle salua ses amis et monta dans sa chambre sans verrouiller la porte dérobée derrière elle.

Dans les armoires de sa pièce consacrée, elle trouva une multitude d'affaires qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir acquis ou emporté à Poudlard cette année là. Elle vit que tout avait été rangé avec soin et qu'un parfum délicat de jasmin se dégageait de son linge frais. Chaque chose à sa place et elle dénicha un magnifique kimono long en satin blanc. Elle regarda l'étiquette et vit que c'était un Gilda&Pearl, une marque que sa mère achetait occasionnellement lorsqu'elles allaient toutes les deux faire les cadeaux de Noël chez Harrod's. Elle enfila le précieux vêtement qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir acquit et s'y trouva merveilleusement bien. Elle passa ses mains sur ses bras et caressa le tissus afin de se procurer une forme de satisfaction et un sentiment tranquillisant et relaxant.

Le sommeil ne vint pas.

Elle tourna dans son lit un temps qui lui parut être une éternité avant de décider de descendre demander si quelqu'un aurait une potion de sommeil à lui donner.

Elle descendit les escaliers n'ayant aucune notion de temps et incanta un lumos à l'aide de sa baguette. Les échos de voix résonnant dans cette vieille bâtisse se faisaient plus précis à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la maison et lorsqu'elle fut en bas, elle constata à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte dérobée que les trois sorciers étaient toujours installés autour de la minuscule table ronde. Elle éteignit sa baguette et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait de lien visuel direct qu'avec Drago, trouvant ses amis de dos sous la lueur faible et tamisée de quelques bougies à la façon d'un repaire de pirates.

Ils avaient l'air de rigoler et de s'amuser. Le jeune blond avait laissé tomber sa veste noire et apparaissait avec un simple col roulé de la même couleur faisant saillir un corps parfaitement taillé. Ses manches relevées révélaient une immense brûlure sur l'avant bras gauche à l'endroit où autrefois elle avait vu la marque des ténèbres. Il souriait et la jeune femme se rendit compte que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle l'apercevait avec cette déformation sincère de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi alors son cœur s'était emballé et sa raison hurlé au danger lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçut tout à l'heure ?

Hermione fut amusée de voir qu'ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes moldu ou sorcier et que des pintes de bierreaubeurre avaient été servies dans de jolies chopes toutes en cristal.

Quelqu'un vint cependant troubler la tranquillité du groupe. Hermione ne pouvait voir mais un reflet vert se propagea dans la pièce qui n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter qui que ce soit outre mesure.

Elle pouvait lire un sentiment de tristesse dans les yeux de Drago avant qu'une masse noire ne lui masque la vue. Quelqu'un venait de sortir de la cheminée.

Hermione bloqua sa respiration un instant sentant une boule d'anxiété se former au creux de ses reins.

-" Tu arrives à temps pour le jeu." S'éleva la voix de Drago.

-" Je ne suis pas venu pour ça." Fit un murmure rauque.

La sorcière cachée se confortait dans son anxiété alors qu'elle venait de reconnaitre la voix doucereuse et enivrante de son professeur de potions. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle et prit la décision de s'asseoir dans les marches n'osant ni remonter, ni descendre.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Ginny.

Hermione ne voyait plus rien et essayait de deviner la teneur de la conversation.

-" Potion d'aiguise méninges. C'est le professeur Slughorn qui l'a faite cet après midi avec les quatrième années de Serdaigle." Les cours avaient repris sans elle ?

-" Tu crois qu'il y ait une chance que ça fonctionne Severus ?" Elle reconnu la voix de Harry. Depuis quand son ami se permettait-il une telle familiarité avec cet homme qu'il haïssait par dessus tout ?

-" Je n'en sais rien Potter. Pour ne rien cacher j'aurais trouvé plus simple d'annuler un sortilège d'amnésie." Amnésie ? " A-t-elle eu des remontées de mémoire ?" Rogue avait l'air soucieux et posé.

-" Je crois qu'elle s'est rappelé l'agression dans les cachots quand... Quand ma tante m'a forcé sous le sortilège Impero." Fit Drago.

-" Elle ne l'a pas montré mais je crois que quelque chose s'est passé quand elle a croisé la portrait de votre mère." Fit Ginny. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, comprenant qu'elle était ici dans la résidence principale du maitre des cachots. Pourquoi ?

-" Elle a du voir ses cicatrices... A-t-elle posé des questions à ce propos ?" Reprit Rogue.

-" Non... Par contre elle a posé des question sur les fleurs." Fit Drago sur un ton plus léger.

-" Je vois." Conclut simplement le professeur acariâtre. " Je dois récupérer quelque chose dans la chambre de ma mère là haut." Hermione paniqua. Elle allait se faire prendre. Elle vit Severus tourner les talons dans sa direction et ouvrir la porte incantant un lumos.

Parfaitement maitresse d'elle-même, elle ne bougea pas et resta droite et digne dans les escaliers fixant un point au hasard devant elle.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son visage demeurait courroucé. Tant de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête. Juste le temps de dire Quidditch et elle comprit que le sombre professeur avait capté sa présence. Elle ne le regardait pas mais le sentit se figer un instant tout en la dévisageant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec grand soin et s'avança juste devant elle, la forçant à le regarder.

Le filet de lumière s'échappant de la baguette irritait les yeux de la jeune femme et pourtant voilà quelques secondes qu'elle et Rogue se contemplaient en silence, fixes comme deux statues, la toisant de toute son impressionnante hauteur et stature.  
Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Si elle avait été à Poudlard à ce moment là, elle aurait certainement fait perdre tous ses points à sa

maison et ses moyens se seraient envolés dans la foulée.

-" Vous avez entendu n'est-ce pas ?" Un frisson très spécial parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, comme une caresse voluptueuse. Sa respiration s'emballa alors qu'elle hocha la tête positivement.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme face à elle lui tendit la main et lui intima de se lever. Elle la saisit et se sentit bizarre au contact de la paume chaude et moite de l'homme. Elle ne savait comment interpréter cette sensation de bien-être qui se dégageait de ce contact et eut un mal fou à s'en séparer lorsque elle comprit que lui aussi s'en trouvait chamboulé. Ses yeux noirs ne pouvaient mentir.

-" Montez." Demanda-t-il sur le même ton. Elle s'exécuta mais la peur excitante de se voir mêlée à ses capes la surprit. Doucement elle monta les marches ne sachant où il voulait la mener. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'elle calculait leur proximité. En haut des marches, il lui indiqua sa chambre dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte. Chancelante elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra timidement à l'intérieur alors que Rogue prit soin de fermer derrière lui.

Il défit sa cape et la tendit à la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas son geste. Quelque chose en cet homme avait profondément changé.

Hermione prit le textile en main et son toucher était soyeux lui procurant une sensation de bien-être total comme si cette chose avait manqué à sa vie depuis un temps indéfini. Les effluves de parfum masculin très léger montaient à ses narines comme si ce fut de vieilles connaissances venues d'un autre temps. Elle ne trouvait pas de nouveauté à répéter ces gestes inconscients.

-" Asseyez-vous." Murmura-t-il en désignant le lit. Les joues rougissantes, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle observa le sombre professeur balayer sa main droite devant lui afin d'allumer les bougies qui se trouvaient dans la pièce sans baguette. Hermione fut impressionnée de voir comment il était capable de canaliser sa force magique sans tout faire flamber.

Une fois l'obscurité chassée, Severus prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas mais ses joues chauffaient indestructiblement et ce détail n'échappa pas aux maitre de potions. Il ne releva pas mais nota qu'un frisson puissant parcourait le corps féminin frêle jusqu'à s'en arrêter à la base de la nuque. Il nota également qu'elle avait les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner les jointures des mains. Doucement il les prit entre ses longs doigts ongulés et la fit se calmer.

Hermione essayait de croiser le regard de Rogue qui était trop doux pour être dans son état normal.

-" Pourquoi vous infligez-vous cela Hermione ?" Elle eut un nouveau vertige inexplicable alors que maintenant il avait prononcé son nom d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

 _Ohhh... Hermione..._

Un râle de plaisir s'engouffra dans sa tête comme si c'était Rogue qui venait de le prononcer alors que la jointure de ses lèvres fines demeurait scellée. Il était si près d'elle et pouvait détailler entièrement son visage fatigué. Une vague de sensations étranges bousculaient la jeune femme à mesure que Severus ouvrait ses mains. Elle regarda ses paumes et se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à trancher du bout des ongles, sa peau à cause de l'anxiété.

N'osant plus lever les yeux, la jeune femme sentit les doigts la saisir au menton avec une infinie douceur. Confrontée au regard noir abyssal de l'homme, Hermione gardait courage pour ne pas défaillir sur place. Son toucher l'électrisait et une certaine folie s'emparait d'elle ne sachant pas comment interpréter les signaux que son corps dictait.

-" Legilimens." Murmura Severus baguette en main.

Il fouilla l'esprit de la jeune femme qui faisait se rembobiner toute la journée venant de s'écouler, s'attardant sur les échos de passé qu'elle venait de retrouver.

 **Qui est le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ?**

 **Pourquoi ces cicatrices et ces traces blanches sur mon ventre ?**

 **Pourquoi ais-je autant peur de Drago ?**

 **Pourquoi me trouver aux côtés de Rogue me donne une sensation étrange ? Pourquoi j'entends sa voix comme des suppliques dans ma tête ?**

Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, Hermione poussa un râle douloureux peu enjouée à l'idée qu'on la force à revoir ses souvenirs. Une rage violente s'empara d'elle mais prévoyant Rogue lui saisit les poignets.

-" Je sais comment vous vous défendez, inutile de vous débattre, je peux anticiper tous vos gestes."

-" Je veux des réponses." Objecta-t-elle seulement.

-" Un conseil Miss Granger, si vous voulez la clé du bonheur, ne tendez pas à trop remuer le passé." Severus se leva et s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

-" Vous croyez qu'après tout ce que j'ai analysé, ce que j'ai entendu et vu je vais renoncer à poser des questions ?" Elle le suivit furieuse et fut surprise lorsqu'il se retourna la toisant encore une fois d'un air courroucé. Il s'avança au plus près, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte un mur. Un nouveau flash surprit la jeune femme.

 _Il se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau, se collant et posa une main sur le torse de la jeune femme, la poussant contre le mur de sa salle à manger._

 _-" Mon jugement vous importe si peu... C'est donc pour cela que vous prenez ce comportement de harpie des montagnes ?" Elle était écrasée entre les robes flottantes du sombre professeur et la cloison qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux cette fois-ci et planta son regard dans les pupilles abyssales de Rogue, quasiment insondables et pourtant quelque chose brillait de malignité._

 _Il saisit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation avant de verrouiller la porte._

 _-" Severus..." Souffla-t-elle de nouveau prise par un frisson contractant son corps entier alors qu'elle vit les ténèbres l'encercler pour de bon._

 _D'un geste agile il la souleva par la taille et écrasa ses hanches contre les siennes, l'invitant à rester en équilibre en enroulant ses jambes autour._

 _-" Quelle familiarité Miss Granger." Il saisit l'autre poignet libre de la brune et les firent se rejoindre au dessus de sa tête contre le mur. Sans prévenir, il enfouit son visage dans la gorge d'Hermione et la mordit comme l'aurait fait un vampire. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque et ferma les yeux. L'adrénaline montait en elle et sentait les extrémités de son corps se refroidir laissant son sang bouillir aux zones qui l'émoustillaient. Progressivement, il lâcha son poignet droit laissant sa main masculine vagabonder sur le corps chaste de la jeune femme qui répondait sensuellement à ses caresses. Sans s'en apercevoir, les paumes d'Hermione s'étaient jointes sagement sans qu'elle n'eurent besoin d'être tenues, s'offrant totalement à son entreprenant professeur._

Comme un automate, Hermione répéta chaque mots qui revenait à sa mémoire qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle avait fermé les yeux afin de mieux visualiser cet aperçu totalement délirant. Elle soupirait spasmodiquement devant les yeux effarés de Severus qui restait planté devant elle, englobant ses jambes de ses capes. Il admirait ce kimono au travers duquel il pouvait discerner la montée de désir qu'impliquait cette vision. Il se mordait le doigts d'avoir déclenché autant de choses et disparut avant même qu'elle ait terminé ce retour de songe.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Hermione souffla pour évacuer les douleurs stomacales qui la tiraillaient. Elle était seule.

* * *

-" Je gagne encore ! Aboules les M&m's Potter !" Fit Drago en sautant presque de la table. La porte dérobée s'ouvrit en fracas laissant passer à toute vitesse Severus et ses capes noires sous le regard médusé de ses anciens élèves. L'air pincé, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée comme si il voulait échapper à quelque chose. Il claqua la porte de nouveau derrière lui dans un vacarme extraordinaire alors qu'un autre bruit sourd courrait dans la maison.

Les trois comparses affichaient un air médusé comprenant que quelque chose allait manifestement de travers.

Un instant après, Hermione déboula comme une furie dans le salon baguette en main.

Le trio ne sut quoi dire devant l'évidence de ce qui venait de se produire.

-" Tout va bien Mione ?" Demanda Harry peu certain de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre et pour tempérer la chose.

La jeune femme essoufflée tenait le rouge aux joues.

-" Je... Je n'arrive pas à dormir." Formula-t-elle honteuse de devoir raconter la vérité à ses camarades.

Tous comprirent que c'était un affreux mensonge et elle même savait que le trio était parfaitement conscient qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose. Ginny était figée sur sa chaise observant tour à tour les deux mâles de la bande et sentait le malaise profond de sa meilleure amie. Elle se leva :

-" Tu tombes bien il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Discussion de filles les gars, vous pouvez vous partager ma mise." Fit la rouquine en désignant un paquet de bonbons moldus bon marché qu'elle avait fait l'erreur d'acheter.

-" Tu plaisantes ? La seule chose mangeable à cette table sont les chocolats que Harry a déniché au supermarché." Fit Malefoy l'air rieur.

-" Tu sais ce qu'est un supermarché Malefoy ?" S'étonna Hermione qui essayait de distinguer de quel genre de chocolat le jeune blond parlait. Il lui répondit en faisant la moue.

-" Ca fait quatre mois que tu es dans le coma et que je tiens compagnie au balafré et sa copine, alors j'ai eu le temps d'explorer les environs."

Le Serpentard se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

-" Quatre mois ?" Hermione fulmina. " Vous vous rendez compte que je ne sais même pas à quelle époque nous sommes ? Que je n'ai même pas mis le nez dehors pour savoir approximativement où nous étions ? Personne ne m'a rien dit dans cette maison. Parles Malefoy... Harry toi aussi, vous me devez tous des explications." Conclut-elle presque en hurlant.

Chacun se regardait choqué. Hermione n'avait jamais réagit comme ça avec quiconque ni même employé un ton agressif.

-" Tout de suite !" Exigea-t-elle.

-" Assieds-toi." Objecta Harry contrarié de s'être pris une beuglante en pleine figure. La jeune femme s'assit sur le fauteuil où son chat se trouvait plus tôt dans la journée et se tourna vers ses camarades. Ses joues étaient pourpres de colère. Ginny s'assit entre les deux garçons, faisant directement face à sa meilleure amie." Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" Pria le survivant craignant le pire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hier je me suis amusée à faire des stats sur la partie précédente de la fic, depuis mai 2015 jusqu'à Août 2016 elle a été lue plus de 13 719 fois par 5049 visiteurs différents dont une moyenne de 360 lecteurs réguliers sur chaque chapitres. Un gros merci à vous, je me rend pas bien compte de ce que ça représente mais je trouve ça quand même pas mal de livrer une vision sur un pairing qui n'est pas approuvé de tous et d'avoir d'aussi bons retours. Encore un gros merci pour vos reviews et pour reprendre les mots de Fox Mulder " La vérité est ailleurs." Bises à tous !**

* * *

 _Harry tenait énormément de difficulté à maintenir la cadence rapide de marche que Severus imposait. La pleine lune éclairait les allées humides de Cokeworth tandis que cette immense ombre noire humaine englobée de capes marchait furieusement vers l'Impasse du Tisseur. De la vapeur sortait de la bouche de Harry s'essoufflant et trainant sans se plaindre de cette petite marche forcée. Il faisait lourd et frais à la fois, un temps étrange pour un plein mois de juillet. Une impression de déjà vu étreignit le jeune homme._

 _Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille et les deux hommes en portaient encore les stigmates. Rogue se battait chaque jours contre la douleur. Il n'avait pas pu recevoir de soins magiques dans un temps où il vivait reclus, en cavale pour échapper à la justice. Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie à Azkaban pour avoir simplement suivi les directives d'un vieux fou à lunettes en demie-lune et égoïstement, il attendait sagement que la jeune femme pour laquelle il était follement épris revienne à elle._

 _L'état de sa blessure au cou s'était salement aggravé alors qu'il s'auto-médicamentait comme il le pouvait. Les larges plaies suppuraient et ne cicatrisaient pas. L'œuvre du poison avait été déjoué dans son action principale mais Severus n'avait pas anticipé les effets les plus pervers qu'il pouvait asséner, faute de temps. Il respirait soulagé de rentrer chez lui, venant de recevoir une notification de la part de Sainte Mangouste disant que la patiente allait être transportée jusqu'à son domicile._

 _Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une rue à forte concentration moldue. Harry espéra jusqu'au bout que la maison était cachée tout comme le fut le repaire de l'Ordre, ancienne propriété de Sirius._

 _Rien._

 _Rogue ouvrit la porte de la bâtisse d'un Alohomorra et intima Potter de rester à l'écart le temps qu'il désensorcelle la maison portant une multitude de charmes de sécurité. Lorsque ce fut bon, Harry entra et trouva l'endroit austère et à l'image de son propriétaire. Une odeur de renfermé baignait la pièce principale dont il devinait la teneur sous le faible éclairage que la lune reflétait._

 _Severus donna un coup de baguette en direction de sa cheminée et enflamma quelques bûches donnant un éclairage particulièrement plus rassurant à ce qui était son salon. Harry scruta curieux les moindres recoins de la salle et pensa amusé que Hermione allait adorer être ici lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Des milliers de livres étaient soigneusement rangés dans les bibliothèques qui composaient les murs et où une épaisse couche de poussière s'y entassait._

 _-" Monsieur et Madame Weasley ont donné leur accord pour que leur fille séjourne ici ? " Demanda posément le plus vieux des deux sorciers vérifiant que tout était fonctionnel._

 _-" Oui... Il n'y a pas le moindre problème, c'est pour une bonne cause et Ginny... Ginny a besoin de rompre le cordon familial."_

 _-" Oui... Triste période pour cette famille." Admit Severus tout en griffonnant une note sur un bout de parchemin qu'il jeta au feu. Harry observait ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de faire et se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion. " Vous êtes familier avec le mode de vie moldu Potter ?"_

 _-" J'ai grandis dans la famille la plus réticente à la magie de Grande Bretagne." Severus fit une moue levant les yeux au ciel se maudissant d'avoir oublié la charmante sœur de Lily. Il s'esclaffa repensant à une anecdote de son enfance._

 _-" Vous saviez que votre tante a écrit une lettre au professeur Dumbledore le suppliant de l'accepter à Poudlard ?" Harry ouvrit les yeux tout rond très surpris par la révélation que venait de faire l'homme face à lui, peu habitué à ce qu'il partage des faits de son passé._

 _-" Vraiment ?"_

 _-" Elle était trop jalouse de Li... De votre mère. Elle a beau le nier, elle l'admirait profondément malgré le manque d'attention dont elle estime avoir été victime après tout ça." Rogue tenait une voix presque murmurante et Harry avait bien noté qu'il évitait de prononcer le nom de sa mère._

 _-" Vous... Vous avez connu mes grands-parents ?" Reprit Harry alors qu'un questionnement se faisait dans sa tête. Severus s'avança vers l'unique fenêtre qui était dans la cuisine et ouvrit les persiennes se mouillant les manches de sa robe. Il demanda à Harry de le suivre pour lui montrer quelque chose._

 _-" Vous voyez la maison de l'autre côté du jardin, avec le toit recouvert de taule et la cheminée à moitié effondrée." Fit-il pointant du doigt à l'extérieur. Harry acquiesça. " C'est là que vivaient votre mère et votre tante." L'impression de déjà vu de Harry s'accentuait._

 _-" Vous voulez dire que vous étiez voisins ?" Le sombre professeur opina du chef et au même moment, la lumière verte d'un voyageur de cheminette éclipsa le feu dans le foyer. Harry se retourna pour y apercevoir une petite fille sortir avec une énorme masse de poils roux entre les bras._

 _Elle était blonde et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était grande et devait être en âge de fréquenter Poudlard en première ou deuxième année. Dans l'obscurité, Harry repéra quelques tâches de rousseur sur son nez et des yeux bleus en amande. Elle s'approcha, sortant de la cheminée et le feu se remit à brûler normalement. La boule de poil rousse remua et les hommes reconnurent Pattenrond._

 _-" Rose ?"_

 _La toute jeune fille acquiesça et posant le chat à terre se rua dans les robes de Severus. Le survivant eût un mouvement de recul._

 _-" Aïe... Ne prend pas ton parrain pour une souche d'arbre." Maugréa-t-il masquant la souffrance dans son corps pour ne pas effrayer la gamine._

 _-" Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi Severus. Maman travaille et papa s'est endormi dans le canapé en attendant maman. C'est moi qui ait reçu ta note." Fit-elle d'une petite voix fluette._

 _-" Par Merlin, comme tu as grandi." Toujours à l'écart, Harry se demandait si il connaissait vraiment Severus Rogue. La gamine adressa un sourire à son parrain alors qu'elle brandissait fièrement sa baguette._

 _-" Le chat d'Hermione est très gentil. Églantine voulait le garder rien que pour elle." Elle tourna son regard vers Harry qu'elle avait presque ignoré depuis son arrivé. Elle le reconnut instantanément comme tous les sorciers du monde._

 _-" Tu es Harry Potter." Sourit-elle._

 _-" Oui... Oui c'est bien moi." Il rendit le sourire espérant qu'elle se présente davantage. Elle n'en fit rien. Ne pas savoir d'où cette gamine connaissait Hermione brûlait les lèvres de Harry. Severus avait ainsi d'autres neveux et nièces que Drago Malefoy ?_

 _-" Tu devrais repartir avant que ta mère ne te trouve hors de ton lit." La jeune fille s'exécuta après avoir enlacé une dernière fois l'homme dont on ne pouvait rien soupçonner et s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'âtre de la cheminée donnant comme destination " Maison Decourcelles."_

* * *

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" Pria le survivant craignant le pire.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et se fit violence pour ravaler ses larmes de colère. Ses amis et Drago lui cachaient délibérément quelque chose et elle sentait qu'elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Encore un peu sous le choc de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son professeur de potions, elle serra la poings presque honteuse d'avoir sexualisé un homme pour qui elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance.

-" Est-ce vrai qu'ici nous sommes chez le professeur Rogue ?" Demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée. Drago prit une des chaises autour de la table et s'assit à califourchon dessus faisant face à la Gryffondor désemparée. Harry resta assis en équilibre contre le bord de la table.

-" C'est vrai." Répondit Harry.

-" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me soigne ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne m'a pas renvoyé chez mes parents ?" Tous soupirèrent devant la teneur horrible de la question.

-" Dumbledore nous a quitté... Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il est mort." Drago coupa son ami lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille qu'il approuva. Ginny n'oublierait jamais le choc d'Hermione face à cette annonce. De sa vie elle pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais fallu raconter cette histoire de nouveau.

-" Il y a un an..." Répéta Hermione comme un robot. " De combien de temps ma mémoire a été altérée ? C'est un traumatisme crânien c'est ça ?" Harry opina alors que les deux autres semblaient perdus ou face à une langue inconnue devant des termes médicaux moldus.

Harry prit sur la table la fiole que Severus avait déposé quelques minutes auparavant. Il la déboucha et la sentit pour s'assurer que c'était le bon produit et le tendit à Hermione.

-" On ne sait pas si ça va fonctionner mais le professeur Slughorn a fait ça pour toi aujourd'hui."

-" Qui-est-ce ?" Fit Hermione prenant le petit flacon. Drago plissa les lèvres pensant qu'une rude nuit les attendait.

-" C'est le prédécesseur de Rogue, avant de mourir, Dumbledore l'a engagé pour assurer les cours de Potions à Poudlard." Répondit Ginny.

Hermione avala la fiole dans son intégralité vouant une confiance aveugle en ses amis.

-" Il y avait deux professeurs de Potion ?"

-" Non, Rogue a prit le poste de DFCM." Fit Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement il avait eu ce qu'il voulait pensait-elle. Une bribe de mémoire lui revint :

 _-" Je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir." Dumbledore prit la parole en un ton solennel, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé. " Tout d'abord, permettez moi de vous présenter le tout nouveau membre de notre équipe, Horace Slughorn. Le professeur Slughorn et j'en suis heureux, a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de professeur des potions. Quant aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils seront assurés par le professeur Rogue."_

-" Je... Je crois que je me souviens." Fit Hermione visualisant le banquet de présentation de début d'année. Ginny se réjouit :

-" Ça marche !"

 _-" Hermione, il veut vous voir seule d'abord."_

La voix de Mcgonagall résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme.

 _-" Miss Granger... Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander comment étaient vos vacances ?" Fit Dumbledore avec cet éternel sourire énigmatique qui lui sied parfaitement._

 _-" Vous savez ma chère, si le professeur Rogue vous a fait quelques misères il faut m'en parler. Mais... Je sais que Severus est un homme de confiance. Aussi je vous demande encore une fois de commettre la plus grande discrétion sur la nature de votre destination au mois de juillet dernier. Même l'Ordre ne doit pas le connaitre. Faites donc voir votre bras mademoiselle."_

 _-" Ce soir, vous allez au 12 Square Grimmaud. Une réunion extraordinaire est en train de se mettre en place, je compte sur votre présence aussi, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me suivre."_

 _Demain soir, vingt-deux heures dans mon bureau._

Les yeux fermés, Hermione parvenait à reconstituer quelques souvenirs dans sa tête. Elle revint à elle et défit le bracelet de cuir perlé pour y découvrir la marque honteuse de son patrimoine génétique.

Il n'y avait nul doutes que ce dont Dumbledore parlait dans sa vision était précisément cette abomination gravée sur sa peau. Elle passa son index dessus alors que les larmes vinrent perler le coin de ses yeux pour finalement dégouliner le long de ses joues. Harry se leva et fit face à Hermione prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la marque ressortait plus encore aujourd'hui que dans son souvenir. Avait-elle été ré-ouverte ?

-" Cette marque date de la première agression ?" Demanda la jeune femme ravalant ses sanglots. Ginny approuva douloureusement essayant de ne pas revivre le moment terrible qu'elles avaient vécu toutes les deux.

 _-" Cessez de vous donner en spectacle Granger."_

 _-" Si je vous importe si peu, le prochaine fois que vous vous faites attaquer, je laisserais votre agresseur finir le travail !"_

 _-" Il est fascinant de constater comment les sorciers et sorcières réagissent à la marque laissée par Voldemort. Même si ce n'est pas lui qui vous a infligé cela, cette tendance contre les... Nés moldus vient de lui." Argumenta Rogue._

 _-" Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a attaqué ?" Répliqua-t-elle agressivement. Rogue s'esclaffa et laissa sortir un rire franc :_

 _-" Ma chère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'abaisse pas lui même à ce genre de pratique. Estimez-vous heureuse qu'il ne soit pas venu pour vous."_

Elle se souvint d'un lieu qui n'était pas familier, elle se voyait en tenue d'été et fit le lien avec le souvenir d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore au moment de la rentrée.

-" Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir et j'espère que ça te rassureras, c'est que Voldemort a perdu la guerre. La plupart des mangemorts remplissent les geôles sinistres d'Azkaban." Fit Drago. Les yeux étaient humides et changeaient frénétiquement de cible. Comment pouvait-elle avoir loupé quelque chose d'aussi gros pensa la Gryffondor avant de souffler et reprendre contenance.

-" Et ton père dans tout ça Malefoy ?" Fit Hermione hargneuse.

-" Condamné à verser une somme énorme au ministère pour réparer les atrocités de l'administration Voldemort." Drago releva de nouveau ses manches et Hermione fut incapable de décrocher son regard de son avant bras gauche portant une trace de brûlure assez récente et immonde. Elle se força à réfléchir et usa surtout de son instinct.

-" Tu ne la supportais pas n'est-ce pas... La marque des ténèbres ?" Provoqua-t-elle. Il fit un sourire carnassier et répondit au tac au tac :

-" Oh mais je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir effacée. Note ceci dans un coin de ta tête Hermione, je préfère être défiguré que de porter quelque chose dans laquelle je ne me reconnais pas. Mon père était un mangemort, c'est vrai ! Cependant il a voué son allégeance uniquement parce qu'il était un sorcier au sang-pur très facilement influençable et qu'il avait la trouille de Tu-sais-qui. J'ai fais ça uniquement pour ne pas déplaire à mon père."

La jeune femme ravala sa colère contre ce qui semblaient être les paroles sincères d'un repentit. Elle avait vu juste à propos de la marque sans même avoir de souvenir précis alors qu'elle savait que Drago n'avait pas été très clément avec elle durant la période de temps qu'elle avait oublié. Un questionnement revenait toutefois à sa bouche :

-" Mes parents savent-ils où je suis et ce que j'ai ? "

De nouveau un silence pesant engloba la pièce. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le survivant inspire pour se donner davantage de courage.

-" Tu... Avant sa mort, Dumbledore avait laissé des indices sur l'unique façon qu'on avait d'anéantir Voldemort. C'étaient des objets, des objets imprégnés de magie noire, comme le journal de Jedusor et qui tenaient la même puissance. Il y en avait quatre à retrouver au total étant donné que le journal faisait parti du lot et que Dumbledore s'était chargé d'en anéantir un qui lui aurait coûté la vie au long terme. Après sa mort, Voldemort a prit le ministère sous son joug et nous n'avons pas pu retourner à Poudlard. On est partis sur la route toi, Ron et moi pour trouver et détruire ces objets. Avant de quitter la maison de tes parents... Tu... Tu as trouvé plus sage de leur implanter de faux souvenirs afin qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de toi. Si je crois ce que tu m'as dit, ils vivent près de Perth en Australie."  
Le silence de nouveau.

Une violente nausée remonta les organes de la lionne. Dans un parfait réflexe, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et courut vers la salle de bains avant que la bile ne force sa bouche. Elle hurlait sa douleur profonde alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues de nouveau et qu'un goût atroce s'insinuait sous ses gencives.

Quand elle eût finit de rendre son repas, Hermione passa un coup d'eau sur son visage et se frotta avec une serviette étendue près du lavabo. Elle se mira encore toute sèche et maigre qu'elle était et attacha ses cheveux sauvages avec un élastique qui trainait sur le coin du meuble en faïence. Elle se sécha et repartit par le petit couloir sombre avec le poids d'une culpabilité sans nom. A présent elle se souvenait d'avoir pointé sa propre baguette sur ses parents dans le but unique de les protéger.

-" Harry, que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit que sur le long terme l'objet qu'a détruit Voldemort lui aurait coûté la vie ?" Elle ferma les yeux un instant sentant son cerveau surchauffer. Personne ne répondit pesant que c'était plus stimulant si elle trouvait les réponses toute seule.

 _Albus avait un teint fatigué et sa barbe était plus négligée que d'habitude...La main couverte d'un fin gant de soie._

-" Il portait un gant... Tout le temps il portait un gant." Dit Hermione très lentement toujours les yeux fermés. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle mima le fait de se parer d'une bague.

-" Bravo Hermione." Fit Harry sincère avec un ton éteint.

-" Harry... J'ai si mal à la tête." Elle se leva titubant et sans demander d'aide, Hermione disparut en direction de sa chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6, pour être bien claire et je pense que je dois le repréciser au cas où... Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs qui reviennent à Hermione progressivement. On avance doucement... Ah un coup de pied dans la fourmilière... Bonne lecture =)**

Une fine pellicule de sueur obstruait la peau d'Hermione.

 _-" Ce spectacle est toujours aussi fascinant... Il varie en fonction du sorcier Miss Granger."_

 _-" Comment peux-tu encore avoir un peu d'amour propre à utiliser ce bouquin ? "_

 _-" Ron... Dumbledore est mort."_

 _-" Rogue l'a tué. J'étais là, je l'ai vu."_

 _-" Lorsqu'on utilise du polynectar, la moindre des choses est de s'assurer que l'on usurpe pas l'identité d'un mort !" " Elle était enceinte."_

 _-" Est-ce que Bellatrix est seule ?"_

 _-" Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un t'as catégorisé... A ta juste valeur." " La nouvelle soumise, putain, esclave, chose du directeur de Poudlard. Un allié fidèle qui mérite à ce que j'accède à ses requêtes. Sois honorée, Sang-de-Bourbe de servir un sorcier tel que lui."_

 _-" J'aurais ta peau misérable vermine et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je balancerais le reste de ta pauvre carcasse à celui à qui je t'avais promis."_

 _-" La dernière fois que je t'ai fais confiance tu m'as abandonné sans rien me dire ! Ils vont se battre c'est ça ? Il va tuer Harry ? Tu crois que je peux laisser tout ça se faire sans aider mon ami ?"_

 _-" Fais moi confiance Hermione."_

Les yeux fermés et malgré un sommeil fragile, les voix se heurtaient contre les parois du crâne de la jeune femme. Elle ne savaient pas à qui toutes les attribuer mais se sentait secourue alors que happée dans les ténèbres. Elle haletait sans s'en rendre compte et tenait un état de semi conscience. L'angoisse étreignit son ventre soudainement et la sortit de son repos comme une furie.

Hermione poussa un long cri spasmodique alors qu'elle revenait à elle mais restait comme paralysée dans le lit. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et analyser l'environnement sécuritaire dans lequel elle se trouvait. Après une respiration intense, elle put discerner un ronflement qui venait d'une autre pièce et se remémora où elle était et avec qui.

Dehors le petit jour pointait à travers les persiennes de la fenêtre et quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux s'élevaient des arbres se parant progressivement du feuillage doux automnal.

La migraine avait disparut et pourtant elle continuait d'entendre ces voix comme un écho lointain l'amenant à se poser d'autres questions.

Étaient-elles vraies ou était-ce juste une projection de son esprit peut-être malade et confus après un tel choc à la tête ?

La jeune femme s'étira de tout son long et posa la pointe de ses pieds sur le parquet craquelant de la chambre. Elle fit le lit et se trouva devant la commode où elle avait trouvé des affaires à sa taille la veille. Elle prit un pull un jean et de nouveaux sous-vêtements avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer l'espace dans lequel elle venait de presque cauchemarder.

Sur la pointe des pieds elle se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit en direction de la salle de bains afin d'effacer cette nuit intense marquée et collant à sa peau. De nouveau et devant le miroir elle se déshabilla et scruta intriguée encore une fois les cicatrices qui ornaient son ventre et son poignet.

Brusquement à cet endroit elle sentit comme une force fantôme la happer. La sensation étrange se fit plus précise et donna des allures de caresse réconfortante pour disparaitre l'instant suivant. Hermione secoua sa main et eût l'impression de percevoir la vague fragrance de cerises mûres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel incapable de savoir si c'était réel ou si tout était dans sa tête et entra dans la baignoire faisant couler l'eau chaude afin d'effacer toute la transpiration et l'anxiété qui s'était accroché à elle ces dernières heures.

Elle sortit habillée, les cheveux humides relevés en un chignon négligé et perçut une odeur agressive de tabac froid s'insinuant hors de la pièce principale. Silencieusement, elle poussa la porte et entra dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds.

Les braises encore chaudes réchauffaient le plancher et face à elles, dans un fauteuil de velours vert, Severus Rogue semblait dormir paisiblement, les jambes étendue devant la cheminée, tout habillé et Pattenrond sur les genoux qui n'avait pas capté la présence de sa maitresse. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait approché une petite table d'appoint de son point de chute sur laquelle se trouvait une pipe à Opium et une tabatière en argent toute brillante ornée de motifs baroques creusés dans le métal.

La Gryffondor resta interdite un instant réalisant que son professeur consommait des substances qualifiés d'illicites dans le monde moldu mais ne connaissait pas la teneur d'un tel produit sur un sorcier. Il prenait de longues inspirations et ses traits étaient détendus comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle pouvait entendre le chat ronronner et constata que l'une des mains de Rogue grattait du bout des ongles le menton et le cou du chat aux longs poils roux.

Il ne dormait pas.

Pétrifiée de nouveau, elle resta sur ses jambes quelques instants et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir se dématérialiser en un coup de baguette.

 _-"Destination, Détermination, Décision !"_

 _-" Quoi qu'il se passe, restez concentrée, respirez, emplissez vos poumons le plus longtemps possible." " Quand je vous donnerais le signal, je veux que vous vous projetiez trente pieds en avant. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux juste suivre mes instructions."_

Elle entendait de nouveau la voix de velours de l'homme amorphe face à elle mais cette fois encore dans sa tête. Lui avait-il apprit à transplanner ? Pourquoi lui et pas le moniteur ?

 **Je suis majeure ?**

Le questionnement défila jusqu'à arriver à un point qu'elle avait omit. Si on lui avait apprit à transplanner, c'est qu'elle était forcément majeure aux yeux du magenmagot.

-" Arrêtez de penser, vous m'empêchez de dormir."  
Cette fois, la voix ne portait pas d'écho et semblait bel et bien sortir de la bouche du maitre de potions. Il avait les yeux entre-ouverts et avait parlé d'une façon rauque et suave dans un murmure qui caressait les oreilles d'Hermione.

La sorcière l'observa et se rapprocha venant faire glisser un des fauteuil devant lui de manière à lui faire face. Elle s'assit alors, plaçant ses propres jambes de parts et d'autre de celles étendues de Rogue. Elle approcha encore la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à ses genoux.

Aucun d'eux ne tressaillit et Hermione décida de profiter d'un instant de faiblesse de la part de son professeur pour le faire parler. Il regardait la scène et se sentit piégé n'ayant pas prévu que la jeune femme soit aussi matinale et pourtant il ne pouvait se débattre de sa léthargie. Il se sentait tellement bien à cet instant qu'il inspira davantage à profiter du moment présent et de l'avoir rien que pour lui alors que parfois il entendait les ronflements de Potter arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Hermione se pencha sur son chat et lui caressa les oreilles alors que les doigts de Rogue procurait encore quelque caresse affectueuses sur le pelage soyeux. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent et un déclic se produisit.

Hermione frissonna doucement alors que le regard abyssal de Severus la sondait dans ses moindres réflexes. Elle se retira et se soumit au regard noir qui voulait garder le chat pour lui.

-" C'est vous qui m'avez apprit à transplanner." La formule d'Hermione ne ressemblait pas à une question.

-" Entre autres."

-" Entre autres ? C'est à dire ? "

-" Il y a un tas de choses que je vous ait apprit..." Murmura Severus entre ses lèvres.

-" Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que la plupart de mes souvenirs tournent autour de vous ?" Fit Hermione alors qu'une flopée de papillons lui déchirait les tripes

-" Peut-être parce que c'est le cas." Grogna l'homme en noir soupirant et se pinçant l'arrête du nez conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas garder sa langue liée.

 _-" Vous aviez besoin de moi... professeur ?"_

 _-" Non... Mais je crois cependant que c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi... Hermione."_

Elle dégrafa les attaches de son bracelet de cuir et montra la plaie au sombre homme qui la regardait fixement dans les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien percevoir et ce que la potion pouvait lui montrer avec la sensation étrange de pouvoir être mis à nu à tout moment. Il balaya d'un coup d'oeil rapide le mot " Mudblood" gravé sur l'avant bras faisant miroir à sa propre douleur au même endroit de son anatomie.

-" C'est vous qui avez soigné ça... ?" Demanda la jeune femme. Il plissa les lèvres mécontent alors qu'aucune raison ne s'y prêtait. Attendant un quelconque coup fatal, Hermione se redressa mais dans les yeux du professeur elle réussissait à lire une lourde tristesse.

-" La première fois... Et la seconde aussi."

Rogue se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir la langue aussi bien pendue. Il avait suivit le conseil de Cleo et avait mélangé une boule d'opium à sa préparation de tabac qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'avoir chaque soir après le diner depuis la rentrée des classes. Le produit mélangé agissait comme un veritaserum auquel il s'était ironiquement immunisé durant ses années de service pour Dumbledore. Il luttait pourtant sombrant dans les bras de Morphée après avoir passé la nuit à cavaler dehors pour calmer ses ardeurs avant de se rendre compte qu'il était trop fatigué pour retourner à Poudlard. Personne ne l'attendait là bas pour le lendemain, c'était déjà samedi.

-" Et ça ?" A la grande surprise de Severus, Hermione souleva son pull jusque sous les cotes et imposa la vue de ses énormes cicatrices abdominales. L'homme se figea confronté à un mal qui le dévastait profondément. Il ne bougeait plus et ne voulait pas voir les entailles dans le ventre de la sorcière regardant fixement ses yeux noisettes innocents. Elle constata qu'il s'était raidit d'un coup et qu'il refusait de voir ce corps qu'elle avait déjà l'intime conviction qu'il avait vu.

Boudeuse, Hermione dans un geste désespéré se leva se rapprochant de Rogue et prit sa main libre sans peine.

-" Ne fais pas ça..." Eût-il le temps de murmurer avant de comprendre le plan dont il était victime.

La seconde qui suivit, sa main se retrouva emprisonnée entre la peau balafrée et la main moite de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas manqué sa supplication familière.

Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde et autour d'eux ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Severus dans un mouvement de crispation intense surprit la sorcière en glaçant sa propre main dans un flot de magie incontrôlable. Le froid mordit la peau du ventre féminin et Hermione sursauta, sous le choc d'une telle réaction. L'homme était livide et tremblait de tout son être faisant se dissiper les effets somnifères de la boule d'opium qu'il venait d'inhaler.

Une bataille de regards faisait rage entre eux désormais et de la neige recouvrait les épaules de Severus entré dans une rage folle.  
La Gryffondor restait campée sur ses deux jambes dominant l'homme assis face à elle qui manifestait sa colère sous forme de micro climat ensorcelé et manifestement incontrôlable. Les iris abyssaux lui lançaient des éclairs de fureur et pourtant elle parvenait à lire ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Sans encombre, aucune elle réussit l'espace d'une seconde à lire l'esprit de Severus.

Elle se vit dans un souvenir du point de vue du maitre de potions.

 _Elle se tenait devant lui baignant dans la clarté naturelle que les vitraux laissaient passer. Les courbes d'Hermione s'étaient arrondies, emplies de voluptés. Ce corps qu'il avait tenu portait désormais la vie dans son sein. Le ventre ovale et courbé vers l'avant indiquait presque la moitié d'une grossesse déjà avancée. Elle arborait cependant les marques de son horrible séance de torture. Les doigts des deux mains ne pouvaient pas compter les bleus, les coupures._

 _Elle s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme une biche que l'on approche furtivement, lui faisant comprendre qu'on ne voulait que son bien. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait le terrifiant Professeur Rogue intimidé. Elle lui rendit un sourire tendre et vint chercher ses mains pour les poser directement sur la peau de son ventre grossi._

 _-" C'est ton enfant Severus."_

Un silence de plomb glaça la pièce. Rogue sentit la jeune femme se retirer de son esprit aussi violemment et subitement qu'elle avait réussit à y entrer. Hermione ne cilla pas, comme carbonisée sur place. L'homme tremblait de colère mais aussi de peur. A présent elle savait.

Doucement la sorcière recula sans dire mot. Severus gardait son regard méfiant sur elle de peur de la réaction qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de son jean pour s'assurer que sa baguette était toujours en place et lança un dernier regard dans les prunelles dévastées du maitre des cachots avant de se ruer sur la porte menant à la rue. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny ne s'était pas réveillé et pourtant elle n'avait pas sentit que Harry avait fait une transition de couche. Le jeune homme cauchemardait systématiquement dès qu'il s'endormait. Les visions malheureuses de Voldemort ne s'étaient pas éteintes en même temps que lui. Les regards de ceux qui avaient perdus la vie le hantaient chaque nuit et devenaient un lourd fardeau à porter en plus des autres. Alors, quand ça le prenait, il défaisait ses couvertures et allait rejoindre Ginny dans le lit étroit qu'elle occupait.

Inconsciemment, la jeune Weasley enserrait ses mains autour de celles de Harry placée au centre de sa propre poitrine. Pour le peu de confort qu'ils avaient, ils dormaient sur les flancs, l'un caressant l'autre et vice versa.  
Vers huit heures et demie, Ginny ouvrit les yeux en premier. Son premier réflexe fut de constater la présence de son homme derrière elle. Elle soupira s'étirant et glissa hors du matelas discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller lui qui avait tant besoin d'un sommeil plus stable. A petits pas, elle descendit en robe de chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

La porte du salon était ouverte et une odeur de tabac froid avait envahit la maison. Elle avait l'habitude désormais que Rogue fume quelques cigarettes le soir. Dès le matin la jeune femme toussa et trouva cela trop agressif. Elle le trouva face au feu, l'air circonspect.

-" Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez rentré dans la nuit." Amorça Ginny calmement. Il mira dans la direction de la Gryffondor.

-" J'ai passé un long moment au bar où mon père avait l'habitude de se pinter chaque soir de sa vie... Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y avait autant de prostituées dans mon enfance." Soupira-t-il.

Ginny était partie dans la cuisine sortant un bol pour son petit déjeuner.

-" Vous avez faim ?"

-" Non merci." Répondit-il. La politesse dont il fit preuve estomaqua la jeune femme qui nota un comportement loin de la norme. Elle s'arrêta un instant et reprit contact visuel avec son ancien professeur.

-" Tout va bien ?" S'enquit-elle. Pour toute réponse il tourna de nouveau la tête et offrit un regard noir emplit de remords.

-" Hermione est partie." Murmura-t-il douloureusement. Ginny lâcha la cuillère qu'elle avait dans les mains.

* * *

Au milieu du centre ville se tenait un parc, point de verdure essentiel parmi les échoppes et bâtiments d'époque victorienne. La rosée matinale perlait sur l'herbe qui n'était pas recouverte de la délicate couverture de feuilles mortes aux couleurs chatoyantes sous le soleil du matin.

Assise sur un banc Hermione demeurait calme et passive. Elle observait le spectacle de la nature en plus de l'agitation humaine. Les moldus allaient travailler, faire leurs courses...

Ses pas l'avaient guidés là sans raison. Elle ne connaissait pas la ville et réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre sou en poche, elle comprit que tôt où tard elle allait devoir être confrontée à la réalité.

A côté d'elle, un homme habillé en costume lisait la première édition du journal matinal. Hermione glissa ses yeux discrètement dessus et vit la date au dessus d'un article sur le procès des attentats de Lockerbie.

19 Septembre 1998

Elle soupira blasée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de rire nerveusement.

* * *

 _Depuis les vitraux du bureau directorial, Minerva McGonagall scrutait l'horizon. Le soleil levant baignait la canopée de la forêt interdite dans une lumière dorée aveuglante. Aux pieds du château, la désolation de la guerre._

 _Les cernes violacée, la sorcière venait de reprendre les lieux et inspecter le quotidien de ce qu'avait laissé derrière lui, Severus Rogue disparut depuis le milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait guère eut besoin de fouiller bien longtemps et son inquiétude se matérialisa lorsqu'elle avait trouvé le portrait d'un Dumbledore dormant, caché dans le meuble central. Doucement, elle sortit la peinture pour la poser sur le bureau vide de toute trace d'activité récente. Le Phénix sur son perchoir, se faisant encore vieux observait d'un œil curieux cette femme familière qu'il avait apprit à apprécier après toutes ces années._

 _Au bas, le pont détruit montrait le sillage du passage de la mort en ces lieux féériques. Plus rien ne serait désormais pareil._

 _La gargouille pivota et laissa entrer Harry encore sale de poussière, de sang et de sueur. Il trouva sa directrice de dos, se retournant lentement alors échevelée, dans un état de fatigue avancé. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des circonstances similaires, ce fut au petit matin de la mort de Dumbledore._

 _-" Potter." Murmura-t-elle._

 _-" J'ai besoin de vous professeur."_

 _Elle opina du chef et attendit que le jeune homme amorce sa requête._

 _-" Est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver de la documentation, n'importe quoi qui concerne Dumbledore, les derniers mois de sa vie, des documents qu'il aurait dissimulé ?" La directrice de Gryffondor ouvrit grand les yeux devant la demande peu banale du sorcier de sa maison._

 _Pourquoi à peine sortit d'un duel mortel s'intéressait-il de nouveau subitement au vieil homme ?_

 _-" Je... Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié, quelques semaines avant sa mort, un tas de souvenirs dans des flacons." Admit-elle_

 _-" Vous les avez encore ? C'est une question de vie ou de mort" S'empressa Harry. Minerva haussa les sourcils devant l'attitude du jeune homme_

 _-" Je les ai placé dans mon coffre à Gringotts."_

 _-" J'ai besoin que vous les fassiez rapatrier le plus rapidement possible." Harry détourna un instant le regard et trouva le portrait de Dumbledore posé sur le bureau directorial. " Vous l'avez trouvé où ce portrait ?"_

 _-" Aucune importance Potter !" Tempéra l'animagus._

 _-" Si, ça en a pour moi... C'était ici depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? Rogue l'a toujours eu sous le coude ?" S'énerva Harry._

 _-" Je ne sais pas !" Minerva comprit un tas de choses à cet instant. " Vous voulez les souvenirs de Dumbledore pour prouver quoi ?" Demanda- t-elle peu certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse._

 _-" J'ai besoin de disculper un innocent."_

 _-" Rogue est loin d'être innocent, hier matin encore il m'a menacé d'envoyer votre maison en séance de torture lorsque j'ai su qu'il détenait Hermione captive." Une vive émotion fit vibrer la voix de l'écossaise._

 _-" Hermione n'a jamais été captive, ni prisonnière, ni rien." Révéla Harry._

 _-" Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose, elle qui a dû tant souffrir... Vous lui avez fait un enfant..." Le Gryffondor soupira, gêné et encore peu aisé à discuter à propos de ce sujet qu'il devait immédiatement découdre._

 _-" Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de cette paternité." La sorcière fit les yeux ronds._

 _-" Si ce n'est vous ni monsieur Weasley..."_

 _-" Il y a un millier de raisons qui font que Hermione n'a jamais été la captive du professeur Rogue. Il vous a berné, il m'a berné et elle... Elle m'a berné en beauté aussi. Sa grossesse n'a rien à voir avec moi. Rogue a été une aide précieuse durant notre cavale et... Je ne l'ai jamais su avant cette nuit. Je ne peux que deviner le lien qui les unit même si les derniers mots qu'il ait prononcé avant de disparaitre la concernaient directement."_

 _Minerva n'osait plus bouger comme paralysée par ce sous-entendu. Alors toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient._

 _-" Rogue n'a jamais cessé d'agir du côté de l'Ordre. Après ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai compris, je sais que cet homme est innocent et j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à le prouver." Ajouta Harry._

* * *

-" Tu veux manger quelque chose Mione ?"

Ginny était concentrée au volant de la Ford Cortina que son père avait soigneusement retapé durant l'été. Hermione ne disait mot sur le siège passager. Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Sa meilleure amie, sorcière au sang pur dépassait ses propres prouesses en matière de conduite, elle qui n'avait fait que démarrer et sortir la voiture du garage de ses parents sous l'œil superviseur de sa mère. Une vive émotion étreignit la jeune femme qui gardait la baguette de son amie dans les mains afin de ne pas être gênée sur la route. Elles parcouraient le centre-ville de Cokeworth où les gens déambulaient de façon presque guillerette, panier à la main. Dans les rues se tenait le petit marché hebdomadaire qui concentrait une petite foule à lui tout seul.

Le ventre rugissant d'un vide laissé après un repas plus que frugal la veille, Hermione opina du chef voulant voir où son amie compter l'emmener, apprenant par cœur les rues de la ville et ce qu'elles contenaient dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir lorsque personne ne la soupçonnera.

Ginny gara la voiture un peu plus loin dans une allée humide presque déserte où peu de moldus faisaient le passage. Les jeunes femmes descendirent de la voiture.

-" Allez, suis-moi." Fit la plus jeune des deux sorcières. Hermione emboîta le pas sur la route pavée et rendit la baguette à Ginny.

Leurs pas ne les guidèrent guère loin et la rousse s'arrêta devant un tout petit bâtiment cabossé, façade en pierre recouverte d'un crépi couleur crème. Une enseigne au dessus de la porte d'entrée indiquait un petit salon de thé.

Les filles entrèrent et tinta une petite clochette au dessus de la porte indiquant leur présence aux gérants. Il n'y avait pas foule pour un samedi matin mais Ginny avait prit l'habitude de venir depuis quelques semaines alors qu'elle avait découvert l'endroit se promenant avec George et Drago.

L'ambiance de la maison était très chaleureuse. Hermione se surprit à sourire devant la douceur qu'affichait l'établissement. Les murs étaient recouverts de lames de bois brillantes sur lesquelles étaient accrochées d'anciens tableaux représentatifs des noblesses européennes, quelques photographies en noir et blanc de paysages. Dans l'entrée, un comptoir immense contenait des étagères remplies de boîtes en fer, de jarres de verre et de sachets de thé à vendre pour la clientèle de la plus simple à la plus farfelue des infusions. Sur un des côtés du comptoir se trouvait la vitrine pleine de pâtisseries colorées et appétissantes, chocolats, petits fours, cakes et viennoiseries se côtoyaient éveillant les sens de gourmandises les plus difficiles à émoustiller. Dans le salon, les petites tables rondes se dressaient au milieu des fauteuils couleurs rose pâle à inspiration baroque. Une petite nappe en dentelle de Bruges se tenait sous les théières fleuries déjà mises à disposition.

La magie semblait exister dans le monde moldu.

Hermione se surprit à apprécier cet instant se délectant de la merveilleuse odeur de frangipane qui s'insinuait dans la boutique. Elle pensa également que depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison, aucun souvenirs n'était remonté à la surface. L'effet de la potion devait être en fin de vie ou mort. Elle dût se concentrer de nouveau pour ne pas sombrer dans l'angoisse.

-" Bonjour mesdames." La petite voix d'une dame se fit entendre. Les filles cherchaient d'où cela pouvait-il venir. Elles baissèrent les yeux vers le comptoir et trouvèrent ce tout petit bout de femme mûre assise bien sagement. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et elle portait des lunettes de vue attachées à un lien autour du cou pour éviter de les faire tomber. " Vous m'avez ramené de la clientèle à ce que je vois." Fit-elle d'un petit ton rieur.

-" Oui Miss Daisy." Fit Ginny presque révérencieuse.

-" Allez vous installer je vous apporte une carte."


	8. Chapter 8

**J'ai été pas mal occupée ces dernières semaines et donc j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Désolée si à chaque fois je ne fais que passer, je lis tout ce que vous m'écrivez attentivement mais je rushe tellement que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre alors je fais un énorme merci collectif parce que vous déchirez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous dis à très bientôt, la bise !**

* * *

-" Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle venait de terminer son infusion de thé à la bergamote. Ginny pouffa :

-" Tu voulais que je te fasse mettre une bougie sur ta part de cake au citron ?" Hermione sourit malgré elle et s'affala un petit peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

-" Quel âge ça me fait maintenant ?" Demanda-t-elle laconiquement pensant que son amie ne l'avait pas entendu.

-" Dix-neuf ans." Répondit Ginny.

-" J'ai raté ma majorité..." Ajouta Hermione le menton tremblant.

-" Mais non voyons !" S'imposa la plus jeune, je suis persuadée que tu finiras par retrouver toutes les mémoires que tu as perdues, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, regardes comme la potion de Slug a fait effet."

-" Slug ?" Reprit Hermione.

-" Oui le professeur Slughorn."

-" Ah."

-" Tu es loin d'avoir raté... Tu as accompli un tas de choses merveilleuses et tu es une guerrière qui s'est battue contre le fous furieux... Nous tes amis sommes là pour te soutenir et t'aider dans ta convalescence, si tu voyais comme le monde a changé..." Fit Ginny émue.

-" Le problème est justement là... Le monde a tellement changé pour moi que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Est-ce que tu peux te mettre à ma place deux minutes ? Comment tu réagirais si après une énorme passe de trou noir total tes amis essayent de te cacher la vérité, que tu trouves un tas d'associations louches ? Rien que pour exemple je me souviens que la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Malfoy, je suis presque sûre qu'il m'a agressé..." Hermione chuchotait pour ne pas rameuter les regards dans la salle. " C'est loin d'être le pire. Tu dis que tous mes amis sont là mais je trouve qu'il y a aussi un bon quota de gens qui ne voulaient pas me voir avant. Inutile de me cacher la vérité." Hermione s'arrêta de parler un moment. De là où elle était assise elle pouvait voir les gens aller et venir dans le salon.

Le tintement de la clochette au dessus de la porte sonna et la petite porte vitrée révéla deux femmes brunes. L'une d'elle portait une robe pull d'automne révélant sa grossesse.

Ginny se retourna et vit ce que Hermione semblait fixer inconsciemment avec une certaine admiration. La jeune rousse se glaça sur place sachant que l'instinct de son amie allait reprendre le dessus. Comme si de rien était, Weasley fit face à sa camarade.

-" Encore un peu de thé ?" Demanda-t-elle tout en se servant. Devant l'absence de réponse, Ginny leva les yeux sur la brune qui désormais avait une main caressante posée sur son ventre.

Hermione tiqua.

 _-" C'est ton enfant Severus."_

Lorsque Ginny fit les yeux ronds et affolés il était déjà trop tard. Un flot d'énergie magique ultra puissant vint balayer la table et renverser tout ce qui restait dessus. Le souffle colérique glaça la jeune rousse qui se retrouvait trempée de thé. Sans le vouloir, Hermione venait de décharger ses émotions à la façon d'un sorcier imprévisible, sans baguette et n'avait pu canaliser l'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper depuis le petit matin. Si son cerveau avait choisit d'occulter l'information, la voilà qui faisait écho à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et alors cette phrase lui martelait la tête.

-" Mionne, ça va ? " Ginny trouva la jeune femme dans un état de presque catatonie, respirant comme une asthmatique, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle ne cillait pas. Les regards furent attirés par les sons de vaisselle cassée. Une aura glaciale se profilait autour de la Gryffondor tandis que la plus jeune ramassait confuse, les morceaux de porcelaine tombés par terre.

-" Laissez, ce n'est rien." Lança Miss Daisy de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-" Désolée Miss !" Fit Ginny les joues cramoisies.  
Son attention fut de nouveau déportée sur l'amnésique. Hermione avait les mains tellement crispées que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son ventre. Ginny baissa les yeux comprenant où sa réflexion l'avait menée.

-" Tu étais au courant." Reprit Hermione les dents serrées éprouvant une douleur sans fin.

-" On ne voulait pas que tu te souviennes de ça."

-" Pourquoi ?" Ginny prit une des mains de son amie et la serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

-" On a tous pensé que... La guerre nous a tous fait tant de mal... Tu avais une chance de ne pas te rappeler de toutes les horreurs que tu as vécu..."

-" Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cette chose précise n'était pas un souvenir malheureux bien au contraire ? C'est d'ailleurs encore plus étrange." Les larmes s'accentuaient et un sentiment intense de mal-être envahit le crâne d'Hermione comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde. Ginny lança un sort d'insonorisation autour d'elles afin que la respiration saccadé de son amie n'attire pas plus d'attention.

La douleur se lisait sur le visage crispé d'Hermione. Le flot de larmes avait rougit ses joues creusées ainsi que ses yeux.

-" Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" Risqua Ginny. Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas tout de suite et se posa dans une réflexion courte mais utile. Son ventre avait porté une vie, une vie qu'elle avait sentit grossir et chérit. Au fond d'elle Hermione savait que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas malheureux mais à cet instant, le problème de la paternité lui posait un réel cas de conscience.

-" Comment... Comment Rogue et moi..." Elle n'osa terminer sa phrase alors qu'elle rougissait. Elle bégaya et tourna sa question autrement : " Est-ce qu'il a abusé de moi ?"

-" Jamais." Avoua Ginny. Hermione rougit davantage au maximum que sa peau le permettait.

-" J'ai eu... J'ai... J'ai eu une relation avec un professeur ?" Posa la plus âgée de manière rhétorique. Ginny opina du chef alors qu'à ce sujet précis, elle ne savait pas grand chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme informations viendrait d'Hermione alors que Severus n'avait pas étalé ni révélé le fondement de leur relation restant fidèle à l'homme discret qu'il était. " Il m'a fait un enfant..."

Les larmes de tristesse envahirent les yeux de Ginny. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son émotion intense afin de ne pas éveiller encore plus de mal chez sa meilleure amie mais ses yeux baignaient déjà dans le liquide lacrymal. Hermione posa ses mains sous son pull et sentit du bout des doigts les cicatrices courant à la verticale jusque sur ses flancs.

 _-" Je t'avais promis que je me vengerais, sang-de-bourbe."_

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête mais n'offraient pas de souvenir visuel. Le sang d'Hermione se glaça se remémorant ce chuchotement féminin peu amical. La brune remonta son regard sur son amie frottant ses yeux humides.

-" Où est cet enfant ?" Demanda Hermione d'une voix rocailleuse.

Ginny n'offrit aucune réponse autre qu'un silence pesant et une nouvelle flopée de pleurs silencieux.

Hermione comprit l'issue tragique que sa grossesse avait engendré après avoir observé les réactions que ce questionnement avait suscité.

Elle baissa les yeux douloureusement.

De nouveau la clochette tinta et une grande masse sombre apparut suivie d'une infiniment plus petite, détournant son attention. Hermione se tut et observa la scène devant elle.

-" Bonjour Severus, monsieur Potter..."

-" Imelda." Salua poliment le plus âgé des deux sorciers. Ginny se retourna et chercha à cacher son état voyant que Rogue et son compagnon arrivaient d'un pas furieux vers elle. Hermione, rouge ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle observait imperturbable le professeur s'avancer vers elles d'un pas pressé. Il portait un long manteau noir de style victorien qui se fondait plus discrètement qu'une cape fluide dans le paysage moldu.

Elle ne regardait pas Harry, emprisonné dans les iris noirs de Severus. Il arriva devant elle sans sourciller et sans même analyser quoi que ce soit.

-" Imelda, sortez la note, c'est moi qui offre. Potter, raccompagne miss Weasley." Fit-il doucereusement faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il allait avoir une conversation avec Hermione. Harry adressa un regard compatissant à sa meilleure amie qui commençait à paniquer, aidant Ginny à se lever. La rouquine ne dit mot et prit la main du jeune homme la serrant le plus fort qu'elle put, s'éloignant alors de la table.

Galamment, Rogue offrit sa main à Hermione, l'aidant à se lever. Une décharge électrique les secoua tous les deux.

-" Venez." Lui intima-t-il sur un ton ne laissant place à la rébellion. Ils passèrent au niveau du comptoir.

-" Vous préférez des Livres ou des Gallions Imelda ?" La jeune femme surprise n'avait pas conscience que cette boutique appartenait à une sorcière.

-" Des Gallions feront l'affaire, vous savez qu'il n'y a pas tellement de sorciers par ici." Murmura-t-elle à leur attention avec un clin d'oeil.  
Rogue paya et souhaita cordialement une bonne journée à la dame d'un certain âge et entraina Hermione à l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement d'un pas lent et peu habituel pour Rogue. Là tout semblait calme et agréable, tous deux appréciant les derniers rayons de soleil avant l'hiver.

-" Vous n'êtes désormais plus sans ignorer la nature de vos souffrances." Entama Rogue au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de promenade. " Vous êtes entrée dans mon esprit et y avez trouvé tout ce que nous ne voulions pas que vous puissiez vous souvenir." Fit-il sur un ton glacial. Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-" Vous pensez que c'est mieux pour moi d'ignorer ce qui a causé ce pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd'hui ?" Répondit-elle agressivement.

-" Certaines choses ne valent pas le coup d'être ranimées." Asséna-t-il. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer.

-" De quel genre de choses parlez-vous ?" Voyant qu'il n'était pas prompt à répondre, la sorcière lui barra le chemin et vit ses iris lui lancer des éclairs de rage. Il s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une ruelle inanimée. Il la toisait et elle soutenait son regard furieux attendant une réponse. " Si vous vouliez réellement ne pas ranimer les choses, pourquoi en est-on là ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé fouiller le passé ?" Severus se mordait la lèvre inférieure la voyant bouillonner, ses cheveux bouclés s'agitaient dans le sens du vent et de sa colère.

-" Il faut que vous fassiez vos propres choix et non pas que vous vous les imposiez parce qu'on vous a dit que c'était une norme." Répondit-il.

-" Vous et moi... On a fait quelque chose d'inhabituel." Osa-t-elle. Rogue se glaça avant de reprendre contenance.

-" Oui miss Granger, effectivement et ce quelque chose a débouché sur une fin dramatique." Une larme unique roula sur la joue de la jeune femme dont le cœur battait la chamade. Elle lui tenait tête et était à la fois terrifiée et curieuse de connaître la suite de son raisonnement. " Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire autant de mal." Conclut-il ne pouvant cacher plus longtemps sa sincérité. Un changement d'humeur brutal voila la face de la sorcière brune.

-" C'est vous qui avez mal Severus, je le lis dans vos attitudes, dans vos yeux." L'homme baissa la tête, vaincu et dévasté par la vérité. Elle reprenait cette puissance et cette rage qu'elle avait acquis peu de temps avant la bataille et désormais, malgré sa petite taille c'était elle qui menait le jeu et qui toisait l'immense forme sombre. Sans hésitation, elle prit la main tremblante de l'homme dans la sienne et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit Severus perdre le contrôle de sa respiration alors qu'il faisait une montagne d'efforts pour rester discret à ce sujet.

-" Il y a une décision que j'ai pris seule, cependant... Je veux terminer mes études." Fit-elle.

-" J'appuierais votre demande auprès du professeur McGonagall." Répondit-il ayant déjà anticipé cette demande plus qu'évidente.

-" Je..." Elle commença à bégayer de nouveau, laissant retomber toute sa fureur. Severus haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa pensée. " J'ai besoin de surmonter ça avec vous." Admit-elle courageusement. Le sombre professeur prit une longue inspiration et laissa son cœur se calmer. Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue féminine et il la chassa du bout de son pouce. L'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer était irrésistible et pourtant il se contrôla.

-" Aidez-moi et je vous aiderais." Glissa-t-il sur un ton grave.

Hermione sentit l'odeur caractéristique du sang monter dans ses narines avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire la renvoyait à une situation qu'ils avaient déjà connue. Le souvenir ne se matérialisa pourtant pas et elle le laissa se faner. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et serra la main masculine plus fort.

-" Vous m'avez aimé..." Réalisa-t-elle. Severus plongea sans retenue dans les yeux noisettes.

-" La viabilité de cette affirmation est aussi avérée au temps du présent." Admit-il se mordant la langue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Période de crise, petit chapitre court et transitoire, je ne peux pas vous promettre désormais que je serais prompte à la suite. Je ne vous oublie pas je lis chaque petits messages que vous envoyez et reviews, merci du fond du cœur vraiment. Bises**

* * *

Il était déjà presque quinze heures le lundi suivant son anniversaire lorsque Hermione passa la porte du grand hall de Poudlard. Pour l'accueillir, posée sur les marches et trépignant d'impatience, le professeur McGonagall. Ces dernières se sourirent mutuellement.  
La jeune sorcière sans dire mot fut prise d'une vive émotion à l'entrée d'un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, qui lui permettrait de sortir diplômée et de poursuivre dans des formations supérieures. Elle posa son regard ça et là sur les murs du château et remarqua un changement passant presque inaperçu. Certaines pierres étaient plus claires que celles d'origine, comme si on avait voulut mettre des ruines à jour.  
Minerva descendit les marches qui lui permettaient de surplomber le hall de la grande porte et marcha d'un pas rapide vers Hermione qui renvoyait une image sereine d'elle même.

-" Vous avez fait bon voyage ma chère ?" Une lueur positive irradiait les pupilles de la professeur de métamorphoses qui avait une envie irrépressible d'enlacer son poulain. Faisant preuve de retenue au milieu de l'école, elle se contenta de sourire et de scruter Hermione par dessus ses lunettes en forme d'ovales. Dans un lieu si familier, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire rayonnant oubliant un instant tout ce qui l'entraînait dans la noirceur de ses souvenirs parfois intempestifs.

-" Oui, ça n'a pas été simple d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Merci pour la diligence." Formula la jeune femme.

-" C'est bien normal voyons, venez, je vais préparer le thé dans mon bureau." Hermione ferma la marche et prit un parcours inhabituel pour se rendre dans les quartiers de l'animagus. Arrivées devant la grande gargouille, la jeune femme se souvint que son ancienne directrice de maison avait prit la direction globale de l'école.

* * *

Rien ou presque n'avait changé dans le bureau directorial si ce n'est que tout était à sa place, impeccablement rangé. L'odeur caractéristique de l'encens oriental parfumait la salle alors que celui-ci brûlait paisiblement dans un dispositif doré, formant d'hypnotiques volutes de fumée au contact de l'air.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau doucement et remarqua que Fumseck l'observait attentivement depuis son perchoir. L'oiseau pencha sa tête sur le côté et se montra révérencieux envers la jeune femme.

-" Je pensais que les phénix ne s'inclinaient que devant leur maître." Fit Hermione amusée.

-" C'est le cas." Ponctua Minerva avec un sourire en coin. " Vous désirez un peu de thé Hermione ?"

Un instant la remarque fit le tour de son cerveau. Embrumée, les lèvres de la jeune femme laissèrent passer un "oui" certain alors que plongée dans sa réflexion.

-" Comment ça ? Dumbledore n'était pas le propriétaire de cet oiseau ?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

-" Il vous l'a légué au moment de sa mort."

 _-" Severus, si tu veux terminer ta potion, je te conseille de me trouver un livre qui traite de l'extraction des larmes de phénix, de mémoire je crois que le livre de Norbert Dragonneau en parle. Je ne sais pas comment me procurer cet ingrédient sans faire de mal à cet oiseau."_

La mémoire puissante revint à la jeune femme. Elle se voyait dans ce même bureau avec un chaudron " de poche " bouillant à petit feu.

-" Ah oui... C'est vrai." Souffla la jeune gryffondor mollement. Elle reporta son attention sur son ancienne professeur qui versait l'eau bouillante dans un tasse en porcelaine chinoise. Elle s'assit face à la directrice qui la scrutait d'un regard curieux.

-" Alors Hermione... Comment... Comment..." La plus âgée des deux était manifestement mal à l'aise et pourtant tenait une avidité d'information irascible. " Comment s'est déroulé votre séjour à l'Impasse du Tisseur ?" La jeune femme rougissante se cacha derrière sa tasse de thé, préférant se brûler la langue plutôt que de montrer sa gêne en parlant de cet épisode très curieux de sa vie. " Je vous connais, jeune fille, inutile de prendre cet air pudibond. Je suis venue vous voir quand vous étiez encore à Sainte Mangouste, je vous ai vue aussi à l'Impasse quelques jours avant votre réveil. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir dans les grandes lignes ma chère. J'aimerais cependant que vous sachiez qu'ici à Poudlard, personne ne sait la vérité." Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

-" La vérité à propos de ?"

-" Hé bien vous savez... La nature de votre relation avec votre professeur de potions." Asséna Minerva avec toute la violence d'un cognard.

Hermione s'étouffa et toussa alors que quelques gouttes de thé s'étaient égarés dans sa gorge.

-" Je ne prendrais pas de gants car il faut vous protéger. Si les gens apprenaient la vérité, croyez moi, je ne donnerais pas cher de notre peau à tous et surtout vous ma chère. Cependant, rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous, il y a certaines rumeurs qui ont fleurit au moment de la bataille... Après le départ de monsieur Weasley... Les gens se sont figurés que vous entreteniez une relation étroite avec monsieur Potter."

-" Ronald !" Sursauta la jeune femme. " Vous avez des nouvelles de Ron ?" S'excita-t-elle.

-" Malheureusement non. Là où je souhaite en venir, Hermione, c'est qu'il est préférable de maintenir cette rumeur à flots pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons et que les regards viennent se porter sur les véritables acteurs de cette histoire."

La jeune sorcière ne sut pourquoi mais son cœur s'enserrait et son nez piquant lui annonçait la montée d'un flot de larmes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant son professeur. La vieille femme lui prit la main sur son bureau.

-" Je vois que vous êtes chamboulée Hermione."

-" Non mais vous avez raison professeur... Il faut que je maintienne le mensonge dans la course... Autrement Rogue me tuera." Une larme coula depuis chaque œil.

-" Severus... Ne vous tuera pas." Assura McGonagall très sûre d'elle.

-" Je le connais, il va profiter du moindre de mes faux pas pour me le faire payer." Minerva se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'accroupit devant la détresse de la gryffondor qui se cachait les yeux de sa main libre.

-" Je ne devrais pas dire ça, ma fonction ne le permet pas mais... J'aimerais que vous le connaissiez tel que vous l'avez connu autrefois. Lui n'a pas perdu la mémoire..." Murmura-t-elle s'assurant que la jeune femme était bien à l'écoute.

* * *

-" Mellis."

Hermione découvrit ses nouveaux quartiers après avoir reçu une brève indication sur un bout de parchemin ainsi que le mot de passe. Elle s'avança à travers le tableau venant de s'ouvrir et s'engagea dans une pièce qui semblait figée dans le temps. Elle connaissait cet endroit et se rappelait y avoir passé un long moment. Ses bagages n'étaient pas près de son bureau dans l'attente d'être défaits, à la place, les tiroirs de la commode face au lit étaient ouverts de manière à ce que la jeune femme voit que ses affaires avaient été laissées intactes peut-être depuis son dernier passage. Elle s'avança, reconnaissante d'avoir réussit sans demander quoi que ce soit, d'obtenir le poste de préfète en chef. Sur le bureau elle remarqua d'anciennes affaires qu'elle avait laissé et prenant la poussière. Il y avait là quelques rouleaux de parchemins vulgairement gribouillés et plus en hauteur, un cadre photo surplombait le tout.

La jeune sorcière plissa les yeux et se reconnut sur la photographie en compagnie d'une femme, un très belle femme qui avait des traits communs avec Bellatrix Lestrange : de longs cheveux noirs bouclés mais brillants de santé, des ongles polis comme des pointes de flèches et un regard bleu profond dans lequel se reflétait l'image d'un feu. A ses côtés deux petites filles blondes presque floues se querellaient. L'image était mauvaise mais le peu qu'elle vit la fit se questionner.

Elle serra son poignet orné du bracelet persuadée que ces deux choses avaient un lien indiscutable.

 _-" Comment va ton bras ?"_

 _-" Euh... Bien merci. Vous enseignez quelle matière à Beauxbâtons ?"_

 _-" Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai été l'équivalent d'auror pour notre gouvernement pendant dix ans avant que Olym... Madame Maxime m'offre une place dans son école."_

 _-" Elle a été membre de l'ordre."_

 _-" J'y étais avant toi."_

Les nouvelles voix s'embrouillaient dans la tête d'Hermione qui répétait certains mots dans l'espoir de trouver une suite logique aux bribes lui revenant. Elle toucha du bout du doigt sa cicatrice sur l'avant bras trouvant les lettres formant le mot dégoûtant en relief sur sa peau. Après un soupir, elle se déchaussa et se laissa aller contre le lit n'ayant pas eu d'autres instructions de la part de son professeur, qu'une simple après midi de repos avant de rejoindre ses camarades dîner pour la soirée.

* * *

-" Vous m'avez demandé Minerva ?" L'ombre noire féline s'était glissé dans le bureau qui lui avait appartenu autrefois. La directrice était occupée, plume en main et détailla son professeur de potions par dessus ses lunettes. Elle avait prit quelques caractéristiques et manies de Dumbledore à force de le fréquenter ou d'occuper son poste.

-" Assieds toi Severus, attends un peu... Whisky ?" L'homme opina du chef non sans écarquiller les yeux surpris de se voir proposer une boisson à cette heure de la journée. Il regarda la pendule à coucou au dessus de la porte et constata qu'il était presque dix-sept heures. Il soupira et constata qu'il n'avait eu le temps de rien et que ses élèves lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux.

La vieille écossaise se leva et sortit d'un placard en planque une jarre cristalline remplie à raz-bord de liquide ambré semblant être tout à fait à la hauteur des espérances du sorcier.

-" Potter et Weasley sont toujours chez toi ?" Entama Minerva versant alors dans deux verres carrés.

-" Ils y sont les bienvenus. Je n'aime pas cet endroit mais eux semblent y porter une affection particulière."

-" Comment vivent-ils ?" S'inquiéta la vieille femme.

-" Je leur dispensais un peu d'argent pour vivre honnêtement. Vous savez à quel point les moldus sont facilement amadoués... Dans ce village, deux sorcier pourraient être les rois mais par principe je refuse de les pousser au vol de denrées en utilisant la magie." Severus sirota une gorgée de whisky puis se saisit de sa baguette afin de créer un petit glaçon flottant dans le verre.

-" Et Potter ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il comptait passer sa certification d'Auror ? Il faut qu'ils travaillent, tous les deux." Ajouta la directrice sur un ton moralisateur. " Je sais qu'ils ont fait énormément pour toi mais tu ne peux pas les entretenir ad-vitam." Le sorcier soupira.

-" Je leur laisse un peu de temps. Minerva, je ne suis pas à la rue... Eux presque. Vous savez que depuis la guerre Potter n'a fait aucune nuit complète ?"

-" Tu te sens encore responsable de lui n'est-ce pas ?" Dit la sorcière sur un ton qui se voulait sécurisé craignant la réaction de son professeur de potions.

-" De lui et de Drago. La dynastie Malfoy est finie. Quant à Harry... C'est le fils de Lily."

-" Il y a une autre femme dans ta vie maintenant et elle a besoin de toi." Rogue se glaçait d'effroi lorsque ce sujet remontait à ses oreilles.

D'une traite il eut terminé son verre sans attendre qu'il se rafraîchisse et se leva, refusant de mettre encore son âme à nu devant celle qui avait été un mentor.

-" Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le sentiment d'avoir gâché sa vie aux côtés d'un homme rustre et dont elle se souvient presque exclusivement tout le mépris qu'il lui a inspiré... Minerva."

-" Si le ministère apprend cette histoire je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous les trois !" Chuchota la directrice sur un ton de reproche.

-" A-t-elle fait bon voyage ?" S'impatienta Severus prêt à tourner les talons.

-" Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander toi même !" Ponctua-t-elle sur un ton courroucé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well well well... Bon c'était plutôt rapide à écrire haha merci pour tous vos petits messages ça me touche énormément. Merci merci. Bisous**

* * *

le corps ankylosé, Hermione se réveilla à cause de la fraîcheur de l'air. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être assoupie et pourtant à peine arrivée dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle s'était écroulée sur le lit d'un épuisement mystérieux. Elle bailla et s'étira sortant du lit non défait et tira son corps péniblement hors du matelas. En un battement de cils elle vit l'horloge au dessus de son bureau indiquer qu'il était dix-huit heures et que le banquet aurait lieu une heure plus tard. Elle soupira et machinalement encore embrumée, prit ses affaires de toilettes habituelles dans un placard et se mouva jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla et posa négligemment ses affaires sur le sol avant de faire couler l'eau chaude de la douche.

Elle attendit quelques instants et se glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine décidant d'immerger totalement corps et cheveux pour être le plus présentable possible sachant qu'elle allait sur toutes les bouches durant la soirée et qu'elle allait devoir serrer des mains et étreindre ses amis.

Que pouvait-elle leur dire ?

Elle ne savait même pas comment tout ce monde en était arrivé là ni comment s'était vraiment déroulé la guerre.

Elle ne savait pas non plus si il y avait eu des pertes humaines.

Ces pensées s'organisaient et étouffaient son calme. L'anxiété revint sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi et un seul instant plus tard, alors qu'elle exécutait ses gestes de toilette habituels, elle se rendit compte qu'à aucun moment elle ne s'était creusé la mémoire pour savoir où trouver ses affaires et comment utiliser la douche.

Un mince sourire étira le coin droit de sa lèvre avant de se replonger et se consacrer entièrement à sa tâche.

Avec une rage sans précédents et sans s'en rendre compte, elle frottait et griffait sa peau aux endroits où elle avait été meurtrie.  
Elle sortit de la cabine rouge comme un homard, les cheveux tombant sur le visage. Elle ne désembua pas le miroir, voulant rester inconsciente de toutes ces cicatrices qui l'enlaidissaient. Enveloppé d'une serviette, alors aveugle et d'un coup de baguette, elle sécha sa crinière.  
Hermione sortit de la salle d'eau laissant derrière elle le désordre qu'elle avait causé. Sa serviette tomba ensuite sur le sol devant son armoire. La lumière derrière elle renvoyait son ombre projetée sur l'espace de mur libre entre le meuble et la porte de la salle de bains. Ainsi elle pouvait se plaire à admirer ses courbes féminines et son corps qui avait réellement changé rapidement à son goût. D'un tiroir elle sortit un uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor et le déploya devant ses yeux.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa. Malgré le peu de souvenirs de sa période de cavale, elle savait qu'elle n'avait depuis longtemps plus porté ce genre de vêtements. Cette robe la renvoyait directement à une image scolaire, pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé mais cette fois-ci la connotation de l'enfant qu'elle avait été et qui avait grandit dans ses robes la rattrapait.

Elle regarda tour à tour la robe et sa silhouette de femme, fronça les sourcils voulant s'affranchir de cette contrainte et assumer pleinement son identité individuelle et ne plus être traitée comme une élève et encore moins comme une gamine.

* * *

Nerveux, Severus fut le premier professeur arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle. La directrice avait laissé une note plus tôt dans la journée expliquant que ce soir était un soir particulier et qu'ils se devaient de célébrer le retour de leur préfète et élève prodigue au bercail. Les élèves entraient un par un à leur rythme, en groupe et Rogue prétendit surveiller leur comportement. Au fond de lui il savait que c'était un affreux mensonge et il crevait d'envie de revoir Hermione dans son " habitat naturel."

Au bout de longues minutes interminables, après que Minerva soit descendue et que quasiment tout le monde fut entré, Rogue impatient et au bord de la rupture mentale aperçut la jeune brune passer l'arche au détour du couloir voisin. Contrairement à ses camarades, elle ne portait que son cardigan Gryffondor par dessus un sous-pull noir et un jean noir moldu. Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils déplorant que son style vestimentaire soit contre le règlement de l'école. Il soupira et l'admira fouler les dalles du sol, volant presque vers la salle du réfectoire.

Le contact visuel s'établit bien assez tôt, la jeune femme veilla à ce qu'un groupe de Poufsouffle passe devant elle l'air de rien et s'assura que personne autour d'eux ne puisse les entendre. Elle savait qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche.

-" Votre tenue est incomplète, voire négligée Miss Granger."

-" J'aurais du venir nue, je crois que cette tenue vous aurait ravi professeur."

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Rogue médusé ne laissa rien transparaitre jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire effronté n'illumine le visage de la jeune femme. Il baissa les yeux cachant sa figure de ses longs cheveux noirs afin de masquer le sourire qu'elle venait de lui inspirer. Il la dépassa et distança leurs pas arrivant à la table des professeurs avant même qu'elle n'entre et s'assit parmi les élèves de sa table. De radieux sourires se dessinaient et un brouhaha intense agitait la table des rouge et or. Hermione leva les yeux discrètement sur la table des professeurs observant la scène avec un attendrissement certain. Le visage de Hagrid s'illuminait d'un bonheur pur revoyant pour la première fois la jeune femme depuis la guerre.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tout le monde fut en place, la directrice tapota de sa cuillère en argent sur son verre d'eau à pied, s'attirant l'attention de l'assemblée.

-" Bonsoir à tous. Voilà deux semaines que la rentrée a eu lieu. Voilà quelques mois que nous avons libéré le monde sorcier en proie à de terribles desseins. Durant tout ce temps, certains de nos valeureux et courageux élèves ont prit le temps nécessaire pour penser leurs blessures de guerre. Certains s'en doutaient mais je veux évidemment parler de Miss Granger qui a rejoint l'école dans la journée."

Premiers applaudissements.

-" Miss Granger qui est en dernière année et qui passera ses ASPIC à son terme a reprit sa fonction initiale de Préfète et pour cette année, étant donné que je savais que son arrivée était une question de jours, je l'ai nommé préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. Elle s'assurera de votre sécurité ainsi que des conflits intra et inter-maisons s'ils se présentent."

De nouveaux applaudissements plus hauts et autres acclamations montèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quelques secondes après, ses camarades scandaient son nom et exigeaient un discours. La sorcière émue se laissa prendre au jeu, encouragée par sa directrice et se leva.  
Un silence religieux fit descendre l'atmosphère folle de la salle avant que les paroles d'Hermione n'entrent en action :

-" Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je suis à la fois bouleversée et très émue d'être parmis vous pour ma dernière année. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de tout depuis... Depuis mon accident." Inconsciemment, elle leva les yeux vers Severus qui buvait chacun de ses mots, curieux de savoir où tout cela allait la mener. " Je vous demande à tous d'être unis et de vous souvenir de ces jours importants qui ont marqué notre histoire. Il faut entretenir la mémoire de nos camarades qui se sont battus et son tombés pour une cause juste. Je... Je ne peux pas être objective à ce sujet car je suis la cause du sujet. Mon sang, mes valeurs... Toute cette haine autour de nés moldus devait cesser. Nous ne sommes pas mauvais ni faibles et nous avons le droit de prétendre d'être au même niveau, chacun sans exception. Brisons les barrières de cette ségrégation et travaillons ensemble à un monde meilleur."

Une larme coula et sa voix s'enroua. Il était inutile d'en dire davantage. Son audience l'avait comprise et la foule d'élève l'acclama de plus belle alors qu'elle pleurait émue dans les bras des jumelles Patil redoublantes.

McGonagall frappa deux coups secs dans ses mains et le festin s'invita à table.

A la fin du repas, Hermione attendit que la salle se vide doucement et que Rogue fasse sa sortie avant de courir l'intercepter de l'autre côté. Méfiante et soucieuse de ne croiser personne sur sa route elle l'apostropha de loin :

-" Severus !"

Le sorcier au milieu du couloir sombre menant aux cachots se retourna reconnaissant la voix de sa protégée. Elle courut à pas de loup près de lui. Entendant des pas et des voix se rapprocher, il l'attrapa et la colla sur le mur faisant mine de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que personne ne puisse surprendre leur proximité.

-" J'apprécierais que vous ne m'appeliez pas par mon prénom dans l'enceinte du château." Minauda-t-il d'un air faussement coléreux.  
La sorcière opina du chef.

-" J'ai besoin de savoir qui est mort durant la bataille, il ne faut pas que je commette d'erreurs ou d'imprudences."

* * *

Ayant prit un accès direct vers les jardins de l'école les deux ombres marchaient furtivement dans la nuit et reprirent un rythme de marche normal lorsqu'ils se surent hors de vue de quiconque.

-" Pourquoi vous m'emmenez dehors ?" Demanda Hermione. Pour toute réponse, l'homme se découvrit de sa cape et la posa sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

-" Marchons un peu, ce ne sera pas long." Affirma-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.  
Ils marchaient cote à cote sans se soucier des regards indiscrets qui pouvaient les surprendre ensemble à tout moment. Il n'y avait là pourtant rien de bien ambigu, si ce n'est un professeur dehors accompagnée d'une préfète à l'heure de leurs rondes respectives.

Le ciel était clair et la lune brillait jusqu'aux confins du lac noir. La fraicheur du mois de Septembre laissait des perles de rosée dans l'herbe, mouillant les chevilles de la sorcière. Severus marchait doucement à ses côtés sans dire mots, concentré sur sa tâche. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour où se trouvait la fontaine et qui menait à d'autres salles de classe. Severus fit avancer Hermione près de la fontaine où une stèle avait été érigée.

La jeune femme tira sa baguette hors de la poche de son jean et entreprit de lire de haut en bas les noms gravés sur le marbre blanc. Elle inspira une long moment afin de se donner du courage.  
Severus resta en retrait alors qu'il voyait sa protégée descendre sa baguette sur les noms qui hantaient désormais son existence. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il vit le nom de Fred Weasley s'illuminer et entrainer un sanglot de désespoir, puis Tonks, puis Rémus. Il baissa la tête impuissant et ne pouvant la protéger contre les barrières que la mort avait érigé. Discrètement, il sortit une cigarette roulée de sa boite à tabac, l'enflamma du bout de sa baguette et la porta à sa bouche, libérant un stress inhérent de cette habitude. Il se tourna pour contempler le ciel étoilé et resserra l'étreinte de son écharpe sur sa gorge encore un peu à vif afin de ne pas attraper plus froid qu'il n'avait. La fumée de la cigarette descendant dans ses poumons maintenait la douleur quasi intacte de l'autre côté de la peau et sans savoir pourquoi, il s'en délectait.

-" Severus Rogue !" Elle se tourna les yeux baignés de larmes. Il ne se cacha pas. " Pourquoi ton nom est sur la stèle ?" Elle le tutoya de nouveau et toussota alors que la fumée proche s'insinuait dans son nez. Il haussa un sourcil.

-" J'ai... J'ai fais le mort pendant quelques semaines, avant de m'assurer que j'étais un héros à leurs yeux... Ma véritable nature." Ironisa-t-il tout en inspirant une taffe.

-" Et Fred... George... Ginny ne m'a rien dit." Hermione commençait à perdre pied et tomba sur le gazon frais et humide. Ses sanglots étaient la preuve que rien n'était bon à rester caché trop longtemps. L'homme jeta sa cigarette au vent et s'accroupit devant la Gryffondor.

-" Pour reprendre tes propres mots tout à l'heure, il faut rester unis." Il planta son regard dans le sien voyant toute la détresse que sa situation causait. Naturellement elle était en train de revenir vers lui et accorder sa confiance alors que peu d'éléments à son sujet lui revenaient concrètement. Il lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever causant un long instant de stase entre eux. Ils s'observaient silencieusement et avec une proximité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis un certain moment. Du bout de son pouce Severus effaça les larmes qui coulaient sur le beau visage d'Hermione rougie par le froid. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras et aurait à cet instant vendu son âme à Satan pour se fondre en elle et lui communiquer la teneur de ses sentiments. Elle arrivait à capter tout cela et le malaise intense qui voilait les yeux de son professeur. Doucement elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras au milieu de son torse et resta là de longues secondes à écouter battre le cœur de celui qui avait son nom marqué sur la stèle de marbre blanc.


	11. Chapter 11

_-" Elles te font souffrir parfois ?"_

 _-" Seulement quand j'y pense. Chacune a une histoire. Mais tu sais, sorcière, je n'ai nullement envie de t'ennuyer avec mon passé obscur."_

 _-" Le retour à la lumière t'aveugle à ce point pour penser que tu pourrais m'ennuyer Severus ? Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi."_

 _-" Oh vraiment ? Laisses moi alors te conter ma passion pour les plantes aquatiques... Quoique en fait tu trouverais le moyen de trouver ça intéressant... Maudite intellectuelle... Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me lasser de toi."_

 _Un sourire étira les lèvres habituellement froides de Rogue. Un sentiment de satiété et de chaleur envahissait le cœur d'Hermione rougissant de cette révélation. Ne sachant que répondre de plus, elle apposa sa main sur celle de l'homme qui était allongé face à elle dans ce lit paré d'or exceptionnellement. Le temps se faisant frais, la sorcière rabattit l'énorme couette en plumes sur elle, prisonnière d'un frisson hivernal à l'idée qu'il puisse neiger dehors._

 _-" Comment veux-tu occuper le reste de tes congés ?" Rogue s'approchait d'elle et les doigts de la jeune femme furent attirés vers son torse nu. Elle chatouillait du bout des doigts sa peau laiteuse dépourvue de toute trace de pilosité._

 _-" Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me dispenser quelques leçons de perfectionnement, j'ai besoin d'améliorer la qualité de certains de mes philtres et Slughorn est trop facilement satisfait par rapport à toi que je me demande si je travaille bien ou non. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de poils ?"_

 _Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils._

 _-" Tu ne t'en est jamais rendu compte depuis tout ce temps ?" Hermione haussa les épaules._

 _-" Disons que tes cicatrices me fascinent tellement que j'ai fais abstraction de ce détail. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai, tu n'es pas tellement couvert, très peu là où il doit y en avoir et pourtant des cheveux si longs." Severus s'étouffa de rire._

 _-" Ma pilosité au centre de la discussion en ce beau dimanche de décembre, deux jours avant Noël. Il est neuf heures à peine si j'en juge par la luminosité dehors." Hermione riait. Il la prit dans ses bras et réchauffa sa peau froide tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa faire volontiers bercée par sa respiration profonde contre sa nuque la faisant frissonner de plaisir cette fois-ci. Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière pour se reposer sur le creux de l'épaule masculine dont les mains vagabondes exploraient doucement le jeune corps parfait. Le sorcier déposa une ligne de baisers sur la nuque ayant poussé la crinière brune au préalable._

 _Hermione referma les yeux ne résistant pas à l'assaut délicat de sa personne. Bientôt les mains puissantes vinrent refermer leurs doigts comme un piège autour de ses mamelons dressés de froid et bientôt d'excitation. Elle bascula une main derrière elle et vint doucement caresser la chevelure corbeau de son amant dont elle sentait le désir se manifester physiquement au creux de son dos. Voilà quelque temps qu'elle ne rougissait plus de voir, sentir et goûter à sa virilité._

 _Les lèvres flottantes du professeur virent se poser non loin d'une oreille sur le qui-vive, se délectant du bruit ambiant des draps froissés et de l'hiver au dehors. Il souffla paisiblement avant de glisser quelques mots lubriques au creux du lobe féminin._

 _-" Laisse moi te faire l'amour." Dit-il de sa voix de velours. Le corps d'Hermione se mit à vibrer frénétiquement faisant écho aux basses cordes vocales de Rogue._

* * *

Le réveil sonna et provoqua le sursaut de la Gyffondor. Sa respiration saccadée trahissait un émoi profond. Elle épongea brièvement à l'aide de sa couverture, son front couvert de perles de transpiration.

Hermione ouvrit les draps pour aérer son corps bouillant et tenait l'essence du rêve qu'elle venait de faire par le bout de son fil. Tout avait eu l'air si réel et l'affola davantage. Et si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir ? Elle rougissait autant que ce fut encore possible repensant à sa proximité avec Rogue qui l'avait laissé la veille au soir en bas des escaliers lui sommant d'aller se reposer et qu'il assurerait leur ronde pour deux.

Dehors le petit jour se levait et il était temps pour la jeune femme de renquiller ses tâches de préfète en chef. Sur le petit guéridon à côté de l'armoire d'habits se tenait plié dans les règles de l'art, son uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle grimaça et transfigura la jupe grise en un pantalon noir droit et ôta les manches du cardigan pour qu'il soit à son goût. Elle ouvrit la penderie et prit une chemise blanche qu'elle laissa intacte et posa sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la douche.

* * *

Une poignée de minutes avant d'assister à son premier cours de l'année, après une bonne toilette et un petit déjeuner frugal, Hermione fut interpellée au détour d'un couloir par la directrice.

-" Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de vous voir dans mon bureau ça ne peut pas attendre." La préfète s'exécuta sans un mot et suivit la sorcière au travers des couloirs jusqu'à l'arrivée dans le bureau directorial. Les cours venaient de commencer ce qui engagea la frustration et le stress de la jeune brune.

McGonagall prit une seconde pour toiser du regard la tenue étrange qu'arborait sa Gryffondor. Bien qu'elle fut tout à fait sobre et sur le thème de sa maison, agrémentée du badge de préfet, elle n'était pas en règle par rapport aux autres élèves. La professeur de transfiguration balaya ce problème hors de sa tête.

-" Voilà, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de vous certains après midi dans la semaine." L'écossaise avait capté toute l'attention que pouvait donner l'étudiante.

-" Vous avez besoin de moi ? " Hermione ouvrit les yeux ronds de curiosité.

-" Pour dispenser quelques cours notamment en défense contre les forces du mal. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le poste est vacant et que je peine à réinstaurer cette discipline auprès du ministère. Mais le problème est bien plus ambigu. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves d'origine moldue qui auraient du accéder en deuxième année à la rentrée, hors ils n'ont aucune compétence magique car le ministère ne les avait pas autorisé à entrer à Poudlard l'année dernière. Je me retrouve donc avec des jeunes gens qui doivent apprendre la magie et rattraper un an de retard sur leurs camarades."

-" Vous les avez rassemblé dans une classe spéciale ?"

-" Oui je n'ai pas le choix, nous les avons répartis par maison durant la rentrée et ensuite nous avons du créer une classe spéciale pour eux mais la charge n'est pas simple, les professeurs n'ont pas assez de temps et ne sont pas assez nombreux pour leur donner des leçons de rattrapages. Certains sont brillants, d'autres ont besoin de plus d'attention. Vous êtes ma meilleure élève." Avoua Minerva désespérée

-" Oui mais je dois moi-même rattraper tout mon retard !" Se défendit l'étudiante.

-" Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça Hermione, vous êtes brillante, je ne peux imaginer que quinze jours de programme puissent vous être funestes pour vos ASPICs. Ce sont des enfants extraordinaires qui découvrent la magie, ils viennent de familles moldues pour la plupart, d'autres sont de familles sorcières mais qui ont refusé de soumettre leur enfant à l'école sous le joug de Voldemort." Les yeux de la vieille écossaise en disaient plus que ses mots, il y avait une forme de lueur d'espoir vibrant à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Émue d'être retenue pour cette responsabilité, la préfète lui adressa un sourire et opina du chef :

-" D'accord je le ferais. Vous avez raison, je peux tout à fait venir à bout de ces deux problèmes. Qui était à la direction quand Voldemort a prit le ministère ? Ombrage ?"

-" Demandez à Severus je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de vous faire un exposé sur l'histoire de Poudlard sous le règne de la folie. Ah et tenez, c'est votre emploi du temps définitif avec les heures que vous devrez dispenser. Pendant ces heures, vous êtes le professeur, vous avez au même titre que vos ainés et votre camarade, Londubat, le droit de jouir de toutes sortes de privilèges, notamment d'enlever des points, de mettre en retenue ou que sais-je encore." L'animagus se releva de sa chaise et intima la direction de la porte à son élève qui était déjà très en retard pour aller en cours.

-" Oh... Merci professeur." Hermione se leva et courut prenant ses affaires.

-" Pas de quoi voyons, c'est moi qui doit vous remercier."

* * *

-" Donc vous prenez votre plume et vous enlevez la partie duveteuse à l'aide..."

La porte de la salle de potions laissa entendre trois coups secs et une entrée en fracas coupant la parole du professeur concentré à donner des directives à ses septième année sur la potion du sérum de vérité. Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte tenant un bout de parchemin froissé entre ses doigts.

-" Pardon pour mon retard mais..." La stupeur se lisait sur le visage de la Gryffondor à mesure qu'elle parlait, réalisant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas au bon endroit et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre le professeur dispensant le cours. Elle regarda autour d'elle et pourtant les chaudrons bouillaient doucement sur chaque paillasse. C'était bien le cours de potions.

-" Ah Miss Granger, nous vous attendions, asseyez-vous. La directrice m'a prévenu de votre retard." L'homme face à elle était presque chauve et gras comme un moine. Il portait une veste tricotée très rustique ornée de boutons dorés. Elle le regardait les yeux plissés incapable de le resituer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que tout le monde l'observait en train de détailler ce bonhomme qui n'était pas Rogue, au milieu de la salle de potions.

Un peu mal à l'aise mais conscient de l'état de la jeune femme, Slughorn entreprit de la placer en se remémorant des fréquentations hors Potter et Weasley.

-" Tenez Miss Granger, il y a une place de libre sur la paillasse de Monsieur Londubat, qui se fera une joie de vous laisser une place." Elle s'exécuta sous le regard observateur de ses camarades alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le milieu de la pièce. Slughorn redemanda toute l'attention de sa classe sur lui de nouveau :

-" Vous savez qui est Miss Granger, inutile de la scruter aussi prestement." La classe se replongea dans les explications orales du gros bonhomme alors que la jeune femme s'installait près de son ami.

-" Je suis heureux qu'il t'aie mis avec moi, il sait que je suis nul."

Neville avait bien changé. Hermione n'avait pas souvenir qu'il soit devenu un garçon aussi épanoui. Elle s'attarda à le dévisager quelques instants essayant de trouver des traits de transition avec son ancien visage d'enfant. Elle s'attardait tellement qu'au bout de quelques secondes il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda un peu intimidé :

-" J'ai du chocolat sur le bout du nez ?"

-" Oh... Non excuse moi, je te reconnais à peine." Il sourit et opina du chef.

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je sais que ta mémoire en a prit un sacré coup mais on est tous là pour t'aider tu sais."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre très court je le crains, mais je fais de mon mieux pour donner et écrire un peu plus chaque jour. Merci pour vos réponses, vos lectures. Gros bisous**

A grandes enjambées, Hermione et le reste de sa classe remontèrent vers le grand hall afin de s'extraire pour la plupart de la partie la plus sinistre du château en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il était déjà une heure de l'après midi et le moment de prendre une pause dans les cours journaliers. Elle suivait Neville, assommé après un si gros effort.

-" Pourquoi tu as pris une spécialisation en potions si tu es si nul ?" Demanda-t-elle suivant la cadence du groupe.

-" J'en ai besoin pour accéder aux études supérieures que je veux faire. Le professeur Chourave part en retraite après le temps théorique qu'il me reste à étudier, elle veut que je prenne sa place ensuite et appuiera ma demande auprès du ministère." Avoua le jeune homme.

-" Et McGonagall dans tout ça ?"

-" Pomona s'est déjà chargée de la convaincre... Oh c'était comme si elle prêchait à une convaincue tu vois. Je suis fier d'avoir l'approbation de l'école, maintenant je dois juste faire mes preuves auprès du ministère." Il marqua une pause en riant franchement : " Je me vois déjà assis à la table des professeurs, essayer de passionner les futurs élèves et leur transmettre tout ce que le professeur Chourave nous a apprit et plus particulièrement tout ce qu'elle m'a appris en dehors des classes." Ils continuèrent de marcher vers la grande salle et Hermione eut le temps avant d'entrer de partager une image qui venait de lui monter à la tête :

-" Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver assis à la table des professeurs à côté de Rogue ?" Elle scruta autour d'eux afin d'être certaine qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Les lèvres de Neville s'étirèrent jusqu'aux oreilles, manifestement il n'avait pas pensé à ce cas de figure.

-" J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, je ne suis plus un petit garçon et puis..." Hermione se mit à rougir violemment, la zone n'était plus sécurisée, derrière Neville l'ombre sournoise se dessina. Elle essaya de donner un regard d'alerte à son ami pour qu'il se taise. Il venait vers eux et remarqua la présence d'Hermione. Comme un félin, il s'avança prêt à gober sa proie et la logorrhée du jeune sorcier ne tarissait pas. "Rogue a été une vraie peau de vache avec nous tous, en attendant il aboie plus qu'il ne mord." L'intéressé de la conversation se planta derrière Londubat écoutant chaque mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. " Et puis les cours de Lupin en troisième année m'ont bien aidé, tu te rappelles les épouventards ? Même encore aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que je le vois passer, je l'imagine dans les frusques de ma grand-mère." Riait-il.

Hermione lâcha un rire nerveux et n'avait aucunement peur de se montrer devant le sombre professeur. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-" Il faudra un jour me faire un dessin de ce qui vous fait tant rire monsieur Londubat." Asséna-t-il avec une émotion froide dans la voix. Neville se raidit sur place alors que la jeune brune se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas énerver davantage Severus faisant preuve d'un immense sang froid. " Et donc je suis une vraie peau de vache qui n'aboie plus qu'elle ne mord ? Méfiez vous Londubat, les heures de colle sans motif valable aucun sont mon domaine de prédilection mais là ce serait une aubaine de vous coller pour manque de respect à un professeur. Granger, vous vous retenez de rire mais je vois bien que vous n'y parvenez pas. Pour vous ce sera trois heures de colle, disons... Après manger." Neville ne dit plus rien, carbonisé sur place et Hermione laissa monter les vibrations du ton doucereux que Rogue venait d'employer. Cette mélodie lui manquait.

-" J'ai certainement cours cet après midi, professeur." Se défendit-elle.

-" Londubat, allez donc faire un tour, je dois parler à Miss Granger." Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta et disparut en quatrième vitesse happé par le reste du groupe vers la grande salle.

-" Venez." Intima Rogue à Hermione pour la pousser vers une partie moins visible où ils ne seraient pas surpris par d'autres élèves. Elle le suivit jusqu'au croisement d'un couloir en engagea la conversation en premier.

-" Vous étiez sérieux pour les heures de colle cet après midi ?" Elle fit la moue. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-" Vous savez Hermione, jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire je demeure votre professeur, tant que vous avez les pieds à l'intérieur de l'école, je peux encore jouir de tout un tas de privilèges en ce qui vous concerne." La tournure des mots qu'ils choisissait la firent rougir repensant à ce rêve qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit.

-" Oh... Mais." Il la coupa.

-" Si j'ai envie que vous passiez votre temps dans les cachots il est libre à moi d'en disposer comme je le souhaite." Un mince sourire étira les lèvres gercées de l'homme en noir se délectant de voir le malaise s'insinuer sur les joues de la sorcière. Il tira sur son écharpe pour se donner davantage de confort. " Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer le plus disciplinée possible, ce serait dommage que vous perturbiez votre année finale parce que vous n'auriez pas été une élève obéissante." Elle ouvrit les yeux ronds. Oui il était bien en train de se payer sa fiole.

-" Regrettable en effet." Ponctua-t-elle en guise de provocation, penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un air faussement désolé. Elle s'approcha de lui à sa propre manière, et le regarda fixement. " D'autant que je suis bien plus qu'une élève à vos yeux." Rogue se racla la gorge étonné du petit jeu auquel elle était en train de répondre.

-" Ah oui ?" Fit-il cachant sa surprise non sans dissimuler un certain amusement.

-" Oui, je suis... La préfète en chef." Conclut-t-elle avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux et mordillant ses lèvres roses de nouveau.

-" Voyez-vous ça." Répondit Rogue séché sur place et amusé de tant de répondant. Elle arqua un sourcil laissant se matérialiser tous les sous entendus qui venaient d'être dits. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants infinis avant qu'un autre groupe d'élève ne débarque dans le couloir. Tous deux reprirent contenance.

-" Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à votre question initiale, cet après midi vous n'avez pas cours, l'aménagement de vos heures est fait de manière à laisser une place aux cours de DFCM, pour lequel vous n'avez pas encore de professeur. Donc même si la colle est fictive, auprès de vos camarades, cela vous donne une bonne raison pour ne pas être avec eux. Je dois vous réapprendre à transplanner."

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'au détour du couloir et en plein jour, une forme vaporeuse miaula. Severus se retourna et admira la bête constituée de filaments brillants et d'une lumière bleutée. C'était un patronus de chat.

Ils se regardèrent hébété l'espace d'une fraction de secondes et l'animal fictif miaula de plus belle, ne délivrant aucun message si ce n'est qu'il fixait avec attention et impatience le maitre de potions. Le sorcier comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

-" Venez !" Fit-il en prenant le bras de la Gryffondor. Sans se soucier des regards extérieurs, Rogue imposa une course rapide en direction des bâtiments des rouge et or suivant le chat qui semblait pressé. Sur leur passage, les élèves qu'ils rencontraient se poussaient, médusés d'une telle scène et les regardaient courir dans les contorsions sinueuses du château. Les escaliers capricieux leur donnait quelques instants de répit et Hermione reprenant son souffle se questionna.

-" Pourquoi on cours ?" Rogue ne répondit rien et continua sa course passant devant la chambre de la préfète.

-" Vous restez dans votre chambre et n'en sortirez que lorsque je viendrais vous chercher, je vous envoie un elfe pour le repas. Ne discutez pas ma consigne." Elle hocha la tête un peu contrainte et s'engouffra dans son refuge.

* * *

Le patronus de chat le mena l'étage au dessus, dans le bureau de la directrice. Il entra sans frapper et trouva la vieille écossaise faisant les cent pas près de la fenêtre vitrail. Il reprit son souffle.

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" Fit-il essoufflé alertant McGonagall de sa présence. La sorcière se tourna avec un air grave sur le visage.

-" Le ministre est en route Severus ainsi qu'une poignée d'aurors. Il s'est passé quelque chose à Cokeworth." Les jambes du sorcier se firent délicates comme si le sol se déroulait sous ses pieds. Il resta grave un instant et se figea sur place. Il lisait l'inquiétude dans le regard de la directrice, ne lui augurant rien de bon.

-" Il faut que j'y aille."

-" NON ! Non Severus c'est un piège !" S'énerva-t-elle. A cet instant il comprit.

-" Elle a été vue, c'est ça Minerva ?"

-" Potter a emmené Weasley à Sainte Mangouste. Ils ont été prit en embuscade." Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour. Serrant du poing il allait exiger d'en savoir plus mais les flammes vertes de la cheminée laissèrent passer un groupe d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme devant Kingsley Shacklebolt, nouvellement promu au poste de ministre de la magie.

-" Kingsley." Salua la directrice.

-" Minerva, Severus... Severus, j'ai besoin des coordonnées exactes de ton lieu d'habitation. Cokeworth est vaste, on ne peut pas perdre de temps.

-" Impasse du tisseur, laisse moi aller avec eux." Implora l'homme en noir.

-" C'est trop risqué."

-" Écoutes, j'ai passé vingt ans de ma vie à la risquer... Un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changera pas grand chose. Il s'agit de ma maison, de ma vie, on s'en est encore prit au fils de Lily et oui tu as raison, c'est risqué, c'est moi qu'elle veut, donnons lui ce qu'elle veut et tu pourras la capturer." Asséna Rogue les dents serrées de crispation.


	13. Chapter 13

Le mobilier était sauvagement éparpillé dans toute la pièce principale. Severus sortit à peine de l'âtre de sa propre cheminée constatant les dégâts qui avaient été causés. Une bibliothèque entière avait été ravagée et décollée du mur. Les feuilles volantes et imprimées jonchaient le sol comme celui d'une maison que l'on aurait abandonné sans prendre le temps de plier bagages. Au milieu du salon, encore essoufflé et à peine remis de ses émotions, Harry se tenait baguette en main sur le qui-vive. A ses pieds, le corps d'un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement, Rabastan Lestrange semblait figé par un maléfice du saucisson. Harry remarqua Severus sortir des flammes vertes accompagné de Kingsley et quelques aurors en plein exercice de leur fonction.

Le regard noir de Rogue ne se posa pas uniquement sur sa maison dévastée par un duel acharné, sur le mur face à lui et de manière à ce qu'il le remarque tout de suite, une inscription était gravée dans la tapisserie en lettre de feu :

Traitre

Il soupira en serrant les dents.

Son attention se reporta sur le survivant qui une fois de plus s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Harry était tout débraillé et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue saignant abondement. Avant de ne dire quoi que ce soit, il lança un sortilège de silence autour du beau frère de Bellatrix afin qu'il n'entendre rien de leur conversation.

-" Où est Miss Weasley ?" Demanda posément le maitre de potions. Kingsley devança Rogue et serra la main du jeune sorcier.

-" Je l'ai... Je l'ai faite transplanner jusque à Sainte Mangouste." Répondit-il.

-" Comment as-tu pu faire aussi rapidement ?" S'étonna l'homme en noir alors que les aurors regardaient de près les traces de combat. Kingsley passa sa main sur l'inscription au mur en fronçant les sourcils. Severus n'aimait pas que l'on regarde ses affaires d'aussi près.

-" J'ai... J'ai demandé de l'aide... Dans le feu..." Répondit Harry un peu honteux.

-" Qui t'a répondu ?" Demanda Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-" Une femme aux cheveux noirs, qui ressemblait à Bellatrix... J'ai failli la tuer quand elle est apparut." Nerveusement le potioniste opina du chef plusieurs fois ne pouvant croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

-" Étaient-ils seuls ?" Demanda le ministre à l'attention de Harry se tournant vers eux essayant de marcher le plus possible sur une surface visible.

-" Non... Il y avait un autre homme qui ressemblait à celui-ci." Répondit le survivant. Kingsley et Rogue se regardèrent d'un œil complice et tout ce que Harry disait n'augurait rien de bon.

-" Ça nous fait deux Lestrange dans la nature et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille."

-" Au moins on a celui-ci et il saura se montrer coopératif." Asséna Rogue tout en se baissant sur le mangemort en position d'attaque, figé comme une statue de cire. Il savait qu'il pouvait le voir et capter toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-" En tous cas, bien joué Potter, c'est du bon travail." Félicita Kingsley fier de voir le jeune homme aussi doué pour les sortilèges de défense.

La cheminée reprit de nouveau du service et les flammes laissèrent passer le corps svelte de Cleo, habillée de couleurs sombres. La sorcière semblait défaillir et se tenait à l'appui de l'âtre pour ne pas tomber. Immédiatement, Severus fondit sur elle et la prit par les épaules.

-" Par Merlin... Le gamin m'a fait parcourir cinq mille kilomètres en l'espace de dix minutes." Hurla-t-elle en pointant Harry du doigt. Severus la fit avancer vers un fauteuil libre et toujours en place et la déposa doucement dessus. " Il a de la chance que ce soit mon jour de congés, si Hugh avait intercepté la note, vous seriez tous morts à l'heure qu'il est... C'est une brêle en sortilèges défensifs !" Reprit-elle de plus belle.

-" Calmes toi !" Intima Severus alors que l'ensemble de l'assemblée regardait d'un air hagard cette étrange sorcière exubérante.

-" Ta copine n'a rien, elle a juste une jambe cassée, ce sera réparé en moins de deux mon chéri." Reprit-elle à l'attention de Harry. Il lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire gêné. " Bon et maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ? Severus a pété les plombs ?" L'intéressé roula les yeux au ciel mais admit qu'il avait bien besoin de sa grande gueule préférée pour l'aider à tenir moralement. Elle l'admira quelques instants puis fronça les sourcils : " Par Merlin... Tu es moche mon grand , tu as une mine affreuse, je vais vraiment croire que ce que je dis est vrai."

-" Severus, essayes de calmer mademoiselle s'il te plait." Demanda le ministre.

-" C'est Madame. Madame Decourcelles." Corrigea-t-elle sortant une cigarette de la boite à tabac qu'elle gardait dans son décolleté et croisa les jambes comme une dame. Kinglsey s'approcha de l'oreille de Rogue de manière à ce que lui seul entende sa remarque :

-" C'est pas la française qui avait mis le feu à la salle de bains des préfets en septième année ?"

-" Si mais... Pour sa défense elle n'était pas seule." Murmura Severus.

Le regard bleu de Cleo balaya la pièce et regarda avec peine la maison des parents de Severus dévastée. Même si quelque coups de baguette suffiraient à rendre son éclat originel, le nid avait été violé et il serait difficile de s'y sentir en sécurité. Son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé du mangemort qui était en train de se faire embarquer par les aurors. Elle fit une longue et belle volute de fumée donnant envie à Rogue de l'imiter. De la poche de sa cape, il sortit une tabatière identique à celle de la sorcière et alluma sa cigarette à l'aide de la pointe de sa baguette.

-" Les anciennes habitudes sont tenaces." Grogna-t-elle. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse alors inspirant la toxine qui lui rappelait qu'il était vivant.

-" Excusez moi mais... Qui êtes vous ?" Harry perdit patience et demanda audience à la sorcière. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, considérant un instant sa question.

-" Cleo Decourcelles, ancien auror, ancienne professeur de Beauxbâtons, auror de nouveau depuis peu." Ironisa-t-elle. " Et toi, vu ta ressemblance physique avec ton papa et la balafre sur ton front j'en conclus que tu es Harry Potter... Personne dans le monde sorcier n'ignore qui tu es."

* * *

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir mademoiselle ?" Fit la petite voix grelottante de l'elfe Sanjy.

Voilà une heure que Hermione était cloitrée dans sa chambre. Même si elle ne faisait pas les cent pas, elle s'ennuyait, avait faim et une certaine anxiété prenait le dessus.

-" Un sandwich, ne vous embêtez pas, prenez des restes de ce midi, je m'en accommoderais parfaitement." Répondit-elle se tenant la boule au ventre.

-" Mais mademoiselle Hermione n'embête pas Sanjy. Jamais. Grâce à vous et votre programme pour les elfes, notre qualité de vie s'est considérablement améliorée !"

La jeune brune pencha la tête sur le côté réfléchissant à ce que ce petit bonhomme venait de dire. Dans ses yeux elle lisait une immense gratitude non dissimulée. Elle lui sourit, alors incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce fut et lui tendit la main en guise de fraternité que l'elfe s'empressa de serrer.

Le petit être magique disparut dans un pop sonore laissant une fois encore Hermione seule, anxieuse et ennuyée. Elle n'avait pas de travail à faire, rien en avance qu'elle aurait pu accomplir. Alors elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et entreprit de prendre sa baguette formant de petits cercles dans l'air. Sans incantations, peu à peu elle transforma le plafond de sa chambre en une nuit étoilée, comme l'avait été autrefois celui de la grande salle. Sa magie cachait la clarté du jour passant par les vitraux, elle se satisfaisait de ce sort qu'elle avait tant envié au livre retraçant l'histoire de Poudlard.

L'œil rêveur, et les pensées ailleurs, elle n'entendit pas Severus passer le cap de la cheminée. Le maître de potions fut surpris de l'ambiance régnant dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il la trouva affalée sur son lit, le nez vers le ciel comme une enfant regardant un spectacle de feux d'artifices. Il voulait simplement signifier sa présence mais ne voulait pas détruire ce petit tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. Doucement il glissa vers le lit, trainant les pieds sur le sol pour ne pas qu'elle prenne peur. Elle ne se retourna que lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui intimant de ne rien dire posant son index sur ses lèvres gercées.

Les leçons de transplannage devaient débuter et pourtant Severus n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Pas tout de suite. Il feraient ça le soir, décida-t-il se laissant envoûter par le charme simple d'un plafond ensorcelé baignant les yeux noisette d'Hermione d'étoiles et de nostalgie.

Elle avait les cheveux éparpillés, encadrant son visage comme une œuvre d'art, le bras perdu en bataille derrière sa tête et ses doigts recroquevillés sur sa main. Les yeux du potioniste glissèrent vers son avant bras découvert où était inscrit le sceau de Bellatrix.

Mudblood.

Le traitre et la sang-de-bourbe.

-" Ai-je le droit de savoir ce qui a bien pu arriver de si grave pour que vous m'enfermiez à double tour dans ma propre chambre et que vous partiez chassant le patronus de notre directrice ?"

-" Rien de très important." Fit Rogue sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce qui venait d'arriver.

-" D'accord." Se résigna-t-elle simplement et mollement sans chercher plus d'explications. Severus fronça les sourcils devant un tel abandon qui ne ressemblait pas à Hermione. Avait-elle mûri durant son long sommeil ?

Elle se tourna vers lui voyant qu'il demeurait silencieux et admiratif concentré à observer le ciel astral qu'elle avait confectionné. Elle fit glisser sa main le long du matelas et la posa directement sur le genou de l'homme qui était assis à ses côtés. Surpris il se retourna pour tomber dans les yeux de miel dans lesquels brillait une lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Une expression de mélancolie et de désir que seule elle était capable de produire. La respiration de l'homme se bloqua devant une telle entreprise.

-" Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose." Déclara-t-elle se hissant à ses côtés sur le dos et posant sa tête au bord du matelas, laissant pendre ses boucles brunes dans le vide.

-" Dîtes toujours." Elle inspira comme pour se donner du courage.

-" C'est vrai que vous êtes passionné de plantes aquatiques ?"

L'homme fronça les sourcils et plissa ses lèvres ne pouvant réprimander ce qui se rapprochait d'un sourire. Lorsqu'il allait répondre, il remarqua dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle lui laissait libre accès à son esprit. Elle était là, étendue à ses côtés, sans aucune méfiance aucune. Pas de rancœur juste ce corps de femme in-intimidable et ses formes qui le provoquaient. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il constata à quel point elle avait tué la distance qui les séparait et comment elle était venue se nicher contre lui, offrant une vue indiscutable sur tout ce qui la constituait et à présent elle lui ouvrait son esprit.

Elle lui offrait des regards l'incitant à plonger en elle et lire tout ce qu'elle avait réapprit à sentir en si peu de temps. Quelque chose les liait c'était certain et malgré tout Severus tenait une peur bleue d'effrayer la jeune femme et pire, de se faire rejeter.

Hermione sentait ses doutes et hésitations alors qu'elle l'admirait. La sorcière ne savait comment elle avait acquis ces compétences mais était certaine qu'il n'était pas étranger à ces gains. Désormais il était incapable de laisser son esprit résister au sien. De lui elle pouvait tout savoir.

Elle le devinait vulnérable depuis bien avant son réveil et sentait toute sa souffrance sachant qu'elle était la cause de tout ce chamboulement.  
Elle se releva constatant l'indécision de Severus et à cet instant c'était comme si le charme qu'elle avait opéré se rompit. Le toisant face à lui elle reprit la parole.

-" Il faut surmonter tout ça."

Rogue releva le menton évitant de trop regarder le ventre qui lui faisait face et le faisait souffrir. Elle le dominait de sa hauteur mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'affirmer. Elle avait les rennes en main et savait étrangement reprendre des forces, d'une façon qui lui était peu familière.

Les mots résonnant dans son crâne faisaient monter en lui une horrible sensation d'échec. Même si elle avait raison il ne pouvait pas lui dire ô combien de temps il avait perdu à monter dans sa tête ses propres petits films dans lesquels il campait le rôle du père modèle, aimant et comment il voulait monter une vie simple avec la femme qu'il avait en face de lui, construire un foyer rempli d'amour et loin de cette vie minable qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent.

Il inspira longuement chassant toutes les larmes qui montaient et cette affreuse douleur à la gorge qui se réveillait. Non, ça non elle ne devait pas le voir dans cet état là.

Hermione, se mit à genoux devant lui, masquant du mieux qu'il put ce qui lui traversait la tête. Il la regarda quelques instants infinis. Elle était tellement belle, tellement femme, forte et puissante. Ses yeux dictaient toute la passion qu'elle émanait.

-" Je ne ferais pas ça seul Hermione." Murmura-t-il doucement la fixant. Il passa le revers de sa main sur la joue de la sorcière qui inconsciemment ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'attente qu'il réponde à sa demande impérieuse. Severus sourit mais s'interdit de faire le premier pas. Il se leva doucement, laissant la jeune femme à même le sol.


	14. Chapter 14

-" Vous avez beaucoup de chance Miss Weasley, si j'en crois votre blessure, le sort, si vous ne l'aviez pas esquivé, aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts que ça."

-" De la chance ? Cette folle m'a fait une... Une... Comment vous appelez ça déjà ?"

-" Une fracture ouverte."

Dans sa chambre à Sainte Mangouste, Ginny était entourée de Harry, du médicomage, de Kingsley et du professeur McGonagall qui avait exceptionnellement quitté Poudlard pour venir au chevet de la jeune femme.

La jeune rouquine était furieuse de la tournure qu'avait prit le combat et comment elle s'était faite éjecter après avoir stupéfixé Rabastan Lestrange. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés et elle avait peur qu'ils lui demandent de revenir habiter au Terrier après cette mésaventure.

-" Si vous prenez votre traitement comme indiqué vous pourrez quitter cette chambre dès demain matin." Insista le mage alors que la sorcière avait le visage crispé de douleur. " Je vais en complément vous donner ceci pour que vous passiez une bonne nuit." Il déposa une fiole de potion sur le guéridon près du lit.

-" Monsieur, puis-je vous demander de quitter la pièce un moment, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec monsieur Potter et votre patiente." Demanda Kingsley le plus posément du monde. Ginny attrapa la main de Harry profitant d'un court instant de répit que le médicomage n'écoutait pas. Elle l'abaissa à lui avec une force surhumaine et lui demanda la voix coupée de sanglots :

-" Fais revenir Rogue, je sais que la potion qu'il m'a donné ne fera pas d'effet... S'il te plait je souffre." Elle serra les dents.

-" Qu'est-ce que Rogue pourra faire de plus pour toi ? " Déclara Harry alors que l'œil de McGonagall les scrutait.

-" Il est potioniste, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de puissant."

-" Je te promet d'essayer mais ça va prendre du temps. Il faut que tu sois patiente." Elle opina du chef et Harry s'abaissa pour lui embrasser le front afin de lui donner une peu de courage. Les sueurs froides faisaient tourner la tête de la sorcière, malgré tout prête à subir les questions du ministre.

-" Harry, Ginny, racontez nous comment les choses se sont déroulées." Commença McGonagall une fois certaine que le médicomage était bien parti.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent un instant pour mettre au point qui allait prendre la parole. Harry prit sur lui :

-" On était partis chercher quelques provisions pour la semaine. Lorsqu'on est rentrés, on a constaté que les sorts répulsifs et les sorts de sécurité avaient été forcés et même désactivés. On a d'abord pensé que Rogue était venu pour chercher quelque chose alors on ne s'est pas méfiés. Quand on est rentrés dans le salon, on est tombés nez à nez avec Bellatrix et les deux autres mangemorts... Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi mais ils ont eu l'air très surpris de nous voir. Ils attendaient dans l'obscurité et avaient eu le temps de saccager la pièce comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Alors sans réfléchir on a sortis nos baguettes. Ginny a réussit à en maitriser un très rapidement mais Bellatrix était bien trop forte et elle a lancé un sort qui a soufflé toute la pièce plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà en visant Gin. D'où la fracture. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu l'idée de faire appel sans le savoir à Mme Decourcelles, j'ai lancé une fusée de détresse magique dans la cheminée, j'ai souvent vu Severus faire ça quand il avait besoin de quelque chose et là, Bellatrix s'est arrêtée et m'a regardé en disant " On se reverra" avant de prendre la fuite avec son mari. Ils se déplacent toujours comme des mangemorts. J'ai lu... Comme de la crainte dans leurs regards quand j'ai envoyé mon signal de détresse."

-" Mme Decourcelles est une auror très respectée et très proche de madame Maxime, elle a fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix durant la très courte période où elle et son école sont venues à Poudlard pour un ancien tournois de sorciers. Intelligente mais peu disciplinée, elle a souvent entrainé votre ancien professeur de potions dans de sales draps. Cela m'étonne que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de cette femme, elle et votre père étaient très proches. Si je me souviens bien, ils étaient restés bons correspondants. J'ignorais qu'après toutes ces années elle soit resté une amie fidèle de Severus." Avoua Minerva. Harry haussa les sourcils.

-" Ils ont pourtant un caractère... Tellement... Différent." Fit Ginny. Kingsley laissa échapper un rire franc.

-" Ha ! Pourtant c'était pas le dernier à la suivre quand elle préparait un mauvais coup. C'est une marrante. Votre parrain l'adorait également mais je crois que ce n'était pas réciproque. En septième année, elle et Rogue ont réussit à mettre le feu à la salle de bains des préfets... C'était moi le préfet en chef." La directrice regarda Kingsley interloquée et reprise d'un air d'autorité sur un ancien élève.

-" Il me semble monsieur Shacklebolt que vous avez plus d'informations que ce que vous avez bien daigné me donner à l'époque." S'offusqua la vieille écossaise.

-" Madame la directrice... Il y a prescription." Affirma le ministre. " Enfin... Quoi qu'il en soit il va falloir mettre l'école sous surveillance. Quant à vous jeunes gens, vous seriez plus en sécurité à Poudlard... Vous devriez finir vos études. Potter, tu ferais un fantastique auror, mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu sois diplômé. Je suis peut-être le ministre, je n'ai pas envie qu'on raconte que je place qui je veux où je veux." Fit Kingsley essayant de convaincre les sorciers.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et s'en suivit alors un flash aveuglant. Harry cligna des yeux quelques instants baguette en main prêt à une nouvelle attaque éventuelle.

-" Alors ils sont là nos héros du jour."

Une forme étincelante de vert pomme satinée entra sans invitation dans la pièce. Toujours affublée des mêmes boucles blondes soignées et d'un look digne d'un podium de couturier, Rita Skeeter s'avança sans la moindre gêne à l'intérieur de la chambre de Ginny qui commençait à grincer des dents à peine avait-elle vu cette femme intrusive. Elle était toujours suivie de son immortelle plume à papote attendant que le mot soit dit et de son photographe, Bozo, habillé comme un détective privé. Il avait l'air d'un sombre crétin.

-" Une exclusivité pour la Gazette du Sorcier." Elle minauda auprès du ministre avant de détourner son regard sur la jeune rousse, le pied en l'air et bandé.

-" Oh comme tu as du avoir mal. C'est très courageux de se battre contre Bellatrix Lestrange." La journaliste posa sa main sur le tibia endoloris provoquant une vague douleur chez la jeune femme. Harry vit que Ginny rougissait de colère et cherchait sa baguette du regard afin de pulvériser Skeeter sur place.

-" Les nouvelles vont très vite." S'imposa Kingsley toisant la petite blonde de toute sa hauteur essayant de la dissuader de continuer son petit numéro.

-" Oh mais toujours monsieur le ministre c'est pour ça que la rédaction de mon journal me fait confiance."

-" Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès. Certes le chemin est encore long, il faudrait que quelqu'un vous apprenne à vous servir d'une porte... Vous savez cette chose sur laquelle il faut frapper avant d'enter. Tiens j'y pense : est-ce toujours une mauvaise habitude que vous avez de cafarder ?" Maugréa McGonagall manifestement très en colère. La journaliste rougit prouvant qu'elle restait encore dans l'illégalité et se fit minuscule devant le ministre. Elle reprit contenance en inspirant un grand coup et décida d'ignorer les remarques de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

-" Alors Harry, à seulement dix-huit ans tu as accompli une foule de choses terriblement hors du commun. La victoire sur l'adversité t'a-t-elle rendu humble envers ton adversaire ou au contraire as tu plus tendance à te reposer sur tes lauriers ? Tu penses que tes parents seraient fiers de toi ?" Elle battait des cils essayant de se montrer envoûtante mais le charme n'opérait pas. Kinglsey saisit gentiment la sorcière par le bras et la reconduit vers la porte.

-" Il n'y a pas intérêt que quoi que ce soit à propos de cette affaire se retrouve dans votre rubrique torchon." Menaça le ministre.

-" Vous entravez la liberté de la presse ?" S'offusqua Rita.

-" Et vous une enquête très importante. Je vous jure que je vous trainerais en justice Skeeter."

-" Vous seriez peut-être ravi d'apprendre que je ne m'occupe pas de la couverture de demain... Mais évidemment, je fais mon travail et je n'entraverais pas le chemin de la vérité. Viens Bozo, on a mieux à faire ailleurs." Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son collègue devant elle lançant du regard des éclairs de rage dans la pièce.

-" Inutile de frapper quand vous sortez." Ponctua Minerva toujours les dents serrées.

* * *

 _-" Je ne ferais pas ça seul Hermione." Murmura-t-il doucement la fixant. Il passa le revers de sa main sur la joue de la sorcière qui inconsciemment ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'attente qu'il réponde à sa demande impérieuse. Severus sourit mais s'interdit de faire le premier pas. Il se leva doucement, laissant la jeune femme à même le sol._

Hermione se leva à son tour. La voûte céleste au plafond se changea peu à peu en un orage nocturne silencieux.

-" J'ai du mal à vous comprendre." Reprit-elle posément. Il ne réagit pas. Elle arriva de nouveau à son niveau et la toisa s'attendant à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette manière exacte.

-" Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je suis terrassé de douleur ? Que chaque jour de votre inconscience était une charge supplémentaire de souffrance ?" Il s'approcha d'elle reposant de nouveau sa main sur sa joue. " Que je ne peux pas forcer le destin mais que vous voir en vie après tout ça est une chose que je veux préserver intacte ? Que chaque fois que je vous vois j'ai irrépressible envie de glisser mes doigts dans cette chevelure indomptée." Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione était en train de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de la sienne et de s'accrocher aux longs doigts fins. Elle pencha la tête en avant mais il la saisit au menton pour lui relever le regard. " Moi je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire et je ne veux pas vous effrayer par ce que je ressens."

Sans s'en rendre compte, la sorcière durant un court moment d'inattention était parvenue à cet instant à entrer dans l'esprit de Rogue. Il la sentait s'insinuer dans son âme délicatement et pourtant elle ne fouillait pas. Au contraire. Elle lui fit voir ce que contenait son propre esprit.

 _-" Elles te font souffrir parfois ?"_

 _-" Seulement quand j'y pense. Chacune a une histoire. Mais tu sais, sorcière, je n'ai nullement envie de t'ennuyer avec mon passé obscur."_

 _-" Le retour à la lumière t'aveugle à ce point pour penser que tu pourrais m'ennuyer Severus ? Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi."_

 _-" Oh vraiment ? Laisses moi alors te conter ma passion pour les plantes aquatiques... Quoique en fait tu trouverais le moyen de trouver ça intéressant... Maudite intellectuelle... Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me lasser de toi."_

Elle sortit sans avoir besoin d'en donner davantage.

-" Vous vous souvenez de ça." Affirma Rogue épuisé d'un tel effort de concentration.

-" Je peine à rassembler ce qu'étaient nos vies avant la guerre... Je ne sais pas comment notre relation à évoluée jusqu'à ce point, vous êtes la clé qui saura me rendre deux années de ma vie." Avoua la jeune femme implorante. Elle serait la main du potioniste si fort. " Je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais je me sens irrémédiablement attirée vers vous... Plus à chaque seconde passée à vos côtés."

Elle était désormais blottie contre lui, le menton en l'air essayant de capter tous les voiles passant dans les profondeurs abyssales des billes noires du regard masculin. Hermione sentait le corps adverse défaillir et perdre le contrôle de sa propre respiration. Quelque chose s'envola au fond de son ventre et elle se sentait revivre, alimentée par ce contact. Elle n'avait qu'une obsession désormais et cela consistait à se laisser aller entre les mains de Severus.

Il détaillait chaque petits grains de couleur dans les yeux de miel, chaque petite tâche de rousseur, chaque interstice des lèvres qui n'attendaient qu'une chose. Il la tenait contre elle sans trop savoir comment elle avait réussit à se glisser à cette place. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et pourtant le temps s'écoulait et résister à ce corps qu'il vénérait était une torture de plus en plus sévère. Le sorcier posa son front doucement contre celui de celle qu'il aimait et ferma les yeux. Elle l'enlaçait plaçant ses bras autour de sa nuque et vint petit à petit frotter leur nez dans une caresse réconfortante. Hermione sur la pointe des pieds sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres. Subitement son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et la sorcière entreprit de le faire reculer jusqu'au lit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Apprivoisé Severus se laissa faire, décidément surprit de l'entreprise de la jeune femme.

Là elle s'allongea l'attirant contre elle, englobée de sa cape. Ils se regardèrent un instant, l'homme voulant avoir l'accord certain de la sorcière avant d'aller plus loin. Elle se moqua de lui en venant appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Severus ne laissa rien transparaitre et souffla d'apaisement et de contentement. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il goûtait aux lèvres rosées qui lui manquaient tant. Il pressait contre tout son être s'abandonnant sauvagement ne pouvant plus ignorer l'appel du corps adverse. Hermione l'attirait à elle comme jamais et dans un élan de bestialité, elle se surprit à mordre la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, lui arrachant un soupir rauque.

-" J'ai rapporté votre sand... Oh par Merlin !"

Les amants se figèrent surpris par la petite voix fluette de l'elfe de maison et du bruit caractéristique de vaisselle qui tombe par terre. Hermione et Severus se relevaient, l'un rouge de rage, l'autre rouge de honte. Tous trois étaient fixes. Hermione vit son repas à même le sol et se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-" Ce n'est rien. Je vais arranger tout ça." Fit l'elfe manifestement sous le choc d'avoir surpris une telle réunion.

-" Oubliettes." Fit Hermione fixant de sa baguette le petit être magique. Le potioniste la regarda complètement ébahit d'un tel ouvrage venant de la jeune femme qui avait annoncé ça sans aucun trémolo ni hésitation dans la voix. Elle fixait l'elfe mi-colère mi-honteuse de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Le temps que le sort fasse effet, elle intima à son propre professeur de se cacher dans la salle de bains. Il s'exécuta médusé et observa le reste de la scène par l'interstice de la porte.

-" Oh Sanjy, j'ai fais tomber mon sandwich..." Prit-elle une voix innocente.

-" Oh... C'est pas grave mademoiselle. Je vais nettoyer et en refaire un autre."

-" Non c'est pas grave, je n'ai plus très faim tout compte fait. Tu peux retourner dans le château. Merci à toi."

L'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore.

-" Était-ce la meilleure solution d'oublietter cet elfe ?" Fit Severus sortant de l'obscurité de la petite salle de bains. Il s'avança vers la Gryffondor toujours essoufflée.

-" Vous savez bien que oui. Vous avez entendu la directrice. On doit rester discrets." Déclara-t-elle reportant toute son attention sur lui. Elle vint de nouveau s'appuyer contre lui.

-" Tout ça ne vous ressemble tellement pas Hermione..." Fit-t-il murmurant la serrant d'une force ferme.

-" Pourtant c'est bien moi." Répondit-elle sur le même ton, se perdant dans le regard noir affamé. Il baisa son front.

-" On a du travail qui nous attend dehors." Finit-il.


	15. Chapter 15

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Gros bisous !**

* * *

Madame Malfoy n'avait pas eu grandes difficultés à s'adapter à son nouveau mode de vie. Le manoir vendu elle avait réussit à sauver sa peau, celle de son fils bien aimé et de son déserteur de mari en achetant très discrètement grâce aux économies effectuées sur toute une vie, une vieille maison délabrée du Worcestershire. Elle avait abandonné son style de vie baroque et clinquant, acceptant la honte qui pesait sur sa famille.

Assis en silence autour de la petite table de la cuisine, Narcissa avait préparé le thé sans biscuits pour la venue de son fils qu'elle ne voyait plus depuis la guerre ou très rarement. Au bout de la table, Lucius n'était plus l'ombre que de lui même. Ses traits relâchés et les yeux encerclés de cernes le rendaient beaucoup moins séduisant qu'auparavant tandis que sa femme semblait éprouver une certaine culpabilité à apprécier un mode de vie simple à s'occuper elle même de son habitat et reconnaissante que la terre autour de leur propriété ne fut pas stérile. Le paternel avait été contraint de troquer ses habits d'ordinaire onéreux pour ce qu'il qualifiait de frusques bien moins voyantes tout ça dans le dégoût que sa femme ne lui laissait plus désormais toucher le moindre gallion de l'héritage Black, bien enfoui.

Pour gagner sa vie et sa liberté, le patriarche Malfoy devait tous les matins effectuer ce que le ministère attendait de lui. Même si les tâches que lui confiait le ministère variaient énormément et ressemblait à des travaux d'intérêt généraux, le moindre faux-pas, le moindre retard ou la moindre écartade était une garantie pour un aller simple à Azkaban. Tout cela pesait dans les yeux acier.

-" Drago chéri... Ton père et moi n'avons pas les moyens de te réinscrire à Poudlard." Narcissa touillait nerveusement le fond de sa tasse qui commençait à former un léger dépôt de feuilles de thé.

-" J'ai vraiment besoin de mon diplôme." Il n'argumentait pas, conscient de la misère qui resserrait son étau autour de ses parents de plus en plus chaque jour.

-" Demande à ton parrain. Après tout, tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous. Quand je pense que tout l'argent que m'a volé le ministère est passé dans la reconstruction du château..." Narcissa baissa la tête, ne voulant pas répliquer à ce que venait de beugler son mari.

-" Est-ce un reproche ? Non mais regardes toi, tu es jaloux de Severus ?" Commença Drago.

-" Drago !" Murmura la voix de Narcissa.

-" Oui je passe la plupart de mon temps libre avec lui quand il l'est aussi et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Regarde où tes erreurs ont conduit notre famille. Ha la grandeur des sangs-purs, la famille Malfoy au sang royal. C'est de conneries tout ça et tu veux que je te dise ? Severus c'est comme un père pour moi. Toi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lèche bottes influençable perverti par la peur." Souffla le jeune homme au visage de son père.

-" SORS DE CHEZ MOI !" Lucius se leva renversant sa tasse et provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Narcissa et Drago. La mère se leva également et prit son fils pour le protéger de l'hystérie qu'il avait causé. Elle fit mine à son mari de se calmer d'un regard noir alors qu'elle suivait son enfant se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Drago claqua la porte sans se rendre compte que sa mère le suivait. Autour de lui, des champs d'herbe jusqu'à perte de vue, fendus par les vents tortueux de la fin Septembre. Le ciel était gris et menaçait de pleuvoir.

-" Attends Drago !" Cria sa mère. Il se retourna et la vit se dépêcher d'aller le voir. " Tiens."

Elle lui remit un plat dans lequel se trouvait un cake énorme et étrangement lourd. Drago se rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'il faillit le faire tomber n'ayant pas évalué correctement le poids de la chose.

-" Maman, tu aurais du garder ça pour toi..." Murmura le jeune homme touché de l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

-" Il est un peu spécial celui là... œufs, farine, sucre, lait, levure et quinze mille gallions."

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce que sa mère avait fait. Une joie immense engloba le visage du jeune homme, reconnaissant et stupéfait.

-" Ton père ne doit pas savoir. C'est la moitié de ce qu'il me reste mais toi, mon fils je sais que tu ne reproduiras pas ses erreurs. Tu peux largement t'inscrire à l'école, les mettre de côté..." Drago n'attendit pas que sa mère termine et fondit dans ses bras vraiment ému de ce geste. Elle avait changé. En bien.

-" Je te sortirais de là maman, promis." Il se sépara d'elle constatant que son visage avait changé d'expression. Elle fronçait les sourcils et fixait du regard quelque chose qui semblait la terrifier. Drago se retourna pour voir ce qui chamboulait tant Narcissa à ce point.

Une longue ligne noire fixe les observait depuis quelques centaines de mètres. Drago reconnut les longs cheveux noirs grisonnants malmenés dans le vent et la posture arrogante de cette apparition soudaine sournoise.

-" C'est... C'est Bellatrix ?" Souffla Drago dans un souffle de terreur.

-" Dépêches toi de partir mon chéri." Elle voyait la silhouette avancer vers eux.

-" Maman..."

-" Ne discutes pas !"

* * *

-" Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. J'ai déjà pris ça en deuxième année."

-" Harry s'il te plait, ton os n'était pas visible quand tu es tombé de ton balais."

Des perles de sueur fleurissaient abondement sur le front de la belle Ginny. Harry passait un gant humide rafraichissant très qu'il la voyait rougir de nouveau un petit peu. Le teint de la jeune femme était blême, toujours allongée dans son lit à Sainte Mangouste, la jambe tenue en l'air par un soutient magique qu'elle avait agrémenté d'un sortilège de coussinet afin de se donner plus de confort. La plaie avait beaucoup suppuré et il était désormais temps de changer le bandage alors qu'elle buvait toute les trente minutes une potion censée stimuler le replacement des os que le sort de Bellatrix avait broyé.

-" Tu as des nouvelles de Rogue ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement essayant d'économiser ses forces. Harry baissa les yeux constatant la négative.

-" Euh... Non... J'ai demandé à McGonagall si elle pouvait lui transmettre le message. Il doit être occupé. Ne t'en fais pas, le médicomage sait ce qu'il fait. Ce soir tu boiras la potion avant de t'endormir. Severus t'aurait dis la même chose de toutes façons."

Dans les yeux châtaigne de son amie, il vit passer un trouble. Elle se sentait irrémédiablement seule. Voilà plusieurs longues heures qu'elle était allongée ici et qu'elle souffrait le martyre et ses parents n'étaient toujours pas venus la voir. Ni même ses frères. Pensant à toutes ces petites choses, un sanglot éclata libérant à la foi sa colère, sa douleur et sa frustration. Harry se remit près d'elle et lui prit la main essayant maladroitement de communier toute sa ferveur.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-" Mes parents ont été prévenus, ils ne sont toujours pas venus, j'ai une tribu de frère pas un ne s'est déplacé, si merlin savait à quel point j'ai mal. Harry j'ai si mal que je me couperais la jambe si je pouvais. Regarde comme elle est enflée, regarde mon pied comme il est !" Sans s'en rendre compte, la sorcière serrait les doigts du survivant tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu les lui arracher. Harry serrait les dents et les lèvres ne laissant rien transparaitre.

-" Excuse-moi d'avoir dit que ce n'était rien... C'était maladroit de ma part."

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et à cet instant, Harry avait une lueur d'espoir brillant derrière ses lunettes. Il espérait vraiment voir la famille Weasley débarquer et libérer la peine qu'éprouvait leur fille. A la place Drago s'avança dans la pièce, les yeux éteints et l'air grave sur le visage.

-" Tu as eu ma note." Fit le survivant à son attention.

-" Oui... Oui je l'ai eue. J'aurais préféré ne pas découvrir la maison comme ça. Que s'est-il passé ?" Même s'il se doutait de la réponse, il se devait de poser la question.

-" Ta tante nous a attaqué alors qu'on était partis à Tesco."

Harry ne capta pas le voile de stress passant derrière les iris bleus du blond. Il ne sentit pas non plus à quel point il était inquiet. Le jeune occlumens ne démontra rien bien qu'il fut rongé par la culpabilité de savoir où était sa tante et la peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire chez sa mère.

Dehors, la nuit tombait laissant couler un nuage de pluie battante accompagnée d'un vent terrible. Drago se dirigea vers la fenêtre observant nerveux la météo électrique.

-" Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?" Demanda Harry innocemment. Le blond ne retourna pas son attention sur l'autre sorcier et sur la jeune femme présents n'ignorant pas que son état était le fruit de leur rencontre fortuite.

-" Non, quand est-ce arrivé ? C'est elle qui a dévasté la maison ? " Demanda-t-il.

-" Ce matin." Drago se retourna et vit Ginny briller de transpiration. Elle avait un teint à faire pâlir un cadavre et les yeux encerclés de cernes.

Il l'admira de longues secondes perplexe et s'approcha de l'élu.

-" Vous étiez ensemble toute la journée ?" Demanda-t-il à sa seule attention murmurant.

-" Oui... Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry perplexe.

-" Elle a l'air... Morte..." Fit Drago. Harry se retourna et évalua un instant ce que venait d'avancer son ami. Les lèvres de la jeune femme commençaient à bleuir presque sous leurs yeux ébahis. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sous pression avant que Harry n'éclate :

-" Elle a été empoisonnée. Vite, vas chercher le mage !" Ordonna-t-il discrètement à Drago afin que Ginny n'entende pas. Le blond obtempéra et disparut derrière la porte de la chambre aseptisée.

* * *

Un temps affreux secouait les arbres de la forêt interdite et ceux aux alentours de l'école. La nuit était tombée en même temps que les nuages et la pluie. Hermione grelottait tant de froid que de frustration.

-" Concentrez-vous nom d'un chien !" Vociféra Rogue commençant à trouver le temps long

-" On fait ça depuis des heures, ça ne donne rien !" Hurla Hermione quelques pas devant lui. Ses cheveux tombaient sous le poids de la pluie.

Elle serrait les dents de colère.

-" C'est important que vous puissiez vous téléporter. Vous ne rentrerez pas au château tant que votre tâche ne sera pas accomplie." Tempéra Severus sur un ton glacial. Il peigna ses cheveux noirs en arrière de manière à avoir une vue imperturbable par sa capilostié mouillée qui le dérangeait à présent. Il avait froid et ses capes commençaient à crouler sous le poids de la colère du ciel. Les nerfs à vifs il se pinça l'arrête du nez, désireux d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Narguant Hermione, il invoqua un arc au dessus de sa tête, censé protéger son petit espace de la pluie. La regardant avec colère et incompréhension, sans sourciller et guettant sa réaction, il sortit de la poche de sa cape sa boite à tabac presque vide et porta à sa bouche encore une autre cigarette, sortant une flamme du bout de sa baguette.

-" Je n'ai pas souvenir que vous fumiez autrefois." Hermione arqua un sourcil.

-" Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il y ait quelque chose que vous ne sachiez pas faire. Concentrez-vous ! Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus derrière vous, ce n'est pas un motif légitime pour vous reposer sur vos lauriers." Asséna-t-il se soulageant d'une taffe.

-"Destination, Détermination, Décision !" Répéta la jeune femme comme un disque rayé. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour ne plus faire face à

Rogue blême d'une anxiété non dissimulée. Il serrait les dents, usé d'avoir été là des heures durant alors qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir, des tâches privées. Il ne comprenait tout bonnement pas comment la jeune femme ne pouvait plus réussir à transplanner alors qu'elle avait réussi avec succès ses premiers essais le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Il souffla une volute de fumée, la dernière puis écrasa le mégot sous sa chaussure. Il observa encore Hermione s'enraciner davantage dans le sol de gadoue au delà des portes de l'école. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, toujours exaspéré mais fit l'effort de prendre sur lui après s'être souvenu de comment il avait réussi à la conditionner la première fois.

Severus entendait la jeune femme murmurer les indications clé pour la réussite de l'enchantement. Hermione tremblait de froid, ses vêtements étaient mouillés, le visage ruisselant d'eau et pourtant elle restait stoïque, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots. Rogue ne le lui dit pas mais ce serait la dernière tentative de réussite pour la soirée. Il prenait pitié de la voir tenter vainement de contrôler sa magie. S'assurant qu'elle tenait bien sa baguette en main, il apposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules féminines.

-" Fermez les yeux et concentrez vous uniquement sur ma voix." Murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Immédiatement, un souvenir revint en mémoire. Elle savait qu'il allait reproduire exactement tous les gestes dont elle se souvenait à présent.

-" Quoi qu'il se passe, restez concentrée, respirez, emplissez vos poumons le plus longtemps possible."  
Severus ronronnait près d'elle et son souffle s'évaporait dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Posément, il vint placer sa main droite sous les côtes de la jeune femme en plein abdomen. Il appuya avec sa paume le bas des poumons d'Hermione la forçant à prendre de plus profondes inspirations. Bientôt elle soufflait longuement et un son rauque sortit de sa gorge de temps à autres.

-" Sentez votre baguette, elle vous complète, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur chaque..."

-"... Petite parcelle de magie qu'elle connecte comme un courant électrique." Elle compléta sa phrase telle qu'elle l'avait entendu autrefois. La pression de la main de la jeune femme se renforça sur son outil.

-" C'est une bonne chose que vous vous souveniez de ça... Quand je vous donnerais le signal, je veux que vous vous projetiez trente pieds en avant. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux juste suivre mes instructions." Il s'arrêta un instant, inspira à son tour. " Maintenant !"

Un déclic se fit et Hermione ressentit un courant parcourir son échine qui se diffusa rapidement le long de son corps. La force du choc et un bruit sourd indiqua que la pratique avait fonctionné. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se vit trente pieds de l'endroit exact où elle était plantée depuis des heures.

-" Oh... Merlin merci..." Souffla-t-elle de soulagement. Elle se retourna cherchant une appréciation verbale de Severus. Ne le trouvant pas à sa hauteur habituelle, elle paniqua un instant pour finalement le voir affalé sur un tas de feuilles mortes, inerte sur le sol.

Elle lâcha un cri surpris et se précipita sur lui, manifestement très sonné.

-" Professeur ?!" Fit-elle le ton inquiet.

Rogue cligna des yeux, c'est tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour le moment, totalement amorphe de l'éclair de force qu'il venait de prendre en pleine face. Il essaya de bredouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles et luttait pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Hermione lâcha un juron et se sentait proprement incapable de porter son corps rapidement à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, à peine touchant le pouls au poignet de Rogue, ils furent propulsés comme deux marionnettes dans un vortex aspirant et se retrouvèrent à peine une seconde plus tard dans la pénombre sur la surface sèche d'un parquet craquant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione incanta un Lumos et vit autour d'elle le tableau d'une maison dont les recoins semblaient familiers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oui... J'ai fais ça en une nuit. Kill Me. Merci pour vos reviews, gros bisous**

 **NC-17**

* * *

-" Elle est stable mais sa récupération va être difficile et douloureuse."

A l'extérieur de la petite chambre d'hôpital, Harry et Drago s'entretenaient avec le médicomage qui suivait Ginny depuis le matin même. Dans les couloirs une certaine agitation avait lieue et semblait se rapprocher d'eux.

-" Comment cela a put arriver ?" Demanda Harry totalement furieux et crispé.

-" Qui est responsable de votre stock de potions ? ... Je vous préviens, mon parrain est un expert en la matière et je ferais analyser chaque flacons l'un après l'autre... Si quelqu'un à voulu empoisonner Ginny Weasley il le saura et alors vous aurez de gros ennuis." Fit Drago dédaigneusement à l'encontre du médecin.

-" Inutile de monter sur vos grands sombrals monsieur Malfoy... Le risque d'une allergie à une plante magique n'est pas exclu et peut-être que votre amie, à raison de la forte dose de potion ingérée, à pu faire une réaction à l'un de ces produits. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous adresser à moi sur ce ton. Néanmoins, nous allons procéder à un examen détaillé de notre stock en ce qui concerne la compatibilité de la potion avec son organisme. Nous aurons juste besoin d'un peu de son sang... Est-elle majeure ? Sinon j'aurais besoin du consentement de ses tuteurs légaux." Le mage garda son sang froid devant l'attaque du jeune blond, conscient de son ex-statut social, ne se priva pas pour le brimer librement. Drago, encore sous le réflexe du fait que la protection de son père fut une bénédiction autrefois était en proie à de lourdes moqueries et dédains désormais de la part du monde sorcier tout entier. L'héritage de sa famille était désormais un fardeau difficilement dissimulable et éreintant.

-" J'ai confiance en vous monsieur." Tempéra Harry d'une façon qui sonnait comme un avertissement. L'homme face à lui ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Potter souffla un grand coup et prit sa tête entre ses mains en ayant prit soin de retirer ses lunettes.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?" Demanda Drago toujours vexé de s'être fait remettre à sa place.

-" Reste avec elle, surveille la... J'ai besoin de changer d'air." Fit Harry tournant les talons et suivant une route qu'il n'avait pas emprunté depuis des années, laissant Drago seul dans le couloir.

Le survivant monta trois étages lourdement et se retrouva dans une grande salle colorée presque vide gardé par une guérisseuse, assise sagement à son bureau, classant des documents.

-" Vous êtes ?" Demanda-t-elle levant le nez curieusement de sa paperasse.

-" Potter... Harry James Potter..." Annonça-t-il.

-" Po... Monsieur Potter... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon service ?" La jeune femme se leva et serra la main du Gryffondor. " Chastity Burden, je suis en charge du service depuis la disparition de mon prédécesseur... Vous avez de la famille ici ?"

-" On peut dire ça." Elle regardait Harry avec une sorte de fascination et de reconnaissance non dissimulée. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté attendant une plus ample explication quant à sa visite.

-" J'aimerais rendre une petite visite à Alice et Frank Longdubat."

-" Vous êtes parents ?"

-" Non... C'est que... Ils étaient très proches de mes parents... Je voulais juste..." Bredouilla le jeune homme.

-" Je comprend... Dépêchez-vous, dans vingt minutes il sera l'heure de souper et nous les couchons ensuite. Venez, je vais vous conduire."

Harry suivit la guérisseuse au travers de couloirs étrangement sinistres bien que colorés et ils atterrirent dans une pièce où tous les patients étaient répartis autour de petits pupitres, crayons à la main, composant un art sans queue ni tête.

-" Voilà regardez, ils sont là bas..." Elle désigna de l'index une petite rangée de tables où étaient effectivement le couple puis disparut rebroussant chemin laissant Harry seul avec les quelques membres de familles venus rendre visite à leur proches. Il s'avança parmi les plaintes étouffées de certains vieillards tremblants emprisonnés dans leur propre tête. Un patient hurlait presque à la mort, anxieux, seul face à un mur et Harry se demanda si il ne voyait pas quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient analyser. Vite il se retrouva devant les parents de Neville ne daignant pas lever la tête de leur feuille restée presque blanche. Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur niveau ne sachant trop que faire.

-" Alice... Frank." Fit-il sur un ton doux.

Les deux levèrent finalement leur regard vide sur Harry. La lèvre d'Alice se mit ostensiblement à trembler et inexplicablement, elle saisit un feutre dans le pot de crayons qu'elle fit tomber par terre. Le jeune homme commença à ramasser le tout.

-" Ja... Ja... James..." Souffla Alice.

Harry s'arrêta net et vit la femme avec quelque chose d'allumé enfoui derrière ses yeux inexpressifs. Elle cherchait, elle faisait un effort surhumain et comme si elle disjonctait, commença à tracer des lignes abstraites sur la feuille.

-" Non... Je suis son fils... Harry... Vous vous souvenez ?"

-" James." Redit-elle convaincue.

Frank ne cilla pas et resta concentré sur son pupitre, les yeux perdus dans le vague ne captant rien de la frénésie qui poussait sa femme désormais. Sans regarder, elle continua de tracer au feutre orange de longues lignes qui commençait à ressembler vaguement à un portrait fait par un enfant. Harry resta interdit, elle qu'il avait connu en visite avec Neville et qui restait souvent amorphe n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'énergie. Harry ne perdit rien de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et essaya de capter tout ce qui passait au travers du regard de la femme vieillissante. Elle ne changea de crayon qu'une seule fois et lorsqu'elle jugea que son œuvre fut achevée, tendit le papier à Harry.

Il prit un instant pour détailler ce que cela voulait signifier. Deux points verts ovales entourés de gros nuages orangés de chaque côtés. Alice pointa Harry du doigt puis se frotta la paupière.

-" Les yeux verts." Fit-elle avant que son esprit ne se rendorme et accorde toute son attention au pupitre de nouveau comme si le jeune homme n'existait pas.

A cet instant, Harry, interdit, comprit. Alice venait simplement de dessiner un portrait abstrait de sa mère, son amie d'enfance, sa complice au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, Lily.

* * *

Severus émergea de son malaise et se retrouva baigné par une lumière agressant ses yeux. Son cerveau bouillait et cognait en même temps contre les parois de son crâne. Il souffla de douleur entre ses dents avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Il revenait à lui doucement et lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, tout s'accentua.

-" Elle a du me cogner sacrément fort à en devenir fou..." Siffla-t-il d'une voix groguie. Il passa une main sur son visage et descendit sur sa gorge découverte où la peau se refermait petit à petit après son altercation avec Nagini. La plaie avait laissé place à une impressionnante cicatrice.

-" Je ne vous ait rien fait." Protesta la voix d'Hermione qu'il ne voyait pourtant pas. Sa vision s'éclaira et balaya le flou venu après son étourdissement. De nouveau le sorcier regarda autour de lui et réalisa que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

-" Nom de... Comment est-on arrivé ici ?"

-" Je l'ignore."

Il ne l'avait pas vu mais il sentait une pression sur son épaule. Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il était à même le sol de la salle de bains... Sa salle de bains... Située bien trop loin de Poudlard pour un transplannage de débutant. Il vit également que la jeune femme avait prit le soin aimable de lui ôter sa cape, sa robe, sa chemise et était désormais occupée à appuyer une compresse d'alcool sur une nouvelle plaie qui venait de lui être infligée. Il arborait encore un large bandage sur l'avant bras gauche d'où sortaient des marques de brûlure chimique.

-" Ne faites pas l'idiote Granger, vous savez très bien..."

-" J'ai transplanné comme vous me l'avez demandé et après ça... Vous êtes tombé dans les pommes... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais..." Continua-t-elle la voix chevrotante, presque apeurée.

-" Mais ?" Encouragea-t-il sur un ton lascif.

-" Je voulais simplement vous mettre en sécurité... J'ai vérifié votre pouls et là... Je ne sais pas comment mais on est là... Je ne sais pas où nous sommes et pourtant j'ai tout de suite su où vous soigner." Conclut-elle. Elle se posa face à lui, genoux au sol. Il était adossé à la baignoire. Rogue vérifia son épaule qui lui lançait, sentant son cœur pulser à l'intérieur de la blessure. Une de plus.

-" C'est... Juste un arbre qui vous a écorché." Elle recommença à tapoter la zone ouverte avec une gaze imbibée, piquant chaque petite partie de chair à sa disposition. Hermione gardait son sang froid mais le sombre professeur arrivait à flairer la panique qui l'envahissait. Il voyait qu'elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œils gênés et indiscrets sur sa gorge. Elle portait toujours ses frusques mouillés et les boucles de ses cheveux gouttaient d'une manière régulière pour venir s'écraser sur la peau du torse de l'homme secoué. Il palpa ses propre cheveux et constata qu'il était sec. Elle l'avait séché ? Son pantalon l'était également. Il souffla d'exaspération concluant qu'elle ne changerait jamais.

-" Suffit..." Il saisit le poignet de la jeune femme qui se calma instantanément. Elle souffla et laissa la pression retomber. " Regardes-toi... Tu vas attraper la mort." Fit-il assez confiant pour la tutoyer de nouveau.

-" J'ai si froid." Fit-elle se dégageant la main de son emprise. Rogue chercha sa baguette dans la poche arrière de pantalon et la saisissant ordonna à la baignoire de se remplir d'eau chaude. " Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé je suis désolée." Fit Hermione enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Severus n'avait pas le moindre indice non plus sur ce qui venait de survenir mais il était certain d'une chose, le retour à Poudlard ne serait pas un problème grâce à réseau de cheminée. Il était tout de même curieux de la capacité de la jeune femme à pouvoir couvrir une aussi grande distance d'apparition.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure trempée d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui afin de la calmer un instant. Elle grelottait.

Dans un esprit purement pratique, Severus entreprit de déshabiller Hermione à l'aide de la magie, espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas mal son entreprise. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle était toujours blottie contre lui et ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau glacée et marbrée. Il frictionna son dos et ses bras de manière à ce qu'elle se ressaisisse rapidement. Il se leva et la leva en même temps. Consciente de son état Hermione ne broncha pas mais plaça presque instinctivement ses mains sur son abdomen cachant ses cicatrices. Severus la détailla un instant comme autrefois n'ayant plus conscience que ce n'était pas la chose la plus appropriée à faire. Elle suivait son regard admiratif sur son corps.

N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa doucement son front contre le sien. Hermione ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se délectait à présent du passage des mains masculines dans son dos.

Severus fit descendre ses mains, happé par un courage certain, sur la chute de reins de la sorcière puis doucement il vint décroiser les bras cachant ses complexes. Se laissant faire entourée de tant de confiance, Hermione céda et laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Alors, Rogue toujours les yeux fermés vint placer ses propres mains à l'endroit où il sentait désormais une peau rugueuse et balafrée. Il inspirait et expirait à une cadence impressionnante et inquiétante. Hermione ouvrit les yeux inquiète alors que la pression des mains sur son ventre s'accentuait sans jamais la pincer.

Severus pleurait.

Ses lèvres formaient une grimace, tordant son visage en une expression douloureuse. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Hermione s'en aperçut, il essaya de retenir le tout mais ce fut un échec lamentable. Plus il voulait emmagasiner, plus la douleur était accrue. La coupe était pleine, il fallait la drainer. Sur la pointe des pieds, la gryffondor prit la tête de l'homme entre ses mains et essuya le torrent de larmes d'un simple revers des pouces. Il balaya sa tête en arrière et essaya de se contenir encore un peu mais Hermione vint accrocher ses petites mains atour de sa nuque et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était baigné de larmes amères car à présent même elle avait lâché quelques perles de tristesse voyant la détresse de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle voulait simplement qu'ils se calment tous deux à présent.

Le sorcier se laissa aller à ce contact réconfortant et fit maintenant glisser ses mains de nouveau vers son dos afin de pouvoir la prendre complètement dans ses bras. Il la serra d'une manière telle qu'il pouvait sentir chaque petite secousse qu'elle produisit. Doucement mais sûrement il se calma et quand ses spasmes s'évanouirent, la jeune femme s'autorisa à faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres masculines en signe de rétablissement. Il l'accueillit avec la plus grande exaltation et la laissa prendre le contrôle total de ce baiser pour ce qui devint finalement quelque chose d'ardent et passionné.

A bout de souffle, Hermione entortillait les mèches de Severus entre ses doigts et finalement glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son crâne tandis que l'autre main se baladait allègrement dans le dos de celui-ci. Les réflexes de l'homme étaient tenaces et à présent il avait conscience de l'état de celle qu'il tenait contre lui. Il la sentit frémir de nouveau, leurs torses peau contre peau se soulevaient au rythme de leur respiration courte et emmêlée. Même s'il la réchauffait de par son propre corps, il sentit d'après son souffle remué, les terminaisons du buste féminin venir taquiner sa peau. Voilà des mois qu'il avait été privé de ce contact et oubliant tout le déroulement de cette journée atroce, il avait simplement envie de lui faire l'amour et oublier la montagne de responsabilités qui l'encombrait.

L'étroitesse dans son pantalon suggéra de passer à la vitesse supérieure, cependant son cerveau dictait une toute autre marche à suivre : attendre que la décision vienne d'elle. A cet instant, la Gryffondor réussit à capter au fond du regard abyssal la joute qui se jouait entre la raison et les sentiments de Severus. Elle sentait contre elle monter la puissance de son désir et frissonna à l'idée de faire à nouveau le plongeon et de pouvoir ressentir l'amour physique.

-" Je ne ferais rien qui aille à l'encontre de ce que tu veux." Ronronna Severus. Elle apposa un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres pour lui dicter le silence. A cet instant, l'homme vit les yeux de miel brûler aussi fort que l'enfer et pensa qu'il se damnerait pour la simple considération d'Hermione. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et glissa sa langue le long de son cou pour arriver suçoter le lobe.

-" Fais moi l'amour Severus." Murmura-t-elle rauquement. Sans prévenir, elle prit sa baguette et infligea le même sort de déshabillage sur lui qu'il avait procédé auparavant. Surpris de tant d'assurance, Rogue se laissa prendre comme un objet, mais un bel objet, un objet que l'on détaille avec convoitise et qu'on veut posséder entièrement. La sorcière détaillait à présent tout son corps, imparfait, mince, cicatrisé et motivé par une envie charnelle prête à l'assaut de son corps de femme.

Elle le poussa de nouveau à l'emplacement où il avait repris ses esprits contre la baignoire et sans laisser se tarir le désir, elle l'embrassa voracement juste avant de venir se poser à califourchon sur lui se perforant d'elle même sur la verge qu'elle venait d'admirer. Les deux amants poussèrent un cri de satisfaction à cet instant et ce jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme entreprenne de commencer le balais infernal de ses reins d'une manière très suggestive et dans un angle propice au plaisir mutuel.

Severus se mordit la langue pour éviter de partir trop tôt dans les méandres d'une jouissance précoce et l'idée d'avoir Hermione remuant autour de son membre n'aidait pas. Rapidement elle avait prit une cadence qu'il n'était pas certain d'assumer et prit la décision de la ralentir dans sa course en plaçant une main autoritaire au creux de ses reins. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur fréquentation, elle le dominait pleinement. Pour contrebalancer le rythme plus lascif, elle lui offrit un baiser carnassier mordant sans retenue sa lèvre inférieure alors que les mains féminines perdues dans la musculature dorsale s'appliquaient à s'accrocher fermement pour tenir un équilibre et les ongles s'enfonçaient de manière progressive dans la chair de Severus.

Chamboulé par une telle bestialité, Rogue se détacha des lèvres rosées et vint délicatement poser les siennes sur la gorge d'Hermione pour vite venir aspirer un des mamelons dressé. De sa main libre, il pinça l'autre en gage d'égalité ce qui provoqua un râle de plaisir non dissimulé, sortant de la bouche de la sorcière. Il mordilla de façon à aiguiser le plaisir de sa partenaire et par extension le sien, comblé de pouvoir de nouveau écouter le chant de l'orgasme montant qu'il lui donnait. La main de Severus descendit plus bas, à la jonction des cuisses de la Gryffondor, là où il pouvait récolter l'écoulement de désir et le disperser sur son intimité. Là doucement il se mit à jouer de manière délicate avec l'arrogant clitoris gorgé de sang et demandant une attention très particulière. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur et savait se fier aux sons, aux spasmes et tremblements qu'elle produisait.

-" Oh... Sev..." Murmura-t-elle se mordant la lèvre. Ses cheveux étaient désormais presque secs et ses joues rougies par l'effort. Il lui autorisa à accélérer la cadence sachant qu'il ne pouvait bientôt plus retarder l'échéance de leur orgasme. Elle balança sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux afin de ressentir un maximum le traitement divin qu'ils s'infligeaient. A bout, après quelques minutes de caresses portées sur la zone la plus érogène de son corps et de coups de reins profonds, ils jouirent dans un concert de halètements et plaintes rauques. Severus posa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, épuisé. Hermione vint enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, quelques secondes, le temps de récupérer ses esprits. Il la fit se lever avec lui et tous deux se glissèrent dans la baignoire encore essoufflés.

Severus s'immergea dans l'eau et nota un intense picotement le long de son dos.

-" Tu saignes." Fit Hermione ouvrant de grands yeux. Rogue regarda autour de lui et constata que l'eau prenait une teinte très légèrement rouge. Il regarda sa nouvelle plaie qui semblait ne pas l'avoir trahi puis se remémora à quel point la jeune femme avait lacéré sa peau durant l'acte.

-" C'est de ta faute." Fit-il presque grognon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ouaip... Quasiment deux mois sans donner de nouvelles ( SHAME !) Explication simple, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, même j'étais arrivée à la conclusion et puis... L'ordinateur m'a fait un superbe bug donc au moment de reprendre pour terminer, le document m'affichait une page vierge pourtant affichant le poids de du dit document donc j'étais folle de rage et pas très chaude pour continuer à écrire dans l'immédiat... Puis ensuite j'ai eu quelques péripéties perso et d'ailleurs l'an dernier à cette heure-ci je vous alimentais depuis l'Île Maurice et malheureusement pour moi, pas cette année. Enfin bref, j'espère que tout va bien par chez vous, un immense merci pour les nouveaux qui se sont abonnés au fur et à mesure à la story, de mon côté j'ai fais des rencontres exceptionnelles un sein de la Potterhead machine et nous avons célébré la nuit des livres HP dans une petite librairie sur Paris, grosse pensée pour vous qui me suivez. Petite note de fin, je suis en train de plancher sur un tout nouveau SSHG, j'ai déjà 2 chapitres écrits ( je prends de l'avance ) et je pense commencer à vous poster ça sous peu. Merci encore et bisous !**

* * *

Sortis du bain, le maitre de potions avait fait comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne leur était pas possible de rester aussi loin de Poudlard à la veille d'une nouvelle journée de cours. Alors traversant cette grande maison, Hermione retrouvait ses repères visuels juste avant de s'engouffrer avec son amant dans la cheminée qui était un réseau de nouveau ouvert vers l'école. Elle ne se posait pas de questions et vouait une confiance aveugle en l'homme qui lui tenait la main avec une ferveur sans failles. Les flammes vertes évaporèrent la vision d'une salle à manger relativement austère pour amener celle d'une classe de potion plongée dans l'obscurité.

Rogue lâcha la main de la jeune femme difficilement

-" Vas dans ta chambre." Lui avait-il simplement sommé. Elle opina du chef un peu prise au dépourvu.

-" Viens avec moi ?" Répondit-elle espérant qu'il la suive. Severus considéra un instant sa requête, tiraillé par l'envie et le devoir.

-" Et demain matin, si quelqu'un me croise dans les couloirs à ton étage ? " Hermione sans s'en rendre compte fit la moue d'une enfant qui attend un accord formel pour s'amuser. Elle s'approcha de lui, griffonnant un motif invisible sur sa robe noire et releva la tête avec une lueur sauvage au fond du regard.

-" Tu es imaginatif, je suis certaine que tu sauras délivrer un beau mensonge pour le bien commun." Glissa-t-elle près de son oreille. Un vague sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme déjà convaincu de découcher. Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est qu'il avait déjà prévu de passer la nuit dans la chambre de la préfète mais attendait de voir si elle allait le rejeter ou non.

Conquit par Hermione, Severus sans un mot lança un sort de désillusion sur eux et emboita le pas traversant le château prenant soin de tout de même éviter de croiser qui que ce soit faisant une ronde.

* * *

La nuit agitée n'avait pas permit à Hermione de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait pourtant essayé de s'endormir écoutant paisiblement le rythme de respiration de Severus qui lui n'avait pas trouvé difficile de s'endormir apaisé par le contact voluptueux qu'il avait entretenu avec la jeune femme. Elle s'était endormie finalement peu avant l'aurore pour au final se réveiller en retard dans un lit déjà vide.  
Voyant l'heure déjà avancée dans la matinée et les cours qui n'aillaient pas tarder à commencer, la jeune femme s'octroya un brin de toilette à la baguette et descendit rapidement les marches capricieuses de l'école pour rejoindre le réfectoire et manger de bon cœur.

A son arrivée dans l'immense salle de repas, la plupart des élèves étaient encore attablés attendant le courrier qui n'avait pas été prompt à la livraison. Hermione s'assit près de Neville et Luna, encore un peu perdue dans ses songes. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à la table des professeurs remarquant que Severus prenait lui aussi son temps auprès de Minerva avec qui il semblait alimenter grande conversation.

Les hiboux arrivèrent finalement alors que la sorcière beurrait une tartine. L'attention était désormais reportée sur les oiseaux. Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir quoi que ce fut, Hermione croqua dans le pain et laissa ses camarades se charger de la réception. Neville se leva et attrapa au vol la nouvelle édition de la Gazette non sans un certain mépris dissimulé pour le quotidien sorcier. Luna se frotta les yeux et avala son jus de citrouille regardant par dessus l'épaule de Neville, les nouvelles à la une.

Hermione leva les yeux sur son amie qui montrait un visage intrigué et préoccupé. La blonde tenait un froncement de sourcils, chose était loin d'être anodine pour une Lovegood. Neville affichait une mine circonspecte et ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fuir vers la table des professeurs. Un silence mortel s'en suivit dans la Grande Salle. Piquée de curiosité par ce changement d'atmosphère aussi soudain que malsain, Hermione se décolla de son petit déjeuner et s'approcha de Londubat afin de voir ce qui pouvait rafraichir tout le monde avant même le début des premiers cours.

 **Duel sanglant entre la recherchée Bellatrix Lestrange et Harry Potter, survivant de la guerre.**

Une sensation de panique étrangla la jeune femme.

 **C'est hier en fin de matinée que les faits se sont produits à Cokeworth dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Une altercation entre le célèbre Harry Potter et la très recherchée criminelle Bellatrix Lestrange, a éclaté au domicile de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Nos équipes ont été dépêchées sur place après qu'un voisin ait donné l'alerte ayant entendu de lourdes déflagrations. Nous tenons de sources sûres que le ministre lui même s'est rendu sur place avant de rejoindre Sainte Mangouste où séjourne actuellement Potter. Notre reporter Rita Skeeter ayant été sur place nous a confirmé la présence à l'hôpital de la Directrice de Poudlard et du Ministre de la Magie. Ils n'ont pas souhaité répondre à nos questions. La dite criminelle, Bellatrix Lestrange en fuite depuis n'a pas été arrêtée. Il semblerait qu'elle soit accompagnée de son mari et son beau-frère. Si vous disposez de quelques informations à ce sujet, nous vous invitons vivement à contacter le ministère et si vous les avez en contact visuel, n'intervenez sous aucun prétexte, ils sont armés et dangereux.**

Le silence s'aggravait dans la salle alors que toutes les têtes furent tournées vers la table directoriale. Sans un mot et les yeux brouillés de rage, Hermione chercha à établir un contact visuel avec Rogue, mal à l'aise dévisagé par tous les élèves présents. Même sans voir, aveuglée par ses propres larmes de colère elle savait qu'il la regardait et devinait son immense déception. Luna se retourna vers son amie alors qu'elle l'entendit renifler.

-" Hermione... ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle posément. Fixe la jeune femme ne cilla pas et les lèvres tremblaient laissant propager l'écho des dents qui s'entrechoquaient de colère. La migraine se profilait à l'horizon. Luna vit les larmes perler le visage rougit et prit la main de son amie qui ne réagit pas davantage. La jeune blonde essaya de trouver le point de discorde.

-" Je suis sûre que Harry va bien."

Hermione se leva, envoyant balader la main secourable de Luna mais n'arrivait pas à se défaire du regard noir posé sur elle. Elle resta fixe au milieu de la Grande Salle ne se souciant guère des yeux curieux qui désormais étaient attirés par sa drôle de réaction. La joute était trop forte et Rogue ne cédait pas, tant par fierté que par hermétisme. McGonagall journal à la main ne sut que faire et semblait perdue dans son monde entre colère et peur. Dans un élan de compréhension, Luna essaya de se mettre au même point de vue que Hermione et tenta de fixer ce qu'elle-même était en train de combattre du regard mais elle tourna les talons rapidement toujours sous un silence de plomb. Elle claqua la porte sans même se retourner. Severus se leva, les dents serrées, peu atteint par les réactions que cela pourrait susciter. Minerva l'attrapa par le poignet avec une force considérable pour une femme de son âge et lui intima de ne pas plus attirer l'attention. Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'assemblée.

-" Bien, maintenant que vous avez de quoi entretenir des ragots pendant Merlin sait combien de temps, je vous prie à tous d'immédiatement regagner vos salles de classe après ce qui suivra. Vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard et sachez que monsieur Potter va très bien, inutile d'alimenter ce genre de presse à torchons, vous avez ma parole, Potter est sain et sauf. Maintenant en classes !" Imposa-t-elle tenant toujours Severus par sa robe.

Les élèves se levaient en quatrième vitesse et sortirent du réfectoire récitant d'incohérentes messes basses.  
Minerva arqua un sourcil peu enjouée par la dissimulation dont son professeur avait fait preuve. Il bougonna dans sa barbe et arracha son poignet de la force de sa directrice, se glissant vers la porte dissimulée.

Hermione prit une course rapide à travers le château, décidant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle soit confronté à qui que ce soit pour le moment. Elle prit l'exact opposé de la direction qu'elle se devait de prendre afin de se rendre en cours d'Arithmancie et se retrouva dans un passage tortueux et peu éclairé du bâtiment alors que le soleil brillait sans conditions à l'extérieur. Des flashs et des voix se répandaient dans sa tête comme si elles avaient été gardées trop longtemps sous contrôle et décidaient de tout ravager sur leur passage à cet instant comme un flot incontrôlable.

Voulant échapper à cette machinerie nauséabonde, la jeune femme accéléra le pas mais s'embourba aussitôt les pieds et trébucha sur la pierre humide du détour d'un couloir extérieur.

Une vive douleur naquit au creux des entrailles de la jeune femme, la forçant à respirer par la bouche cette fois. La douleur laissa place à un sentiment de panique comme si elle réussissait à flairer un danger quelconque alors que le silence matinal de la nature était ponctué par quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux amicaux.

 _-" Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Sang-de-bourbe ?"_

 _Hermione arrêta sa progression fulgurante en à peine quelques pas. Reconnaissant la voix s'adressant à elle, un frisson de terreur longea son échine. Nul le temps de réagir et pourtant baguette en main, elle se fit surprendre par l'ombre jaillissant de derrière les buissons près d'un muret de couloir qui devait la mener du côté de la cabane hurlante. La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir de contempler le visage haineux qui avait bondit sur elle qu'elle avait sentit toute la froideur d'un poignard s'enfoncer dans son ventre._

 _Sa vue se brouilla au même titre que la douleur empêchait ses sens de fonctionner correctement. Les sons de la bataille nocturne résonnaient comme un lointain souvenir et à présent, le silence mortel engloba l'environnement aux alentours. Face à elle, elle devina le visage émacié dément de Bellatrix se rapprocher jusqu'à venir tout près de son oreille :_

 _-" Je t'avais bien dit qu'un de ces jours j'en finirais avec toi." Lâcha la sorcière vénéneuse sur un ton froid et goguenard. La bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène, Hermione sentit son propre sang s'échapper de son corps et remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, l'asphyxiant davantage. Bellatrix s'auto restitua sa baguette, l'arrachant sans difficultés des mains de la jeune brune, se délectant de l'expression de douleur affichée sur le visage de sa victime. Se tenant le ventre, la sorcière devinait le sourire sadique se dessiner sur les traits de sa rivale malgré les larmes aveuglantes._

 _-" J'aurais aimé que ton supplice dure plus longtemps, malheureusement pour moi, du travail m'attend auprès de mon maître. Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour devenir une esclave. Tant pis pour Greyback, tu es à moi !" Murmura de nouveau Bellatrix de manière sinistre et révoltée. Vite, elle ré-enfonça la lame plus bas que la première blessure de façon plus douce et profonde afin de tout de même jouir du plaisir de causer une souffrance extrême. Hermione tomba sur les genoux incapable de supporter davantage la douleur causée par le poignard, avant de sombrer lamentablement sur le sol d'un détour de couloir de l'école qu'elle chérissait tant. Bella descendit à son niveau comme un prédateur prêt à déchiqueter la viande._

 _-" Non..." La voix désespérée d'Hermione mourut avant d'atteindre le seuil de ses lèvres. Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni les larmes ni le sang qui se répandait autour d'elle. Lestrange exulta poussant un soufflement rauque avant de se gausser sardoniquement. L'odeur de la mort s'insinuait dans ses narines._

 _-" Chut, ça ne sera pas long. Tu devais payer d'avoir volé Rogue au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensuite je m'occuperais de ce traître juste après toi alors que ton sang n'aura même pas eu le temps de sécher sur la lame. Tu la sens en toi te vider de toute vie ? Tu n'est que la première d'une longue lignée d'impurs et traitres. Le monde sorcier ne sera que grandit de cette épuration, je te le garantis. Sale vermine._

 _Bellatrix empoigna alors la chevelure d'Hermione la forçant à relever la tête plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol puis l'écrasa contre celui-ci à une vitesse spectaculaire._

-" GRANGER !" Entendit-elle hurler au loin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je sais que je dis souvent ça, mais là ma vie est un tel foutoir que j'ai rarement l'inspiration qui vient frapper à ma porte. Je ne vous oublie pas et je vais essayer non seulement de tâcher de finir cette histoire mais en plus de continuer celle que j'écris en parallèle et que je posterai quand je trouverais qu'il n'y a rien à redire dessus. ( Je prend de l'avance sur les chapitres histoire d'avoir quelque chose de cohérent et un beau squelette.) Sur ce, j'vous aime. Bienvenue aux nouveaux et encore merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre =)**

* * *

-" GRANGER !" Entendit-elle hurler au loin.

Sa respiration se fit courte de nouveau. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin de baigner ses yeux et joues, des pleurs de colère. Elle se figea incapable de trouver la moindre petite issue pour s'éclipser, tiraillée entre la fuite et le besoin d'en apprendre plus. Elle savait à qui était cette voix profonde hurlant son nom de rage et elle savait aussi qu'il était inutile de fuir ce étant précisément la raison de ce qui l'avait poussée à vouloir se retrouver seule un moment.

Un moment qui fut malheureusement rattrapé par un violent souvenir.

Severus approchait à grands pas, peu soucieux de malmener sa cape aux vents et alors que les bruits de ses pas approchaient, les oreilles d'Hermione sifflaient comme l'empêchant de pouvoir apprivoiser son environnement. La nausée montait laissant le visage de la sorcière livide comme celui d'un fantôme. Son cœur pulsait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne tiendrait pas comme ça alors que l'angoisse reprenait le dessus.

-" Respirez." Entendit-elle simplement du mieux qu'elle put au travers du voile que créait son cerveau. Ses yeux se perdirent loin devant elle comme hypnotisée par la canopée de la forêt interdite. Tout était étouffé autour d'elle et ne fit pas attention aux regards interloqués des élèves autour d'elle rejoignant le cours de botanique, évitant soigneusement de marcher sur les capes du sombre professeur de potions.

Retenu par son devoir et son image impeccablement tirée de grand salaud, Rogue resta droit comme i le temps que le flux d'élèves s'évacue, vaincu par la détresse de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il était certain d'être seul avec elle de nouveau il tira sur son bras.

-" Par Merlin Granger, ressaisissez-vous !" En retour il ne reçut que le regard d'une âme en peine, ses yeux noisettes assombris et brouillés de larmes. Près des paupières, des tâches minuscules et rouges en plaques firent leur apparition, comme des vaisseaux sanguins qui auraient explosé sous le coup d'une colère trop intense. Il recula d'un pas et jaugea la jeune femme qui en fait était dans un état de rage si avancé qu'elle en semblait bancale à cet instant que la moindre petite étincelle aurait pu la faire réagir comme de la dynamite.

-" Comment... As-tu pu... Me cacher...ça ?" Formula-t-elle entre ses dents. Rogue fronça les sourcils peu certain de comment répondre sans déclencher son hystérie. Quelque chose en elle avait changé depuis la guerre voire un peu avant : ses accès de colère étaient désormais fréquents et elle montrait plus de passion dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

-" Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Potter et Weasley sont sains et..." Commença-t-il. Elle le coupa :

-" Je ne te parle pas de ça." Répondit-elle presque trop calmement. Elle déboutonna son chemisier par le bas sous le regard impassible de Severus bien conscient qu'ils étaient dans une partie publique de l'école. Hermione souleva les pans du vêtement révélant les cicatrices dont désormais elle ne pouvait plus ignorer l'origine. Le regard de Rogue attentif et voulant préserver l'intimité de ce mauvais moment pour eux réussit difficilement à remonter aux yeux de la jeune femme qui lançaient des éclairs de fureur à qui s'y plongeait. " Cette femme a volé ma vie et je sais désormais tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce qu'elle a dit, tout ça résonne dans mon crâne" Reprit-elle, impassible, les yeux coulants de façon spectaculaire.

Rogue ne le lui dirait jamais mais à cet instant elle l'effrayait terriblement. Le ton de sa voix était inhabituel, ses expressions et réactions ne ressemblaient pas à la douce gamine qui avait grandit en ces murs.

* * *

Assis devant la cheminée, Drago et Harry avaient fait le ménage dans la maison de Severus après le passage de Bellatrix. La magie les avait aidé comme donné un peu de fil à retordre notamment en ce qui concernait la marque blasphématoire tracée sur le mur du fond. L'un comme l'autre avaient été renvoyés de Sainte Mangouste pour la nuit, dans l'attente et l'angoisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Ginny.

-" Elle doit se sentir seule." Entama Harry après un long silence qui avait suivit le petit déjeuner. Drago ne dit rien et opina du chef. De la nuit, ses yeux avaient refusé de se fermer. La vue de sa tante en liberté avant de savoir quelle nouvelle atrocité elle avait commis l'avait terriblement chamboulé. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Harry, c'était bien trop tard et le jeune homme voulait par dessus tout protéger sa mère pour qui il entretenait une vive inquiétude à ce moment. Le jeune blond se mordait les lèvres au sang, impuissant et muet.

Un hibou sortit cependant les deux garçons de leurs pensées douloureuses. Harry se leva et accueillit l'animal griffant de sa patte la fenêtre.

C'était le vieux Errol portant en son bec une lettre adressée à Harry lui-même. Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau afin qu'il s'abreuve correctement et se repose d'un voyage qui le fatiguait de plus en plus. Il lui offrit un bol de graines et caressa sa tête avant d'ouvrir le courrier.

 ** _Cher Harry,_**  
 ** _Monsieur Weasley et moi-même nous rendrons au chevet de Ginny cet après midi. Nous avons bien reçu le message de Severus hier au propos de la bagarre mais n'avons pu être présents. Merci de prendre soin de notre petite fille, nous pensons à toi et tout ce que tu as fais pour elle._**  
 ** _Molly._**

Harry soupira.

-" Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Drago mal à l'aise.

-" C'est... Ce sont les Weasley. Ils disent qu'ils iront voir Ginny cet après midi et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le déplacement hier." Confia Harry essayant encore de lire entre les lignes de la missive.

-" Si ils n'ont pas pu se déplacer pour un de leurs enfants, ça veut dire qu'un autre enfant à fait des siennes." Pensa Malfoy à voix haute. Harry se retourna vers le bond platine dont le regard était soudainement devenu plus expressif.

-" Tu penses à Ron ?" Fit Harry en venant se poser face à lui de nouveau. Le blond haussa les épaules en signe de réflexion. " Depuis... Depuis la guerre, Madame Weasley... Elle a changé. Ils ont tous changé."

-" Ron est un sale égoïste." Souffla Drago.

-" Ron était mon ami !" Harry haussa le ton. Son interlocuteur fit une moue révélatrice aidant à prouver à Harry ce qu'il pensait réellement. " Ron est mon ami." Se reprit-il.

-" Et encore ? Ce que tu as fait pour protéger Rogue est noble mais jamais tu ne pourras faire machine arrière." Drago se leva pour être au même niveau que son ami.

-" C'est à cause de ça qu'il a disparu et que cette nuit là les Weasley ont perdu deux de leurs fils. Ils savent que j'aime leur fille. Il doivent se douter que l'histoire que j'ai inventé avec Hermione pour la protéger est bidon. Avec ta folle de tante dans la nature on est pas à l'abri qu'elle essaie de se venger à nouveau et là... On sera tous en danger, surtout Hermione." Drago eut quelques difficultés à déglutir et remercia le ciel d'être un bon occlumens.

-" On devrait finir nos classes." Suggéra Harry. " Non seulement on serait diplômés mais surtout on pourra garder un œil sur elle." Drago roula les yeux au ciel se moquant presque de l'idée de Potter. Vexé de nouveau il reprit : " Tu peux vivre sur le dos de ton parrain tant que bon te semble mais, personnellement je ne peux pas continuer à vivre à ses crochets."

-" C'est une idée noble mais que crois-tu honnêtement qui va se passer lorsque je franchirais de nouveau l'enceinte de l'école ?" Fit Drago la voix éteinte, tout à fait secoué par la situation.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent depuis l'incident. La colère d'Hermione ne s'évacuait pas et pourtant elle tâchait de faire bonne impression autour d'elle. Tous les matins, tant que le temps n'était pas encore trop froid dehors, elle marchait dans l'enceinte du château. Les cicatrices infligées à la nature pendant la guerre restaient visibles à certains endroits alors, lorsqu'elle trouvait de telles mutilations, elle prenait soin de soigner l'arbre, la plante meurtrie à l'aide de sa magie. La sorcière finissait systématiquement sa promenade sur la stèle commémorative sur laquelle était toujours gravée par erreur le nom de son amant. Elle levait les yeux au ciel, essayant de camoufler ses émotions malheureuses derrière la rage qui l'animait contre lui à cet instant et ce depuis trois jours.

-" Miss Granger ?" L'interpela une voix féminine derrière elle. Surprise, elle fit glisser sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa vers son interlocutrice. Elle se retourna et vit surprise que ce n'était que McGonagall, tirée du lit expressément mais déjà apprêtée. La vieille femme eut un mouvement de recul et toisa la jeune brune qui regretta instantanément amèrement d'être aussi préventive. Minerva pencha la tête sur le côté, peu certaine de savoir comment réagir.

-" Attaquer votre directrice serait pure folie ma chère, je vous mettrai une sacrée raclée." Fit-elle sur un ton mélangeant ironie et humour, le tout stoïque. Hermione esquissa un sourire et s'excusa immédiatement. " Il y a des élèves qui viennent d'arriver dans l'école, dont un Gryffondor, pouvez-vous le conduire à sa salle commune ?" Hermione haussa les sourcils de l'étrangeté de la nouvelle portée. Elle opina du chef montrant à sa directrice un visage suspicieux et Minerva n'arrivait pas à cacher un très léger sourire de joie. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent, désireuse de savoir pourquoi cette nouvelle la mettait en joie.

-" J'y vais tout de suite. Grand Hall ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Non, dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi."

Hermione obtempéra. Si la moitié du chemin se fit dans le silence, la directrice profita de ce court instant rien qu'elles deux pour tenter de parler à la Gryffondor. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, ralentit le pas et lui fit :

-" Hermione... J'ai eu vent de l'incident de l'autre jour."

-" Quel incident ?" Fit l'intéressée sur un ton parfaitement innocent. La vieille femme fit la moue. On ne pouvait décidément pas la berner.

-" Severus m'a entretenu de ce qui est survenu après la réception de la Gazette. Si il m'a entretenu, dîtes vous bien que c'est parce que j'ai été obligée de le menacer subtilement. J'ai bien vu dans le réfectoire que quelque chose était... Entre vous. Pour un œil avisé et averti c'est comme si vous étiez dans une bulle. Votre bulle."

-" Vous l'avez menacé de diviser le budget alloué à ses classes pour ses ingrédients ?" Sourit la jeune femme. McGonagall se figea, l'air passablement allègre mais inquiète devant la légèreté dont son élève faisait preuve.

-" Hermione... Si vous voulez me parler, vous savez que ma porte est toujours ouverte. Vous avez mon soutient entier et Merlin sait quels risques je prend pour vous deux. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai hâte que vous ne fouliez plus ces murs. En tant qu'élève du moins." Ajouta-t-elle de peur d'être incomprise. " Vous ne ressemblez déjà plus à une élève très chère. Vous êtes adulte maintenant et même si vous portez toujours les couleurs de votre maison, j'ai bien remarqué que vous ne mettiez pratiquement plus vos robes. Sachez que c'est contraire aux lois de l'école et même du ministère mais comme vous allez enseigner à temps partiel cette année, je me suis dit qu'il était aussi important que les jeune élèves fassent la différence entre l'élève et le professeur. Aussi, je me suis permise de faire envoyer vos mensurations chez monsieur Pattern. Vous aurez votre propre cape professorale, comme tout enseignant ici."

Hermione se figea stupéfaite. Minerva savait que la nouvelle ferait l'effet d'une bombe à la jeune femme et ne cacha pas son sourire ému lorsqu'elle analysa la figure béate de son élève qui demeurait le souffle coupé.

-" Professeur... C'est... Merci." Bégaya-t-elle simplement. McGonagall haussa la tête et invita la jeune femme à continuer de la suivre jusque dans le bureau. Elles montèrent le grand Phénix en pierre. La directrice laissa passer la préfète en premier. Hermione ouvrit la porte du bureau et vit deux silhouette dos tourné. L'une était brune ébouriffée, l'autre blonde platine. Sans même voir les visages elle savait.

-" Harry ?" Fit-elle s'avançant. L'intéressé se retourna, imité par Malfoy. Il lui sourit heureux et elle s'avança sans se soucier de ce qui était sur son chemin ou non et vint atterrir dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Un sanglot de joie et un grognement de soulagement sortit de la gorge d'Hermione, n'osant plus rouvrir les yeux, baignés de larmes d'émotion, balayant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvé au cours de ces dernières soixante-douze heures.

-" Mionne, tu me fais mal." Fit Harry sourire aux lèvres mais étouffé par l'étreinte fougueuse de son amie. Elle se recula et l'observa un instant essayant de trouver la moindre petite trace de l'altercation qu'il avait eut avec Bellatrix. Rien ne laissa paraitre qu'il s'était battu. A sa gauche,

Drago éclaira sa gorge pour signifier sa présence également. La préfète se tourna vers le blond et le salua, empoignant sa main, peu certaine de comment s'adresser à lui alors qu'ils avaient été dans un passé par si lointain, de vieux ennemis.

-" C'est bon de te revoir." Fit-il simplement manquant d'assurance. Elle opina du chef souriant brièvement, un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à son statut familial et des liens de sang qu'il partageait avec celle qui avait prévu de l'assassiner quelques mois plus tôt et qui continuait de semer la terreur en Grande Bretagne.

Les deux portaient déjà leurs uniformes, prêt à attaquer l'année et en finir avec l'école.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vos commentaires, pour les nouveaux followers et tout et tout. Sachez que je viens de publier une nouvelle histoire intitulée** **Brûlures** **, toujours le même univers toujours le même pairing, j'espère vous y voir nombreux également. Bises**

-" Sachez que j'ai également proposé la même mission à monsieur Potter."

Hermione touillait le fond de sa tasse de thé. Elle avait profité d'un moment libre dans son emploi du temps, sacrifiant le peu de travail qu'elle devait fournir, afin de passer un moment dans le bureau de la directrice qui avait fait mander sa présence en début de journée. Octobre était déjà là. Le Vendredi était une journée plutôt allégée pour la jeune femme, les trous d'agenda causés par l'absence complète de cours de défense. McGonagall consciencieuse de fournir la meilleure éducation possible à ses élèves avait désormais établit des plans afin de dispenser les cours nécessaires à l'ensemble des classes. Elle comptait désormais sur Hermione et Harry pour s'en charger.

-" Je ne comprend pas, professeur... Pourquoi ne demandez vous pas au professeur Rogue de reprendre son poste en cours de défense ? Je veux dire, le professeur Slughorn pourrait reprendre la totalité des cours de potions, comme avant." Avança la jeune femme. Minerva soupira et ôta ses lunettes afin de se frotter les yeux, assombris par de gros cercles grisâtres de fatigue.

-" Hélas, le ministère n'a pas encore donné son approbation ni les subventions pour le matériel nécessaire à l'apprentissage des cours de défense."

McGonagall était assise à son bureau face à la jeune sorcière. Elle porta le thé à ses lèvres et Hermione sentit le poids de l'exaspération peser sur les épaules de la vieille femme. Elle but une gorgée et reposa la tasse faisant une grimace amère. Elle allait répliquer le fond de sa pensée mais la préfète en chef la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de bien formuler ses mots :

-" Je vois bien que vous faites le maximum pour maintenir le niveau de l'école. Je vois que tout le monde ici met de la bonne volonté à faire repartir la machine et enterrer le passé. Mais c'est un scandale que le ministère laisse faire une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort n'est plus que le danger est écarté." Minerva ferma les yeux approuvant chaque mot que la jeune femme prononçait. " A-t-on au moins le droit de dispenser ces cours sans l'accord formel du ministère ?"

-" Les associations d'élèves et clubs ne sont pas interdits." Glissa subtilement la directrice faisant un semblant de clin d'oeil à Hermione qui se décomposa presque sur place.

-" Vous voulez que je donne mes cours sous couvert d'une association ?" Répéta-t-elle afin d'être bien certaine d'avoir saisit le sens de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. McGonagall se gaussa et se leva, marchant vers un petit coffre situé derrière son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit d'un sort de déverrouillage.

-" Officiellement. Officieusement, j'ai besoin que vous essayiez votre nouvelle cape d'enseignant." La directrice se retourna dépliant l'immense vêtement très flottant et noir devant la Gryffondor. Hermione se surprit à lâcher un petit cri surpris, figée sur la chaise essayant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. " Allons, dépêchons." Pria-t-elle.

Hermione se leva et laissa Minerva enfiler la nouvelle cape sur ses épaules puis se recula pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

-" Peut-être un peu trop grande. Si vous la voulez plus courte, je peux la faire raccommoder." N'ayant aucun point visuel afin de s'admirer, Hermione regarda le tissus tomber jusqu'à ses pieds, recouvrant presque l'intégralité de son corps si elle emmitouflait dedans.

-" Oh non ça ira comme ça. Elle... Elle est parfaite" Fit-elle cachant une certaine émotion dans la voix. McGonagall laissa échapper un petit "oh" d'excitation ponctué par un sourire de satisfaction intense à la vue de la jeune femme qui portant cette cape était une véritable révélation et la matérialisation d'un vœu très cher au cœur de la vieille femme.

-" Vous direz à monsieur Potter que je l'attend également avec sa propre cape... Elle vous sied à merveille Hermione. J'aimerais vous voir avec pendant encore des années." Confia la plus âgée des deux toujours un sourire excité étirant ses lèvres. Rougissant la jeune femme tilta un instant plus tard.

-" Me proposeriez-vous un poste ?" Fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-" Pour l'instant, tenez vos fonctions officieuses et réussissez vos examens. Oh je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous très chère, trois classes de deuxième année ne devraient pas vous effrayer et puis les autres classes que vous animerez avec Potter en défense ne demandent qu'à commencer le travail. Vous êtes préparée au moins ? Vous avez des questions ?"

Devant ce chamboulement d'informations et de questions, Hermione sourit franchement puis secoua la tête par la négative. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire désormais et était fière de porter une telle nouvelle responsabilité sur ses épaules.

* * *

-" Je crois que le plus merveilleux c'est de ne plus avoir à mettre les pieds à Tesco."

Harry et Drago s'étaient réunis aux yeux de tous dans la grande salle afin de prendre une collation avant le banquet du soir. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient constamment dévisagés, créant un malaise malsain au sein de l'école depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au beau milieu du premier trimestre. Ils n'avaient que faire des regards incessants et lourds des élèves qui croisaient leur route. Alors sans se soucier le moins du monde aux quolibets qui fusaient autour d'eux et particulièrement autour de la tête blonde, ils goûtaient en paix, évoquant la joie d'être de retour dans leur élément.

-" Plus de rayons de bouffe industrielle, plus de bouffe dégueulasse... Vont quand même me manquer les pots de glace... Ben and... Je sais plus quoi." Fit Harry.

-" Oh oui ça par contre je dis pas..." Avoua Drago, mordant dans un cookie encore fumant sortant de la cuisine spécialement pour eux. Il balaya du regard la grande salle et vit les regards braqués sur lui et Harry une fois de plus. Il s'approcha du survivant afin que lui seul entende ce qu'il devait partager. " Euh... ça me gonfle légèrement qu'on nous regarde comme si on était des morts-vivants."

-" C'est toi qu'ils regardent, pas moi." Fit Harry esquissant un sourire moqueur. Le Serpentard manqua de s'étouffer devant la légèreté dont Potter faisait preuve. " ça leur passera." Ponctua-t-il, avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Un claquement de porte énorme retentit, figeant tout le monde ou presque sur place. Vite, les regards ne pesaient plus sur les deux jeunes hommes mais sur Rogue qui venait de sortir de ses cachots après avoir expédié sa dernière classe de la journée. Il afficha une mine rassurée de ne pas avoir eu la malchance de chercher son neveu et Harry dans tout le domaine. Il marcha jusqu'à eux, ses capes virevoltant derrière lui, fidèles et impeccables.

-" Rien qu'à te voir on devine que tu as passé une mauvaise journée." Murmura Malfoy afin que personne n'espionne leur conversation. Severus roula les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-" Quand je pense que votre directrice a préféré me confier les élèves les plus bancals de Grande Bretagne..." Commença-t-il à bouillonner avant de se reprendre. " Vous avez vu Hermione ?" Reprit-il plus calmement essayant de ne pas trahir une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Depuis l'incident dans le parc, elle avait soigneusement évité sa route. Il se sentait comme un enfant puni, incapable de faire le premier pas, restant dans l'ombre, capricieux et demandant au moins deux fois par jour à ses nouveaux complices si les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

-" Même si on l'avait vue, ton neveu est obsédé par le fait que les yeux de Poudlard sont sur lui. Un troll aurait pu débarquer il n'y aurait pas même prêté attention." Fit Harry d'un ton faussement dédaigneux afin de faire réagir Malfoy. Severus regarda tour à tour les deux sorciers afin de détecter le sarcasme puis se concentra sur le Serpentard.

-" Crois-en mon expérience. Tu t'y feras." Glissa le directeur de maison.

Plus discrètement, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaitre au loin la chevelure brune sauvage de la préfète en chef de Gryffondor, surplombant une immense cape noire flottant, exacte réplique de celle que portait Severus. Les trois hommes se figèrent.

-" C'est Hermione ?" Fit Drago du cookie plein la bouche. Personne ne lui répondit, trop occupé à la détailler de loin et essayer de comprendre ce nouvel accoutrement. Elle marqua une pause dans sa démarche lorsqu'au loin elle reconnut Severus puis munie d'un courage typiquement Gryffondorien, elle recommençait à avancer d'un pas confiant au milieu des tables du réfectoire. Ses capes volaient derrière elle et même si elle n'était pas aussi grande que Severus, maintenant elle était tout autant imposante.

Elle s'arrêta à leur niveau, les deux benjamins ne cachant pas leur stupéfaction.

-" McGonagall t'attend, elle doit également te donner ta cape." Fit Hermione à Harry sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers Severus frémissant comme un bambin en manque de reconnaissance.

-" Je peux savoir ce que tout cela veut dire ?" Fit Rogue l'air courroucé, masquant sa curiosité.

-" A partir du Vendredi soir et jusqu'au Lundi matin, Harry et moi sommes professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal ici." Déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle d'un ton snob. Le maitre de potions ne cilla pas et un demi sourire narquois étira son visage. Le malaise s'installait entre Harry et Drago ne sachant pas où se mettre ni comment la conversation allait tourner.

-" Voyez-vous ça." Répondit Severus arquant un sourcil et toisant la sorcière. Tous les yeux étaient sur eux. " Quand commencent les cours ?"

-" Demain matin." Lâcha Hermione fière.

-" Donc vous êtes venue ici pour vous pavaner dans votre... Cape trop grande." Incisa l'aîné. Hermione lui offrit un sourire irrité et le toisa à son tour.

-" Balayez devant votre porte avant de critiquer ma cape. De plus vous pourriez balayer avec cette même cape que vous portez étant donné..." Commença Hermione. Severus la coupa :

-" En retenue ce soir après le diner dans mon bureau miss Granger !" Fit-il de sa voix la plus grave afin que tout le monde autour d'eux entende bien ce qu'il venait de dire et effrayant les plus jeunes s'étant regroupé ici. " J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour contestation de l'autorité au sein de l'école."

Les paupières de la jeune femme tremblèrent de colère. Harry et Drago étaient carbonisés sur place mal à l'aise, piégés au milieu d'une querelle qui dépassait largement le statut entre élève et professeur. Au moment de tourner les talons, satisfait, Rogue s'approcha d'elle afin qu'elle seule entende ce qu'il devait lui confier.

-" Nous allons avoir une conversation ce soir. Si le seul moyen de pouvoir communiquer avec toi c'est de te mettre en colle et faire perdre des points à ta maison, je le ferais sans hésitation." Fit-il dans un murmure glaçant mais pourtant plein de tristesse. Elle voulut répliquer mais il traça son chemin sans même se préoccuper des arguments qu'elle allait fournir.

Cramoisie d'être exposée ainsi devant les quelques élèves de l'école faisant leur devoir en commun, elle s'assit donc auprès de son meilleur ami, encore sonnée par cette rencontre fortuite. Drago avait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé et n'osait pas relever les yeux de peur de rencontrer toute la frustration que la jeune femme avait besoin d'évacuer.

-" Décidément, l'habit ne fait pas le moine." Fit Harry sans peur de représailles, se moquant de la jeune professeur venant de se voir collée officiellement.

* * *

Lorsque les trois coups secs annonciateurs d'une visite retentirent, Severus était détendu au milieu de son salon, ayant perdu toute notion de temps. Un livre fragile et ancien entre les mains, il avait malgré lui sauté le dîner. Il se leva et s'étira mirant au passage l'horloge enchantée au dessus de l'entrée en tableau et les aiguilles indiquaient que le banquet du vendredi soir était désormais achevé et qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de débuter une ronde approfondie au sein de l'école. Il se promit de laisser cette tâche à d'autres et s'aventura à ouvrir la porte. La tête brune d'Hermione toujours passablement courroucée pointa le bout de son nez, toujours portant cette cape, sujet de discorde. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entra sans plus de cérémonie et bousculant presque celui qui lui avait ouvert. Voilà des mois qu'elle n'était pas venue et qu'elle ne savait plus rien de ce lieu et pourtant, ses gestes anciens, machinaux lui revinrent comme un automate.

-" Sois bref, demain je donne cours à neuf heures." Fit-elle sur un ton déplaisant. Rogue ferma derrière lui s'assurant qu'elle n'eut pas été suivie et soupira en serrant la mâchoire très fort.

-" Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda-t-il simplement. L'incrédulité se lut sur le visage de la sorcière, persuadée jusqu'au dernier moment d'être simplement venue pour se faire sermonner une fois de plus. Il la regarda droit au fond des pupilles, tentant de sonder ce que pouvaient bien cacher l'ambre de ses iris. Pour toute réponse, elle offrit un rire sardonique glaçant puis mordit ses lèvres afin de se maitriser, le tout sous l'oeil analyste du maitre de potions. Ils s'observèrent en silence un moment qui sembla durer une éternité.

-" Tu penses me protéger en me cachant tout ce que la guerre engendre ? C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je sais ce qui a changé depuis. Les gens ont changé, leur comportement parle à leur place... Puis il y a toi. Je n'arrive pas à cerner ni à percevoir ce qu'il y a en toi car j'ai du mal à me remémorer tout ce qu'on a vécu et pourtant il y a toujours cette irrésistible confiance que je te voue et qui m'arrache le cœur." Commença-t-elle la voix lourde et tremblante.

-" Hermione." Souffla-t-il.

-" On n'arrache pas le cœur des gens qu'on aime Severus. On ne leur cache pas que leur vie est en danger et je ne parle pas seulement de la mienne. Combien de temps encore va-t-on devoir endurer cette folie ?" Siffla-t-elle sur le bord de l'énervement.

-" Je peux te protéger." Se défendit-il sur un ton sincère. A ces mots, la Gryffondor fondit en larme silencieuses juste quelques instants avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

-" Et toi qui va te protéger ?" Aboya-t-elle la gorge nouée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essayant de garder son sang froid. Le potioniste s'approcha d'elle à tâtons de peur de se faire envoyer promener mais elle ne bougea pas, les yeux embués des larmes d'une colère froide et amère. Devant elle il se figea et lui releva le menton la forçant à affronter sa douleur. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer faisaient écho dans sa tête. Elle tenait à lui.

D'un revers de pouce, il effaça chacune des gouttes salées ruisselant sur ses joues, ce geste il le répétait inlassablement depuis de longs mois et apprenait à l'apprivoiser lui qui haïssait les pleurs et jérémiades en tout genre. Avec elle c'était différent. Sa vulnérabilité était le résultat d'une force épuisée, celle d'un roc qui s'effritait.

Elle le laissa faire. Simplement.

De longues secondes passèrent dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à ce qu'elle réunisse la force nécessaire pour reprendre maitrise de soi mais le silence de Severus après une question aussi pertinente était une inquiétude supplémentaire s'ajoutant au fardeau de la jeune femme.

* * *

Harry était un peu en retard en ce samedi matin. Hermione était déjà dans le bureau surplombant la classe de cours de défense. Tout avait été réaménagé depuis la désertion des frères et sœur Carrow et ce pour le plus grand bien de l'école. Tant de personnes incompétentes avaient habité ces murs et il était temps de redonner à Poudlard la meilleure éducation possible aux futures génération.

-" Tu es en retard." Fit-elle levant le nez de son parchemin.

-" J'aurais été en retard si j'étais venu après neuf heures." Fit Harry écroulé sous le poids de sa nouvelle cape. " C'est fou ce que ça gratte ce truc." Se plaignit-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, les rangs près de la porte étaient déjà formés attendant patiemment et avec une certaine excitation que les deux héros de guerre viennent les chercher. Si les cours étaient obligatoires pour les première et deuxième années, il avait été annoncé par la directrice que les auditeurs libres des cours supérieurs pouvaient toutefois y assister afin de mieux respecter la facette d'association d'élèves.

-" J'ai le trac." Confia Harry à sa meilleure amie alors qu'ils descendait les marches menant à la salle de classe. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux. " Pas toi manifestement."

-" Non. Je connais déjà les fortes têtes de cette génération. Ce sont en général les même que je trouve quand je fais ma ronde le soir donc je sais déjà qui causera des problèmes... Enfin en grande partie." Harry pouffa.

-" On sortait dans l'école la nuit tu te souviens ?" Répondit le jeune homme amusé.

-" Je continue de le faire." Murmura-t-elle assez fort masquant un sourire taquin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nouveau chapitre, enjoi ! Bisous !**

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent. Les premiers cours avaient été un peu laborieux au niveau de l'organisation mais Hermione et Harry réussissaient à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Ginny avait réintégré l'école, encore boitant mais soucieuse de terminer également son cursus maintenant que Hermione était de nouveau sur pieds et en meilleure forme physique qu'elle. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir et les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste n'avaient pas réussi à se prononcer sur la nature de la douleur et si elle allait persister. Elle était soignée. Afin de permettre un bon confort à la fille Weasley, McGonagall avait demandé à Hermione si elle voyait un inconvénient à laisser son amie s'installer avec elle et il n'y eu, bien entendu aucune réticence. C'était même de la joie qui habitait les sorcières de pouvoir rester ensemble unies.

Ce matin là du jeudi précédant Halloween, au petit déjeuner, Drago était absent. Personne n'avait vraiment relevé la chose étant donné que le préfet avait prit l'habitude de parfois sauter le repas pour s'octroyer du temps supplémentaire dans son lit avant d'aller en cours. Ginny elle, descendait en même temps que son amie et scrutait d'un œil amusé les regards qu'elle échangeait avec Rogue sans pourtant jamais en faire mention. La discrétion était de mise et rapidement un nouvelle routine s'était mise en place. Parfois Hermione ne rentrait de sa ronde qu'au petit matin alors que les lueurs du soleil frappaient à peine les vitraux de l'école. La jeune rousse ayant désormais le sommeil léger entendait toujours sa colocataire rentrer sur les coups de sept heures.

Les hiboux arrivèrent ainsi que le courrier et les journaux. Le tout fut déposé et distribué et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la concentration de la lecture des nouvelles. Harry attrapa au vol un des exemplaires de la Gazette et scanna d'un œil vif la première page :  
Le mangemort Rodolphus Lestrange emprisonné.

 **C'est aujourd'hui un des plus fidèles disciples de Vous-savez-qui qui a été livré à la justice, fait succédant à son arrestation dans la banlieue Londonienne. Son arrestation par un groupe d'aurors en patrouille a conduit à un jugement express et une peine de vingt ans ( dont dix-sept de sûreté ndlr.) à la prison d'Azkaban, pour affiliation au mage noir, dont l'évasion est désormais impossible. L'interrogation sous substances contrôlées n'ont néanmoins pas abouti à la révélation de la cachette de son frère et sa femme, toujours recherchés pour leurs crimes.**

Harry releva les yeux certain de déceler une quelconque émotion dans les traits de son amie. Une petite colère habitat son regard un court instant et lâchant le journal satisfaite congratula l'intervention du ministère.

-" C'est bien, plus que deux gros tarés à enfermer et on sera tranquilles." Fit-elle en continuant de manger son yaourt aux fruits et céréales. Ginny leva les yeux en direction de la table des professeurs où la gravité était de mise. Elle nota que Rogue s'était levé et était descendu de l'estrade.

-" Il vient vers nous." Avertit Ginny, le regard fuyant et retournant à son bol de céréales. Hermione ne regarda pas et attendit que Severus soit à leur niveau. Il s'arrêta derrière eux.

-" Je n'ai pas été mis au courant, je l'apprend en même temps que vous." Murmura-t-il. Tous trois opinèrent du chef sans lui adresser le moindre regard de manière à rester discrets et il tourna les talons afin de préparer sa salle de cours.

* * *

L'hiver s'installa doucement et les vacances de Noël approchaient. Comme la tradition l'exigeait, une petite note avait été déposée sur le bureau des deux acolytes élèves/professeurs. C'était une invitation à la fête annuelle hivernale de Slug. A la vue du petit papier glacé, le souvenir d'avoir déjà foulé ce genre de soirées revint à Hermione et fit sourire Harry. En ce samedi matin, la décontraction se profilait étant donné que la plupart des élèves avaient regagné leurs familles mais les cours de défense étaient maintenus.

La jeune femme cachait pourtant parfaitement la peine que ses propres actes lui causaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait oublietté ses parents. Cette période ne le lui rappelait que trop bien.

Des guirlandes de feuilles hivernales avaient élu domicile autour du squelette suspendu de dragon dans la salle de classe, dans lesquelles, un nid de boursouflets avait élu domicile suite à la perte d'une des créatures par un élève peu attentif aux besoins de son petit compagnon de fourrure. Harry veillait particulièrement à nourrir les créatures tous les soirs avec un reste de banquet.

-" Tu vas y aller ?" Demanda Hermione à Harry tout en désignant le carton d'invitation du menton.

-" Oui... Je crois, je vais demander à Ginny si elle veut bien m'y accompagner." Répondit-il. Après quelques mois de ré-éducation et quelques longues journées ponctuée par une visite quotidienne chez Madame Pomfresh, la cadette de la famille Weasley avait plutôt bien récupéré ses réflexes et arrivait de nouveau à marcher correctement mais il lui était pour le moment toujours impossible de courir. Une grosse cicatrice violacée en forme de décharge électrique diffusée témoignait de l'existence de l'attaque. Elle souffrait toujours par moments. " Et toi ?"

-" Oui... Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas avec qui y aller." Avoua la sorcière découragée.

-" Demande à Drago, pour une fois il n'aura pas à s'incruster pour se faire jeter." Hermione pouffa.

-" C'est une bonne idée." Sourit la sorcière.

Les souvenirs d'Hermione restaient nébuleux. Ils se manifestaient de moins en moins régulièrement et avec beaucoup moins de férocité qu'à son réveil. Les jours passaient et certaines situations répétitives lui offraient le retour de la mémoire progressivement même si les grandes lignes de sa vie étaient revenues depuis un bon bout de temps. Depuis l'arrestation de Rodolphus, le collège traversait une certaine période de sérénité mais il subsistait encore quelques tensions. Outre le fait que Bellatrix gambadait toujours allègrement dans la nature, au sein de l'école certains élèves continuaient en silence de protester leur mécontentement de la perte de la guerre par leur clan. Tous ces élèves étaient des Serpentards qui revendiquaient la fierté de leur sang, empoisonnés par le discours de leur aïeuls. Même si ce petit groupe était silencieux par rapport aux nouvelles lois sur l'égalité stricte des sorciers, Hermione y avait été confronté pas plus tard que la veille au soir, faisant alors sa ronde d'inspection. Elle les collerait une fois qu'elle les aura retrouvé pensait-elle.

Un coup sec frappa la porte du bureau de la classe de DFCM puis elle s'ouvrit sans l'attente d'approbation. Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de dire " Entrez". Rogue se glissa dans le petit bureau, matinal et frais, manifestement pas de mauvaise humeur.

-" Bonjour Severus." Lança Harry toujours classant des piles de parchemin. Hermione lui sourit, n'ayant simplement pas à le saluer étant donné qu'elle avait quitté sa couche quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant.

-" Potter." Il lui fit signe de la tête et observa la jeune femme un court instant. Un silence se posa. Harry les regarda tour à tour.

-" Je... Je vais..." Harry désigna la salle de classe en contrebas, histoire de s'éclipser pour leur laisser un moment seuls. Sans même qu'il eût terminé sa phrase, les deux amants opinaient du chef. Le survivant passa la porte. Hermione tourna de nouveau son regard sur le professeur de potions. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-" Tu as bien dormi ?" Il prit sa main et la serra tandis qu'elle affirmait sa question silencieusement alors qu'un léger sourire en coin vint égayer son visage féminin. " Tant mieux, tu as disparue ce matin sans même me réveiller. Tu as mal quelque part ?" Il parlait doucement de façon à ce que même si Harry revenait dans la pièce, rien ne pourrait le choquer.

-" Juste les articulations, quelques courbatures mais aucune marque ne subsiste. Tout est parti après l'application de l'onguent." Déclara la jeune femme, le nez rougit. Rogue pencha sa tête sur le côté, un peu intrigué par cette déclaration. Il s'approcha davantage de la Gryffondor jusqu'à coller son corps au sien et doucement glissa ses doigts sous le pull gris saisonnier de la jeune femme, dans son dos et chercha la moindre rugosité sur la peau de satin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle sursauta, il avait les mains froides. Un frisson parcourut son échine et remonta jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, se propageant alors sur tout le corps. La sensation la fit se cambrer contre lui, de surprise.

-" Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?" Reprit-il essayant d'ignorer les réactions physiologiques d'Hermione.

-" Bien, très bien même. Tu avais peur que je me braque après ta séance surprise de sadisme sexuel ?" Sans se l'expliquer, elle serra sa main un peu plus fort.

-" Ce n'est pas un acte anodin, mademoiselle." Fit-il, l'approchant de lui et se laissant aller à une étreinte rassurante dont il avait farouchement besoin.

-" C'est moi qui te l'ait demandé. Je te l'ai demandé parce que je savais que ça canaliserait tout... tout ça."

-" Je sais." Murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

La cloche annonçant que les cours allaient commencer retentit. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Harry revint dans le bureau ayant prit soin de frapper. Il ne posa pas de question sur la nature de la situation parce que pour lui tout était parfaitement normal désormais. Il gardait le secret. En bas les élèves s'installaient bruyamment à leurs pupitres, première et seconde année. Harry s'étira et enfila sa cape de professeur, similaire à celle de Severus quoi qu'un peu plus courte. Hermione l'imita et prit avec elle les rouleaux de parchemins qui allaient être un sujet d'étude. Les deux jeunes professeurs sortirent de leur cachette, ayant presque oublié la présence de leur ainé.

Les élèves s'étaient levés à la vue d'Harry au milieu des escaliers, suivit d'Hermione puis retinrent leur souffle lorsque Rogue sortit du bureau à son tour. Un silence se fit et le survivant ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, ayant subitement eut une idée de génie.

-" Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour ce cours, cher professeur Rogue ?"

Une vague d'inquiétude perturba l'atmosphère de la classe, peu encline à retrouver leur professeur de potions en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione cacha du mieux qu'elle le put son sourire, voyant son amant foudroyer du regard son meilleur ami dans un esprit bon enfant. L'intéressé mima un instant la considération de la question.

-" Moui... Je pense que je pourrais être à la hauteur." Annonça-t-il lentement, pouvant se délecter de la détresse dans les attitudes des étudiants. Hermione se retint de rire.

-" Ne soyez pas modeste, professeur." Reprit Harry, taquinant sa patience.

-" Oh... Je ne le suis pas, je suis meilleur que vous et vous le savez, puisque vous venez de m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent, cet aveu par la simple demande de vous assister." Répliqua Severus sur un ton faussement cinglant. Les deux complices se défiaient du regard pour donner un peu de spectacles aux élèves terrorisés, afin de détendre un peu l'ambiance électrique. Rogue dépassa Harry dans les escaliers et sans s'en rendre compte, tapa dans son dos de manière amicale. Surpris le jeune homme, se tourna discrètement vers sa compagne clandestine qui lui offrit un regard hébété et amusé. Machinalement le professeur de potions prit place derrière le bureau et se rendit très vite compte qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession l'objet d'étude. Les deux jeunes gens finirent par descendre et Hermione annonça :

-" Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous apprendre les sortilèges de défense basique et surtout le désarmement, ainsi que les attaques que l'on pratique dans les duels sorciers. Harry et moi même sommes très heureux que le professeur Rogue ait accepté d'animer le cours avec nous, c'est un excellent duelliste mais il peut aussi encaisser les coups comme personne, j'imagine." Lança-t-elle. Le choc fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein de la classe. Elle était juste derrière celui qu'elle venait de nommer. Il se retourna et la toisa.

-" Oh si vous vous imaginez un instant que je vous laisserais une chance de faire de moi une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, libre à vous Miss Granger, en ce qui me concerne, je ne vous donnerais pas ce plaisir." Fit-il d'un ton lascif. Le nez de la jeune femme s'empourpra et Harry réussissait avec beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux.

-" Dégagez les tables au fond de la pièce et mettez vous en deux équipes. Tour par tour et après théorie, vous allez effectuer le sortilège Exeplliarmus."

* * *

Le grand soir de la fête de Slug vint. Ginny et Hermione prêtes attendaient leurs cavaliers respectifs. La cadette Weasley avait relevé ses cheveux et portait une robe que Drago avait en secret avancé à Harry, grâce aux économies que sa mère lui avait donné. La robe était violacée, fluide et se prêtait parfaitement aux soirées cocktail sélect que le professeur de potions avait l'habitude d'organiser. Hermione avait également relevé ses cheveux bouclés et quelques mèches s'évertuaient à sortir du chignon, retenus par des petits peignes en argent, tombant plus bas que ses épaules. Sa robe était également neuve, achetée et offerte en secret par Rogue qui avait trouvé amusant de l'habiller aux couleurs de sa maison. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle portait de l'émeraude mais cette fois, la robe était longue, légère et voilé de mousseline tombant à ses chevilles. Elle ne portait aucun bijou.

On frappa à la chambre de la préfète. Les deux jeunes femmes découvrirent leurs cavaliers, beaux et apprêtés.

Harry avait simplement agrandit à l'aide de magie, le costume qu'il avait porté lors du bal des trois sorciers.

Contre toute attente et suivant les conseils de son ami et avec l'approbation de son amant, Hermione avait demandé à Drago de l'accompagner. Il lui offrit son bras et dans un moment joyeux, les quatre comparses descendirent directement dans les cachots. Là bas Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait retrouver Severus mais toujours de loin. Ils pouvaient à peine se frôler. La soirée allait être dure et frustrante.

Les invités furent triés à l'entrée avec leurs cartons d'invitation. Cette année-ci, aucun élève n'avait accepté de faire le service. Tout était géré gracieusement par les elfes de maison. Il y avait déjà du monde sur place mais personne ne remarqua la présence des ainés de Poudlard lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas d'entrée. Slug vint néanmoins les accueillir, verre à la main et proposa à ses convive la même boisson, à savoir un champagne rosé très bulleux.

-" Potter, Granger, je vois que vous avez changé de cavaliers cette année, peut-être est-ce pour le meilleur ?" Fit Slughorn un clin d'oeil très insistant. Un grand moment de gêne s'installa entre eux et plus particulièrement entre Hermione et Drago. N'attendant pas de réponse et pensant aux amourettes de lycée, Slug s'éloigna et alla accueillir d'autres invités derrière eux. Les deux intéressés, carbonisés sur place se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire.

-" Je n'oserais pas voler la femme de mon parrain." Avoua Drago rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione se mit à rire de plus belle et puis le mot " Femme" au sens littéral vint la foudroyer sur place. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson et chassa cette pensée de sa tête afin de mieux se mettre dans le bain festif. Pour l'instant, l'heure était à la restauration et les petits amuses-bouches s'évaporaient à une vitesse hallucinante.

Severus fit son apparition quelques longues minutes plus tard au bras de Minerva. Harry avait donné un coup de coude furtif à la jeune femme pour lui indiquer qui venait d'arriver. Le regard de Drago fut immédiatement attiré vers là où ceux de ses amis convergeaient.

-" Nom de..."

Le quatuor avait promptement remarqué que Rogue ne portait pas ses robes habituelles. Il avait fait l'effort de sortir autre chose de sa garde robe qui selon la légende était remplie de ses habituelles et indémodables robes et capes noires. Pour cette soirée, l'éternel rustre des cachots était habillé tel un aristocrate anglais. Il portait une chemise à jabot blanche surmontée d'un manteau victorien dont les boutons argentés étaient parfaitement alignés et qui descendait jusqu'au genoux, sur un pantalon noir. Hermione s'arrêta un instant sur la veste qui témoignait d'un important ouvrage de broderies et motifs soigneusement instaurés à la main. A son bras, McGonagall avait fait preuve de sobriété, comme Harry et portait de nouveau cette immense robe verte aux épaules en pointe sur un col roulé noir.

-" Il a volé les habits de ton père ?" Demanda Harry moqueur à Drago concernant Severus. Le blond pouffa encore sous la surprise de voir son parrain aussi bien mis pour une fois. Un sourire en coin, Ginny dévisageait Hermione dont le regard fuyait vers Severus, guettant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

* * *

 **Ah et pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi Rogue et Hermione font référence, quelle nuit... Relisez le chapitre 1 de la première partie. La boucle est bouclée :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Les regards estomaqués mais retenus de l'élite des élèves de Poudlard ne tardèrent pas à imiter le quatuor original. On n'entendait plus que les notes de musiques polluées par les chuchotements discrets des jeunes gens, s'écartant sur le chemin des professeurs. Au travers des décorations ridiculement kitsch et des rideaux donnant une certaine intimité à qui voulait bien se cacher derrière, Harry vit Slughorn saluer ses collègues. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se dirent mais l'aîné des professeurs de potions avait subitement changé d'attitude envers celui qui avait été son élève. Il devina qu'il le complimentait pour sa tenue et à leur côté, McGonagall affichait un large sourire approuvant les dires supposés d'Horace.

-" Les gens changent." Glissa Ginny, hypnotisée par le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux.

-" La guerre change les gens." Compléta Hermione essayant au mieux de cacher son intérêt piqué à vif. La jeune femme détourna finalement le regard afin de ne pas attirer davantage l'attention de qui que ce soit dans cette pièce immense. Harry l'imita, comprenant que l'attention attirait l'attention. Il reporta la sienne sur un plateau d'amuse bouche passant, tenu par un elfe de maison.

Le groupe se mélangea très peu durant la soirée et malgré tout Hermione surveillait de loin Severus du regard, essayant de voir avec qui il discutait. Lui également ne s'était jamais trop éloigné de son cercle de professeurs et la jeune femme avait remarqué envers et contre tout que celle qui la dévisageait le plus était sa directrice et professeur de transfiguration avec un air amusé. Au bout d'une heure interminable de cache-cache, Slughorn prit la parole. Son stade avait évolué et à présent il commençait à tituber joyeusement.

-" Bien, mes chers amis." L'assistance se tut et la musique, jouée dans un coin par quelques musiciens, continua de jouer sur un ton considérablement réduit. Tout le monde retenait son souffle ne sachant pas ce qu'il en advenait. " J'ai pris vos doléances des années passées très au sérieux. Il se trouve qu'un groupe de jeune filles de Serdaigles, d'anciennes élèves avaient fait la remarque que l'on pourrait, pour la fin de soirée, s'organiser et danser raisonnablement. J'imagine que vous avez des restes de cette discipline datant du dernier tournois et du bal de Noël."

Un lourd silence s'installait.

-" Vous n'êtes pas forcés mais les derniers temps ont été durs alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu de gaité apporterait un peu de réconfort en cette période festive." Certains rougirent d'autres s'en amusèrent.

-" C'est une excellente initiative professeur Slughorn." Nota McGonagall.

-" Tu veux danser ?" Demanda nerveusement Harry à Ginny en un chuchotement assez audible pour faire sourire l'audience. Le survivant se mit à rougir à son tour et Ginny prit la teinte de ses cheveux sur le visage. Ne perdant pas contenance elle se força à répondre tout aussi audible un oui courageux. Hermione gloussa et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux de Severus étaient braqués sur elle la faisant se cramoisir sur place.

-" Monsieur Potter avant de faire tournoyer votre cavalière, nous allons donner l'exemple ensemble. Vous vous souvenez ?" Fit Minerva avec une grande assurance. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Harry qui se sentait fondre sur place comme la méchante sorcière de l'ouest. Hermione et Drago ne purent retenir un gloussement. " Cela vous fait rire Miss Granger ? Vous étiez également au bal... Severus vous aviez bien apprit aux élèves de votre maison les coutumes de la danse à l'époque ?" La jeune femme se raidit sur place peu certaine de savoir où sa directrice voulait en venir.

-" Vous voulez dire apprendre à des patates à danser la valse ? Je m'en serais bien passé, madame la directrice." Grogna-t-il.

-" Bien, Miss Granger a fait l'ouverture du bal et s'en sortait comme un charme, je pense que vous prendriez plaisir à montrer l'exemple en sa compagnie."

Si le visage de Severus ne montrait aucune émotion devant la cinquantaine d'élèves présents en revanche les gloussements hébétés et regards de compassions se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui se sentait foudroyée. Oh elle l'avait fait exprès pensa-t-elle, elle avait parfaitement calculé son coup.

-" Allons, dépêchons !" Slughorn frappa dans ses mains et rapidement un centre vide se dégagea alors que tous les élèves et professeurs présents sur place se placèrent en cercle autour de cet espace. Les cœurs battaient, celui de Harry par pure appréhension et par le manque d'expérience qui allait potentiellement le ridiculiser, celui d'Hermione parce que pour la première fois en plus de deux ans de relation elle allait être en contact de l'homme qu'elle aimait aux yeux de tous sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien.

-" McGonagall est vicieuse de t'avoir fait un coup pareil mais je pense que c'est pour que tu puisse pour une fois avoir une excuse de profiter de faire des choses normales avec lui sans avoir à te justifier." Souffla Drago près de l'oreille de sa cavalière. Elle lui offrit un regard intense comme si elle venait tout juste de comprendre le sens de cet acte qu'il venait d'éclairer. McGonagall n'était pas une femme mauvaise et avait toujours rendu service à Hermione et même si celui-ci transgressait les limites acceptables de ce qu'elle pouvait montrer, elle lui fournissait un alibi et c'était une des plus belles choses qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Elle voulut répondre à Drago qu'il tenait certainement la vérité mais seul son regard suivit et rapidement les notes de musique s'envolèrent. Elle déglutit difficilement et se donna du courage en prenant une longue bouffée d'air. Les plus âgés s'avancèrent sur la piste improvisée. Harry regarda Hermione une dernière avec bienveillance alors qu'un sourire qu'eux seuls pouvaient décoder illuminait le visage du Gryffondor.

Hermione plongea et s'avança vers son nouveau partenaire. Ils se saluèrent comme le voulait la tradition, le potioniste se courba tandis que la Gryffondor croisa à peine les pieds tenant la jupe de sa robe puis il prit sa main afin de la montrer à l'assemblée. Il était hors de question de rougir, pas maintenant. Severus l'empoigna alors fermement par la taille et ensemble ils commencèrent. Au début si leurs pas ne s'emboitaient pas parfaitement, le rythme qu'imposaient les musiciens leurs laissaient un court répit. Clavecin flutes et luth donnèrent une sonorité médiévale qui semblait envoûter l'assistance. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes d'adaptation que la jeune femme tourna son regard vers celui de Severus qui n'attendait que ça depuis leur premier contact. Elle frissonna.

-" Je me suis incliné plus que vous, dans le régime royal cela voudrait dire que votre statut est plus important que le mien." Glissa-t-il doucement.

-" Peut-être est-ce le cas ?" Sourit la jeune femme, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre. Severus ne perdit pas une miette de son action pourtant innocente. Il tournoyaient comme une toupie désormais en parfaite symbiose et ne souciaient plus de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. La connexion avait rapide et incandescente alors ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent Harry totalement désemparé et parfois marcher maladroitement sur les orteils de sa directrice. Ils ne virent pas non plus que la piste s'engorgeait. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, la musique était bien trop forte et leurs mouvements rapides ne pouvaient permettre la moindre lecture ni analyse de leurs paroles.

-" C'est la première fois que j'achète une robe pour une femme. Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt satisfait de mon investissement."

-" Oh c'est vraiment à votre goût Professeur ? Je n'imaginais pas que vous aimiez le vert." Plaisanta-t-elle toujours un peu nerveuse étirant ses lèvres rosés pulpeuses.

-" Je brûle de vous embrasser Hermione." Ronronna-t-il alors près de l'oreille de la sorcière. Quelque chose dans le ventre féminin s'envola et un coup de chaud empourpra alors ses joues. Sa voix la transportait et ce mélange doucereux au vouvoiement impersonnel et glacial fit briller érotiquement cette déclaration. Si elle avait pu, elle ne se serait pas seulement contenté d'accéder à son souhait.

-" Ne brûlons pas les étapes devant ces yeux effarouches mon ami." Glissa-t-elle à son tour. Un demi sourire et un tourbillon fut la seule réponse qu'il lui accorda. Les notes moururent sur un arrêt brutal. Tout le monde se mit à se féliciter. Sur la piste, au moins une dizaine de couples avaient daignés rejoindre les originaux. Drago et Ginny n'avaient pas pris leur mal en patience et s'étaient formés pour danser. Hermione lâcha tardivement la chaude main de son amant et à contre cœur. Ses joues lui piquaient, elle décida de s'éclipser un instant dans la salle de bains la plus proche afin de se rafraîchir et surtout de se remettre de ses émotions. Pensant être seule dans les couloirs elle n'avait pas vu que derrière elle Lavande Brown déambulait à sa suite.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bains après en avoir poussé la porte. Immédiatement, elle reconnut la touffe blonde de la jeune femme qui l'avait suivit. Elle fit comme si de rien était et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide afin d'y tremper ses doigts.

-" McGonagall est hyper vache de t'avoir collé à Rogue, ça devrait être illégal. En tous cas tu étais toute rouge." Fit Lavande sur un ton moqueur imitant sa camarade. La blonde en profita pour se remaquiller.

Les mots justes n'arrivaient pas à franchir la bouche d'Hermione.

-" Rouge de colère oui." Tenta-t-elle.

-" C'est pas ce que disait ton sourire, vous dansiez bien et vite mais j'ai quand même réussit à voir que tu lui souriais."

Une rage muette serra les dents de la concernée qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Si Lavande l'avait vue, il était tout à fait concevable que d'autres l'aient vu. Hermione se maîtrisa du mieux qu'elle put.

-" Tu as du mal voir." Elle referma le robinet avec un courroux non dissimulable. Le sourire malsain de Lavande s'étira.

-" Touché."

Entendant ça, Hermione se redressa sur ses talons et commença à prendre une posture menaçante. De là où elle était perchée, pour une fois elle était diablement plus grande que la blondinette se moquant bien du danger qu'elle était en train d'éveiller. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et les deux rivales interrompirent leurs regards assassins lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce.

La blonde lâcha un "Oh" de surprise et se cantonna à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle vit que la rousse tenait en main sa baguette. Se défilant, Lavande osa :

-" Tu donneras le bon souvenir à ton frère de ma part." Puis s'éclipsa en faisant la moue. Le regard noir de la plus jeune des Gryffondors sonda son attitude déplacée et provocatrice. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Ginny se jeta sur son amie.

-" Tout va bien ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Tu arrives à temps, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer."

-" Comme nous tous." Sourit Ginny. Elles sortirent et trouvèrent trois silhouettes masculines entre le chemin du parc et celui de la fête. Au loin, éclairé par la lune Hermione reconnut la chevelure blonde de Drago. A côté de lui Severus et Harry. La jeune brune fit mine à Ginny de les suivre pour se joindre à eux et savoir ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Au loin les éclats de rire de Harry et Drago ne passaient pas inaperçus. Les talons frappant le sol perturbèrent les hommes dans leur grande conversation. La nuit était claire et le givre commençait à prendre les terres de Poudlard dans son étau.

-" Vous n'avez pas froid ?" Demanda Harry alors grelottant et se frottant les mains. Ginny secoua la tête.

-" Le champagne tient plutôt chaud, tu devrais en boire davantage." Drago pouffa. Severus fumait sa cigarette contemplant la canopée de la forêt interdite, blanchissant comme toutes les nuits depuis un mois. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément lyrique à observer cette scène selon Hermione. Elle frissonnait et se rapprocha de son homme qui, sentant sa détresse la prit sous son bras et la serra. Les trois autres comparses se turent car c'était la première fois qu'ils les observaient dans un élan d'affect. La nuit était si calme, si morte. Pas un seul élève intrus ne déambulait près d'eux tout était parfait. Le regard d'Hermione se perdit loin essayant d'oublier la rage qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de Lavande. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur puis détourna les yeux vers sa bouche, occupée par le bâtonnet incandescent.

Rogue remarqua son changement d'attention et se moqua bien de qui était autour de lui, la confiance régnait. Voulait-elle l'embrasser ? Sa clope coincée entre ses lèvres tanguait dangereusement. Doucement les doigts féminins virent caresser son visage. Il ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, il sentit la cigarette s'évaporer. Il attendit... Attendit... Puis ouvrit les yeux de nouveau afin de savoir pourquoi ce baiser ne venait pas. Une volute de fumée s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione.

-" Je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça." Vibra sa voix.

-" Je ne souhaite pas mourir idiote." Elle fit tomber la cigarette à moitié consommée et l'écrasa avec férocité entre le sol et l'aiguille de son talon. La sensualité innocente de cette gamine ne cessera de l'épater. Ils plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre un court instant, ignorant désormais les autres derrière eux. Rogue posa sa main brûlante sur la joue glaciale de la sorcière puis vint soulever son menton. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il n avait rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait prise entre ses mains quelques minutes auparavant aux yeux de tous.

Si le cœur d'Hermione s'emballait d'être autant exposée, elle répondit avec toute la retenue qu'elle put et démontra un baiser chaste mais amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et voulaient rebrousser chemin pour rentrer se réchauffer, les deux aînés de l'école et Ginny étaient carbonisés sur place, ne réalisant pas ce à quoi il avaient assisté.

Hermione avançait dans le couloir au bras de Severus, derrière eux les trois autres suivirent d'un pas près. Devant la porte de la salle privée, Rogue n'était pas enclin à laisser s'échapper la jeune femme qui le ressentait.

-" Tu veux vraiment qu'on nous voie ainsi ?" Dit-elle.

-" J'aimerais m'en ficher, mais tu sais bien que j'aime trop mon poste." Ironisa-t-il. Il se séparèrent enfin." Drago, reprend ta cavalière, Potter, Weasley, imitez-les." Il se plaça derrière eux. Le blond obtempéra laissant Hermione riant au nouveau bras de son filleul.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance n'était plus aux sonorités médiévales. Une véritable ambiance des années folles s'était instaurée et la salle s'était épurée. Il était minuit passé, les plus téméraires étaient encore sur la piste se dandinant ne sachant pas comment danser cette chose que seuls leurs aïeuls avaient eu le loisir d'animer.

Les minutes passaient, les dizaines, les élèves disparaissaient de fatigue, les professeurs commençaient à tomber sur les banquettes libres puis se dispersaient à leur tour. Slughorn s'effondra dans un coin vers une heure et demie du matin, imbibé. Vector se congédia au terme de la musique swing qui avait laissé place à un rythme plus langoureux, ne restaient que dans certains coins épars qu'une poignée d'adolescents prêts à s'encanailler. McGonagall et Rogue étaient les derniers encadrants en état de réprimandes mais laissèrent faire les choses tant qu'elles n'allaient pas trop loin. Le champagne se vidait progressivement et les aises se prirent. Hermione et Drago discutant, chacun sur un sofa, allongés ne tenaient plus compte de la bienséance, la pénombre leur rendait service. Sur une console entre eux bullaient leurs verres jamais vides. Harry et Ginny avaient disparus dans un coin plus sombre. Le blond avait desserré son nœud papillon et ouvert le col de sa chemise quand à la jeune femme, elle avait simplement défait son chignon et laissé ses talons tortueux sur le parquet.

Vers deux heures une musicienne troqua sa harpe pour venir chanter, sa voix s'accordant parfaitement aux sonorités sensuelles que les autres musiciens imposaient depuis un long moment déjà. Sur la piste il y avait toujours quelques couples qui tournoyaient doucement et langoureusement, des trouvailles de la soirée, certains ne s'étaient peut-être même jamais adressé la parole avant. La Gryffondor se surprit à sourire s'imaginant avec Severus à leur place. Aussitôt l'eût-elle pensé que les ressorts du sofa sous ses pieds rebondirent. Dans l'obscurité elle voyait le visage de Rogue se dessiner alors que ses doigts frôlaient sa voûte plantaire. Entre fatigue et allégresse enivrée Hermione montra un léger sourire avant de regarder autour d'elle prudemment. Lavande avait disparu. Le regard obsidien la transperçait, la brûlait.

Brusquement, il se releva et alla demander aux élèves restants de congédier la salle. Tous obéirent, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le secret. Les musiciens ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et lorsque Rogue revint au niveau d'Hermione, il la souleva délicatement par la taille et la posa au milieu de la piste, serrant ses mains, les broyant presque. La sorcière s'étira comprenant où il voulait en venir. Doucement, il enserra ses doigts autour des siens et elle vint se coller élégamment à lui. Sa main libre descendit dans son dos et comme ça ils déambulèrent au rythme d'un morceau de Jazz poignant et d'une voix transcendant appelant les corps à se réchauffer. C'était une magie inexplicable, comme celle du premier jour et du franchissement des barrière inconnues. Une redécouverte du corps de chacun et son langage propre. Les derniers yeux présents se moquaient de la nature de leur contact, McGonagall baillant les regardait avec bienveillance, Drago ne pouvait défaire son sourire en coin, Harry serrait Ginny contre lui comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse et cette dernière se laissait faire, grisée de l'attention que le jeune homme lui portait et du désir naissant qu'elle sentait éprouver.

Personne ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là. Au bout d'un certain temps et presque à bout de force, Hermione se sentant défaillir enlaça la nuque du sorcier pour se maintenir et le fixait avec passion. Il ne tarda pas à l'embrasser de nouveau mais cette fois ci aux yeux de tous, délicatement.

-" Je ne tiens plus." Annonça-t-elle au terme de leur baiser. Sans un mot, le moindre, il la souleva et tous deux s'éclipsèrent en direction des cachots.

En cette période hivernale, les couloirs demeuraient vides. Personne ne se mit au travers de leur chemin. Ils passèrent la porte des appartements du potioniste. Rogue remis les pieds d'Hermione sur le sol et sans ménagement ni prendre la peine de quoi que ce soit, elle le traina par la main vers la chambre. Là du bout de sa baguette, elle enflamma quelques bougies pour donner un peu d'éclairage. Le lit les attendait.

-" Tu m'aides à défaire ma robe ?" Toujours sans un mot, Severus s'exécuta doucement et vint faire coulisser la fermeture éclair révélant la douce peau de miel de la jeune femme. Il prit le soin infini de faire glisser le tissus jusqu'à ses pieds révélant une simple culotte de soie noire.

Il poussa la chevelure envahissante et caressa les épaules, faisant glisser ses lèvres dans le cou féminin. L'envie de violence en lui n'était pas présente, pas ce soir. L'envie de lui faire simplement l'amour réussissait à provoquer en lui un désir puissant déjà grandissant.  
Hermione se retourna et entreprit à son tour de le déshabiller avec soin laissant également glisser chaque couches de sa magnifique parure à même le sol. Ils s'embrassaient paisiblement tirés vers une certaine sérénité. Bientôt les corps nus s'attirèrent vers la couche et les peau se chevauchèrent entre soupirs étouffés, chuchotements, râles sensuels pour finir sur la note d'un orgasme libérateur puissant. Entremêlés, ils s'endormirent, nus et enamourés.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ouais je sais... J'ai été très longue. Le pire c'est que je vais quand même bosser sur un OS pour Halloween. BITCH PLEASE ! Je suis vraiment navrée de cette attente j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances.**

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Drago restèrent à Poudlard jusqu'au matin du 24 décembre, soit une semaine après le début des vacances. Ils avaient profité de l'école, pour la première fois vide de toutes âmes depuis très longtemps. La famille avait repris une place centrale dans la vie des jeunes sorciers. Si pour certains le cœur n'avait pas été à la fête, ces derniers jours leur avaient redonné la flamme qui leur manquait. Noël rafraîchissait les joues, mais réchauffait les cœurs.

La plupart des professeurs avaient regagné leurs familles également, seuls restaient la directrice, Rogue, Mesdames Pince et Pomfresh, Rusard et Hagrid gardien des lieux.

Les occupations du quatuor jusqu'à a la veille de Noël étaient très simples, outre la préparation des prochains cours de DFCM pour les deux premiers, les journées consistaient à occuper la salle sur demande qui s'était transformée en foyer de détente où dans une vieille cheminée de briques, le feu brûlait toute la journée. Les quatre aînés ne cessaient leurs allers et retours entre la salle et les cuisines du château, demandant tout ce qui leur venaient en tête : biscuits, fruits de saison, boissons chaudes et surtout le thé à cinq heures du soir lorsque les rayons de soleil mourraient derrière la canopée de la forêt interdite. Les parties d'échec sorciers, de poker et autres jeux se succédaient parfois jusqu'au petit matin comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de faire lorsque Hermione était plongée dans un coma profond et qu'ils veillaient sur elle à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Les nuits froides dans les cachots Hermione les avaient apprivoisées de nouveau sans s'en rendre compte. Ses flammes bleues posées sur la commode de lit de Severus lui apportaient un peu de réconfort et de chaleur aux amants qui se serraient sous les duvets et couettes. Si le vent était maintenu derrière les murs de l'école, l'humidité, elle en revanche trouvait toujours son chemin.

Le matin du 24 décembre, Harry, Ginny et Drago étaient repartis pour quelques jours. Hermione et Rogue restaient seuls, ne croisaient personne et le château en devenait presque lugubre. Par instinct, la jeune femme ne traînait pas dans les ailes de l'école seule et le simple sentiment de vide la stressait au plus haut point. Sans faire mine de quoi que ce soit et sans rien montrer, elle restait douillette dans les appartements privés de son professeur où elle avait emménagé pour les vacances, ou du moins, elle avait juste ramené le petit tas d'affaires qui restaient en haut, depuis ce qui était devenu avec le temps la chambre de Ginny et Harry après le couvre-feu et les inspections.

Alors qu'elle était posée au coin de la cheminée avec une polaire et son chat sur les genoux, Rogue entra dans ses quartiers, nonchalants et se planta devant elle.

-" Prends un sac d'affaires, si possible des vêtements d'été, des vêtements chauds aussi, on ne sait jamais. Juste le strict minimum."

Les grands yeux d'Hermione se firent ronds estomaqués. Elle resta interdite un instant et se leva après avoir chassé Pattenrond de ses cuisses.

-" Tu veux dépayser Noël ?" Ricana-t-elle.

-" Pas Noël, juste le Yule."

-" Tu peux m'en dire davantage ?" Elle referma le livre épais, piquée de curiosité, Rogue sourit à la vue de son petit nez qui pointait vers lui, respirant encore une certaine candeur enfantine qui détectait la surprise. Il se baissa et baisa son front avant de simplement rétorquer de façon énigmatique :

-" Habille-toi. Un long voyage nous attend."

Une fois les exigences de Severus satisfaites et après avoir confié la garde de Pattenrond aux elfes de Poudlard, Hermione suivait son amant au travers des couloirs du château déserté et montèrent jusque dans les bureaux de la directrice où, bien entendu elle ne se trouvait pas, veille de Noël oblige. Sachant que la jeune femme allait le harceler de questions, il prit les devants.

-" Tu te souviens quand j'étais directeur ?" Hermione plissa les yeux une seconde, cherchant ce souvenir à sa mémoire défaillante, son estomac lui remonta une sensation de dégoût et ses reins de la peur.

-" Oui, vaguement." Hésita la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent le phénix et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall qu'aucun sortilège ne protégeait. Severus haussa les sourcils de mécontentement devant les failles de la sécurité que sa collègue avait instauré. Ignorant les tribulations de son professeur, la sorcière s'éclaircit la gorge, expectant davantage d'explications.

-" Ta directrice ne le sait pas, mais j'ai installé deux portoloins dans la bibliothèque, j'ai pris deux livres identiques chez Madame Pince et les ai cachés ici parmis les autres ouvrages. Les deux conduisent chez moi." Il soupira marquant une pause. " J'espère que tout ira bien." Il invita la jeune femme à prendre sa main et le suivre là où lui seul savait.

À l'atterrissage, il l'avait serrée contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle trébuche contre un meuble ou par terre. Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Tous ces tourbillons avaient le don de la rendre malade. Lorsqu'elle sentit la pression de Rogue disparaître de son corps, elle ouvrit une paupière timide, puis l'autre et regarda autour d'elle.

Si elle avait de bons souvenirs de la maison de son professeur, en revanche, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'une bibliothèque s'y trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle se remémorait avoir déjà mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Il y avait une petite fenêtre dont les bords étaient recouverts de neige. Elle tenta de regarder à l'extérieur puis vit en contrebas une route et des voitures encombrées de poudreuse bien blanche et épaisse. Elle ne se souvenait pas que la rue à Cokeworth fut si large.

Severus lui intima de le suivre et ils sortirent de la petite pièce pour arriver dans un salon immense de vide.

-" Où sommes-nous ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit que le livre menait chez lui ? Elle fronça les sourcils et vit sur sa gauche une belle rangée de fenêtres sur le mur qui donnait sur un balcon puis sur ce qui ressemblait à un grand jardin tout blanc en contrebas. Severus ne disait rien. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne. Elle tourna sur elle-même puis emprunta le chemin des escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Là, au milieu des marches elle s'arrêta, inspectant cet ouvrage comme si elle savait que quelques secrets y étaient dissimulés. Rogue la suivait toujours sans un mot, puis, elle reprit son chemin où deux arches menaient à deux pièces différentes. Instinctivement, elle prit la porte de droite et se retrouva dans la salle à manger où une grande table brillait même à la faible lueur du jour derrière les volets fermés.

-" Ah oui ça y est je me souviens." Le rouge monta jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et alors elle sentit deux mains puissantes la soulever par-derrière. Elle se retourna et afficha un sourire franc à son mentor qui la déposa sur la fameuse table. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle était si belle avec ce rouge sur les joues. " Nous sommes venus il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est ça ? Mais nous ne sommes pas sortis des étages supérieurs et ça n'avait duré qu'une soirée avant que tu ne nous fasses re-transplanner à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplanné d'ailleurs ?"

-" Parce que, jeune fille, il est toujours dangereux de traîner hors de l'enceinte de l'école." Il encadra son visage de ses mains alors qu'elle opinait du chef, mais peu satisfaite d'être en position de faiblesse, Hermione attira son amant à elle en l'empoignant doucement par le col puis l'embrassa amoureusement, croisant alors ses bras à son cou. Severus se plaça entre les jambes de la jeune femme puis dézippa sa veste, doucement, enleva son écharpe rouge et or, faisant tout glisser sur un côté du meuble. La sorcière laissa échapper un sourire connaissant les intentions de son mentor et alors qu'il allait continuer dans son propre effeuillage elle le retint par la main.

-" Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça ici ?" Le ton de sa voix laissa présager qu'elle avait une autre idée en tête.

-" Que suggères-tu ?" Il embrassa son cou derrière son oreille, elle le repoussa gentiment avec un faible sourire.

-" Il fait froid ici..." Commença-t-elle.

-" J'ai compris." Sans plus de cérémonie, le maître de potions l'attrapa vivement et la cala sur une de ses épaules, tête à l'envers et fesses en l'air. Son rire cristallin et faussement choqué ordonnait à l'homme de la poser à terre, mais il n'en fit rien et traversa la maison tel quel, monta deux étages. Severus était en grande forme.

-" Tu vas me le payer, je te le promets !" Siffla la sorcière en tapant du poing dans le dos de l'homme. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre bleue.

-" Alors là, permets-moi d'en douter très chère." Il la renversa et la fit tomber sur le lit. La pièce en elle-même était froide, mais un petit coup de radiateur aussi poussiéreux fut-il donnerait à leurs ébats à venir un certain confort. Par fainéantise ou tout simplement par soucis d'anticipation d'une potentielle vengeance, Severus actionna le mécanisme à distance et lâcha sa baguette. Hermione s'était sagement assise sur le rebord du lit et tenait ce regard indéchiffrable, cette expression qui hurlait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Faisant mine de ne pas s'en soucier, le sorcier s'approcha d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Elle suivait ses deux billes noires qui à présent étaient d'humeur joueuse, ça tombait bien, elle aussi.

-" Déshabille toi." Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tellement douce qu'on ne pouvait pas soupçonner la force de persuasion. Affichant son demi-sourire en coin légendaire, Severus se dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée que de suivre ses directives pour une fois. Il ôta sa cape, la repliant soigneusement avant de la poser sur un vieux prie-dieu dans le coin de la pièce. Il allait prendre tout son temps et la rendre dingue. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa veste déboutonnant chaque petit bouton avec une lenteur exquise. Hermione ne quittait pas ses yeux, leur regard était intense et elle ne faillit pas à l'attendre. Il paierait cet affront plus tard. Patiente, la Gryffondor avait croisé ses jambes et se délectait du spectacle qui lui était offert.

-" Bientôt, tu seras assez bonne pour le Moulin Rouge." Se moqua-t-elle alors qu'il se dévoilait de plus en plus.

-" Je volerai la vedette de toutes ces filles, ce n'est pas équitable." Répondit-il pliant le vêtement. Hermione gloussa de sa drôle de répartie puis prit appui sur ses coudes, s'affalant un peu plus du côté latéral du matelas. La chemise blanche débarrassa sa peau ainsi que pantalon, chaussures et chaussettes, il se retrouva juste en caleçon devant la jeune femme affichant un sourire goguenard.

-" Je t'ai demandé de te déshabiller." Réitéra-t-elle. Ronchon, il leva les yeux au ciel puis fit glisser son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles révélant sa virilité encore au calme. Hermione lui lança un regard équivoque, satisfaite. " Maintenant, déshabille moi, de haut en bas s'il te plaît." Le potioniste arqua un sourcil puis s'approcha de sa compagne qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Elle se leva quelque peu afin qu'il puisse ôter son pull et se remit immédiatement dans sa position initiale. Là, il devait dégrafer le soutien-gorge blanc, à moitié allongé sur elle qui ne faisait aucun effort de mouvement. D'un geste expert, car il en avait repris l'habitude, l'instrument se détacha et faisant glisser les bretelles le long des épaules, dévoilant alors sa belle poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher de poser les lèvres sur un mamelon dressé par le froid. D'un geste sec et autoritaire, Hermione attrapa la gorge de l'homme d'une main complète et inflexible : " Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça. Continue." Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Severus grogna. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Après un regard assassin, il ôta les bottes qui couvraient le jean qu'elle portait, puis le jean. Il ne restait plus que sa culotte et ses chaussettes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Même si ce mariage de style était peu conventionnel, là il se sentait tout de même excité et l'observa quelques instants, photographiant dans sa mémoire cette image pour une suggestion prochaine. Toujours obéissant à ses prérogatives, il fit tomber la culotte, blanche également, restant nue juste avec ses énormes chaussettes grises. Il se pinça les lèvres sentant finalement son sexe se tendre pour de bon.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, se remit sur ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister plus longtemps. Il se mit en chemin vers le matelas et avant même qu'il eut le temps de fondre sur elle, elle le stoppa juste avec un pied sur le front. Médusé, son regard implorait une explication. Elle se releva faisant bien attention d'être le plus au bord du lit possible

-" Tu n'as pas fini ce que je t'ai demandé."

-" Laisse-moi te prendre comme ça, tu es tellement bonne." La voix habituellement grave et coupante vrillait par une faiblesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Hermione n'eut simplement à esquisser un regard en direction du parquet pour qu'il se taise et s'y agenouille, directement en bonne position pour continuer son effeuillage. Le Serpentard bouillonnait puis attrapa une jambe doucement, faisant rouler l'écrin dont il était privé jusqu'au bout des orteils féminins. Là, quelque chose se produisit. Hermione qui n'était pas démonstrative depuis le début de cette petite séance de sadisme posa son pied nu sur la clavicule de son amant alors qu'il s'affairait déjà à enlever la seconde chaussette. Ce pied était autoritaire et exerçait une pression sur lui pour lui faire comprendre que même après avoir ôté son dernier vêtement, il ne devait plus bouger. Lorsque ce fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher de se saisir du second pied tendu vers lui afin de prodiguer quelques caresses de la cheville jusqu'aux orteils. Hermione jouait un drôle de jeu et semblait y prendre un malin plaisir et puis sans prévenir, elle glissa son membre jusqu'aux lèvres de Severus très surpris par cette incursion et là, il comprit. Il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et qu'elle avait gagné, mais il ne broncha pas et baisa la plante doucement attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle le laissa faire, courant une intense satisfaction sur ses traits.

Elle le dominait et elle aimait ça, presque autant que lorsque lui le faisait bien que leurs rapports étaient très différents. L'odeur de brûlé à cause du radiateur rempli de poussière accentua son désir, elle ne sût pourquoi mais cette chaleur lui apportait un réconfort serein et une sensation de protection. Sous elle, Severus s'attardait à faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui, soignant, massant, baisant et osant même lécher ses membres absolument gracieux... Après tout qu'avait-elle de laid sur sa personne à son instar ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre sous le coup insoupçonné du plaisir qu'il lui apportait appuyant de ses doigts sur ces zones sensiblement érogènes qu'elle avait ignoré jusque-là et se surprit à aimer ça et la façon dont il le faisait. Ayant une vue dégagée sur tout le corps de son amant, elle voyait sa verge tendue, colorée qui appelait au soulagement. Doucement, elle écarta les cuisses, réajustant sa position sur le rebord du lit commença à glisser quelques doigts aventureux sur sa vulve déjà humide de désir. Rogue s'arrêta, effaré et soupirant de frustration. Là, elle le torturait, lui aux premières loges, pouvant presque sentir la chaleur qui émanait de cette partie de l'anatomie féminine. Il se lécha les lèvres, se mordillant à peine imaginant la goûter, étant à peine à quelques centimètres, mais le message était clair. Elle faisait coulisser ses doigts de haut en bas, jouant avec elle-même laissant s'échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir pour le narguer encore un peu. Sans attendre davantage, Severus posa sa main sur sa verge à présent douloureuse, un pied toujours à moitié enfourné dans la gueule, puis commença un rapide va-et-vient de sa main droite, après tout, elle ne le lui avait pas interdit.

Hermione était amplement satisfaite de son petit jeu, elle l'avait conduit exactement où elle voulait. Voulant s'acharner un peu plus elle posa son pied inoccupé sur les bourses froides de son amant qui laissa une plainte rauque sortir du fond de sa gorge. Elle sentait à présent les secousses et toute la violence qu'il infligeait à sa queue, cachant son émoi. La sorcière se mordit les lèvres, accentuant la pression sur son clitoris. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de plaisir résonnant entre les murs de la pièce quasiment vide. L'orgasme était arrivé bien plus tôt que ce qu'il n'en parut, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que se masturber soi-même pouvait prendre une dimension bien moins ennuyeuse lorsque l'on n'est pas seule. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et se laissa emporter dans la jouissance devant le nez de son professeur qui n'avait pas eu à se branler bien longtemps après avoir vu et surtout entendu sa compagne hurler de plaisir. Il laissa s'échapper un puissant râle venant du fond des poumons, serrant son poing libre jusqu'à ce que les jointures en soient blanchies, ferma les yeux furieusement et alors son précieux liquide avait jaillit directement sur la cheville de son élève, le libérant d'un orgasme puissant et dévastateur. Il souffla, reprenant ses esprits quelques instants, vraiment surpris d'être dans cette position, rassasié et obéissant. Il posa ses yeux en haut, sur le lit, où il ne voyait plus que la poitrine d'Hermione se soulever au rythme d'une respiration encore saccadée. Il se leva du plancher et chercha sa baguette pour venir nettoyer d'un sort informulé le pied qu'il avait arrosé et vint se coucher auprès de la jeune femme qui riait.

-" Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.

-" Pourquoi pas." Répondit-elle se tournant de son côté et venant baiser ses lèvres fines. Il n'émit pas davantage de doutes obligé d'admettre qu'il avait aimé ça et qu'il se laisserait tenter plus d'une fois d'être sous le joug de sa belle à condition qu'elle soit également à lui quand il le désirerait.

* * *

Il était presque midi, rhabillés, Severus avait demandé à Hermione de le suivre jusqu'à la maison voisine. Dehors, la neige tombait et quelques souvenirs estivaux revenaient à la mémoire de la brune. Si tout n'était qu'une soupe incompréhensible dans sa tête, au moins ici presque plus rien ne lui était étranger. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail de la maison cachée de Severus, de la nature de leur relation et de comment les choses avaient dérapées par un beau matin d'été voire même un peu avant. Un saut d'adrénaline serra cependant le cœur d'Hermione lorsque que la voisine ouvrit la porte, les cheveux noirs bouclés, la minceur, les ongles longs, définitivement, elle ressemblait à Bellatrix sauf son regard aux couleurs de la mer corse et sa peau beaucoup plus olive. La femme ne dit pas un mot, mais souriait. Elle les attendait, portant un pull moche de Noël, mais très drôle.

-" Tu te souviens de moi ?" Elle prit la parole, dans son anglais parfait, un accent latin persistait. Hermione fronça les sourcils essayant de se souvenir.

-" Néfertiti ?" S'enquit-elle peu sûre d'elle. Rogue pouffa et l'intéressée également

-" Non l'autre..."

-" Cléopâtre... Cleo... CLEO !" Amorça la jeune femme désormais honteuse d'avoir pu oublier ça. Les souvenirs en compagnie de la sorcière majeure lui revirent comme un coup de fouet. Elle acquiesça et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant avec une grande sincérité.

-" Oui ma chérie !" Elle lui souriait de bienveillance, Hermione sentait qu'elle avait manqué à cette femme et étonnamment, un creux dans son cœur se combla avec la sensation que tout serait bientôt bouclé.

Cleo serra Severus dans ses bras, il répondit à cette longue étreinte comme s'il y avait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-" Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort, je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour vendre ta maison." Elle offrit un sourire carnassier puis il la poussa de l'épaule réfrénant un rire sincère.

-" Saloperie !" Se vexa-t-il faussement. Elle les fit entrer et la petite famille les attendait patiemment. Les deux gamines avaient grandi et ressemblaient de plus en plus à leur père. Le potioniste les prit dans ses bras, s'agenouillant, bien trop heureux et décoincé pour cacher la joie de revoir ses nièces pour la première fois depuis la guerre à l'exception de celle qui s'était faite messager quand Harry avait débarqué à Cokeworth. Les jumelles serraient leur parrain et Hermione laissa ses pensées dériver jusqu'à Sirius. Son cœur se serra un peu pensant à Harry et à ce jour où elle savait qu'il pensait à lui. Bellatrix avait tellement volé à leurs vies...

Secouant la tête, elle salua Hugh, le Serdaigle qui lui offrit une étreinte amicale puis les deux enfants, presque adolescentes vinrent timidement baiser les joues froides de la Gryffondor sachant maintenant que c'était elle qui partageait la vie de leur parrain depuis quelques années, mais elle savaient également que c'était un secret.

La table était dressée et le sapin brillait de centaines de boules de verre coloré. Des bougies flottaient au-dessus de la table et un arôme de vin chaud appelait à la soif des convives.


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Pour celles/ceux qui auraient manqué, je viens d'ouvrir un compte DA où je répond sous le doux nom de Psaack et je poste plein de fanarts et je vais pas tarder à illustrer cette fiction ( à vrai dire c'est une question de jours, d'heures.) En reprenant depuis le début, Nos Vies Entremêlées, quelques petites illustrations avec des passages de texte y correspondant. Nouveauté, nouveau compte Insta : Psaack. Rien que pour les fanarts HP. Voilà pour les petites MAJ. J'espère que ça vous plaira. D'ici la semaine prochaine, portez vous bien. La bise.**

 **Avertissements : Lemon tout mignon Ginny/Harry ( ehhhh oui.) massive spoilers sur L'Enfant Maudit dans le passage sur Drago.**

* * *

Hermione avait retrouvé une famille. Elle n'était peut-être pas des plus parfaites et ne partageait pas le même code génétique qu'elle, mais en son cœur elle sentait qu'elle était acceptée comme ça. Elle l'avait caché à Harry et Ginny, mais elle avait été un peu meurtrie quand elle n'avait pas reçu d'invitation claire de la part de la famille Weasley pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux. Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête. C'était le soir du 25 décembre et tout était absolument parfait quoique un peu gênée de ne rien avoir apporté à ses hôtes ni même prit le temps d'acheter cette plume d'écriture magnifique qu'elle comptait offrir à Severus, alors qu'elle l'avait repérée dans une papeterie de Pré-Au-Lard. Il ne s'en était pas offusqué et d'ailleurs à part de quoi lire à ses nièces, il n'avait pas non plus apporté quoi que ce soit. Les seuls cadeaux vraiment offerts étaient la savoureuse cuisine que Cleo avait mitonné et dans laquelle elle avait mis tout son cœur. C'était très bien comme ça.

La sorcière s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit et sa vue se brouillait pas tant par la fatigue que par les canons qu'elle avait enchaîné avec la Française et son amant et les plus âgés semblaient mieux tenir l'alcool qu'elle qui était pourtant en excellente forme. Elle montait les escaliers alors que ses membres la tiraient vers le bas puis entra dans la chambre bleue où Rogue semblait l'attendre après avoir terminé sa toilette. Il faisait chaud, c'était tellement réconfortant et le peu de lumière qu'il y avait venait d'une minuscule bougie sur le chevet du maître des lieux alors que la fenêtre était encombrée de neige.

Il lisait entouré de la couette en plumes d'oie, elle devina qu'il avait laissé tomber sa robe de chambre. Elle ne ferait pas de même, la sorcière avait vraiment besoin de confort et de se sentir bien pour le temps qu'elle allait mettre à s'endormir. Alors elle se glissa sous les draps et saisit la main gauche et libre de Severus qui arrivait à tourner les pages à la seule force de son esprit. Il serra la petite main alors que la jeune femme commençait à partir sereinement dans un sommeil de plomb. Sans dire mots, d'un geste efficace de la main, la bougie s'éteignit, il referma le livre et le posa soigneusement sur le chevet tirant sur eux les couvertures avant de baiser le front où les boucles féminines s'amassaient.

* * *

Harry et Ginny ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. La jeune fille l'avait rejoint en douce alors qu'il dormait dans la chambre vide de Ron. Le malaise du survivant grandissait et pourtant Molly s'était excusée maintes fois, mais c'était la dernière chambre de disponible depuis que Bill et Fleur étaient venus également pour passer un moment en famille et avaient chassé George de sa chambre afin qu'il dorme avec sa petite sœur. L'un et l'autre n'étant pas tellement emballés, dans le secret, il avait approuvé que la petite dernière rejoigne Harry.

Tout était une pagaille monstrueuse. Le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'y était plus. Malgré les efforts que les parents Weasley mettaient à célébrer tout de même cette période, il y avait une partie brisée en chacun d'eux. Le jumeau esseulé ne l'admettait pas, mais que Ginny s'en aille dormir ailleurs était un soulagement. Il avait pris la triste manie de pleurer toutes les nuits de manière incontrôlable. Le temps calmait les choses, c'était sûr, mais la plaie était encore fraîche et purulente.

La nouvelle de la grossesse d'Hermione s'était à l'époque rependue comme une traînée de poudre et tout le monde continuait de croire que Harry en était responsable après des mois passés seuls dans la forêt. Madame Weasley connaissait l'intérêt que son plus jeune fils portait à la jeune femme. Elle savait aussi qu'il était parti à cause de ça et au fond elle espérait qu'un jour il refranchirait le pas de sa porte sain et sauf. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles et elle n'avait pas mis Arthur dans la confidence stricte. Si le sorcier avait eu vent des états de santé de la jeune Granger, il ne se doutait pas que ce fût la raison du départ de son fils.

Le sujet demeurait tabou. Même si Molly le traitait toujours comme la mère qu'il n'avait pas eu, elle avait à présent adopté un regard différent sur Harry, un peu plus adulte, mais elle l'aimait comme son propre enfant. Un enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise. Harry voulait lui hurler la vérité. Lui avouer qu'il n'était pas le père de cet enfant disparu dans la bataille. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Severus. Il se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais et il pouvait parler de lui en qualifiant presque le mot " ami " ou " mentor."

Alors Noël passé et juste avant leur retour à l'école, Ginny était venue et s'était couchée auprès du survivant qui regardait fixement le plafond de la chambre. Il n'y avait presque pas un bruit, tout le monde dormait. La rouquine savait et devinait les tribulations de son petit ami qui était étreint de culpabilité. Elle s'allongea sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse et alors ce fut comme s'il remarquait à peine sa présence. Il souffla un grand coup et serra la jeune femme contre lui. Le lit n'était vraiment pas grand, et même collé contre le mur, ils allaient être très inconfortables, c'était certain.

-" Je sais à quoi tu penses." Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. " Demain on rentre à l'école." Il opina du chef puis se releva quelque peu pour admirer la sorcière dans son pyjama tout de coton. Elle vint l'embrasser doucement pour qu'il arrête de se faire autant de soucis. Il répondit à ce baiser avec plus de passion que jamais il n'en avait donné alors qu'elle venait se glisser à présent avec lui sous la couette.

S'ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, leur relation demeurait platonique ou presque. Leur tête n'était jamais vide au point de se laisser aller, mais ils se vouaient une affection sans limites. Depuis la veille qu'ils étaient là, ils se frôlaient à peine. Les deux savaient que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment de montrer à la famille de la jeune fille qu'ils vivaient une espèce d'idylle alors que Harry était censé avoir mis Hermione enceinte à peine un an auparavant. Molly et Arthur l'auraient certainement très mal pris et auraient voulu éloigner leur fille pensaient-ils. Il n'y avait que George qui voyait clair dans cette histoire, et ce, depuis qu'il leur avait rendu visite à l'Impasse du Tisseur où en plus de Drago, ils s'étaient parfaitement organisé, comme un petit couple, sans oublier le baiser qu'il avait surpris juste avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Ce soir, pourtant, quelque chose se produisit. Ginny n'avait jamais répondu avec autant de ferveur et Harry avait fait taire ses pulsions depuis déjà très longtemps. L'un et l'autre ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait prit le contrôle de leurs corps. Il devinait le rouge sur les joues de la cadette Weasley juste à la lueur de sa baguette qui diffusait un lumos minima. L'envie ne manquait pas, mais leur inexpérience freinait le jeune homme qui à présent se sentait au bord d'un gouffre et qu'il fallait sauter. Les gestes relevaient à présent de l'instinct. Ginny se débarrassa de son t-shirt, croisant quelque peu les bras sur sa poitrine par pure pudeur. Harry l'imita par gage d'égalité et se releva, poussant sa compagne à s'asseoir avec lui sur le rebord du lit.

Elle admira son torse furtivement, devinant une petite pilosité masculine tout à fait charmante et descendant jusque sous l'élastique du pantalon de son pyjama à lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre essayant de ne pas penser tout de suite à ce qu'il cachait là-dessous. Ce moment était très curieux pour l'un et l'autre. Elle se leva du lit puis d'une petite voix, demanda au jeune homme de l'imiter. Là, ils se firent face. Ginny avait toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry s'approcha et caressa ses bras doucement avant de baiser sa joue. Elle le fixait intensément, le cœur battant la chamade et alors il n'eut juste à lui faire comprendre qu'une fois qu'elle devait laisser retomber ses bras. En toute confiance, elle s'exécuta. Il ne détacha pas son regard du sien afin de lui donner assurance et à lui-même du courage. Elle l'embrassa doucement, venant s'étreindre contre lui. Harry pouvait sentir le corps de femme se presser contre sa peau et à présent, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ressente également l'intégralité de son anatomie masculine.

La Gryffondor se raidissait un peu, électrisée, mais ce n'était qu'un tout petit détail dans le chamboulement de sa tête. C'était simplement la première fois qu'elle laissait un garçon poser les mains sur elle de cette manière avec son consentement. Elle repensait inévitablement à ce que Rodolphus Lestrange lui avait volé de force deux ans en arrière alors que Bellatrix s'occupait d'Hermione. Elle se souvenait de la réaction de son corps qui l'avait laissé tomber ce jour-là, des mains baladeuses et de la menace du sortilège de mort après la torture si elle n'était pas bien docile.

Pensant à tout ça, elle re puisa du courage en elle et était prête à tourner cette page douloureuse de son existence. Harry était doux, Harry était tout pour elle et il l'aimait et ne la jugeait pas. C'était le pilier infaillible sur lequel elle pouvait compter et il était là tout enamouré devant elle. La sorcière se sépara de lui puis fit tomber le bas de son pyjama se retrouvant nue devant lui pour la toute première fois. La nervosité piqua l'aîné qui à présent n'avait d'autre choix que de l'imiter encore. Ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir de quelconques inhibitions. La jeune femme inspira et ne put réprimer son regard vagabondant au-delà de la ligne de pilosité de son petit-ami. Rougissant, elle s'approcha de nouveau et il l'enlaça embrassant doucement son cou et glissant une main douce entre son flanc et sa poitrine.

-" Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il, lâchant comme un poids qu'il devait libérer.

-" Je t'aime aussi." Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Il lui sourit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux l'attirant violemment contre lui pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. Il voulait en pleurer de joie tellement qu'il était fou de bonheur en cet instant puis la sorcière reprit le jeu attirant son amoureux contre elle de nouveau sur le lit. Elle était en confiance totale alors que Harry entreprenait des caresses plus osées. Il était tout de même un peu embarrassé, suffisamment instruit pour savoir que donner du plaisir à une femme ne se limitait pas à aller et venir en elle, mais trop vierge pour savoir comment s'y prendre réellement.

Il était soucieux de ça et voulait donner à sa demoiselle ce qu'elle méritait. Il avait besoin de lui donner avant de prendre.

-" Ginny... Je... Je n'ai jamais..." Elle posa son doigt contre les lèvres du sorcier pour faire taire sa nervosité pudique.

-" Donnes moi ta main." Répondit-elle avec une grande assurance. Harry se laissa faire, guidé par la bienveillance de la jeune rousse. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'oreiller. Le sorcier savait très bien où elle l'emmenait et pourtant, c'était un mystère total. Il sentit un changement de texture de peau bien que ne voyant pas ce qui se passait sous la couette. Il y avait ce corps humide et doux et puis elle appuya les doigts du jeune homme sur un renfoncement très précis. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre de plaisir et devina que c'était là le centre névralgique du problème. Tout doucement et alors sans perdre le fil, il s'allongea serré auprès de la jeune femme qui laissait sa cuisse remontée sur son ventre et il l'embrassa massant tout doucement cette petite chose toute fragile essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa main.

Elle respirait fort, dans un réflexe pratique, le Gryffondor avait rapidement invoqué un Muffliato du bout de sa baguette qui demeurait sur le chevet près de lui. Il se mordit les lèvres. Les suppliques de sa compagne l'excitaient et il était fier de l'effet qu'il lui offrait. Elle l'embrassait goulûment en retour, gémissant contre ses lèvres. L'orgasme arriva très vite et encore haletante, elle ôta précipitamment les doigts de son homme qui allaient à présent lui faire mal et lui intima de revenir la couvrir de son corps. Sans un mot, aucun, là il savait un peu mieux comment s'y prendre et releva juste une des cuisses de Ginny avant de s'enfoncer durement en elle.

C'était sûrement l'un des plaisirs les plus puissants de la vie charnelle. Harry amorça la cadence tout doucement, faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps frêle. Ginny l'enlaçait et l'encourageait avec de douces mélodies de voix essoufflée. Rien ne dura, le jeune homme se laissa aller au bout de quelques minutes où il avait eu bien du mal à se contenir. Ils étaient morts d'une intense fatigue émotionnelle, recouverts de sueur et la poitrine comprimée par l'amour qui débordait par tous leurs pores.

* * *

-" Quelqu'un reprendra du gâteau ?"

Drago détournait le regard, concentré par les branchages à l'extérieur dans la cour de la petite maison dans laquelle ses parents avaient désormais trouvé refuge. S'il n'exprimait pas sa gêne, ses yeux ne voulaient pas voir ce qui était déballé devant lui. Un acte qui d'habitude était naturel et beau sauf lorsque cela venait de sa famille.

Ils étaient encore à table. Lucius était presque maigre. Ses joues s'étaient creusées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait l'expérience du monde du travail. Le véritable travail, au ministère et avec des aurors sur le dos le menaçant à longueur de journée s'il n'était pas coopératif. La menace d'Azkaban pesait néanmoins toujours sur lui. S'il s'était rabaissé devant Shacklebolt comme un chien obéissant pour éviter la prison, le fait d'être en contact avec une fugitive n'étant autre que sa belle soeur, pouvait à tout moment aggraver son cas si la chose était sue.

Bellatrix les mettait dans la plus inconfortable des situations. Pas seulement Lucius risquait sa peau, mais quiconque la voyait et la côtoyait sans prévenir les aurors. Elle était plus que jamais recherchée. Ce que le monde ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait enfanté juste avant la guerre et qu'elle tenait cette gosse dans ses bras comme un trophée. La preuve que Voldemort avait finalement eut un peu de cette considération qu'elle avait recherché toutes ces années. Il l'avait choisie pour porter sa progéniture. Il ne l'avait pas aimé, il en était incapable, mais un beau jour, après une réunion, après que la moitié des mangemorts soient partis, il avait prit la décision qu'il devait faire vivre sa lignée. S'il avait le ministère dans la paume de sa main squelettique, il était tout autant important que désormais son sang doive régner sur le monde sorcier, et ce, jusqu'après sa mort.

Bellatrix était une évidence, au même titre que Narcissa. Choisir entre les deux sœurs au sang pur relevait de la récréation pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était intelligent et savait que Bellatrix ne rechignerait pas à la tâche et qu'elle se montrerait plus avenante que la froideur persistante mais charmante de la femme de Lucius. Bellatrix se souvenait du jour où elle avait été bénie. Il avait prit la parole devant la plupart des mangemorts et avait annoncé son nouveau projet de paternité :

 _-" J'ai longuement réfléchi. Il est temps pour moi de créer ma descendance." Il avait baissé les yeux sur la silhouette frêle et pâle aux cheveux bouclés. Elle ne le voyait pas, inclinée au sol comme tous les autres. " Bellatrix... Lève-toi." Avait-il ensuite ordonné. Le visage hébété de la sorcière s'était illuminé lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir._

 _Rodolphus ne dit rien. Il ne se releva pas et ne regarda pas Voldemort alors qu'il avait demandé à sa femme de se joindre à lui. La peur avait rongé ce qui lui restait de courage devant cet homme qu'il considérait comme un dieu. Son cerveau lavé et malade interpréta cet affront comme un véritable honneur. Sa femme allait porter l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Devant le caractère imprévisible de sa sœur, Narcissa n'avait pas relevé ni montré son visage mortifié lorsqu'elle avait appris de la bouche de Bella que son corps avait été envisagé pour enfanter. Lucius avait discrètement serré le poing.

Ils étaient à table après un repas de Noël très frugal contrairement aux années passées et la plus âgée des sœurs avait baissé le col de sa robe afin d'offrir la mamelle sèche d'un sein décharné à sa fille.

Drago regardait le vent malmener les arbres. À cet instant il voulait être n'importe où sauf assis sur cette chaise bancale qui menaçait de crouler sous son poids à tout instant. Il se hâtait de retrouver l'école, de retrouver son parrain et ses amis. Il n'était là que pour sa mère qui avait été heureuse de voir son fils se porter comme un charme, à qui elle n'avait pu offrir de cadeau, mal-à-l'aise de devoir héberger et cacher sa fugitive de sœur alors que pour elle, la page de la guerre était à tourner.


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ça va bien, que vous avez passé un bon Thanksgiving ( Joke ) et un bon Black Friday ( Why so Sirius ?) Tiens, à ce propos, si t'aimes quand même bien Black, je t'offre un "nouveau" pairing sur Pour le meilleur. Tu peux aller jeter un coup d'oeil, je crois que ça se laisse lire. Alors sinon aujourd'hui petit coup de gueule car dans la semaine, on m'a reproché de ne pas écrire assez de lemon quand mes histoires étaient marquées M ( Remarque... Elles le sont toutes j'avoue.)**

 **Alors pour répondre directement car je ne pouvais pas par messagerie étant donné que la personne m'a contacté en tant que Guest ( Mais a quand même signé donc c'est fair play.) Mes histoires ne tournent pas qu'autour du cul. Le cul c'est secondaire et c'est justement un petit temps que je prend en supplément pour raconter mes histoires, pour les étoffer, les rendre vivantes et sensuelles. Je sais, c'est frustrant peut-être pour vous mais j'arrive à très bien m'y accorder car mon but principal, mon phare, c'est de réussir à captiver mon audience par les intrigues que je propose et non pas par la promesse de passages érotiques ( même si c'est très plaisant hein et je prend un plaisir fou à écrire tout ça. ) Donc c'est bien de dire tout ça mais je veux dire, c'est , du cul y'en a partout et y'a des OS qui font moins de 2K qui sont là spécialement pour ça et le site en est truffé. Alors que faire ? Rétrograder les histoires au rating T et prévenir dans quels chapitres il y aura un rating M ? Ridicule ( en plus j'aime pas prévenir mais je le fais quand même de plus en plus parce qu'on sait jamais.)**

 **Voilà j'espère avoir été claire, je sais que je papotte beaucoup mais là, j'avoue que j'avais besoin de clarifier ce point parce que ça m'a un peu "touché" quand même surtout que je sais que ce n'était pas méchant. Je n'en veux point à cette personne, pas le moins du monde, c'est juste que c'était peut-être un peu maladroit comme façon de conclure une fic sur un commentaire de lecteur et pourtant je vais vous faire une confidence : A l'image de Severus et Hermione, je ne suis pas dotée de tact.**

 **Sur ce, bon week-end à tous, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ( Ouiiiii j'en crèverais de joie. ) Love.**

* * *

Au petit matin, alors que le ciel ne s'était pas encore paré des couleurs de l'aube grise, Severus était déjà réveillé. À ses côtés, Hermione dormait toujours avec sa petite expression renfrognée habituelle et sa respiration qui parfois se saccadait. Il avait compris alors qu'il était encore lui-même un jeune homme que c'était le dur tribut à payer lorsque l'on était confronté à ses démons. La jeune femme n'en parlait pas, mais elle continuait de les affronter dans son sommeil. Rogue s'était habitué à ses propres cauchemars, mais ceux que semblaient traverser sa chère ne l'enchantaient guère.

Il fallait qu'il la sorte de cet enfer paisible le plus doucement possible. Il s'était promis de tirer la jeune femme de chaque petit désagrément de sa vie, mais c'était comme s'il s'attaquait à l'Hydre de Lerne.

Elle demeurait contre son torse, là elle avait trouvé sa place, chaque nuit depuis quelques mois qu'ils étaient revenus malgré eux et surtout malgré elle dans cette vieille bâtisse. C'était tout de même un comble alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais précisément indiqué son emplacement ni même le nom de ce village français pourtant charmant et ancien. Doucement, il écarta quelques mèches rebelles et fit coulisser son index et son pouce sur un des lobes de la sorcière pour la tirer le plus sagement qu'il puisse de sa torpeur. Elle renifla, entre deux états. Lorsque le potioniste se souvenait des balbutiements de leur relation et les mettant en comparaison avec son cours actuel, il s'était fait la remarque que son sommeil n'était plus aussi lourd qu'autrefois et qu'elle démarrait au quart de tour lorsque le moindre bruit ou secousse retentissait près d'eux. Hermione était presque devenue un chien de garde, à l'affût du moindre changement et ça ne convenait pas à Severus qui savait exactement ce que c'était et qui avait un mal fou à se débarrasser de ce trait de caractère que lui avaient imposé des années d'espionnage.

Elle marmonna quelques paroles, la bouche pâteuse et sortit de sa torpeur en clignant des yeux, faisant le point pour se concentrer sur le visage de son homme qui avait l'air d'être déjà réveillé depuis longtemps.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix ne suivait pas. Il la regarda tendrement, essayant de ne pas attiser sa curiosité, mais il savait que d'ici quelques secondes, ce serait peine perdue. Des mois de travail et de recherche allaient enfin prendre fin et le secret qu'il lui cachait allait se révéler.

-" Habille-toi, mets les vêtements fins que je t'ai demandé d'emporter. Là où je t'emmène, c'est l'été."

* * *

À pas de loup, George s'était faufilé à travers le Terrier alors que l'odeur du petit-déjeuner montait les étages sournoisement. Il ne fallait que personne ne le croise ou ne l'entende alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la chambre de son frère le plus jeune. Il avait ouvert la porte avec minutie sachant que son opération était risquée. À l'intérieur, Ginny dormait sur Harry paisiblement, les couvertures relevées jusqu'à leurs épaules. Il faisait froid. Il nota que la baguette du jeune homme avait glissé sur le plancher. La pièce était baignée de lumière, personne n'avait pris la peine de fermer les volets. Les deux jeunes dormaient encore, Harry ronflait même légèrement. Il fallait qu'il les réveille pour les informer qu'il était temps de descendre, mais chacun de son côté pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le rouquin s'éclaircit la gorge avec ferveur alors qu'il s'était agenouillé près de la couche. Manifestement pas tranquille, sa sœur ouvrit les yeux et se crispa, retenant un cri d'épouvante entre ses lèvres puis se ravisa le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Sans dire mots, elle tapota sur le torse de son petit-ami qui ne mit pas longtemps non plus à ouvrir les yeux pour distinguer une forme humaine près d'eux. Dans la panique, Harry chercha ses lunettes qu'il avait laissées sur le chevet et les enfila maladroitement. Il reconnut George qui tirait un large sourire jusqu'à l'oreille.

-" Bonjour..." Fit-il tout doucement et d'une voix très basse et équivoque. " On a bien dormi ?" Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-" La ferme !" Rétorqua la cadette d'une voix profonde et en colère devant le visage de son frère qui se délectait de la situation. Elle voulait lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais le moindre mouvement aurait tiré les couettes et révélé leur nudité totale. L'aîné n'était pas dupe, il savait ce qu'il s'était peut-être passé et surtout la gêne qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer dans les traits du survivant le confortait dans cette supposition.

-" Toujours est-il que maman est en train de préparer le petit déjeûner. Bill et Fleur sont réveillés, je les ai entendu se lever, ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre, vous devriez faire de même tout en restant à une distance convenable. Il faut ouvrir les cadeaux" Sans attendre de réponse, il se releva et s'éclipsa laissant les deux jeunes gens médusés et congelés sur place.

Ginny avait l'habitude de se réveiller aux côtés de Harry, mais ce matin c'était différent. Tout était différent à présent. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient peau contre peau au réveil, et même dans n'importe quelle autre situation courante. Elle avait franchi le pas d'elle-même et sans la moindre pression.

Harry embrassa la joue de la jeune fille tout doucement, la serrant, sa façon à lui de lui dire bonjour. Il pensa avec gourmandise que son cadeau s'était déjà ouvert de lui-même et qu'il était déjà en train d'entortiller ses doigts sur son torse.

* * *

Drago ne voulait pas se lever. À cet instant il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir profiter du peu d'intimité que sa chambre lui offrait mais la présence forcée de Bellatrix dans celle-ci l'en empêchait. Il avait dû se contenter du sofa décrépit dans ce qui était le petit salon de fortune chez ses parents. Même si de mauvais souvenirs s'y étaient entassé ces dernières années, le manoir lui manquait. Le confort et l'esthétique de ce qui avait été sa maison de noble étaient un souvenir lointain désormais et pourtant les visages horribles de la pire espèce de ce qui se faisait dans le monde magique y avait mis les pieds, souillant à jamais ce bijou complice des actes les plus répugnants jamais perpétrés au sein de la " bonne société magique."

Le bébé se mit à brailler vers sept heures. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit et Bellatrix ne savait comment s'y prendre pour faire taire l'enfant. Excédé et sans faire de vague, Drago avait insonorisé son coin de la maison pour ne pas entendre les cris d'enfant. Et quelle enfant. Aurait-elle hérité des gênes de psychopathe de ses parents ? Et Rodolphus dans tout ça ? Maintenant, il était à Azkaban, mais quel rôle avait joué auprès de sa tante durant sa grossesse et cette mise au monde ? Le dégoût simple de l'union entre elle et Voldemort lui tortilla les boyaux bien qu'elle fut une évidence depuis très longtemps avant ce projet farfelu de vouloir une descendance.

Il avait le cul entre deux chaises. Il se foutait bien de savoir son père à nouveau croupissant dans une cellule miteuse d'Azkaban avec Bellatrix et les deux autres tarés de Lestrange. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas cautionner de voir sa mère y séjourner pour complicité. S'il les dénonçait, lui aussi connaîtrait le même destin, car voilà plusieurs mois qu'il savait que Bellatrix revenait dans cette maison à intervalles réguliers tout en changeant de cachette. Une araignée qui se terrait au fond de son trou.

Seule sa mère savait qu'il était retourné à l'école et avait fait preuve d'une grande discrétion à son égard. Le fait de savoir Drago dans l'enceinte de Poudlard donnerait des idées plus ou moins farfelues à sa sœur qui n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête : se venger de Rogue au nom des siens. Lucius croyait son fils parti vivre à la capitale. Depuis l'altercation de sa dernière visite, il n'avait pas daigné faire le premier pas vers Drago. Le malaise s'était lu dans les yeux du jeune blond qui n'était là que pour sa mère. Une idée germait cependant dans sa tête en ce matin de 25 décembre : il devait éloigner Narcissa de toute cette influence néfaste dans laquelle elle était empêtrée. Il s'était pris d'affection pour Hermione et Harry, contre toute attente. Il ne pouvait continuer à leur cacher la vérité, mais il avait peur. Le comportement de sa nouvelle amie était devenu imprévisible depuis son réveil. Il savait qu'elle tenterait de détruire Bellatrix coûte que coûte.

* * *

Encore un portoloin. Décidément, la portée de ces engins était sans limites, mais celui-ci était un peu particulier. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment inaperçu. C'était un banc, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus conventionnel, mais Severus l'avait fait changer en machine de transport plus ou moins illégalement, toujours avec l'aide de Cleo. Il avait tu cette information à Hermione qui n'aimait décidément pas transgresser les règles alors que lui s'en moquait depuis plusieurs décennies. Maintenant à Poudlard, c'est lui qui les fixait, gare à celui ou celle qui s'aventurerait à les braver.

Sortir en T-shirt sous la neige était un exercice particulier. Un frisson immédiat s'était emparé de la jeune femme, laissant des marbrures énormes sur sa peau, comme des cloques. Elle se concentrait sur autre chose que le froid et reporta ses yeux sur Rogue vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt noir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi et cette découverte mettait à jour sous la lumière naturelle toutes ses cicatrices et la brûlure sur son avant-bras gauche, identique à celle de Drago qui s'étendait là où autrefois ils avaient porté la marque des ténèbres. Sur sa gorge, les crocs de Nagini avaient laissé une trace dont la douleur et le venin n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans des vêtements qui ne lui correspondaient pas et qui mettait à jour ses nombreux maux de guerre.

Elle l'admirait par le courage qu'il tenait à ne pas se cacher derrière ses robes et à être capable d'exposer ses troubles. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imiter. Les coups de poignard dans son ventre ressortaient comme des lignes aux couleurs morbides même si elle savait que Severus avait tenté un traitement pour les estomper alors qu'elles furent encore fraîches. La marque sur son bras n'avait pu partir une deuxième dois. Elle était marquée comme du bétail, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Prit du froid, il pressa le pas et offrit sa main à la jeune femme alors qu'il posait ses fesses sur le banc congelé. Elle l'imita et attendit qu'il formule le charme pour un endroit dont il avait tu la teneur.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

Juste le temps d'un court instant, d'une respiration embuée, le choc thermique la saisit. Secouée, elle rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver sur un autre banc sous une chaleur urbaine écrasante. Le soleil tapait. Devant elle, une baie portuaire avec une agitation citadine. Des bruits de moteur, de cloches, de vagues... Des odeurs plus ou moins estivales. Un soleil éblouissant dont les reflets venaient frapper le Sydney Opera House, de l'autre côté de la baie, éblouissant quiconque osait aventurer son regard dessus.

Le Sydney Opera House ?

Severus savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que depuis le froid elle comprenne où il l'avait emmené. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait serré la main d'Hermione alors qu'il l'entendait son souffle se couper puis reprendre à une cadence infernale comme si elle faisait une crise d'angoisse.

-" Sev... Tu..." Les moldus autour n'avait guère vu leur apparition. Sydney était une ville touristique, personne ne s'attardait à s'occuper d'un banc, d'autant plus un banc protégé par des sorts de répulsion contre eux.

-" J'ai demandé à un sorcier coursier ce petit service pour ne pas avoir à traverser le monde dans son intégralité. Tu sais... On n'a pas beaucoup de temps... J'ai fais des recherches après que Harry m'ait confié ce que tu avais fait avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je n'ai eu qu'à faire fonctionner mes contacts locaux." Il n'osait pas la regarder en face alors que petit à petit, il décousait son secret, celui qu'il avait tenu depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle était dans le coma. Elle le regardait, intensément alors qu'il était stoïque, un peu stressé par la réaction qu'elle adopterait alors que les éléments dans sa tête s'emboîtaient comme un puzzle. " Tes parents sont ici, juste de l'autre côté de la rue, ils ont ouvert un cabinet il y a plusieurs mois, lorsqu'ils ont subitement déménagé après que quelqu'un leur ait implanté de faux souvenirs." Dit-il sur un ton de reproche, mais pourtant d'une voix qui se voulait douce et appaisante. Il se tourna vers Hermione afin de jauger ses traits.

Les yeux ambrés brillaient d'émotion. Sans attendre davantage, elle sauta à son cou, se moquant bien des passants. Après tout, personne ne les connaissait. Elle serra Rogue au bord de l'étouffement, réfrénant ses sanglots de joie qui pourtant débordaient sur ses joues. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'étreinte asphyxiante, mais bienveillante et effaça les larmes qui coulaient alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et serrait la jeune femme contre lui.

-" Je ne t'accompagne pas. C'est à toi d'y aller." Fit-il cependant alors qu'elle se levait. Elle opina, sachant que sa raison n'était jamais discutable.

* * *

 **Hey Pssst... T'es encore là ? Go sur Tumblr ( ou même google ) et cherche Mudblood-and-Snakes tu ne seras point déçu(e).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello 'Verybody, j'espère que tout va bien =) Juste pour prévenir, je pense qu'on ne pas tarder à arriver à la fin ( pas tout de suite mais tout de même. Je crois qu'en moins de 5 chapitres ce sera clos. Putain 3 ans... ) Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais écrire ensuite et ça me frustre pas mal. Peut-être que je vais m'amuser avec un retourneur de temps, allez savoir... ;) La bise**

* * *

Le mois de mars arriva ainsi que les premiers bourgeons dans les arbres du parc de l'école. Hermione était fatiguée mais sereine. Il ne restait que quelques mois avant qu'elle ne décroche son diplôme et quitte l'école définitivement. Elle et Harry redoublaient d'efforts pour maintenir les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec l'appréciation de la directrice et parfois assistés par le professeur Rogue. Les deux jeunes gens se soutenaient mutuellement dans cette tâche. Ils gardaient la foi d'une éventuelle prise de position par le ministère et leur ami Kingsley pour faire bouger les choses en ce qui concernait cette matière qui restait prohibée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Hermione enchaînait avec ses devoirs, ses cours, ses rondes nocturnes et sa vie privée.

Devant cette tonne de responsabilités, Severus laissait couler le fait qu'elle se repose quand elle était avec lui. Il ne savait que trop bien tout ce qu'elle maintenait en équilibre et avec brio. L'esprit de la jeune femme vagabondait toujours entre eux et les devoirs que l'école lui avait confié et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle ferait l'année prochaine.

Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, du moins il les avait retrouvé et elle avait pu leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Son petit monde était en paix ou presque. Les Granger n'avaient pas regagné l'Angleterre et Hermione ne leur avait pas fait le moindre reproche. C'est comme si elle s'était avec le temps habituée à leur absence.

Pourtant, depuis les vacances de Noël, quelque chose avait évolué dans les vies de chaque aîné. Ginny s'était confiée longuement à Hermione. Elle lui avait parlé de Harry, de la place qu'il avait pris dans sa vie, encore plus que ce n'était possible. La cadette Weasley lui avait aussi raconté ce qui s'était passé deux ans en arrière et comment le mari de Bellatrix avait posé ses mains sales sur elle et violée alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres s'occupant de marquer Hermione avec sa lame. La sorcière s'était enragé encore plus contre eux et retrouvait quelques souvenirs de sa dernière interpellation avec la détraquée avant qu'elle ne lui octroie le coup de grâce avant de s'évaporer purement et simplement dans la nature.

Drago était distant et Severus l'avait également remarqué. Pour se défendre, le jeune homme avait simplement mis toute cette agressivité sur le compte du fait que ses réunions familiales avec son père ne se passaient jamais comme il le souhaitait.

* * *

C'était fini.

Les cours étaient terminés.

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin et c'était leur dernière soirée à Poudlard. Un à un, les septièmes années rejoignaient l'estrade de la grande salle où McGonagall et le choixpeau les appelaient. Ils allaient passer le tout dernier banquet ensemble dans le cadre de l'école qui les avait formé à devenir de bons et brillants sorciers durant ces sept dernières années, huit pour le peu qui avaient daigné retourner à Poudlard après la guerre. Tous les professeurs étaient là, à leur place habituelle et tenant une émotion particulière à voir leurs étudiants libres et partir pour de nouveaux horizons. Tour à tour, la directrice appelait les noms des diplômés, par maison et termina évidemment avec sa propre délégation de Gryffondor.

Le nom d'Hermione tarda à venir. Elle et Harry étaient vêtus fièrement de leur cape professorale. Ils avaient tout donné, que ce soit pour leurs études ou pour le partage de la discipline qu'ils avaient dû enseigner à leur tour aux tous jeunes élèves qui avait franchit les murs après eux. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade, heureuse de l'accomplissement qu'elle venait d'achever et fière du niveau qu'ils avaient inculqué à leurs élèves.

-" Hermione Granger et Harry Potter." Appela alors McGonagall en tout dernier. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait appelé personne en groupe alors, un peu dubitatifs, ils se levèrent en cœur du banc Gryffondor et Harry proposa son bras à la sorcière en toute amitié pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'estrade. Ils ne surent pourquoi, mais de brefs applaudissement commencèrent à retentir faisant écho contre les murs en pierre. La jeune femme ne pouvait contenir son sourire brillant avançant alors le cœur léger au milieu des élèves.

-" Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier sincèrement nos deux plus jeunes professeurs, encore élèves qui ont su relever le défi que je leur avais confié en début d'année. Je ne pouvais m'attendre à mieux de votre part et d'avoir en parallèle réussit tous vos examens avec brio." Poudlard applaudit et hurla pour remercier chaleureusement du temps qu'ils leur avaient consacré. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient le compliment modeste, car à présent, les deux jeunes gens regardaient leurs chaussures avec humilité. " Par ailleurs, je tiens à féliciter Miss Granger, pour le courage et la détermination dont elle a fait preuve cette année et a prouvé que la volonté triomphe toujours sur l'adversité en obtenant le plus haut score enregistré depuis plus de soixante ans. Ce sont les ASPICS les plus simples à corriger qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis de nombreuses années."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillaient. Si elle savait par avance qu'elle détenait son diplôme d'aptitudes magiques, en revanche elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait réussit. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit.

Pour elle. Rien que pour elle. C'était la première fois que ses camarades l'acclamaient au lieu de se moquer de son penchant pour les études et sa force. Le visage de la rouge et or s'empourpra alors que McGonagall lui remettait le certificat entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle haussa le regard sur sa directrice.

-" Vous êtes une adulte maintenant, vous l'êtes depuis très longtemps, mais... Vous n'êtes plus notre élève désormais." Minerva avait dans les yeux quelques perles d'émotion qui demandaient à s'évacuer. La fierté d'avoir formé une gamine aussi douée, prometteuse et aux convictions désintéressées. Hermione capta son trouble et alors la vieille écossaise passa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se laissa aller dans une étreinte maternelle.

McGonagall n'était pas une femme affectueuse pourtant et ce geste chamboula la jeune sorcière, presque fière d'arracher un sentiment aussi amical à sa directrice de maison qu'elle avait toujours eu peur de décevoir. Harry clapait dans ses mains riant et laissant s'échapper une larme d'émotion lui aussi. Hermione se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas pleurer de joie et inspira un grand coup alors que le reste de la salle continuait de les acclamer avec une ferveur déconcertante. Après un sourire franc, la directrice se détacha et demanda discrètement aux deux derniers de rester sur l'estrade. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent de nouveau, un peu médusés, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-" Voilà, vous êtes tous libres, mais avant de souper, il y a une dernière annonce à faire." Minerva fit un geste de la main en direction de la table des professeurs. Rogue se leva et s'avança. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Le visage neutre, il passa devant les deux benjamins sans le moindre regard et dans un mouvement de capes qui fit frémir Hermione.

-" Je vous prierai de garder votre exaltation pour quand vous serez rentrés ce soir dans vos maisons respectives quand vous aurez entendu l'annonce qui suit." Il marqua un silence et tourna soudainement la tête vers Harry et Hermione. " Je démissionne."

Un souffle et le silence se firent dans la salle.

De but en blanc.

Une expression de choc se lisait sur les deux visages encore debout derrière lui.

-" Tu savais ?!" Demanda alors Harry dans un murmure à la sorcière.

-" Non !" Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Comment, après tout ce temps se pouvait-il encore qu'il lui cache des choses. Les verres tremblaient alors qu'ils attendaient plus amples explications et le regard de Severus s'accrocha dans les ambres de sa compagne clandestine.

-" Je démissionne parce que... Mon temps à Poudlard est fait et qu'un autre prendra ma place dès la rentrée prochaine, mais... Ce n'est pas la raison principale." Harry haussa un sourcil. " Je crois qu'il est inutile de rappeler que si je suis encore entre ces murs et en vie, c'est grâce à monsieur Potter ici présent. Durant tout l'été, il s'est battu pour... Pour laver mon honneur." Rogue grimaçait. Il n'avait jamais été très éloquent en public lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étendre sa vie publique. " Aujourd'hui je démissionne pour lui rendre la pareille."

Harry et Hermione se regardaient sans pour autant comprendre les propos de Severus. De quel honneur pouvait-il bien parler ?

-" Je crois que maintenant que nos deux... Professeurs ne sont plus étudiants, il est temps de couper court aux rumeurs que vous avez entendu l'année passée, après la guerre." Hermione écarquilla les yeux, encore. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

-" Je ne m'étalerais pas sur l'état de santé de Miss Granger, vous l'avez tous su et... Ce qu'elle a perdu dans la guerre... Enfin... Ce que nous avons perdu."

-" Oh putain..." Fit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Hermione n'osait bouger et écoutait patiemment ce que Severus avait à dire, tremblante mais terriblement curieuse.

-" Harry m'a sauvé de bien des manières, et même si je lui suis reconaissant sur bon nombre de points de manière égale, il y a une chose qu'il a endossé pour moi et que je dois remettre en ordre pour le laver de ce fardeau et qu'il puisse vivre en paix. Je pense être quelqu'un de responsable, j'ai fais des erreurs, comme tout le monde, mais ce que j'ai fais... Certains peuvent le considérer comme tel, maintenant je m'en fiche parce que de toutes façons, ça finira par se savoir, alors maintenant ou dans deux jours dans la gazette... Je veux être certain de clarifier ce point pour que vous taisiez vos rumeurs à propos de monsieur Potter." Il se tourna vers eux et plus particulièrement vers Hermione qui le regardait ne sachant pas ce qui allait se produire et sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

-" Oh bordel..." Reprit Harry se sentant tout d'un coup très émotif.

-" Hermione..." Severus tendit son bras vers la sorcière comme s'il voulait qu'elle l'attrape. Elle pouvait entendre les exclamations se lever discrètement et regarda tour à tour sa directrice de maison et Rogue. Minerva était droite, silencieuse avec un sourire indéchiffrable collé sur les lèvres. Tout ça avait été minutieusement calculé. D'un signe de tête, McGonagall intima à la jeune femme de faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle, comme si toutes les barrières étaient désormais écroulées... Et c'était le cas.

Hermione prit la main de son amant, timidement devant l'assemblée qui retenait son souffle. C'était donc la fin de leur vie clandestine ?

-" Je démissionne parce que pour laver Harry Potter des rumeurs et faits qu'on lui incombe, il faut que j'admette publiquement que j'aime cette sorcière... Et depuis déjà très longtemps... Sans le lui avoir jamais dit."

Le cœur d'Hermione était à présent à l'étroit dans sa cage thoracique. Le regard perçant de Severus semblait percevoir chaque petit tressaillement que son corps produisit. Il était nerveux, sa paume était moite de stress et pourtant l'ex-espion ne laissait presque rien paraître de son état actuel et sa voix superbe ne se laissait polluer par le moindre signe de recul. Une autre larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se sentait terriblement exposée à cet instant, mais aussi tellement grisée et exaltant ce moment délicieux où elle n'aurait plus jamais à cacher sa relation ni son amour pour le sorcier qui savait lire en elle tout ça.

Dans la grande salle, c'était la débâcle totale. On pouvait entendre plusieurs mesures d'incompréhension, de stupéfaction. Le sang bouillait dans les tempes de la sorcière qui n'entendit rien autour d'elle, pas même lorsque Ginny hurla au beau milieu de la salle aux autres de la boucler. D'un coup de pouce, Severus effaça la larme de bonheur même s'il préférait mille fois voir ce genre d'émotion dans les yeux de la jeune femme plutôt que la tristesse et la rage qu'elle avait éprouvé ces derniers mois. Il s'approcha doucement et vint se coller à son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-" Maintenant que Poudlard n'est plus un frein... Je te le demande... Me ferais-tu l'honneur immense d'être ton mari ?"

L'un contre l'autre, ils n'étaient plus que capes. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux analysant chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer et pourtant, ses lèvres furent plus rapides que son cerveau.

-" Oh oui... BON DIEU OUI !" Hurla-t-elle presque attirant d'avantage l'attention de ses anciens camarades qui se demandaient quelle pouvait bien être la question. La réflexion ne fut pas longue quand malgré les capes volantes, ils les virent tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Manifestement, ce passage n'était pas prévu dans l'annonce de base, car McGonagall n'avait pas perdu une miette et tenait sa main sur son cœur, la bouche en cercle et les yeux pétillants. Harry observait sagement, un sourire presque niais sur ses traits.

Avant que le silence ne retombe de nouveau, peu remis du choc et pour influencer un tant soit peu les élèves et les décontracter, Hagrid se leva, faisant trembler la table des professeurs et commença à frapper dans ses mains. Ses collègues le suivirent encore un peu chamboulés de cette nouvelle éclair et puis dans la salle Drago se leva, faisant de même, puis Ginny et puis bientôt une très grande partie de l'école.

Le coup était trop fort pour Hermione qui laissa l'émotion la submerger. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Severus ferait une chose pareille d'autant que c'était à la base dans un esprit totalement désintéressé. Elle se sépara de lui pour jauger son regard et y percevoir un peu de gêne de s'être autant laissé porté et puis du bonheur simple. Elle rit nerveusement en donnant un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et alors, derrière les larmes, elle vit Ginny courir vers elle comme une grande tâche rousse dont les cheveux volaient soyeusement. Hermione ouvrit les bras et la cadette Weasley s'y engouffra dans un choc qui les fit tousser. Ginny attira Hermione à elle et la serra, passant les mains dans sa nuque. Elles ne virent pas Harry et Severus se serrer la main amicalement puis alors l'ex-maitre de potions donner une accolade plus amicale au survivant comme McGonagall l'avait fait précédemment avec sa future femme. Drago monta l'estrade également et se foutant bien des regards, étreignit son parrain pour la première fois de sa vie d'homme. Il le lui rendit. Rogue n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-" Félicitations." Fit Malfoy alors près de son oreille. " Il était plus que temps !" Plaisanta-t-il.

Ginny se délassa de sa meilleure amie et retrouva les bras de Harry avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Severus attira de nouveau Hermione à lui et se permit de baiser doucement ses lèvres chastement à la vue de tous.

C'était leur dernière soirée à Poudlard, demain, ils devaient rentrer dans leurs foyers respectifs, demain, Hermione devait partir en France avec Severus, toujours en secret.

* * *

Sa mère l'avait toujours mis en garde, lui ainsi que ses autres frères et sa sœur. L'allée des embrumes n'était pas un endroit qu'il devait fréquenter et pourtant Ron Weasley était à présent un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre et au contraire, tout à gagner.

Voilà plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds en Grande-Bretagne. Il avait changé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Sa barbe rousse cachait ses traits émaciés et son teint blafard faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Il portait des vêtements larges et un capuchon afin de ne pas être reconnu ni sollicité. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il désirait voir à cet instant et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Assis dans un bar mal famé, sur la table qu'il occupait, le journal de l'avant-veille qui dans ses articles parlait de l'honneur sauvé de celui qui fut autrefois son ami : Harry Potter.

La nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue et dans cet honneur réhabilité, on évoquait les noms de Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger qui avaient décidé de se fiancer aux yeux de tous durant la dernière soirée de l'année scolaire. S'en fut assez pour que le cadet des hommes de la famille Weasley se décide à sortir de sa solitude et qu'il était temps de mettre un grand coup dans la fourmilière. Sa jambe tremblait nerveusement et il avait les doigts crispés sur sa baguette prêt à la dégainer de son fourreau au moindre geste suspect de la part des ivrognes et êtres étranges qui faisaient la clientèle du pub.

Il entendit derrière lui la porte d'entrée claquer et les talons frapper le sol doucement. Il ne se retourna pas et alors la main squelettique de ce qui n'était qu'une ombre tira la chaise devant lui pour s'y asseoir effrontément. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir la confirmation de son identité, il avait reconnu la bague serrée autour d'un des doigts aux ongles longs et crochus.

-" Je vois qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour qu'un traitre à son sang reconnaisse enfin la bénédiction de son patrimoine génétique." La voix ressemblait à un murmure strident.

-" Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite son nouvel associé." Fit-il avalant une gorgée de Whisky pur feu. Il reposa le verre et tendit la Gazette à son interlocuteur.

-" Oh, mais je l'ai déjà lue."

-" Il n'a pas fallu que je me contente de la lire une seule fois pour m'imprégner des sentiments que ça m'inspirait... Je vous laisse Rogue, mais vous me laissez la fille. Nous avons un accord ?" Reprit Ron sur un ton sinistre. Le capuchon face à lui s'avança et leva la tête laissant la lumière lugubre au-dessus d'eux éclairer son visage, le visage satisfait de Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 **Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais incapable de faire dans le doux et impeccable et que j'aime les personnages tourmentés ?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alors voilà... Grosses nouvelles, je reprend le boulot lundi ( après plus d'un an et demi cloitrée à la maison...) Donc je vous préviens je risque de ne plus pouvoir publier au même rythme que ces dernières semaines, mais je vais m'y tenir hein, je VEUX finir tout ce que j'ai commencé et mener à bien mon prochain projet. Pour la semaine prochaine, il est peu probable que vous me voyez parce que... Parce que STAR WARS MAGGLE ! Et donc je serais bien trop occupée dans le train de la hype et que j'aurais besoin de débriefer tout ce que je vais voir mercredi soir au ciné. Je vous dis à très vite et encore merci pour vos reviews et tout. Bises**

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Harry et Ginny étaient rentrés au Terrier définitivement et avec leurs grandes malles, un des seuls souvenirs matériels que l'école leur avait laissé. Le survivant avait besoin de repos après cette dernière année difficile et studieuse. Ils avaient tous deux eu leur certificat et alors, le soir de leur arrivée, la famille Weasley avait décidé de fêter dignement cette réussite et leur passage à la réelle vie d'adulte. Molly avait préparé un grand repas réunissant toute la famille, ou presque, même Charlie était venu pour féliciter sa petite sœur. Il n'y avait plus aucun enfant et plus jamais Arthur ne mènerait quiconque à King's Cross, du moins pas en tant que parent d'élèves.

Les fiançailles d'Hermione et Severus avaient fait beaucoup de bruit et la matriarche avait alors posé tout un tas de questions sur la nature de la relation. Harry avait simplement conté l'essentiel, ne cherchant pas à déballer la vie privée de sa meilleure amie et son ancien professeur. En privé, elle avait présenté des excuses à Harry, admettant qu'elle était réticente à l'idée qu'il se mette en couple avec son unique joyau après ce qui s'était hypothétiquement passé avec Hermione. Harry avait accepté, un peu surpris, n'ayant pas forcément remarqué la barrière qui s'était érigée entre lui et sa belle-mère. Ce soir-là, après l'évocation de cette coupure de presse et ce qui venait de se passer entre les murs de Poudlard, Ginny avait rassemblé son courage et annoncé à ses parents qu'elle et Harry étaient en couple depuis déjà très longtemps, mais qu'ils n'avaient rien pu dire pour ne pas que les soupçons pèsent davantage sur Severus. Ils étaient heureux et George s'était levé pour trahir cette complicité, faussement en annonçant qu'il savait déjà tout avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Molly voulait à tout prix revoir Hermione. Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait vu celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille et qui méritait également son mea-culpa comprenant que jamais elle n'avait pu faire espérer son fils comme elle l'avait longtemps pensé.

Harry détenait presque tout pour être également comblé de bonheur. Presque.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir annoncer avec fierté à ses parents que c'était un homme accomplit, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir vivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Sirius, il aurait tant aimé que cette guerre n'ait pas volé le peu d'innocence qui restait à chacun avant que leurs vies ne commencent vraiment. Il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombre qui rendait la victoire suffisamment amère pour qu'elle ne soit pas totale.

C'était l'après-midi, au début du mois de juillet. Molly faisait tranquillement la vaisselle en fredonnant quelques mélodies lui passant par la tête. La petite famille était à peine sortie de table et avait pour la plupart regagné leurs quartiers, assommés par la chaleur, afin de faire une petite sieste. Arthur était au travail et ne rentrerait qu'à la tombée de la nuit. La sorcière frottait vigoureusement les plats propres avec un chiffon, Bill l'aidait à ranger la vaisselle. Le ciel se noircissait, un orage s'annonçait au loin pour venir nourrir les hautes herbes sèches autour du marécage. La mère scrutait depuis la fenêtre l'horizon de temps à autre afin de guetter le moment où elle devrait rentrer le linge qui était étendu dehors, puis, alors qu'elle tenait un grand plat entre ses mains, la vision donna un nouvel élément.

Au loin, une silhouette s'avançait vers eux, vers la maison. Elle resta interdite un moment, essayant de reconnaître qui pouvait bien les visiter à une heure pareille alors qu'elle n'attendait personne. Bill ne remarqua rien, la tête dans les rangements de la petite cuisine. Molly s'arrêta de fredonner et de bouger comme si elle cherchait à rassembler toute la puissance de sa réflexion sur cet homme qui arrivait. A mesure que sa vue s'ajustait, un coup de vent vint balayer le capuchon qu'il avait sur la tête, révélant une superbe chevelure rousse, comme celle qui caractérisait si bien sa famille. Les genoux de la matriarche faiblirent, ainsi que ses doigts et perdit sa prise sur le plat qui vint se fracasser à ses pieds. Bill se releva, sursautant et vit sa mère dans un état proche de la catatonie. Le regard du loup-garou ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sien et osa se perdre derrière la fenêtre.

Il reconnut son frère, son plus jeune frère qui avançait dans les herbes jaunies par la chaleur, l'air de rien, presque nonchalant. Il haussa un sourcil et sans trop réfléchir ouvrit la porte de la maison, laissant sa mère tenter de récupérer un semblant de conscience après ce choc.

Ron arriva à la porte alors que son frère le toisait en silence. Les mots n'étaient pas de rigueur. Bill jaugea ce nouvel homme qu'il avait en face de lui, grand, trapu, barbu, comme s'il avait vécu loin de tout et du monde pendant très longtemps. Ils s'accolèrent en silence après une observation mutuelle. Ce fut court et alors, toujours sans dire mot, Ron entra et trouva derrière son frère, sa mère, se tenant droite et encore peu certaine qu'elle ne soit pas en train de rêver ce moment. Il s'approcha doucement alors qu'elle essayait de reconnaître les traits de son fils, sa chair, qui avaient terriblement changés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Mais c'était bien lui, une mère savait d'instinct.

Doucement, Ron prit Molly dans ses bras et alors, comme si leur contact était la dernière chose qui pouvait confirmer la réalité de cet instant, Molly fondit en larmes. Voilà des mois qu'elle espérait et qu'elle ne voulait pas renoncer à ce que son dernier fils revienne sagement à la maison. Elle ne pensait à rien sinon à Severus à qui elle devait une fière chandelle pour avoir tiré toute cette histoire au clair et elle savait au fond que la réapparition de son fils était étroitement liée à ce qu'il y avait marqué dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ron pouvait être assez mature pour comprendre le geste de Harry et son silence.

Les marches grincèrent derrière eux.

-" On a entendu de la casse... Tout va bien ?" Fit George alors ne voyant pas le tableau jusqu'à ce que sa tête passe derrière le mur. Derrière lui, Ginny et Harry baguettes en main se tenaient à une distance raisonnable. Le dernier des jumeaux adopta une attitude ébahie et alors les deux derniers derrière lui le dépassèrent dans les marches pour voir ce qui pouvait tant causer silence et émotion.

Harry tenait la main de Ginny et la serra d'autant plus quand il reconnut qui était dans les bras de sa mère et entendit ses sanglots. Il se figea un instant, ne sachant quelle posture adopter et alors par instinct, Ginny se mit devant Harry, ne cachant cependant rien par sa petite taille. Ron se sépara et posa les yeux sur ceux qui venaient de dévaler les étages.

Le regard de Ron attrapa les yeux verts de Harry qui mêlaient une panoplie de sentiments étranges, entre colère, surprise et soulagement. Ils se toisèrent un instant dans un silence mortel puis le cadet de Weasley esquissa un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant. Il attrapa Ginny par la taille et l'enlaça, ainsi que George et puis finalement les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron serra Harry de manière détachée, comme s'il était hésitant et n'avait pas eu de réel contact humain depuis trop longtemps. Le rouquin se sépara au bout d'une éternité muette et prit la parole pour la première fois d'une voix enrouée.

-" Où est Hermione ?" Demanda-t-il alors en regardant autour d'eux, cherchant la jeune femme des yeux.

-" Elle est... Chez elle." Fit Harry en hésitant.

-" Chez ses parents ? Il faut que je lui présente mes excuses." Commença-t-il.

-" Non... Tu n'es pas au courant ?" Reprit Ginny ? Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-" Sev... Elle vit avec Rogue maintenant." Posa Harry très calmement.

-" Pourquoi elle vivrait avec Rogue ?" Demanda alors Ron sur le ton de l'incompréhension.

-" Parce qu'ils vont se marier." Répondit Molly tout en fixant Harry du regard et continuer de lui faire comprendre Ô combien elle était désolée de la méprise qu'elle avait cru pendant toute une année. Les yeux de Ron papillonnaient et à nouveau le silence se fit mortel. Il inspira un grand coup, masquant du mieux qu'il pouvait toute la rage qu'il canalisait. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il avait juste besoin de feindre l'ignorance pour collecter plus amples informations.

-" Hermione et ce bâtard ?!" Reprit-il surpris. Tous froncèrent les sourcils et alors que chacun allait répliquer assez sèchement, Molly fut la plus prompte à aligner les mots.

-" Ne traite plus jamais Severus Rogue de cette manière, pas sous mon toit." Répondit la matriarche sur un ton ferme et glacial. Les poils se hérissaient dans le cou de Harry, pouvant capter toute la dévotion de la mère qui menaçait de taper son fils avec la première cuillère en bois qui pouvait être à sa portée. Ron se résigna et se tut en regardant les lacets de ses chaussures, rouge de honte ou de colère. Il fit la moue, plissant ses lèvres, les faisant presque disparaître puis posa ses yeux sur George.

-" Où est Fred ?" Demanda-t-il sur un ton absent et souriant pensant à son autre grand frère. Le regard de George s'assombrit d'un coup et plus personne n'osait parler.

-" Fred est mort... Si tu n'étais pas parti au beau milieu de la guerre, tu le saurais." Répondit le dernier des jumeaux en serrant les dents. Oui, George avait toujours cette rancœur au fond du cœur et alors le visage de Ron changea. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être au courant et resta interdit très longtemps. Harry capta ce changement soudain. Il n'avait pas la même émotion ou surprise que lorsque sa mère avait annoncé pour Hermione. Même si les deux choses n'étaient absolument pas comparables, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, Ron avait semblé surpris et stupéfait. Le rouquin prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le ton de George avait été sec et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Fred il avait osé mettre des mots sur la réalité. Ginny observa son grand frère qui respirait avec difficulté, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise. Elle prit alors sa main pour le calmer et lui signifier qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils le soutenaient, qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau et que ce n'était pas grave s'il craquait et exprimait ses sentiments en présence d'autres êtres humains. Elle l'entendait pleurer la nuit parfois, même lorsque Harry ronflait.

* * *

Severus tenait fermement les boucles chocolatées de sa fiancée, d'une main. Son autre main était occupée à donner la cadence, posée sur les hanches, les agrippant fermement. Hermione avait la poitrine écrasée sur le matelas, les fesses relevées et avait réussit à tourner la tête afin de travailler sa souplesse et regarder le plaisir sur les traits de son homme. Elle le voyait aller et venir, elle sentait tout ça en elle, ne pouvant réprimer les spasmes de plaisir. Severus se mordait la lèvre, se faisant violence pour faire durer l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter, mais la sorcière était également devenue très douée à ce petit jeu. Elle avait joint ses mains dans son dos, offrant une totale soumission de son corps à Rogue sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui demander.

Il lâcha ses cheveux et prit une cadence plus lente, faisant glisser sa main le long du corps de la Gryffondor, caressant ses petites mains très douces, jusqu'à ses fesses. Il la regarda un instant, comprenant qu'elle l'observait prendre du plaisir en même temps qu'elle et afin de la confondre, il n'hésita pas à porter son index sur le petit cercle musculeux au-dessus du fourreau humide et doux dans lequel il s'enfonçait avec délice. Hermione ferma ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre, réfrénant un souffle voluptueux. Cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir si elle réagissait à voix haute. Comprenant le manège de la sorcière, Severus glissa son doigt de haut en bas sur cette zone érogène afin de la lubrifier avec toute l'excitation qu'elle inondait. Il se faisait plus inquisiteur cette fois, elle se retint, poussant encore plus loin le moment où elle abdiquerai.

Un sourire satisfait s'empara alors des lèvres du Serpentard. Dieu, qu'il aimait ce qu'elle était devenue, à lui et disposée à explorer pleinement sa sexualité. Il aimait qu'ils se dominent à tour de rôle et comme ça leur chantait, il aimait s'abandonner totalement à celle qui était sa maîtresse désormais tout comme il aimait entendre ce " Monsieur" révérencieux sortir de ses lèvres lorsqu'il tenait les rennes.

Son doigt glissa à l'intérieur de cette fente plus étroite et la sorcière laissa échapper un râle de plaisir incontrôlable. Les sueurs froides montaient à son front, collant les boucles sur sa peau. Elle se mouva discrètement afin de mieux s'empaler sur les deux présences en elle. Il ne la réprima pas, au contraire, ça l'aidait à se détendre au maximum et lorsque ce fut fait, sa verge remplaça ce long doigt, doucement et avec une précision méthodique. Hermione libéra une nouvelle vague de soupirs, différents cette fois-ci, plus profonde, plus rauque. Severus était doux dans ses mouvements qu'il voulait lents et sensuels. Il arracha une des mains de la sorcière de son emplacement.

-" Caresse toi." Fit-il lascivement. Il la sentit se contracter autour de son membre, sa voix la faisait chavirer. Elle s'exécuta et coulissa ses doigts sur son bourgeon de chair qui attendait patiemment une stimulation extérieure. Elle le massa, l'imbibant de ses jus, câlinant avec amour et presque égoïstement sa partie préférée de son anatomie de Femme, ses yeux noyés dans les profondeurs abyssales de son ancien professeur. Severus gardait un calme olympien, mais en apparence seulement, car son sang bouillait à la vue de sa belle qui se donnait du plaisir. Il accéléra le mouvement maintenant qu'il était parfaitement admis et serré.

Hermione suffoquait de plaisir, elle sentait sa liqueur couler sur ses doigts et courir sur ses cuisses. Les coups de butoir de son fiancé n'aidaient pas, le plaisir n'allait pas durer très longtemps. L'affaire de quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à scander son nom, au bord du précipice. Elle était au paroxysme de son désir. Severus ressentait les prémices de l'orgasme, son corps de femme se contractait autour de lui. Rien que ses suppliques étaient capables de le faire jouir. Elle hurla, se contractant totalement, pulsant contre son membre qui n'attendit pas plus pour le libérer. Un profond soupir sortit des poumons masculins, froissant les draps fins qui étaient à sa portée. Essoufflé, il s'écroula sur le dos de sa compagne qui tremblait encore et sortit de son antre avec douceur.

Il se laissa retomber sur le côté, et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de la serrer du plus fort qu'il put. Elle était encore toute pantelante, se remettant du choc et de ces ébats éblouissants. Hermione respirait fort et vint coller sa tête sur le sternum masculin encore moite de sueur. Elle aurait pu se rendormir sur-le-champ pour faire une sieste, écrasée par la chaleur comme c'était habituel dans cette maison. Elle voulait cependant prendre une bonne douche fraîche. Elle baisa tendrement les lèvres de Severus et se mit sur ses pieds vers la salle de bains. Il la suivit.

Plus tard, rhabillés, ils descendirent les marches, voulant profiter du jardin et de la douceur estivale de l'après-midi. En bas, Severus poussa un grognement et sursauta quand il trouva une intruse assise à la table de la salle à manger.

-" Bordel !" S'exclama-t-il reconnaissant le visage souriant de Cleo. " Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?" S'enquit-il. Son amie avait été absente et revenait à peine de Beauxbâtons. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis Noël. Cleo avait un sourire béat, un peu carnassier.

-" Suffisamment longtemps." Gloussa-t-elle se moquant du rouge qui montait à présent aux joues d'Hermione. " Belle prestation." Rit-elle finalement à l'encontre des amants. Rogue lui affichait un regard noir et elle se leva, toute contente de son effet de surprise et de sa vanne. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-" Félicitations pour tes ASPIC." Puis se tourna vers Severus. " Félicitation pour... Ta démission."

-" Comment as-tu su ?" Demanda alors l'ex-espion.

-" Oh, tu sais... Hugh se fait livrer un exemplaire de la Gazette tous les jours... D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être croire qu'ils ne racontent que des salades..." Commença la sorcière plus âgée. Rogue haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. " C'est une très jolie bague que tu as offerte à Hermione." La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ses doigts étaient vierges de toute présence.

-" Oh... Je vois..." Fit Severus.

-" Alors ?" Reprit Cleo impatiente.

-" Oui... C'est vrai... J'ai osé demander la main d'Hermione le soir de la remise des diplômes... Et de ma démission." Il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la sorcière qui lui rendit un sourire ému.

-" Rock n'roll le professeur Rogue, le terrifiant professeur Rogue." Hermione rit. " Ma sœur doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour quelques jours, on va aller fêter ça, sortir un peu et boire un coup, je vais lui demander de garder les filles." Annonça Cleo.

-" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée." Répondit Severus. Il se tourna vers Hermione, après tout, elle avait aussi le droit de donner une appréciation.

-" Vous ne risquez rien ici, oh en plus il y a longtemps que je promets à Hermione de lui faire visiter Cluny et l'abbaye, allez..." Implorèrent les yeux bleus.

-" Cleo a raison, Severus... Je crois qu'on ne risque rien." Murmura Hermione osant braver l'autorité naturelle de son amant. Il opina du chef au bout d'un moment de réflexion et donna raison à son amie.

* * *

-" Je paye la prochaine tournée." Annonça follement Cleo.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Hermione mettait le nez en dehors de la maison. Si elle se souvenait avoir une seule fois foulé les collines aux alentours accompagnée de Cleo et ses filles, l'exception ne s'était plus jamais reproduite sauf ce soir-là. Ils n'avaient pas foulé le sol de la rue très longtemps avant de trouver un bistro moldu très chaleureux. C'était un vendredi soir, s'il n'y avait pas foule, il y avait quand même un peu de monde accoudé au bois du comptoir. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes. La vie avait un aspect paisible dans ce village qui sentait les pins. Le temps était lourd et humide, un orage viendrait fendre le ciel sans lune.

De là où ils étaient, ils tenaient une vue imprenable sur la place du marché, vide de toute âme à cette heure tardive. Les deux couples avaient passé la soirée ensemble, à table, à se souvenir du passé et raconter des anecdotes plus ou moins reluisantes sur leur épopée mutuelle à Poudlard se moquant bien des gens autour d'eux. Les verres se vidaient et s'enchaînaient. Le nez de Cleo commençait pourtant à peine à s'empourprer, mais suffisamment alerte pour guetter les allées et venues, étant face à la porte. Severus et Hermione lui faisaient dos.

En pleine lampée d'une gorgée de bière, Hugh posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea. L'ancienne auror releva ses yeux vers son mari qui lui fit un discret signe du regard. Une ombre s'avançait sur la place, éclairée au seul moyen des lampadaires orangés. Cleo posa son verre et scruta, plissant ses yeux n'arrivant à distinguer que l'ombre qui avançait d'un pas décidé vers les portes de l'établissement. L'allure montrait une jupe très large tombant au-dessus des pieds chaussés de petits talons.

La Française agrippa quelque chose dans son décolleté.

-" Severus, ta baguette. Ne te retourne pas." Murmura-t-elle. L'ex-espion obtempéra et prit la baguette qu'il cachait dans la manche de sa veste. Hermione vit très rapidement que quelque chose les tracassait. Ils ne bougeaient plus, leur souffle se bloqua, Hugh imita ses comparses de manière furtive. La figure encapuchonée arriva devant les portes de verre et alors leva son visage dans la lumière du bar, se révélant avec un sourire non dissimulé. Le sang de Cleo ne fit qu'un tour, elle se crispa et sortit sa baguette totalement de sa cachette. Severus attrapa l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus et se raidit attendant le signal que lui seul connaissait pour s'être maintes fois entraîné au duel avec son amie. " Hermione, dans les toilettes il y a une lucarne. Rentre à la maison. Tout de suite !" Ordonna l'ancienne Auror tout en murmurant. Son ton ne laissait nullement place à la discutions et la jeune femme se leva et se retourna.

Severus regarda sa fiancée qui s'exécutait difficilement et soudain, les yeux de la sorcière se mirent à briller de peur. Il avait su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-" RENTRE !" Hurla-t-il au milieu du bar attirant l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et alla se réfugier au fond de l'établissement.

Une main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et tira.

-" STUPEFIX !" Lança Cleo tout en balayant la pièce de sa main libre. Le sort atteignit chaque personne présente excepté Hugh et Rogue qui s'étaient levés et pointaient désormais leur baguette en direction de l'intrus. Severus ajusta son mouvement. Une bourrasque glaciale était sortie de la baguette de Cleo lorsqu'elle avait conjuré et alors la capuche de la silhouette féminine était tombée. Les craintes de l'ancien professeur se matérialisaient et alors il trouva face à lui le visage émacié de Bellatrix. Il n'y avait plus un bruit.

-" Trois contre une. Vous n'avez jamais été équitables vous les traîtres." Rit la détraquée. Bellatrix n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette. Le trio était crispé, les baguettes pointant vers celle qui devait retourner à Azkaban.

-" Comment es-tu venue ici ?" Posa Rogue très calmement. Pour toute réponse, la sorcière pouffa d'un air mauvais et condescendant. Les doigts de Bellatrix étaient accrochés à quelque chose dans son serre-taille.

-" Vous êtes pathétiquement prévisibles." Devant elle, un jeune homme était tombé sous le coup du maléfice de Cleo, juste avec la pointe de sa botte elle joua avec son menton face contre sol, comme un chat avec une pelote de laine.

-" Laisse ça !" Fit Cleo manifestement en colère. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés avec l'adrénaline. C'était la première fois que les deux femmes se retrouvaient face à face. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire et elle se connaissaient par leurs exploits passés. Cleo serrait des dents, mais pas autant que Rogue qui maintenait un mal fou à ne pas la tuer tout simplement immédiatement. Non, ça serait trop bon pour elle. Elle méritait mille fois la mort et le baiser du détraqueur ou bien une alternative encore plus cruelle étant donné que ceux-ci avaient disparus après la chute de Voldemort.

-" ENDO..." Les mots furent cependant plus rapides que la pensée, mais alors que Rogue allait la châtier comme il se gardait de le faire depuis très longtemps, la détraquée disparut purement et simplement dans un pop sonore les laissant tous trois en surprise. Le sillon du passage de Bellatrix disparut instantanément. Cleo, Hugh et Severus restaient interdits à peine quelques secondes avant que la sorcière ne réalise :

-" Hermione !" Elle donna un coup de coude à son mari qui se rua vers le fond de la salle.

Hugh ouvrit la porte des toilettes et constata que la petite lucarne était ouverte. Hermione avait réussi à s'échapper. Ni une, ni deux, il s' y engouffra à son tour, se laissant lourdement tomber sur l'asphalte de la petite ruelle qui était très mal éclairée. Il suivit le pas jusqu'à la maison, en courant. Le portail était fermé. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un sortilège et entra dans la maison en scandant le prénom de la jeune femme. Il ne reçut qu'un écho de sa propre voix suivit du silence.

* * *

Hermione était tombée sur ses deux pieds et regardait la lucarne comme si quelque chose de mauvais pouvait être à ses trousses. Ses mains tremblaient, essayant de saisir sa baguette et recouvrant ses esprits. Un bruit sourd provenant du bar la fit sursauter et alors au moment où décida de tourner les talons pour suivre les directives de Cleo, deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Elle hurla, mais une main moite se plaqua contre sa bouche et rapidement elle sentit un parfum familier qui semblait revenir de très loin dans sa mémoire.

-" Chut." On lui murmurait à l'oreille sur un ton rassurant et elle se calma tout en tremblotant. La pression autour de son corps s'amenuisa et alors elle pu se retourner pour faire face à son assaillant. La surprise encore imbiba ses yeux ambrés.

-" Ro... Ronald." Bégaya-t-elle reconnaissant le visage de son ami. Une vague de chaleur lui emplit le cœur, surprise et heureuse de retrouver un visage familier qui avait disparut dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira puis il étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire. Elle ne s'était pas méfié, n'avait pas vu la baguette pointée sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière bleue en jaillisse.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.


	27. Chapter 27

**Voilà, j'ai repris le boulot cette semaine, j'ai fais un tout petit chapitre, j'en ferais je pense encore deux autres et ce sera la fin. J'espère ne pas avoir trop traîné. Je vous dis à très vite, peut-être après les fêtes ? Love.**

* * *

Harry recouvrait ses esprits petit à petit. Une claque sur la joue le fit revenir à lui après la violence d'un choc qu'il n'attendait pas. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sèches comme si il avait dormi cent ans. Le sol était dur et froid et la lumière autour de lui meurtrit ses pupilles. Il renifla et tenta de faire le point. Ses lunettes n'étaient plus là et vite il distinguait trois ombres au-dessus de lui. Dans un réflexe habituel, il se crispa et chercha sa baguette qui n'était plus dans sa poche comme à son habitude.

-" POTTER !" Hurla une voix familière. Celle de Rogue.

-" Il est encore sonné Severus, il faut l'asseoir." Parla une femme. Rapidement, il sentit deux bras le soulever par les aisselles et on le fit s'asseoir contre un mur. Quelqu'un s'approcha et lui remit ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. La vue recouverte, il examina un instant son environnement. Il reconnaissait Severus, avec une colère non-dissimulable sur le visage et Cleo qu'il avait vu une seule fois, des mois auparavant alors qu'il avait été attaqué par Bellatrix. À côté, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont les traits trahissaient l'inquiétude. Harry reprit son souffle, soulagé, mais sa tête tournait, encore un peu sous le coup du maléfice qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

-" Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?" Demanda alors l'homme inconnu. Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche sans pour autant réussir à babiller.

-" Hugh, va chercher un verre d'eau." Fit Cleo, restée accroupie auprès du jeune homme, la main apposée sur son épaule. Son autre main trouva sa baguette cachée dans la partie dorsale de sa poitrine et elle lança un sort de diagnostic sur Harry. Rien ne sembla lui paraître anormal. Les souvenirs remontaient alors dans la tête du Gryffondor et le dit Hugh revint à leurs côtés, lui donnant directement le verre rempli d'eau claire. Il s'en abreuva, manquant de s'étouffer.

Depuis un mois qu'ils avaient fini, les cours, Severus avait choisi Harry pour être le gardien du secret et avait placé toute sa confiance en lui. Alors il était venu, seul, une unique fois, avant ce soir, afin de voir et savoir comment trouver l'emplacement qu'il gardait secret.

-" Où est Hermione ?" Posa alors Rogue durement, mais très calmement.

-" Je... Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi." Répondit Harry sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis alors, un souvenir très précis revint en mémoire, le moment où il a été attaqué. " J'étais venu avec Ron, il voulait la voir et présenter ses excuses."

-" Le fils Weasley ?!" Demanda l'ex potioniste ouvrant grand ses yeux. " Depuis quand est-il revenu ?"

-" Quelques jours." Harry essaya de se mouvoir non sans difficulté. Ses cotes étaient douloureuses. " Ce con m'a attaqué, après que je l'ai fait venir." Les trois visages devant lui restaient interdits et Severus refusait de lier tout ce qui se machinait dans sa tête. Cleo savait lire sur le visage de son ami.

-" Tu crois que c'est lié avec ce qui s'est passé..."

\- " ÉVIDEMMENT !" Hurla-t-il encore, la coupant, totalement fou de rage. " IL N'Y A JAMAIS EU DE HASARD, TU DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR." S'emporta-t-il. Le visage de la sorcière se renfrogna et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser parler sur ce ton, encore moins de la part de Severus. Elle se tut, ne voulant pas ajouter encore plus de tension et baissa les yeux.

-" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Harry s'affola devant la colère de Rogue.

-" On a été surpris par Bellatrix Lestrange alors que nous étions à l'extérieur... Hermione a disparu." Fit Hugh très posément, mais sa voix portait tout le danger qu'il y avait. Son rationalisme lui rappelait étrangement Lupin. Harry fit alors le même cheminement de pensée que son ancien professeur.

-" Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Ron ne ferait..." Tenta-t-il.

-" Oh, tu crois ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille ?" Rétorqua Severus doucereux et ironique. " Le tableau a l'air pourtant très clair, ton... Ami a trouvé une associée." Reprit-il la voix vibrante. " Cleo... Réunis ce qui te reste de contacts, des aurors, Hugh, réveille McGonagall et le ministère anglais. Je vais chercher Drago." Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

-" Il est minuit passé..." Fit Hugh.

-" JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR L'HEURE. CHAQUE MINUTE COMPTE." S'emporta encore Severus.

-" Je peux faire quelque chose ?" Demanda Harry en se relevant. Cleo lui prêta main forte. Rogue se retourna et lui lança un regard noir, encore pire que ceux qu'il avait essuyé maintes fois avant la guerre. Il s'arrêta, devant lui perdu dans sa contemplation. Le silence était écrasant.

-" Tu en as assez fait." Dit-il, glacial, appuyant sur chaque syllabe. L'ancien espion tourna les talons d'un pas furieux.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla par les lueurs du soleil. Elle étira son corps, prenant une bonne partie du matelas et entièrement recouverte de sa couette. Elle était bien, même très bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pour le reste de sa vie et que plus jamais elle n'aurait besoin de se coucher de nouveau. Sa main chercha le torse de son fiancé, comme tous les matins et constata avec stupéfaction que le lit était déjà vide et qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de chaleur humaine à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans des draps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle se leva, sans se méfier, un réveil aussi doux ne pouvait la trahir.

La sorcière se frotta les paupières et constata très rapidement qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre de Severus et qu'elle portait une robe de nuit satinée qui ne lui appartenait pas non plus. Elle commença à scruter autour d'elle cette chambre lumineuse.

-" Bonjour. Bien dormi ?" Demanda une voix devant elle. Son regard fondit sur la provenance de cette interlocution et trouva Ron, assis sur un fauteuil qui faisait angle dans la pièce. Il avait les mains jointes et semblait être là depuis un long moment déjà. La sorcière fronça les sourcils et commençait à se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant et regarda furtivement sur le chevet qui était à côté de son lit afin de voir si sa baguette ne s'y trouva pas. " C'est ça que tu cherches ?" Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Ron agita la tige en bois en face d'elle. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas communiquer sa rage à présent. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent pour un sourire presque mauvais.

-" Merci de l'avoir gardée. Tu veux bien me la rendre maintenant ?" Posa-t-elle très, très calmement. Elle se leva pour joindre le geste à la parole, mais Ron fut plus rapide et sentait la manigance. Il appuya ses deux mains sur l'instrument, le tordant et finit par le briser.

La baguette se cassa en deux dans un claq sonore laissant échapper quelques filaments de ce qu'elle avait de magie en elle. Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua et un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa gorge. Il laissa tomber les bouts de bois insignifiants au sol comme de vulgaire branches. Les larmes montaient dans les yeux féminins. Sa baguette... Celle qui l'avait choisie et marqué son passage de vie de gamine moldue à petite sorcière de talent. Elle trembla.

* * *

 _-" Allez la rouquine, ta pause est finie, remets-toi au boulot." Ron tenait la gazette du jour entre ses mains. C'était un samedi matin plutôt rude. Dans la mine, il faisait au moins quarante degrés. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front et il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque que son collègue venait de lui asséner d'une voix rocailleuse et avec un fort accent du nord de l'Angleterre. Il avait pris le soin de laisser la version moldue du journal, mais ses yeux ne purent faire autrement que d'être attrapés par la seconde page qui traitait de la fin d'année mouvementée à Poudlard._

 ** _Démission du professeur Rogue et fiançailles avec une de ses anciennes élèves._**

 _Le jeune homme avait froncé les sourcils et sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Qui pourrait bien vouloir faire sa vie avec cette immonde chauve souris ?_

 ** _Hermione Granger._**

 _-" Allez, t'es sourd ou quoi ?!" Recommanda la voix de l'homme devant lui. Les mains de Weasley tremblaient. Tout le vacarme autour de lui était comme un lointain souvenir devant ce à quoi il devait faire face. Une rage sourde monta dans ses reins et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il serra le journal entre ses doigts._

 _-" Oh la rouquine !" Appela encore l'homme gras. D'un pas, Ron se leva et surplomba son collègue avant de le saisir par le col de son marcel. Il le traina à lui avec une force insoupçonnée pour celui qui avait été le gringalet de service._

 _-" C'est qui que t'appelles la rouquine ?" Aboya-t-il d'un air mauvais. Le jeune homme était en colère et elle se manifestait sous forme de violence inouïe. L'homme lâcha ses outils de forage, ne pouvant cacher la surprise sur son visage. Ron était devenu fort à force de noircir ses mains dans le charbon._

 _-" Ok... Ok... Excuse moi. Je recommencerais plus." Implora le plus âgé des deux alors que deux autres collègues s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène, totalement médusés._

 _-" Je sais oui." Termina le jeune homme. " Je m'tire." Glissa-t-il alors laissant la pression libre sur la blouse de son collègue. Il emporta avec lui son casque et la Gazette avant de tourner les talons vers l'ascenseur qui le remonterait à la surface._

* * *

 _La dette de Lucius était payée. D'un donateur mystérieux. Il avait pu réinvestir sa demeure et s'y sentait bien comme autrefois. Narcissa l'avait suivi et avait récupéré les chiens au chenil. Elle attendait que Drago revienne de l'école, tout diplômé et en fin de formation. Malgré elle, Bellatrix continuait de traîner dans les parages. Le seul avantage qu'elle trouvait à ses visites était qu'elle amenait systématiquement la petite avec elle, sa nièce. Narcissa aimait cette enfant tout en connaissant ses origines. Après tout, la gamine était innocente. Ce qui embêtait le plus la maîtresse de maison, c'était que sa sœur se permettait de faire venir en douce des invités dont elle ne connaissait le nom, ni le visage, mais elle savait que des étrangers foulaient le sol de son manoir. Les éclats de voix dans la chambre de sa sœur ne pouvaient la tromper. Elle n'était pas folle au point de se parler à elle-même dans des murmures à peine audibles derrière les portes._

* * *

-" Tu as vu, je me suis bien entraîné au sortilège Impero." Souffla Ron dans ce qui ressemblait à un murmure.

Elle le maudissait. Elle maudissait son corps qui la trahissait et se pliait au moindre de ses désirs. Hermione avait fait le compte. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette chambre et qu'un elfe de maison venait la nourrir et parfois lui octroyer le luxe de pouvoir se laver. Elle n'avait que peu de moments de lucidité où elle était la maîtresse entière de son être. Les sortilèges que Ron lui imposait étaient assénés avec une exactitude déroutante. Il avait été son ami et maintenant, il scarifiait un peu plus son corps et âme. Elle avait arrêté de compter les assauts qu'elle avait subit et combien de fois elle l'avait laissé entrer en elle sans pouvoir se débattre et sans même le moindre lien. Si sa chair obéissait, son esprit encore et les larmes coulaient malgré sa bouche qui scandait des " Encore." Très convaincants.

Elle n'avait pas dormi, forte Gryffondor, elle devait se battre et elle le ferait. Elle résisterait jusqu'à la mort. La jeune femme ne savait pas où elle était, mais la décoration lui laissait quelques doutes quant à ce lieu qu'elle semblait avoir déjà fréquenté. Tout était froid, austère et riche. La salle de bains dans laquelle elle se rendait parfois était toute de marbre. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui pouvait se vanter de posséder un bien aussi extraordinairement décadent.

Ron s'écarta après avoir terminé son affaire. Il était dégoulinant de sueur. Hermione aussi, mais pas du même fluide. Elle tourna la tête vers le rouquin et lui sourit. Elle ne voulait pas sourire.

-" Oui, mon chéri." Cela non plus elle ne le pensait pas. Le visage de Severus hantait ses pensées, elle ne voyait que lui alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux et l'imaginer à la place de Ron. C'était impossible. Le sort commençait à se dissiper.

La poignée de la porte de la chambre se tourna puis resta bloquée. Ron se figea. Il n'était pas censé être dérangé à cette heure-ci. Le silence se fit et alors il entendit derrière la fermeture un murmure :

-" Alohomorra." Le verrou se désenclencha. Weasley chercha sa baguette ainsi que ses affaires éparpillées sur le plancher impeccable et brillant. La poignée se tourna et alors la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione put apercevoir la chevelure blonde de Drago qui tenait une mine indéchiffrable entre colère et stupéfaction. Leur regard s'accrocha une seconde et alors la puissance du mental de la sorcière se remit d'aplomb et écarquilla les yeux. Drago avait toute son attention alors qu'il voyait devant lui cette scène surréaliste.

-" DE L'AIDE !" Hurla Hermione alors encore nue étalée sur le matelas. Ron fut plus rapide et saisit sa baguette.

-" Expelliarmus." Fit le rouquin. Drago esquiva le sort et disparut de leur vue. Ron pesta et grommela dans sa barbe. " Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. IMPERO !" Lança-t-il à l'encontre d'Hermione qui retomba presque inerte sur le matelas. " Bella !" Hurla-t-il. Ron se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et le temps de reboutonner sa chemise, l'intéressée arriva, essoufflée.

Hermione trouva la force de se relever et d'observer la scène. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, mais à présent elle voyait très clairement la silhouette de Bellatrix s'avancer dans la pièce. Elle était seule. Ron s'éclipsa en courant dans ce qui ressemblait à un couloir sombre laissant les deux femmes seules.

Drago courrait. Il traça le chemin qui le séparait du portail. Il voulait simplement poser ses affaires dans SA chambre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il fallait qu'il trouve Severus au plus vite et qu'il transplanne. Derrière lui, Ron le rattrapait à une vitesse vertigineuse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Un chapitre bien gore mais... Joyeux Noël quand même ?**

* * *

Bellatrix restait plantée devant Hermione, groggie par le sort que Ron venait de lui jeter. Si son corps nu étalé sur le lit était calme, ses yeux renvoyaient des éclairs de haine à l'encontre de la détraquée. Bellatrix offrit un sourire mutin à la jeune sorcière qui était incapable de sortir de ses gonds, mais qui n'en pensait pas moins. Elle s'avança alors, lentement d'une démarche presque féline, mais pas comme celle de Severus. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans la démarche de ses pas.

-" Même si le petit Weasley se débrouille bien dans ses impardonnables, il faut tout de même que je prenne d'autres mesures de sécurité. Le sort va vite s'estomper s'il n'est pas là... Incarcerem." Incanta-t-elle du bout de sa baguette.

Des liens magiques vinrent serrer les poignets et les chevilles d'Hermione, se retrouvant attachée en croix aux quatre barreaux des pieds de lit. Son visage était rouge, mais pas de honte, de rage. La détresse se lisait dans les yeux ambrés à mesure que la sorcière aux cheveux fous s'approchait d'elle jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. Ses talons claquaient le vieux parquet noir.

Bellatrix posa enfin son regard sur le corps dénudé de la Gryffondor. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien faire de mauvais à son encontre, mais la définition du bien et du mal échappait totalement à cette psychopathe. La détraquée souriait d'un air mauvais juste avant de venir faire glisser ses doigts fins et décharnés sur une des cicatrices qui ornaient le ventre d'Hermione.

Un frisson la parcourut, un frisson de dégoût et de haine. Son corps commençait à réagir à nouveau alors que l'Impero s'effaçait. Ron avait fait ça pour gagner du temps et laisser le loisir à Bellatrix de mettre en sûreté ce qu'il voulait préserver. Comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire butin de chasse. Les ongles longs la touchaient, traçant chaque contour des marques qu'elle avait causé et Hermione lisait un plaisir malsain sur les traits de la plus âgée.

-" Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient tous attirés par toi... Sang-de-bourbe. Rien que cette idée me donne la nausée, mais... Je dois admettre que pour une inférieure, ton corps recelle de grandes richesses pour plaire à un homme. Et puis... Avec ces marques... Je serais toujours avec toi..." Dit Bellatrix. Les dents d'Hermione se serraient ainsi que ses poings et révéla l'autre marque qu'elle lui avait faite, celle avec des lettres. " Tiens j'avais oublié celle-là." Reprit la folle en la voyant commencer à gigoter. " Tu devrais être honorée, petite chose. Un Weasley, même issu d'une famille traître à son sang, qui te prend comme tu es, cela n'arrive pas à toutes les femelles de ta condition... Mais... Je reste confiante quant au fait que... Jamais, tu ne pourras lui donner un bâtard de sang-mêlé." Elle appuya ses doigts sur la peau marquée un peu plus au sud de là où ses mains vagabondaient en premier lieu.

-" Vous... Vous... M'avez... Volé... Ma... Vie." Bégaya Hermione alors que le sort se dissipait progressivement. Sa langue lui donnait un mal fou à matérialiser ses pensées et pourtant elle se débattait. Il lui restait encore un peu de force. Bellatrix ferma la bouche et serra sa mâchoire juste avant d'écarter les cuisses de la jeune sorcière, d'un coup sec.

-" Oh... Je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu son temps." Souris alors la détraquée en observant les draps humides et l'intimité qui découlait des ébats forcés qu'elle avait subi. Hermione trembla. C'était encore un cauchemar et comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment humiliant, la sorcière aux cheveux noirs glissa ses doigts le long de l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Les ongles longs arrachèrent un cri de douleur à Hermione et les larmes se remirent à perler ses yeux. Le lit trembla ainsi que la pièce. C'était sa magie qui pouvait de nouveau se matérialiser sans baguette et comme ça avait été fréquent lors d'excès émotifs après la seconde attaque de Bellatrix plus d'un an auparavant. Cela ne parut pas perturber la folle dont les yeux étaient fascinés par ce qu'elle touchait et les fluides qu'elle récoltait de ses longs doigts. Cela ne dura que quelques longues secondes. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et grognait quand malgré elle, la main de la sorcière venait effleurer la zone la plus sensible de son corps. Même Ron n'avait pas fait ça. Elle serrait les dents et Bellatrix se rendit compte que la jeune femme, encore sous les effets néfastes de l'impardonnable répondait aux intrusions charnelles. Mais ce n'était pas son but de lui donner satisfaction. La main s'ôta et Hermione rouvrit les yeux, chassant ses larmes à l'aide de paupières. Elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête et qu'elle ne soit plus là quand elle rouvrirait les yeux, mais c'était peine perdue.

Bellatrix porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les suça provoquant un nouveau frisson de dégoût à Hermione qui voulait vomir.

-" Ah... La vigueur de la jeunesse. Dommage que j'ai veillé à ce que jamais tu n'enfantes. Cet étalon-là est prometteur. Mais je lui fais confiance, il devra avoir des bâtards. Une lignée pure comme la leur s'entretien... Toi, tu ne seras que la chose, d'ailleurs, je devrais également veiller à ce que jamais tu ne puisses prendre de plaisir." Bellatrix ressortit sa baguette d'entre ses seins et la pointa directement sur le centre de l'intimité d'Hermione qui se débattait comme elle pouvait.

-" Non... S'il... Vous... Plaît." Murmura-t-elle incapable de formuler ses phrases correctement.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, faisant sursauter les deux sorcières et la silhouette de Narcissa commença à beugler avant même de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-" DRAGO... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... OH... Merlin !" La mère qui s'attendait à trouver son fils dans sa chambre fut totalement désarçonnée lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se déroulait dans sa maison. Elle vit le visage larmoyant d'Hermione et celui de sa sœur qui feignait l'indifférence. Bellatrix ne bougea pas d'un poil se retournant effrontément vers sa sœur. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda alors la maîtresse de maison qui avait laissé tomber sa baguette de la manche de sa robe jusqu'à sa main. Bellatrix sortit de sa ceinture son poignard et le déposa sur le chevet près du lit.

-" Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires." Posa sèchement Bellatrix en se retournant et marchant vers sa sœur d'un pas incertain. L'ombre de Lucius arriva et ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme alors qu'il pensait trouver Drago dans sa chambre. Ses yeux acier s'écarquillèrent alors trouvant la Gryffondor dont Severus s'était entiché.

-" C'est Miss Granger ?" Fit-il d'un ton neutre à l'encontre de sa belle soeur.

-" Que crois-tu faire dans ma maison ?" Reprit Narcissa folle de rage.

-" Je croyais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été clair ma très chère sœur... Je suis ici chez moi autant que je le désire."

-" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus et ne sera plus jamais." Posa la blonde très calmement. Lucius se raidit.

Hermione pouvait tout voir et tout entendre. Elle se tortillait sur le lit alors que les regards des parents de Drago se posaient sur elle de temps à autre.

-" Comment peux-tu dire ça ?" Bellatrix ouvrit de grands yeux et empoigna sa baguette.

-" Tu vas laisser l'amie de mon fils tranquille et je vais appeler Severus."

-" Hors de question." Fit Bellatrix. Un jet de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette et Narcissa le para. Lucius se saisit de son instrument et se plaça instinctivement devant sa bien-aimée. Hermione profita de cet instant où elle n'était pas sous surveillance pour concentrer ses forces magiques et tenter d'effacer les liens qui la serraient. C'était bougrement difficile.

* * *

Harry, Cleo et Rogue se retrouvaient derrière le portail de la famille Malfoy. Drago était essoufflé et saignait de la tempe. Ron était à terre, inconscient. Le blond avait réussi à appeler son parrain par le biais des dernières traces de la marque des ténèbres qui subsistaient et le bras de Severus avait brûlé malgré son effacement. La magie noire était puissante et jamais ils ne pourraient totalement se libérer de son emprise. Le regard noir de Rogue se posa sur le cadet des Weasley puis sur son neveu.

-" Je crois... Je crois que Bellatrix est là." Fit Drago.

-" Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais que Bellatrix est toujours avec ta mère ?" Posa l'ex-potioniste très calmement. Les larmes se mirent à affluer dans les yeux bleus et son silence voulait tout dire.

-" Je... Je devais trouver une solution pour ma mère."

Harry, fou de rage fit atterrir son poing directement sur le nez du prince des Serpentards. Il grogna de douleur et se prit l'arrête entre les doigts alors que son nez commençait à saigner.

-" Sale petit égoïste." Cracha Harry. Drago ne répondit pas. C'était amplement mérité. Le survivant le laissa là avant de frotter un gallion d'or dans sa poche pour faire venir des renforts. Il suivit le pas de course de Cleo et Severus qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la maison Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius et Narcissa étaient à terre, inconscients. Dans un pas vif, Bellatrix comprenait qu'elle n'avait plus à obéir aux ordres que Ron lui avait donné. Elle se retourna vers Hermione alors que la cohue se faisait entendre dans tout le manoir. Ils venaient, elle avait perdu. Elle ne voulait pas laisser quoi que ce soit derrière elle.

-" Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir sang-de-bourbe." Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, totalement défaite de l'impardonnable. La sorcière était cruelle et voulait faire durer son plaisir dément. Elle allait la tuer. Les pas dans les escaliers s'approchaient. Bellatrix se mit au-dessus de sa victime, à califourchon. Hermione avait toujours les bras en croix, mais la plus âgée n'avait pas vu que les liens avaient disparu. Quelques perles de sueur perlaient le front d'Hermione qui tentait de rester stoïque, ne voulant absolument pas donner satisfaction à Bellatrix. La folle sortit sa baguette de nouveau.

-" Avada..." Hermione se défit de sa position et glissa sa main dans son dos pour se saisir de sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle ne vit pas le regard stupéfait de Bellatrix ni même son expression douloureuse alors qu'elle vint lui planter le poignard en dessous du cœur. Un souffle douloureux sortit de la bouche de Bellatrix et puis le sang coula le long de ses lèvres. Elle tombait dans les bras d'Hermione. Sa baguette lui glissa des doigts, droit devant elle, tombant à côté des genoux de la jeune sorcière.

Severus arrêta sa course devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il voyait du sang, et puis le corps de marionnette de Bellatrix dans les bras d'Hermione qui était nue. Son cœur se serra. Hermione grognait et pleurait de rage. Son bras droit allait et venait plongeant une lame dans les entrailles de la détraquée. Il fit mine aux autres de ne pas s'avancer davantage et Harry et Cleo restaient donc en retrait. Il escalada les corps inertes des parents de Drago.

-" Occupez-vous d'eux. Soignez-les." Posa-t-il puis s'engouffra dans la chambre où Hermione ne semblait pas avoir capté sa présence. Il courut et défit sa cape avant d'entourer le corps de sa fiancée avec pour cacher sa nudité. Elle continuait de poignarder Bellatrix avec une rage qu'il n'avait jamais vu, aussi brute. " Hermione... C'est fini..." Fit-il tout près d'elle. La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes et il fallut qu'il prenne sa main pour lui intimer de se calmer.

Le sang bouillait dans les tempes de la Gryffondor. Elle n'entendait pas Rogue lui parler, elle pouvait à peine sentir ses mains entourer ses épaules, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Doucement, il prit la lame des doigts de sa fiancée qui continuait imperturbablement à percer la peau de Bellatrix. Il n'y avait plus la moindre étincelle de vie, ses yeux noirs se voilaient, son âme était déjà loin, à compter qu'elle en ait au moins une. Hermione se laissa tomber dans le lit qui portait les stigmates de deux jours d'horreur. Du sang, des fluides corporels, de la transpiration et une violente odeur âcre. La magie ne serait plus jamais d'aucun secours pour cette pièce qui appartenait à Drago. Les larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

-" Tout va bien." Fit Severus d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant. La jeune femme était perdue dans sa tête. Il ne la touchait pas, elle n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard et pourtant, il était là. Elle se leva, couverte de sang, s'entourant de la cape qu'il lui avait prêté et posa ses pieds pour la première fois sur le sol froid depuis la veille au soir. Des fourmillements la firent tressaillir et alors elle commença à errer sans but dans les couloirs. Severus, sans un mot la suivit à une distance raisonnable et nota qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de récupérer la baguette de Bellatrix, qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Ses pas la guidaient là où elle avait entendu du bruit pendant deux jours. Il lui semblait avoir entendu les cris étouffés d'un enfant. Machinalement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre adjacente à celle de Drago. La poignée était froide et elle la tourna alors silencieusement.

C'était une nurserie. Doucement, elle marcha et tomba devant une enfant aux boucles noires courtes, jouant sur un tapis avec un petit train de bois. Hermione s'agenouilla et Severus entra après elle. La gamine semblait à peine percevoir sa présence et se demanda alors qui était cette tête qu'elle n'avait jamais vue tout en portant le jouet à sa bouche. Elle était trop petite pour parler, mais semblait vouloir babiller quelques mots incompréhensibles.

C'était donc à ça que pouvait ressembler la progéniture de deux génies du mal ? Une gamine sans défense aux joues pleines et aux yeux noirs pétillants avec des boucles lui bouffant le visage ? Elle l'avait entendue pleurer jour et nuit quand elle-même n'était pas prise dans ses propres sanglots.

Severus restait en retrait, ne sachant quelle posture adopter. Hermione le déroutait et il avait besoin qu'elle lui parle et pourtant, il la laissait là, en pleine contemplation devant la gosse qui devait assurer la relève de Bellatrix et surtout Voldemort.

Hermione leva la baguette et la pointa sur l'enfant. Severus fit un pas en avant et attrapa sa baguette dans la manche de sa veste.

-" Ce n'est qu'une enfant." Posa-t-il très calement. Il ne savait pas à cet instant ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de la sorcière et craint le pire en repensant à la façon dont elle venait de s'acharner sur la détraquée. Elle avait du sang sur les mains.

-" Elle m'a volé le mien." Fit Hermione dans un murmure trahissant une voix enrouée par les sanglots. La bouche du sorcier s'ouvrit et se referma douloureusement avant de ponctuer.

-" Le nôtre."

Hermione ne se retourna pas. Severus était prêt à l'affronter si elle s'en prenait à la gosse, mais il avait de sérieux doutes quant au passage d'un tel acte de barbarie gratuite sur un innocent.

-" Il n'y aura plus jamais d'enfants à nous... De notre sang... Jamais." Fit-elle. " Oubliettes." Elle mena le sort sur la gamine et Severus s'avança. Trop tard. Il n'avait pas prédit ce coup-là. Un filament argenté s'évapora au-dessus de la petite qui tomba dans un sommeil de plomb.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Dit-il doucement. Il abrogea sa règle de rester derrière elle et de l'observer et s'accroupit près d'elle en prenant sa tête entre ses doigts afin de forcer son regard.

Il savait à quel point elle détestait qu'il utilise la légillimencie, mais c'était à présent plus fort que lui. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée et pourtant elle arrivait à lui tenir tête malgré toutes les émotions négatives qui polluaient ses pensées. Severus força du plus qu'il put et au bout de longues secondes d'un combat acharné, elle capitula lorsqu'elle vit le sang couler du nez du Serpentard. Il était resté strict et imperturbable et alors elle avait laissé fondre toutes ses défenses et il ne put que s'enfocer dans sa mémoire et visualiser tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

-" Severus... Non... S'il te plaît." Finit-elle par dire alors qu'elle jugeait qu'il en avait assez vu. Il ferma les yeux et un long silence s'en suivit. Elle baissa le regard de ses billes ardentes. Les yeux de l'ancien potionistes étaient indéchiffrables, froids et insondables. Il baissa la tête à son tour, emmagasinant tout ce qu'il venait de voir et comprendre. Une rage froide battait ses tempes. Le fils Weasley avait du mauvais sang à se faire. Il se leva, en silence puis à mi-chemin avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta, entendant les sifflements de la gorge de celle qu'il aimait. À cet instant, rien de plus basique que la vengeance dictait ses mouvements, mais la détresse d'Hermione était bien plus importante.

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et sortit sa baguette sans plus de cérémonie. Elle le regarda, médusée sans comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes et alors sans la moindre hésitation ni accroc dans la voix, il murmura à son tour :

-" Oubliettes."

Hermione tomba alors dans l'inconscience juste à côté de la petite fille puis Severus tourna les talons tout en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui afin que personne ne l'atteigne.

Rien ni personne n'encombra le passage de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne devant la grille du manoir où Ron était toujours lamentablement avachi par terre, encore frappé par le maléfice du saucisson. Il remarqua la présence de Ginny qui était arrivée après le message de Harry. Elle était près de son frère, malgré tout.

-" Allez-vous-en Miss Weasley." Posa-t-il tout en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. La rouquine obtempéra et se rua à l'intérieur de la maison devant la colère non dissimulée de son ancien professeur. Rogue se planta de toute sa hauteur devant le corps du benjamin de la fratrie.

-" Enervatum." Il glissa le sort jusqu'à lui et alors le rouquin reprit des couleurs et un geste de recul inné. Sans trop d'efforts, Rogue le prit par le col de sa chemise et le souleva jusqu'à le coincer et le frapper contre le portait en fer forgé. Ron hurla de douleur.

-" Non... Pitié !"

Severus se délectait de lire la peur dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-" Non ? Pitié ?" Répéta-t-il sur un ton mielleux. " C'est bien ce que MA FEMME vous a dit et pourtant cela ne vous a pas arrêté !" Commença-t-il à s'emporter. Il vibrait de rage et le jeune Gryffondor pouvait sentir la poigne et la baguette contre sa joue tanguer dangereusement.

-" Ne me tuez pas..." Fit Ron lamentable presque pleurnichant.

-" Oh... Je ne le ferais pas... Mais que pensez-vous de ceci... Le Magenmagot qui traque les mangemorts, les affiliés et les traîtres n'attend qu'une seule chose, une seule... Des noms, des captures et une clarification totale du monde sorcier. Une purge... Vous vous êtes affiliés à des mangemorts récemment je crois monsieur Weasley... Que pensez-vous pour votre avenir. Avec un peu de chance le baiser du détraqueur qui soulagera nos vies et votre présence polluante... Avec un peu, moins de chance pour vous ce sera Azkaban pour le reste de vos jours." Severus accentua la pression de sa baguette sur la carotide. " Alors non... Je ne vais pas vous tuer mais sachez que JE serais derrière le ministère et que je me débrouillerais pour que jamais, à partir de ce moment vous ne verrez plus jamais la lumière du jour."

Ron serra les dents. Tous ses moyens de défense étaient perdus. Il avait tout perdu. Rogue le lâcha et il tomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

-" En revanche, je n'ai pas promis que je ne me vengerais pas... Sectumsempra." Il avait pointé l bout de sa baguette directement sur les parties génitales du garçon. Un horrible cri guttural sortit des entrailles de Ron et bientôt le sang macula son pantalon. " Somnum."


	29. Chapter 29

**Je viens de rendre mon point final. Deux ans et demi après le début de ce qui devait être un OS. Voilà, mon plus gros projet est terminé. J'ai la base pour le prochain mais je vous préviens que je ne pense pas refaire d'histoires aussi longues. Pour le moment je vais me concentrer sur ce que j'ai déjà commencé pour le terminer et on verra par la suite pour le nouveau SSHG que je prépare. Pour mes followers, je vous invite à rejoindre mon réseau sur Tumblr ou je poste régulièrement, mudblood-and-snakes.**

 **Un gros merci à :**

 **LaurineRogue, Lulu, Manon, Tristaniseult, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Black Banshee, Sev9Hermi, Fantomette34, Rivruskende, Debby Alias Alice, Kyara, Eladora, MaryJanee, LittleKimi, Mimininia, Mary12, Loulou0999, Melusine, Nathea, Deuxtetesvalentmieuxquune, Ashka33, AlwaysSeverus39, Astrion, CarolinSnape, Dragsou, Eilonna, FairySnape394, HeroicSynapse, Jasmineetaladin, Lana-la-witch, Lehyanne, Lily2507, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Lyna97, Meiga55, MiLiE496, MrsQT, Oonaa , Ptitemiss57, Senjaa, Severso, Syana Argentia, Wessem Assbai, aureliebretonniere, bella041209, carinou972, casildamalefoy, , fandeSnape, hermione-rogue-story , jeanneo patronum, mber, melu49, miaou87, mirajoli, nonowX3, shukrat, tiffalys, , upsidedown1, Allersia, Eileen Hermione Snape, MymiePL**

 **Pour votre soutien, vos reviews et tout ce qui m'a donné envie et la force de continuer. Merci merci merci infiniment.**

 **Love.**

* * *

Les sursauts et sueurs nocturnes faisaient parti intégralement du quotidien des nuits d'Hermione. Cette nuit douce de juin ne l'avait pas bercée, pas plus que les nombreuses autres qu'elle avait passé depuis un an. Elle notait tout de même quelques progrès çà et là, mais les cauchemars peuplaient son crâne lorsqu'elle était à court de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Cette nuit-là, en plus de ses batailles nocturnes habituelles, les cris de sa fille avaient écourté son sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux dans le noir, chassant la sécheresse dans ses yeux et se tourna vers son mari qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle décida qu'il n'était pas judicieux de le réveiller et alors elle se glissa hors de lit et de la chambre en enfilant un peignoir léger et ses pas la dirigeaient vers la petite chambre rose.

Elle ouvrit la porte, craignant le pire.

-" Gillian. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?" Elle s'approcha du petit lit dont les draps prenaient une forme humaine fantomatique.

-" Mais si, je dors maman." Fit une petite voix sous les draps. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et souffla en se mordillant la joue tout en acquiesçant. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et tira la couverture révélant la tête espiègle aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux dorés. La petite fille leva son nez retroussé vers Hermione. Elle était prise en flagrant délit de refus de dormir encore une fois.

-" Tu sais ce qui arrive aux enfants qui ne sont pas obéissants ma fille ?" Posa Hermione très calmement en la replaçant correctement sous les draps.

-" Quoi ?" Demanda l'enfant avec une lueur apeurée dans le regard. Hermione sourit en coin contente de voir déjà l'effet d'autorité qu'elle arrivait à imposer à Gillian.

-" Les enfants qui n'écoutent pas leurs parents ont une fâcheuse tendance à avoir de vilains monstres sous leur lit... Ils vont venir t'attraper et te dévorer." Fit Hermione avec une grosse voix, mais la réaction de la petite ne fut pas celle qu'elle escomptait. Gillian ouvrit de grands yeux espiègles.

-" Oh oui, je sais !" S'écria-t-elle. " Papa m'a déjà dit... Je les attends, je veux jouer avec !" Fit-elle au grand désarroi de la sorcière. Hermione resta interdite un instant. Son autorité était encore sapée.

-" C'est vrai que papa t'a dit ça ?" La gamine hocha la tête ostensiblement faisant remuer les boucles sur son front.

-" Oui... C'est papa qui m'a dit... Hein papa ?" Gillian regardait quelque chose derrière Hermione. La Gryffondor se retourna et vit la silhouette de Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

* * *

-" Ils sont juste un peu sonnés, ce n'est pas la peine de faire intervenir Sainte Mangouste." Fit Cleo alors au bas des escaliers qui menaient vers les chambres du manoir Malfoy. Kingsley était arrivé par le réseau de cheminées alors que d'autres aurors s'occupaient de nettoyer la chambre de Drago et d'emporter le corps sans vie de Bellatrix. D'autres avaient eu la tâche plus simple de simplement remettre en état le jeune Ron Weasley après le sort puissant que Rogue lui avait asséné.

Severus était immédiatement après remonté là où il avait assommé et enfermé Hermione. Il avait gravi les marches quatre par quatre et avait courut sans trop savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il avait débloqué la porte, la jeune femme dormait toujours sur le tapis. Elle avait l'air paisible, mais à ses côtés, la bambine était réveillée et jouait avec émerveillement avec les boucles brunes de la sorcière. L'attention de l'enfant s'était malgré tout reportée vers Severus dont la grandeur et la stature lui inspirèrent un léger mouvement de recul avant de l'observer plus longuement, intriguée. Le sorcier s'abaissa sur ses genoux à côté des deux filles, laissant tomber son masque de dureté et après une inspection rigoureuse, la petite fille se laissa tomber en avant vers lui. Il la rattrapa de justesse et n'avait d'autre choix que de la tenir. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche comme elle l'avait déjà fait puis plongea son regard dans les yeux de cet inconnu qu'elle aimait bien.

La gamine n'avait pas l'air farouche et il y avait des étoiles qui peuplaient ses yeux noisette, un peu comme ceux d'Hermione pensa Rogue tout en continuant de tenir l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient grands. Severus soupira et entendit derrière lui des pas féminins qu'il reconnaissait.

-" C'est la fille de Bellatrix et de... Tu-Sais-Qui ?" Demanda Cleo.

-" On peine à y croire quand on la regarde." Fit Severus ne lâchant pas le contact visuel avec l'enfant. Cleo s'avança jusqu'à eux et s'accroupit auprès d'Hermione avant de vérifier son pouls. Elle dormait simplement.

-" Tu lui as donné un sortilège d'amnésie." Fit-elle. Ce n'était pas une question. Elle savait. Après tout, c'était son métier. L'intéressé opina silencieusement et la Française soupira.

-" Tu as peut-être raison après tout."

-" Il faut que je crée de faux souvenirs avant son réveil... Je veux simplement... Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle a subit..." D'autres pas s'approchaient et cette fois-ci, Severus tourna la tête avec son amie pour découvrir la tête blonde de Narcissa, toute dépeignée, une trace de sang séché sur sa main droite. Le masque de froideur de Severus se remit en place automatiquement, mais la maîtresse de maison ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-" Tu as un sacré culot de te pointer ici." Fit-il entre ses dents.

-" Je suis chez moi... Severus... Je te demande pardon... Je n'étais pas au courant."

-" Tu as aidé ta sœur à se cacher pendant tout ce temps... Tu mérites..." Il grogna, se ravisant, sachant que ce qu'il était sur le point de dire était terriblement injuste. " Laisse tomber. Drago a besoin de sa mère." Lâcha-t-il véhément. " Et cette gosse a besoin de sa tante." Narcissa trembla.

-" Non." Fit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. Cleo se redressa, droite et toisa la femme de Lucius.

-" Non ?" Répéta Cleo en serrant les dents, totalement désabusée. " Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une enfant." Souffla-t-elle outrée.

-" J'ai passé l'âge de m'occuper d'enfants, madame Decourcelles... Le ministère la placera."

-" Tu veux dire que tu es prête à laisser cette enfant... Potentiellement dangereuse, entre les mains d'inconnus ?" Severus se leva, tenant la petite sur un seul bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme un petit singe et commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux en riant. Cleo se retourna vers son ami et se figea. Cette vision, elle ne l'avait plus connue depuis que ses filles avaient grandi, mais là, ce qui était le plus marquant, c'est que cette gosse pouvait lui ressembler.

-" Tu n'as qu'à la prendre !" Cracha Narcissa. " J'ai suffisament fait pour ma soeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je ne veux plus rien de tout ça."

Le silence se fit quelques longues secondes.

-" Elle a un nom ?" Demanda Cleo.

-" Delphini." Lâcha Narcissa. Cleo se retourna vers Severus.

-" Gillian." Murmura-t-il. Les deux sorcières le regardaient sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de marmonner et Cleo fit un geste de la main pour qu'il répète, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. " Tu l'as bien souligné. Peut-être que cette enfant est dangereuse. Il est hors de question que n'importe quel cornichon s'en occupe. Il va falloir qu'elle soit surveillée et qu'elle grandisse dans un véritable foyer qui saura s'occuper d'elle."

-" Tu... Tu vas le faire ?" Demanda Cleo, les paupières tremblantes.

-" Je ne serais pas seul." Le regard de Severus se posa sur le corps inerte d'Hermione dont la poitrine se secouait à intervalles réguliers en signe de bonne respiration. Narcissa lâcha un rire nerveux.

-" Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte du danger mon ami... Et puis... D'autres connaissent son existence." Dit Narcissa.

-" C'est un bébé, madame Malfoy, elle va grandir... Je t'aiderais." Fit Cleo avec une pointe d'agressivité pour donner tort à la maîtresse de maison.

Severus ne dit plus rien. Il était à présent convaincu que c'était sa nouvelle mission. Avec le sort qu'Hermione avait envoyé sur la petite tête brune, il était clair qu'elle ne conserverait aucun souvenir avant ces derniers instants qu'elle venait de passer, comme une cassette que l'on efface. Les traits distendus, Narcissa tourna les talons sans en dire plus, il fallait qu'elle retourne auprès de son mari qui s'était vaillamment sacrifié pour la protéger et de son fils dont elle avait croisé le regard triste et perdu, le visage maculé par son propre sang.

De nouveau, Rogue s'agenouilla près d'Hermione avec Cleo à ses côtés.

-" Nettoie-la et transporte-la sur le lit, juste le temps que je matérialise de faux souvenirs."

* * *

C'était le mois de mai. Le temps était clair, mais la chaleur n'était pas au beau fixe. Hermione grelottait presque dans sa tente. Elle était seule face à un miroir qui lui renvoyait une image divine de sa personne. Ginny l'avait aidé à se coiffer, ses boucles indomptables étaient parfaitement rangées dans un chignon sauvage laissant s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Sa robe était longue, blanche, tirant sur l'écru. Sa coupe laissait penser à une inspiration grecquo-romaine, elle descendait droite jusqu'à ses pieds avec un petit drapé sur les épaules afin de la protéger de la fraîcheur printanière. Un mouvement de vent et l'entrée de la tente s'ouvrit laissant passer la silhouette de Minerva McGonagall. La jeune femme cligna des yeux en revoyant son ancienne professeur et directrice.

Hermione était émue et quelques larmes perlaient les coins de ses yeux.

-" Oh non ma chère, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, miss Weasley s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour vous maquiller." La vieille sorcière s'avança tout de même avec un sourire non-dissimulable.

-" Je sais, mais... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous viendriez." Fit la jeune femme essayant de chasser cette vague d'émotion.

-" Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais manquer une occasion pareille ?"

Hermione secoua la tête par la négative. McGonagall fouilla dans sa bourse et en sortit une amulette montée sur un sautoir. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'artefact signifiait, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il était magnifique, avec une pierre de saphir en son sein.

-" Qu'est-ce ?" Demanda la Gryffondor.

-" C'est une amulette que j'ai achetée il y a... Des années... Au Caire... Je devais me marier en la portant." Elle soupira. " Le destin en a décidé autrement."

Hermione cligna des yeux encore une fois, ne sachant que répondre ou faire devant une telle révélation. Elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que sa directrice était une vieille fille. Cet aveu la mettait dans un état terriblement triste.

-" Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui vous mariez, alors je vous en fais cadeau. Comme ça, vous aurez quelque chose de bleu et quelque part un peu emprunté aussi." Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Minerva laissant penser que cette histoire appartenait désormais au passé. Elle passa derrière Hermione et accrocha l'artefact à son cou.

-" Merci." Murmura la promise.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour cette cérémonie. C'était le choix personnel d'Hermione et Severus. Le strict minimum. Il y avait le mage qui devait présider l'union, Kingsley en personne afin de l'officialiser et parce que le ministre de la magie tenait à le faire lui-même. Harry et Ginny dont le tour viendrait prochainement, McGonagall et Cleo et Hugh sans les filles en qualité de témoins.

Hermione n'avait pas demandé à ses parents de venir. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de cette union et encore moins de son nouveau statut de maman.

Ils avaient choisi de célébrer cette union dans la forêt de Dean, non loin de la clairière où Harry avait aperçu la biche argentée pour la première fois. Avec le temps, la biche s'était estompée et avait laissé place à un Phénix gracieux et puissant. Hermione n'arrivait que très difficilement à produire un patronus corporel désormais, mais au fond de lui, Severus savait que le jour où elle réussirait pour de bons, la lumière prendrait la forme de l'oiseau éternel également.

McGonagall avait pris la main de la jeune femme au moment où elle s'était sentie prête. Toutes deux sortirent de l'abri. Le soleil brillait, au travers des cimes et troncs d'arbre puis après avoir été aveuglée, ses yeux se posèrent sur son objectif face à elle. Même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, elle se sentit rougir sous les regards de ses amis et proches et encore plus lorsque que son regard avait croisé celui de Severus, brûlant. Harry tenait Gillian dans ses bras, après tout, c'était son parrain.

* * *

-" Alors papa, tu as dit à ta fille qu'elle pouvait jouer avec les monstres sous le lit ?" Le petit nez faussement courroucé d'Hermione pointait vers l'ancien maître de potions. Il haussa un sourcil et pointa son index sur son propre torse.

-" Moi ? Tu te fais des idées, maman. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?" Reprit-il d'un ton plus sec à l'encontre de la gamine.

-" Parce que tu ne m'as pas lu une histoire !" Bouda-t-elle. Hermione s'esclaffa en frappant dans ses mains.

-" Tout le portrait de sa mère." Fit Severus doucereusement en fixant sa femme. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-" Oserais-je rappeler à monsieur Rogue qu'il est tout autant coupable ?"

-" Dois-je rappeler à madame Rogue que bon nombre de mes livres se sont retrouvés griffés de l'empreinte artistique de notre fille, car elle jugeait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'illustrations dans mes vieux manuels de potions ?" Hermione esquissa un demi-sourire coupable.

-" Si tu es sage et que tu dors, demain nous t'emmènerons sur le Chemin de Traverse et papa te lira deux histoires avant d'aller dormir, ça te va mon chaton ?" Gillian hocha la tête et obtempéra tout de suite en allant se cacher sous la couverture. Hermione prit la main de Severus et se leva du petit lit en éteignant la lumière d'un sort informulé. " Bonne nuit."

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre sans faire un bruit puis s'assirent chacun d'un côté du lit.

-" Elle est épuisante... Trop vive cette gosse." Soupira Hermione en souriant.

-" Elle ne te rappelle personne ?" Fit Severus en se déshabillant. Il lança un regard dans la direction de la jeune femme. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

-" Tu crois que c'est vraiment la fille de Bellatrix ?" Demanda Hermione au bout de longues secondes de réflexion. Severus s'arrêta de respirer un instant.

-" Parfois, je me demande." Admit-il.

-" Elle est... C'est nous... Gillian nous ressemble beaucoup et je... Je l'aime... C'est ma fille." Severus se tourna et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses longs doigts fins, caressant ses joues.

-" J'ai aussi envie et besoin d'y croire." Mumura-t-il avant de baiser doucement ses lèvres. " C'est notre fille. Ce point n'est pas discutable... Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'autre d'indiscutable ?"

-" Quoi ?"

-" Je t'aime." Soupira-t-il du fond de ses poumons. Le visage d'Hermione se colora et des étoiles vinrent illuminer ses yeux. C'était un de ces rares moments où Severus était capable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

Dehors, la lune brillait et ses éclats se reflétaient sur les plumes flamboyantes de Fumseck qui logeait dans l'unique cerisier du jardin de Severus et Cleo. Il avait désormais retrouvé un état presque sauvage, suivant ses propriétaires officiels et veillant sur eux comme chaque nuit de sa vie.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Je me tiens d'ores et déjà disponible pour répondre à toutes vos questions :)

Encore merci.


End file.
